O Paradigma da Incerteza
by Mione Potter BR
Summary: Nove anos após graduar de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger se acha novamente presa na misteriosa vida de Harry Potter...
1. Chegadas e Partidas

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1 **Harry Potter e o Paradigma da Incerteza**

**Autora: Lor****i Summers ****  
e-mail da autora: **lori@schnoogle.com**  
**

**Capítulo 1: Chegadas e Partidas **

Hermione Granger andava se arrastando sobre o caminho de pedras que levava até sua casa, seus passos pesados e sem ânimo. Seu ombro caia, sob o peso de sua bolsa, cheia de livros que trazia pra casa para ler. Ainda estava se acostumando com a árdua carga horária de seu novo trabalho como Chefe do Departamento de Feitiços do Instituto de Academias Mágicas, o melhor centro de pesquisas bruxas do mundo. A posição que ocupava era a que sempre sonhara, na qual ela podia exercer seu interesse em pesquisas até enjoar e praticar lançamento de feitiços quando quisesse, numa atmosfera de estímulo intelectual e de desafios, e ainda assim, após apenas um mês na posição, se sentia quase completamente exausta. Tinha feito para si um horário apertado de seminários, aulas e projetos, e não parecia haver horas suficientes durante o dia para acompanhar tudo. Ela sempre acabava lendo suas anotações na cama, com uma xícara de chá, e hoje ela estava tirando seu atraso com "O Diário da Sociedade Internacional de Lançamentos de Feitiços" e o recém-chegado "Cartas Herbológicas". As possibilidades dela acordar pela manhã com a cara plantada nas páginas de uma dessas publicações acadêmicas eram grandes. 

Apesar do cansaço, ver sua casa trouxe um sorriso a seus lábios. Era uma mansão de pedra imponente, coberta por esculturas estranhas e cheia de fendas e rachaduras... mesmo assim seu interior era quente e convidativo. Sempre parecia vir na direção dela enquanto se aproximava e recebê-la com um suspiro aliviado por ter retornado sã e salva. O tamanho era impressionante: quinze quartos, treze banheiros, duas salas de jantar, varandas, gazebos, jardins de vidro internos... qualquer um poderia se perguntar como seis bruxos e bruxas em seus vinte anos tinham dinheiro para tal habitação. Na verdade, eles a conseguiram praticamente de graça. A casa estava abandonada há anos quando ela e seus cinco amigos se juntaram pra comprá-la. A reputação da casa era ruim. Assombrada, diziam... até mesmo amaldiçoada. Eles fizeram todos os feitiços de limpeza que podiam pensar e ainda não tinham visto nada extraordinário. 

Ela deixou sua bolsa cair no chão do corredor e pendurou sua capa no cabide, tirando as vestes enquanto entrava na sala, mostrando sua calça jeans e seu casaco de lã. A sala estava escura... Hermione parou um momento e se assustou, uma das mãos indo ao coração ao ver dois pontos brilhantes na escuridão. Suspirou aliviada ao perceber que era apenas Harry Potter, um dos cinco bruxos com quem dividia essa casa fenomenal. 

-Harry! Por deus... quase me matou de susto! – exclamou, se largando em sua poltrona favorita. – O que está fazendo aqui sozinho no escuro? 

-Apenas ouvindo – Harry respondeu, levantando um lado de seus lábios, num meio sorriso. Ele estava mergulhado na cadeira num canto, sua cabeça apoiada nos ombros, quase coberto por suas vestes e capa pretas. Apenas sua cabeça era visível por cima do tecido pesado, um rosto pálido com um bolo de cabelo bagunçado em cima. Olhos verdes fitavam-na por cima dos óculos sem aro, que estavam na ponta de seu nariz. 

Hermione suprimiu um calafrio. Harry era o bruxo mais famoso do mundo e tinha sido aclamado como herói mais vezes do que ela conseguia contar, mas havia momentos, como agora, quando ele parecia quase sinistro. Não que pudesse ser confundido com o tipo gladiador só pela aparência. Ele era alto, magro, e no mínimo bem humilde. Não fazia nada pra chamar atenção para si, mesmo assim, atenção o perseguia em todos os lugares que ia. Era reconhecido em todos os lugares, fosse por seus traços, ou por sua famosa cicatriz em forma de raio, uma lembrança deixada há muito tempo num ataque do bruxo das trevas, Voldemort. Voldemort matara os pais de Harry quando ele era apenas um bebê, e assombrou sua vida durante anos, mas o gênio do mal não existia mais. O feito mais famoso de Harry foi fazer Voldemort desaparecer na véspera da sua formatura na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Um feito pelo qual Hermione, entre outras pessoas, deviam a vida a Harry. Mas ela não dava folga a ele por causa disso. Ela o salvara o suficiente pra considerar o placar empatado. 

-Hermione? Você quer jantar? – veio outra voz da cozinha. Jorge Weasley, outro dono da casa. Ele e seu irmão gêmeo Fred, que no momento morava na Rússia com o outro irmão, Gui, eram dois anos mais velhos que Harry. Jorge tinha sido um incansável causador de problemas na escola, mas amadureceu e se transformou, surpreendentemente, num homem responsável que tomava conta da casa, já que ele trabalhava nela, usando o espaçoso quintal como escritório... ele era piloto-teste pra vassouras de bruxo. 

-Sim, por favor! – Hermione gritou. –Diga que ainda tem daquela sopa! 

-Já esquentei pra você – Hermione olhou rapidamente para Harry, que tinha voltado a olhar pela janela. Às vezes, estar perto de Jorge era doloroso para os dois. Na escola, ela e Harry eram dois terços de um trio imbatível, que era completado pelo irmão mais novo de Jorge, Rony. Mas Rony estava morto. Assassinado por Voldemort em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts depois de ser levado a acreditar que seus amigos estavam em perigo. O rancor de Harry por Voldemort, que já era grande, se tornou uma busca incessante por vingança depois disso, ao ponto de Hermione temer que ele se perdesse nessa vingança. Ela entendia bem o que ele estava sentindo, uma vez que já estava namorando Rony há quase um ano quando ele morreu, mas, por um tempo, a raiva e tristeza transformaram Harry em alguém que ela não conhecia. 

Um dia, essa busca quase custou a vida dele e de vários outros alunos... um evento que pareceu despertá-lo do transe em que havia caído meses antes. Porém, ele só teve sua chance de encarar Voldemort no final do sétimo ano, o que foi uma coisa boa. Quando chegou a hora, entrou no confronto de cabeça fria e em completo equilíbrio. 

Já fazia quase dez anos desde que ela e Harry, se apoiando desesperados um ao outro, choraram sobre o corpo de Rony depois de receber uma mensagem de Voldemort dizendo onde poderiam encontrar o amigo... mesmo assim, em horas inesperadas, a dor ressurgia, como uma sujeira indesejada que ela vivia esquecendo de limpar. Jorge nunca falou sobre isso, mas a caçula dos Weasley, Gina, uma vez disse a Hermione que nenhum de seus irmãos foi o mesmo depois que Rony morreu. Era de se esperar. O último ano deles em Hogwarts foi um tempo vazio, desafiador. A ausência de Rony e a mudança completa na personalidade de Harry, fizeram do primeiro semestre letivo um inferno na terra. 

Hermione balançou a cabeça para se livrar dessas lembranças doloridas. As coisas estavam mais estáveis agora. Todos na casa tinham bons empregos e boas perspectivas. A casa era completamente livre de brigas e conflitos. Na verdade, Hermione várias vezes se perguntava se Harry não tinha feito um feitiço de Harmonia quando não estava olhando. Parecia ser a única maneira que seis pessoas tão diferentes se dessem tão bem. Os outros dois donos da casa, Cho Chang e Justino Finch-Fletchley, também estiveram em Hogwarts na mesma época que eles. Cho, que namorou Harry por quase dois anos enquanto eles estavam na escola, ficava fora por longos períodos de tempo. Ela era artilheira dos Minotauros de Stratford e passava boa parte do tempo na estrada com o time. Justino trabalhava para o Ministério na Divisão de Problemas com Trouxas e geralmente passava seus dias dando ordens ao esquadrão de Feitiços de Memória, para que fossem a uma cidade ou uma vila fazer com o que trouxas esquecessem que viram mágica, mas suas chances de uma promoção eram grandes e ele fazia bem seu trabalho. Hermione achava que ele secretamente desejava fazer parte do esquadrão de Memória. A sexta dona da casa, Laura Chant, era uma bruxa australiana que trabalhava como elo entre a terra de Oz e a Federação Internacional de Bruxos. O trabalho dela muitas vezes a mantinha fora de casa até tarde também. 

Quanto a Harry, Hermione não sabia o _que _exatamente ele fazia, e ele não contava a ninguém. Apesar de magoar o fato dele não poder confiar a ela essa informação, sabia que esse segredo devia ser muito importante, para ele não ter contado a ela. Ele tinha horários bastante irregulares; ficava em casa por dias e depois sumia por uma semana, e muitas vezes voltava machucado. Ela teve que se familiarizar com magia médica porque ele nunca queria ir ao médico. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantos cortes, hematomas e olhos roxos tinha feito desaparecer. Não escondia o quanto se preocupava, mas os lábios dele estavam selados, apesar de ter momentos em que parecia que ia explodir se não contasse a ela. 

Ele poderia escolher qualquer trabalho, sem exceção. Todos tentaram contratá-lo. O ministério disse que ele poderia escolher a posição que quisesse, inclusive o comando do esquadrão de combate. Parecia que todos os times de quadribol do mundo praticamente imploravam para ele assinar um contrato, e até mesmo Hogwarts lhe ofereceu a posição de Professor de DCAT, que ele prontamente recusou, o que, na opinião de Hermione, foi uma boa decisão. Sociedades Particulares, Gringottes. Todos queriam ter "o garoto que sobreviveu" como seu funcionário... e ainda assim, ele não parecia ter sido contratado por ninguém. Ela sabia que ele não _precisava trabalhar. Ele era independentemente rico graças a um gerenciamento sábio de sua herança, mas ele trabalhava. Ela só não sabia qual "trabalho" no mundo se adequava a seu melhor amigo _

Jorge entregou a Hermione um prato com uma grande xícara de sopa e um sanduíche. –Obrigada – ela disse, distraída. Ele voltou para cozinha onde, pelo cheiro, estava fazendo alguma sobremesa. Hermione ficou observando o perfil de Harry enquanto este olhava fixamente pela janela. –Você está bem, Harry? – ela disse. 

-Você acredita em mal absoluto? – ele perguntou, do nada. A mão de Hermione parou a caminho da boca, surpresa pela pergunta repentina. 

-Claro – respondeu sem hesitar. 

-Mas por quê? 

Ela largou o sanduíche e colocou o prato sobre os joelhos. Essa não era uma conversa para se ter no meio de uma refeição. – Por que já o vi – disse. – E porque acredito na bondade absoluta. Uma coisa depende da outra. – ele apenas concordou devagar. –O que foi? Por que está tão filosófico? 

Ele parou, depois se levantou devagar. –É melhor eu ir experimentar essa vassoura nova.- ele disse, sua voz parecendo distante. 

Hermione o observou deixando a sala, mistificada. Dando de ombros, ela voltou à sua sopa, definindo o que se passou como apenas mais uma cena na peça imprevisível e surreal que era a vida com Harry Potter. 

****** 

Jorge não estava na cozinha quando ela foi lavar o prato, mas um cheiro delicioso vinha do forno. Ela deu uma olhada... hmm pudim. Hermione colocou seu prato na lava-louças e foi para varanda dos fundos, onde encontrou Jorge sentado num degrau, olhando para o quintal. 

A uns três metros, Harry estava em pé sobre uma vassoura nova no chão. Ele estava testando vários modelos nas ultimas semanas desde que perdera sua querida Firebolt Mark III . Essa era uma história e tanto. Hermione estava na varanda da frente escrevendo em seu caderno quando o portão abriu e Harry apareceu subindo os degraus, parecendo cansado e desanimado depois de um desaparecimento de cinco dias. Ela levantou pra cumprimentá-lo (e checar se ele tinha algum ferimento) mas ele não estava com o humor bom para conversas. Só quando parou bem em sua frente que ela percebeu que segurava os pedaços restantes de sua vassoura. A Firebolt Mark foi um presente de Sirius no vigésimo primeiro aniversário de Harry, e um dos bens que mais prezava. Ele teve várias chances de possuir um modelo melhor mas recusou todas as vezes que Jorge o tentou com alguma nova invenção que estava testando. O que quer que Harry estivesse fazendo dessa vez, a vassoura não teve tanta sorte quanto seu dono. Harry estava relativamente inteiro, mas a Firebolt não tinha chances de conserto. Ele havia simplesmente entregado o que restou da vassoura para Hermione e entrado na casa ser dizer uma palavra. 

Desde então, estava tentando escolher outra. Jorge "deixou escapar" para todos os magos produtores de vassouras que Harry Potter estava à procura de uma nova vassoura, e agora qualquer uma que escolhesse, sairia de graça, mas ele se recusou a retribuir com qualquer favor. Harry abominava a exploração de sua fama por qualquer um... incluindo ele mesmo. 

Hoje estava testando uma nova que chegara de manhã e até mesmo quem não entendia nada de vassouras como Hermione (que ainda dirigia sua primeira vassoura, uma Nimbus 2000 bem usada) via que essa era especial. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Jorge no degrau de cima da varanda. – Essa parece ser boa –murmurou. 

-É um protótipo – Jorge respondeu. –Feito por uma nova companhia de vassouras, é o primeiro modelo deles. Estão desenvolvendo os feitiços e materiais há cinco anos e o resultado é a Coriolis JetStream Modelo 1, a primeira vassoura do mundo totalmente sintética. 

-Sintética? –sussurrou, abismada, olhando Harry dar voltas ao redor da vassoura, sua cabeça inclinada enquanto pensava, examinando-a. Realmente parecia diferente. A maioria das vassouras era de madeira, essa claramente não era. O cabo era de um material preto e brilhante, a cauda tinha um prateado diferente, com um material iridescente que ela não reconheceu imediatamente. Harry parou ao pé da vassoura. Estendeu a mão sobre ela e abriu a boca pra dizer "Suba", mas antes que pudesse falar, a vassoura levantou suavemente do chão e rodou para flutuar verticalmente em sua frente. Ele aprovou com a cabeça. 

-Bom – esticou sua mão para segurá-la e ela veio até ele. Montou o cabo e a vassoura o levantou facilmente. Flutuou no mesmo lugar alguns metros acima do chão, com os braços cruzados, se equilibrando facilmente com os joelhos. A JetStream flutuou devagar para frente, virando para direita e depois de novo para esquerda, respondendo aos movimentos das coxas de Harry que eram tão discretos que Hermione não conseguia ver. 

-Não te disse que respondia bem? – Jorge comentou. 

Harry confirmou, sorrindo. – Dá pra suspeitar que estava lendo minha mente. – colocou uma mão sobre o cabo e saiu a toda. Hermione apertou seu casaco com força em suas mãos enquanto ele testava a vassoura ao limite, executando as manobras de apanhador mais difíceis que conhecia. Depois de tudo que ele passou durante esses anos, o peito dela sempre apertava quando ele voava assim. Quantas vezes ela o vira enquanto caia do céu? Em mais de uma vez sobrou pra ela evitar um desastre, e por sorte a pior coisa que havia acontecido foi o incidente do sumiço dos ossos dele. Esse e outros acidentes não pareciam deixá-lo com nenhum pouco de medo de voar, mas todo o medo que ele não tinha pareceu ter sido incorporado por Hermione. 

Harry pousou depois de alguns minutos, um sorriso de orelha a orelha. –O que diz então? – Jorge disse se levantando. –O que eu disse? Impressionante, não é? 

Harry fez que sim, segurando a vassoura e olhando pra ela satisfeito. – Realmente é. Quando se pensa que não dá pra fazer vassouras melhores, alguém vem e inventa algo novo. 

-E aí, vai ficar com essa mesmo? 

-Acho que sim. 

-Então fique com essa, é sua. 

Harry sorriu de novo. – Ótimo, obrigado! Veio em boa hora, vou sair hoje e vou precisar de uma boa vassoura. 

-Hoje? Que horas? – Hermione perguntou. 

O sorriso dele diminuiu um pouco. –Bem tarde. – ela fez que sim com a cabeça, sem nem tentar perguntar porque ele precisava sair tão tarde, depois virou para entrar na casa. 

Ela, Harry e Jorge sentaram na mesa da cozinha... apesar de ser mais formal do que se pode imaginar, a cozinha deles era do tamanho de uma casa pequena e à mesa dava para sentar umas doze pessoas facilmente. A sala de jantar era ainda mais imponente, então o grupo preferia fazer as refeições ali mesmo. Jorge passou os pratos e colocou o pudim na frente deles. –Sinto cheiro de algo delicioso! – veio uma voz animada, com sotaque australiano. A porta da cozinha abriu e Laura e Justino entraram juntos. –Maravilhoso, Jorge. – Os dois se sentaram e pegaram os pratos entusiasmados. 

Laura era uma mulher de beleza exótica, com cabelos longos, castanhos e sedosos, pele macia e cor de oliva. Ela era uma bruxa de talento, mas seus poderes eram estranhamente orgânicos, como se ela os tivesse cultivado dentro de si como a muda de uma planta. Hermione uma vez fez esse comentário, e ela havia respondido – Sabe... foi quase isso que fiz.- Hermione ainda não tinha criado coragem para perguntar o que ela quis dizer com isso. Gostava bastante de Laura e tinha ficado próxima a ela durante o ano que se passara desde que começaram a dividir essa casa. 

-Como foi no Ministério hoje, Justino? 

-Ah, foi fantástico, obrigado por perguntar. Outro dia cheio, no mínimo vinte uma corujas. – Ele se serviu com uma grande poção de pudim e esticou a mão para pegar a colher do molho de melaço. –Hermione, você pode me ajudar com o feitiço de evitar fofocas amanha de noite? 

Ela balançou a cabeça, corando um pouco. –Não posso, desculpe. Vou estar ocupada. 

Um coro de "Ahas" respondeu esse comentário. –Vai se encontrar com seu namoradinho, hã? – Jorge brincou. 

-Terceira vez essa semana – Harry cantou, sorrindo enquanto lambia um pouco de molho de seu dedo, -Está ficando sério. 

-Bem, ele tem energia... com a idade que tem – Justino comentou. Hermione revirou os olhos, paciente, suportando a rodada de brincadeiras de seus amigos. 

-Quantos anos ele tem mesmo? 20? 19? 

-Ele já faz a barba? 

-Já está começando a crescer pelos naqueles lugares escondidos? 

-Ainda cai da vassoura? 

-Está esperando que um dia desses você o ajude a _se tornar homem_? – Jorge sorriu. Harry começou a gargalhar. 

-Parem com isso, vocês. – Hermione disse. –Ele não é tão novo assim. Ele tem... sabe... nossa idade. 

-Aham – Harry disse com ar de dúvida. –Nossa idade quantos anos atrás? – isso fez com que Laura caísse na risada novamente. 

-Já terminaram? Geraldo é maravilhoso... – mas foi só o que ela conseguiu falar. 

-Ah, GER-aldo! GER-aldo! – gritou Jorge. –Nossa, acho que acabei de descobrir o nome dele! GER-aldo! 

-E o que tem demais com Geraldo? 

-Nada, se você gosta de ser o último a ser escolhido pra jogar futebol – Justino sussurrou. 

-Sério Hermione – Harry disse, segurando o riso. –Quantos anos ele tem? 

Ela rodou a colher no prato, espalhando o resto de molho. –Vai fazer 22 – eles esperaram. –Daqui a quinze meses. 

Laura balançou a cabeça. – É isso aí. Senhora Robinson. 

Justino levantou e começou a tirar a mesa. –Você sabe que estamos só brincando, Hermione. Olhe, se _eu tivesse um amante de 20 anos, estaria gritando pra todo mundo ouvir. _

********* 

Hermione estava sentada na cama, com as costas apoiadas, uma manta sobre os ombros, lendo e sentindo suas pálpebras fechando cada vez mais. A porta abriu silenciosamente e Harry enfiou sua cabeça pra dentro. –Posso entrar? 

-Claro – ela disse, colocando seus óculos sobre o criado mudo e fechando o livro. –Eu só estava relendo o mesmo parágrafos varias vezes de qualquer forma. 

Ele entrou e sentou na ponta da cama. –Você parece distante. 

-Só um pouco cansada. 

Ele pausou, olhando os próprios dedos. – Eu estou indo. 

Hermione acenou com a cabeça. –Tem idéia de quando volta? 

Ele olhou pra ela durante um longo momento e balançou a cabeça. –Provavelmente em menos de uma semana. 

-Ah céus, Cho não vai gostar de não te ver. Ela deve voltar amanhã e ficar uns dias. 

-Posso dizer que nós dois vamos sobreviver sem nos ver – ele disse, num tom sarcástico, diferente do seu. Ficou em silêncio, parecendo esperar que ela dissesse algo. 

-Você nunca vai me contar, não é? – ela disse baixinho, desviando o olhar. O rosto de Harry ganhou uma expressão de completa dor, mas ele não respondeu. Claro que ele nunca contaria o que ele fazia. Se pretendesse fazer isso, já teria feito. 

-Só não queria ir embora sem meu abraço de boa sorte – ele disse, um sorriso inseguro dançando em seus lábios. Hermione deu uma risadinha ao notar a expressão de garotinho dele, depois esticou os braços e o abraçou. 

-Boa sorte. 

O dia seguinte era um sábado, mas os moradores da casa estavam ocupados como sempre. A mansão estava num estado de semi-abandono quando eles se mudaram pra lá e apesar da maior parte já ter sido reformada, ainda tinham muito trabalho a fazer nas partes que não estavam usando. Hoje eles estavam tirando o antigo papel de parede de uma sala do primeiro andar. Era um trabalho difícil e sujo... mas uma interrupção bem-vinda chegou quando eles ouviram o motor de uma moto do lado de fora. –Cho chegou – Justino disse, levantando e sacudindo o pó das mãos. 

-Que bom – Hermione resmungou. –Talvez agora a gente termine antes de anoitecer. 

Eles ouviram passos rápidos subindo as escadas. –Voltei, amigos! – gritou, entrando no quarto. –Ei! Tirando papel de parede! Parece que cheguei bem na hora! –tirou seu casaco e pegou uma lixa pra se juntar ao outros. 

-Helluva ganhou de Luxemburgo – Justino disse. 

-E não foi? Pensei que meu coração fosse parar de tanto estresse – Hermione não disse nada enquanto eles conversavam sobre quadribol... ela nunca se interessou muito pelo jogo, e todas as experiências de quase-morte que Harry teve jogando a deixaram ainda mais desinteressada. E, como sempre, ela tinha que engolir a antipatia instintiva que tinha por Cho. Academicamente, gostava dela. Em teoria, gostava dela. Cho era animada, viva, extrovertida, uma pessoa amigável com todos. Talvez amigável demais. Todos os homens que a conheciam achavam que ela era a melhor coisa que apareceu, desde a invenção dos sapos de chocolate, mas Hermione suspeitava que ela tinha uma habilidade incrível de perceber coisas nos outros que os homens não notavam. Hermione sempre achou que era a única que pensava assim até que se mudou pra essa mansão e descobriu que Laura sentia a mesma coisa sobre a chinesa. Lembrava-se da conversa que teve na varanda durante uma das viagens de Cho. 

-Você não gosta muito da Cho, não é? – Laura perguntara. 

-Eu gosto dela normal. Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa e sempre foi bem legal comigo. – Laura apenas olhou para ela, até que Hermione suspirou e desistiu. –Não, não gosto muito dela. 

-Ela e Harry namoraram, certo? 

-Certo. 

-É por causa disso? 

Hermione franziu um pouco a testa. –Não, acho que não... bem, talvez de certa forma, só porque Harry é meu melhor amigo, e acho que sou um tanto protetora. E tinha alguma coisa no jeito dela quando eles estavam passeando juntos... 

Laura sorriu. – Sei. O jeito 'olhem quem é meu'. 

Hermione estalou os dedos, animada. –Sim! É isso mesmo, exatamente. Como se ele não fosse um namorado e sim um tipo de... 

-Troféu? 

Hermione fungou. – É tão desprezível. 

-Bem, ele é Harry Potter afinal. O famoso destruidor do mal do mundo, sem falar que é super gato. – ela sorriu pra Hermione. –Mas sei o que quer dizer. Ela parece do tipo que gosta de se gabar pra todo mundo. E também, tenho a impressão que ela tem certeza que um dia vai voltar pra ele. 

Voltando ao presente, essa conversa passou pela cabeça de Hermione por alguns segundos enquanto Cho raspava o papel de parede com vontade. Ela _esperava_ ter Harry de volta um dia? Hermione deu um risinho. Espere sentada. 

********* 

Mais tarde naquela noite, Hermione estava sentada na varanda dos fundos, lendo um livro à luz do sol poente quando Cho saiu com dois copos de limonada. –Obrigada,- ela disse, pegando seu copo. Cho se sentou no degrau mais alto. 

-Harry viajou, hã?

-Partiu ontem de noite. 

-Pena que não o encontrei. Provavelmente já vou ter viajado novamente quando ele voltar. 

-Ele disse que talvez fique fora por uma semana. 

Cho fez um som de incerteza com a garganta. –Vamos torcer pra ele volte com todos os membros ainda colados. 

-Eu não ligo de ter que consertá-los. – disse Hermione. –Só queria saber o que ele faz quando sai assim. –Cho se virou devagar, olhando pra Hermione com uma expressão muito estranha. – Que foi? 

-Quer dizer que... você não sabe? – Cho disse, com tom surpreso. 

-Sei o que? – Hermione franziu a testa ainda mais. 

-O que Harry faz... pra quem ele trabalha. 

Uma suposição obscura estava aumentando dentro dela, subindo pela garganta. –Bem, não. Ele nunca me contou. – Por favor não me diga que ele disse a _você_ Cho. Eu posso morrer de vergonha aqui mesmo nessa varanda. 

-Hermione... Harry é um espião. Da Federação Internacional de Bruxos. 

O queixo dela caiu, não tinha certeza se estava mais chocada com a informação ou pelo simples fato de Cho possuir essa informação. –O... o que? Ele é o que? 

-Um espião! Ele sai e caça forças das trevas e quando as encontra, combate! Por que acha que ele apanha tanto, e some por dias seguidos? 

Hermione abriu a boca pra responder, mas não conseguiu. Levantou-se em um pulo e entrou quase correndo na casa, pra longe de Cho, a quem nunca odiara tanto na vida... por esse conhecimento que possuía, e acima de tudo, pelo sorriso vitorioso que tentou, sem sucesso, esconder enquanto passava a informação. 

Ela escapou para o santuário de seu quarto, respirando com dificuldade. Bem, devia admitir que isso explicava muitas coisas. Mas por que não me contou, Harry? Ela pensou. Por que contou a ela e não a mim? 


	2. Entrega Grátis

**Harry Potter e o Paradigma da Incerteza**

**Capítulo 2: Entrega Grátis**

**********

- Drª Granger? - a voz da secretária de Hermione cortou o ar.

-Sim, Stella? - ela respondeu para parede.

- O Sr. Finch-Fletchley está aqui para vê-la.

-Mande-o entrar.

Alguns segundos depois, seu companheiro de casa entrou. Uma pequena sacola de papel marrom em suas mãos e um sorriso no rosto. -Entrega grátis. - ele disse, sentando na mesa dela. Ele começou a tirar comida da sacola e a colocar sobre a mesa. Uma garrafa de chá gelado. Um cacho de uvas. Um grande prato com fatias de queijo meticulosamente arrumadas. Um molheiro prateado do qual saía o aroma do molho de tomate de Jorge, o favorito dela.

Hermione sorriu satisfeita enquanto ele tirava os pratos e talheres da sacola. -O que é isso tudo?

Justino amassou a sacola. - Você vive reclamando que nunca tem tempo pra comer. Problema resolvido!

Ela pegou uma tigela e a concha. - Ah, eu podia te beijar agora!

-Não obrigado. Não jogo pra esse time - ele colocou algumas uvas na boca. -Você estava bastante quieta durante o café.

Hermione deus de ombros. O aroma de sopa temperada com alho invadindo suas narinas. -Quem consegue falar alguma coisa quando Cho está em casa?

Justino riu. - Bem que tive a impressão de te ver olhando feio pra ela. Qual é o problema?

-Problema nenhum.

-Ah, qual é. Como mediador oficial da casa, é minha responsabilidade ouvir e ajudar a resolver qualquer dificuldade entre os habitantes de lá.

Hermione pensou por um momento, colocou seu prato de sopa sobre a mesa e olhou para Justino. -Você sabe o que Harry faz pra viver?

Ele pareceu surpreso, com a aparente repentina mudança de assunto. - Parei de me perguntar anos atrás. Quer dizer, nossa... ele é o bruxo com mais opções de emprego do hemisfério e tudo o que ele diz é que "trabalha". Meio vago, não é mesmo?

-Cho parece saber todos os detalhes.

Ele franziu a testa. -Sério?

-E mal podia esperar pra me contar ontem.

-E o que ela disse?

Hermione considerou por um momento se deveria dizer ou não... mas só por um momento. Ou a notícia era verdadeira, e no caso o segredo dele já fora revelado, ou era mentira e não importava. -Ela disse que ele é um espião.

Justino não ficou surpreso. -Bem, naturalmente. O que mais ele poderia fazer? Tinha que ser isso, não é? Que outra carreira seria suficiente para o famoso Potter? Professor? Escritor de feitiços? Algum posto chato no Ministério? - uma ponta de amargura apareceu em sua voz por alguns segundos. - E isso com certeza explicaria algumas coisas.

-Foi exatamente o que eu pensei! - ela disse. -As horas malucas, os ferimentos, todo o segredo...

-Então você acredita nela?

-Bem... Acho que sim. Não tenho nada que prove o contrário.

-Não é isso que está te incomodando.

-Não. Se era um segredo tão grande, que ele escondeu de nós por anos, por que contar a *ela*?

Justino deu de ombros. -Acho muito estranho ele ter contado a ela e não a você.

-Acha que ela está inventando?

-Não disse isso. É só que... - ele limpou a garganta, desconfortável. - Acho que Cho tem certos objetivos em relação a Harry, e acho que seria bom pro lado dela se você pensasse que ele confia nela. - terminou escolhendo suas palavras com o máximo de diplomacia.

Ela franziu a testa. -Isso soa tão... maquiavélico. Não posso acreditar que ela seria tão baixa.

- Claro que pode acreditar. Você a conhece há... quanto tempo? Doze anos? Cho tem muitas qualidades a seu favor, mas ser justa em relacionamentos não é uma delas. Não lembra a armação que ela fez para aquele monitor da Lula-lufa... Qual era o nome dele?

Hermione sorriu. -Kirby Storping-Goyter.

-É esse mesmo. Bem, ele tinha acabado de começar a namorar Syren Sagyramius e parecia que Cho tinha perdido

-Ela colocou uma Poção da Chatice de Syren – Hermione lembrou, sorrindo. -A coitada não conseguia falar de nada além de engenharia mecânica e da história da metalurgia de caldeirões durante dias. Quando estava perto de acabar, parecia que ela acabaria se matando de tédio. 

-Depois desse encontro, que provavelmente foi o mais longo de sua vida, Kirby largou Syren e Cho teve sua chance. Eu poderia continuar ainda.

-Não é a mesma coisa.

-Não estou dizendo que é. Só estou dizendo que não descarto a possibilidade de ela estar inventando. Mesmo se o que disse for verdade, ela poderia ter descoberto de milhões de formas que não envolvem ele contando a ela. Harry guarda seus segredos com muito zelo. Se ele quisesse que alguém soubesse, teria dito a *você*. É a melhor amiga dele, Hermione. Não deixe que ninguém, como Cho no caso, te convença do contrário.

*****

Enquanto dois de seus companheiros de casa discutiam sua carreira durante o almoço, a vários quilômetros de distância Harry Potter estava em seu escritório lendo o pergaminho de um elfo que trabalhava na vigilância pra ele. Seus lábios se contorceram enquanto lia... Parecia que só recebia notícia ruim esses dias. Um rosto apareceu em sua porta. - Recebeu o bilhete de Sabian?

Harry levantou os olhos para o visitante, olhando por cima de seus óculos. - Que bilhete?

Remo Lupin entrou e vasculhou os papéis em cima da mesa de Harry até que encontrou um pequeno pergaminho enrolado bem apertado. - Esse bilhete. Leia.

Ele desenrolou e leu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Olhou para Remo, com os olhos arregalados. -Isso está certo? Não pode estar.

Harry jogou os óculos na mesa e apertou a ponta do nariz como se tivesse com princípio de uma dor de cabeça... O que era verdade. -Achei que a enxurrada estivesse contida.

-Todos pensávamos isso, Harry.

-Bem, não posso me preocupar com isso agora. Se piorar, mando uma equipe. - olhou para Lupin, que parecia estar segurando um sorriso. - Que foi? Você parece um homem com um segredo.

-Ah, estou apenas me divertindo com esse momento.

Harry, completamente confuso, suspirou. - Não vou cair nessa.

-Adivinhe o que tenho atrás das costas.

-Umm.... é maior do que uma caixa de pão? É conhecido pelo seu trabalho no cinema?

-Não é não.

-Vai me fazer querer te matar?

-Provavelmente. - puxou uma revista e mostrou, o sorriso aparecendo. Harry viu que era o "Semanário das Bruxas..." E seus olhos se arregalaram em horror ao ver que na capa estava seu próprio rosto.

-Não - ele disse chocado -Por favor, diga que é uma brincadeira. - O Harry da fotografia olhava furtivamente a seu redor, como se tentasse escapar.

-É o resultado do concurso do Sorriso mais Charmoso! Te dou três tentativas pra adivinhar quem ganhou, e as duas primeiras não contam.

Harry levantou num pulo e tirou a revista das mãos de Lupin, corando até a raiz dos cabelos quando percebeu que o amigo não estava brincando. - Não acredito - resmungou.

-Lockhart vai ficar furioso - Lupin disse, seu sorriso aumentando. -Você tirou sua seqüência.

-Eu *nuncamais* vou ter paz por isso - Harry disse, jogando a revista na mesa e esfregando os olhos. -O pessoal lá de casa vai ter um ótimo dia.

-Só estou surpreso que tenha demorando tanto. - Lupin disse. -Sendo o herói famoso mundo afora que você é...

-Você gosta do seu *emprego*, Remo? - Harry retrucou, mas seus olhos sorriam. Lupin levantou as mãos em súplica.

-Certo, certo.. não precisa lembrar a hierarquia. Só estava comentando... - foi interrompido por Edwiges, que passou com pressa por sua cabeça e pousou no ombro de Harry, empurrando o bilhete que carregava na mão dele. Harry o pegou, seu bom humor evaporando... sabia que a mensagem devia ser importante pelo jeito que Edwiges estava agindo. Leu o bilhete, ficando pálido durante o processo.

-O que foi? - Lupin perguntou, se aproximando.

-Leland. Eles o encontraram.

O queixo de Lupin caiu em choque. - Ele está bem? O que...

Harry o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça. -Só diz aqui que estão com ele no Confinamento. - Isso não era um bom sinal. O Confinamento era o lugar onde te colocavam se tivesse a infelicidade de ser vítima de um ataque mágico que não pudesse ser revertido. Era um lugar horrível. Bruxos que puxavam os próprios olhos apenas para que crescessem novamente. Bruxas que não conseguiam fazer nada além de sentar em um canto e gritar até que suas gargantas partissem. Tristes e horripilantes cacos de pessoas cujas defesas contra as artes das trevas não foram compatíveis aos ataques que enfrentaram, e que não podem fazer nada além de esperar e ter a esperança que pesquisadores bruxos acharão um novo feitiço ou poção para ajudá-los. Pensar que Leland estava naquele lugar era no mínimo sinistro... Especialmente para Harry e Lupin, que sabiam muito bem que poderia ser um deles. Bastaria encontrar um bruxo das trevas que fosse um pouco mais esperto num dia em que estivesse de folga e você passaria o resto de sua vida no Confinamento, certo de que besouros lhe comiam por dentro.

O queixo de Lupin finalmente voltou a trabalhar. -Vamos lá. - Harry concordou triste, jogando o bilhete sobre a mesa. Segurou o braço de Lupin e estreitou os olhos em concentração, até que sentiu um puxão familiar no umbigo e o escritório começou a se dissolver. Desapareceram do escritório de Harry e reapareceram num corredor branco e estéril. Lupin deu um passo pra o lado, tremendo. Como um ser metamórfico, com as estruturas instáveis, aparatar era muito difícil pra ele. Na verdade, ele não conseguia sozinho e por isso Harry teve que ajudá-lo. Uma bruxa muito séria com curtíssimos cabelos loiros-platinados os esperava.

-Boa tarde, Chefe - disse para Harry, seus olhos pousando um segundo sobre Lupin.

-Vim assim que recebi sua coruja. Como ele está?

-Não muito bem - olhou mais demoradamente para Lupin.

-Ah, desculpe - Harry disse, lembrando que tinha educação. -Esse é Remo Lupin, um de meus agentes. Remo, essa é Elektra Stillwagon, a chefe do setor. - os dois apertaram as mãos. -Ele estava trabalhando com Leland na época do desaparecimento.

Elektra começou a guiá-los pelo corredor. -Ele está lá. Tivemos que aplicar um feitiço sedativo. Receamos que ele possa se ferir.

Harry balançou a cabeça, pressionando os lábios com fortemente juntos -Onde o encontraram?

-Um bruxo americano de férias no Canadá recebeu uma coruja anônima, seguiu as instruções que lhe passaram e o achou no meio de uma floresta amarrado a uma rocha.

Harry parou no meio do corredor. -O quê?

-Eu sei - Elektra disse, reconhecendo a estranheza da situação toda. Continuaram andando.

-Ele foi visto pela última vez no Nepal. - Lupin disse, frustrado, passando a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados. -Como ele foi parar no Canadá? - chegaram a uma sólida porta branca com uma pequena janela na parte de cima.

Elektra levantou a mão. - Agora, devo avisá-los. Ele está quase irreconhecível. A mente dele está quase toda... Bem, onde quer que ele estivesse, e por quer tenha passado, quase o destruiu. Ele pode não reconhecê-los. Preparem-se. - Harry e Lupin trocaram olhares preocupados enquanto ela abria a porta.

Entraram no pequeno quarto, com cadeiras confortáveis e almofadas. Deitado encolhido no canto estava Leland Stormare, um bruxo da inteligência assim como Harry e Lupin... Só que Leland ficou desaparecido por dois meses. Apesar de todas as buscas e dezenas de Feitiços Buscadores, não conseguiram achá-lo. E agora ali estava ele, misteriosamente de volta.

Harry se aproximou devagar e se agachou até ficar na altura dele. -Leland? Pode me ouvir? - sentiu seu coração doer ao vê-lo. Leland era um bruxo alto, forte e robusto com uma pele áspera e um vasto cabelo acaju que sempre falava com voz alta e confiante e tinha uma risada parecida com grandes sinos tocando. Sempre parecia conseguir preencher todos numa sala em que entrava. Mas aquele bruxo alegre tinha muito pouca semelhança com a pilha que tremia no chão à sua frente. Seu corpo musculoso fora reduzido a um monte de galhos frágeis e esqueléticos, seu cabelo estava ralo, caindo e manchados de cinza. Ao ouvir a voz de Harry, Leland virou a cabeça devagar para encará-lo... Harry teve que se esforçar para não recuar. Os olhos azuis brilhantes de Leland agora eram cinzas e sem vida e pareciam olhar através dele para um lugar infernal que somente ele podia ver.

-Harry? - sua voz falhou. Seus olhos focalizaram Harry e ele levantou uma de suas mãos, tremendo, para segurar o antebraço de Harry.

-Sou eu, Leland. Remo também está aqui. Sabe onde você está?

-Sorry, Harry. Sorry! - Leland soluçou.

-Shhh, não tem que se desculpar. Estamos felizes que esteja de volta... lembra o que aconteceu?

-Eu vi... Eu vi uma floresta de espinhos... O rio corria vermelho com sangue... - Harry e Lupin trocaram outro olhar preocupado. -Tam Htab... sorry, sorry...

-Ele fica repetindo isso - Elektra sussurrou. -Fica dizendo que lamenta, e falando "tam htab". Isso significa alguma coisa pra você?

Harry balançou a cabeça. -Não, não entendo nada. - Leland segurou o outro braço de Harry e ficou de joelhos, olhando fixamente para Harry com um olhar penetrante e assustado como se reunisse toda sua concentração.

-Sorry - ele disse enfático. Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, tentando encorajá-lo. Leland começou a tremer todo. -É sempre inverno... tam htab - conseguiu dizer. De repente, seus olhos reviraram pra dentro das órbitas e ele apertou os braços de Harry. Elektra correu até eles, a varinha em punho, e colocou Leland no chão recoberto. Harry recuou, ainda sentindo o aperto fantasmagórico dos dedos esqueléticos de Leland em seus braços. Lupin estava de costas, sem conseguir olhar.

-Deus do céu, Harry - ele disse rouco. -O que fizeram com ele? E quem?

Harry ficou olhando enquanto Elektra acalmava Leland com um feitiço. -Não sei, mas algo me diz que vamos descobrir logo. 

**********

Quando Hermione chegou em casa naquela noite, Cho já tinha ido embora. Outra viagem com os Minotauros a manteriam longe nas próximas quatro semanas, e Hermione tinha que admitir, não lamentava.

Laura cortava vegetais na cozinha quando ela entrou. -Jorge vai passar a noite em Kent; viagem de negócios. - ela disse sem pestanejar. -Então achei melhor ajeitar algo pra você, pra mim e Justino.

Hermione olhou para as panelas ferventes atrás dela e tentou ignorar o aroma de alguma coisa queimando. -Não podemos mandar uma coruja pra pedir uma pizza ou algo assim?

Laura apontou a faca para Hermione. -Sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar com atividades básicas de cozinha.

-E o que seria básico? Ferver a água?

Antes que Laura pudesse replicar, uma panela fechada explodiu com uma gosma do que parecia molho de tomate, a tampa voando pela cozinha como se fosse um pequeno frisbee de metal. Laura e Hermione pularam e depois se abaixaram pra evitar que fossem decapitadas. Levantaram-se devagar, olhando os montes de molho vermelho espalhados nas paredes e no teto. Laura tirou o avental, decidida e o jogou no balcão. -Pizza, então. - disse, desligando o fogo com movimentos firmes do pulso, como se tentasse desligar também suas aventuras na cozinha.

Passaram pelo corredor até a alcova onde Fausto vivia. Quando se mudaram, somente Harry tinha coruja própria então eles compraram juntos uma coruja para casa... Só que no momento ele não estava lá. Hermione e Laura se entreolharam e deram de ombros. -Deve ter ido levar correspondência. - Laura disse.

Como se tivesse sido chamado, a porta de coruja se abriu sobre a entrada principal e Fausto entrou voando, derrubando um monte de cartas na caixa de correio e pousando sobre seu poleiro dando um pio de alegria. Hermione deu a ele um pouco de água e um bilhete para a pizzaria. -Pode esperar uns minutos pra recuperar o fôlego se quiser. - ela disse a ele. Fausto pareceu dar um suspiro e balançou as penas, depois partiu novamente. Laura olhava o correio.

-Uma pra você - ela disse, entregando um grosso envelope creme com o selo de Hogwarts. Reconheceu a letra de Minerva imediatamente. -Droga, nenhuma carta do meu docinho. Ah, bem... É melhor limpar aquele molho marinara antes que ele endureça - voltou pra cozinha, deixando Hermione que sentou no parapeito da janela e leu sua carta.

_ Querida Hermione_ - dizia - _Não precisa mais pesquisar sobre as __derivações do Feitiço de Mogrificação, já achei a referência que precisava. Mas aprecio os esforços que tenha feito por mim._

_Mas esse não é o único motivo pelo qual escrevo. Há varias semanas me pergunto se devo discutir um assunto com você e decidi que não posso mais guardar isso pra mim mesma. A verdade é que estou muito preocupada com Harry. Não sei o quanto ele te conta sobre a vida dele e sobre o que ele faz... Eu mesma não tenho certeza de qual é a ocupação dele. Isso, entretanto, não diminui a preocupação que me ocupou ao ouvir certas informações que chegaram até mim._

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto continuava a ler.

_O fato é que recebi informações de uma natureza alarmante envolvendo as atividades dele. Por exemplo, semana passada um amigo muito próximo, um ex-colega de Hogwarts, me disse que encontrou com Harry em Hong Kong, numa parte muito perigosa da cidade dominada por bruxos das trevas e por magia negra. Meu amigo trabalha para o Departamento de Defesa e estava lá numa missão, mas disse que Harry foi muito evasivo em suas explicações sobre as razões pra estar naquela parte da cidade. Outro relato me diz que Harry esteve em uma reunião social com dois conhecidos bruxos das trevas em algum lugar de Nova Iorque alguns meses atrás. Hermione, eu poderia preencher várias páginas com relatos semelhantes. Também posso ressaltar que aqueles que o viram nessas circunstancias notaram que sua cicatriz não estava visível. Você e eu sabemos que Harry é poderoso o suficiente para camuflar a própria aparecia se assim quiser... O fato dele estar fazendo isso para contatar forças das trevas é no mínimo preocupante._

_Não estou sugerindo que Harry tenha mudado para o lado das trevas ou que tenha inclinações para fazer isso... apesar de outros não estarem tão seguros da integridade dele quanto eu e você. O que me preocupa é que ele pode estar prolongando uma luta que terminou há anos e estendendo-a a qualquer um que pratique artes das trevas. Os livros de história estão lotados de com contos sobre pessoas cuja busca por vingança consumiram suas vidas, mesmo depois que as pessoas que lhes fizeram mal eram destruídas. Não seria a primeira vez. Voldemort pode ter ido, mas temo que Harry tenha continuado a batalha_ _sozinho._

_Não tenho que lhe dizer o que isso significa para comunidade mágica, nem tenho que descrever o que poderia nos acontecer se o perdêssemos agora. Você é a pessoa mais próxima a ele no mundo, Hermione. Se alguém pode dar uma luz sobre essa situação, essa pessoa é você... se há alguém que pode dissuadi-lo de tomar um rumo perigoso que ele pode escolher, é você. Não peço que traia qualquer confiança que ele tem em você, nem peço um relatório sobre as idas e vindas dele. Somente desejo te alertar do que ouvi. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, como os rumores se espalham rápido no mundo mágico. Não acredito que ninguém realmente acredite que ele está indo para o lado das trevas, mas com relatórios tão intrigantes rodando por aí, quem pode saber o que vai acontecer. Ele ainda é um herói, até mesmo uma lenda, mas isso só significa que as pessoas darão mais atenção ao que ele faz, do que se ele fosse um bruxo normal._

_Sei que a vida de Harry é solitária. E fico feliz que ele tenha você. Estou ansiosa para te ver semana que vem na conferência._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Minerva_

Hermione recolocou a carta no envelope, pensando. Ela não compartilhava as preocupações de Minerva. Se Harry realmente era um espião (e ela estava mais convencida a cada minuto que ele realmente era) então suas associações com as artes das trevas eram facilmente explicadas. Era o trabalho dele, afinal, e também era um motivo muito bom para estar se disfarçando. O que a preocupava é que as atividades dele não pareciam ser tão secretas quanto ele pensava. Se não tomasse cuidado, poderia começar a sentir as conseqüências.

Laura voltou da cozinha, limpando as mãos numa toalha. - Estou faminta, espero que a pizza não demore muito - ela parou, examinando o rosto de Hermione. -O que foi?

Hermione sorriu. -Nada. Só que... - ela pausou, incerta de como continuar.

-Só que o que?

-Só um pouco mais de drama do gênero Potter.

-Ah. Não há curta-metragem pra isso, não é? - Laura disse, sentando no parapeito junto dela. -Não consigo entendê-lo.

-O que há para entender?

-Ele é tão misterioso.

Hermione piscou. -Misterioso? Se você diz...

-Eu digo sim... Mas suponho que não tenha sobrado muito mistério pra você depois de quinze anos.

-Ele está mais reservado do que era, mas sempre foi meio tímido. Rony era quem mais falava antigamente. - ela virou para olhar através da janela. A antiga tristeza começava a cobrir sua pele. -queria que o tivesse conhecido. - disse baixinho. Laura se inclinou para frente, muito interessada... nem Hermione nem Harry nem ninguém mais na casa falava muito sobre o famoso Rony. -Você me lembra ele de várias formas.

-Mesmo?

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo. - Éramos como três pêras num pacote, mas tão diferentes. Eu era séria e estudiosa, Harry era concentrado e corajoso e Rony era extrovertido e sarcástico... - ela parou, percebendo que realmente estava prestes a falar sobre Rony, uma coisa que evitava, mesmo que às vezes a consumisse por dentro até que não soubesse se poderia continuar guardando essas palavras. Laura pareceu sentir isso.

-Me fale sobre ele. Está tudo bem.

Hermione suspirou e puxou as pernas para cima, apertando os joelhos contra o peito. -Rony e Harry se conheceram no trem no caminho de Hogwarts no primeiro ano... uma coisa boa pra Harry. Os Weasley são uma família antiga e Rony era o sexto filho da casa a ir para Hogwarts então ele era um expert. Harry, coitado, nem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-Ele cresceu como trouxa, certo?

-Certo. Com a tia e o tio. Pessoas horríveis, os dois. Como eu, ele não sabia que era um bruxo até que recebeu a carta de Hogwarts convidando-o a freqüentar. De qualquer maneira, quando conheci Rony, achei que ele era um chato irritante. Passei grande parte do nosso primeiro ano desaprovando as situações em que ele e Harry se metiam, e *me* levavam junto. A idéia de quebrar as regras era antiética pra mim, mas para eles, era completamente natural. - ela sorriu, perdida em suas memórias. -Muitas pessoas só conheciam Rony como o amigo de Harry, mas não acho que ele se importava com isso. Estava acostumado a ser coadjuvante dos irmãos e não se sentiria confortável sendo o líder, sem falar no fato dele adorar Harry, todos adorávamos.

-Mas você namorou o *Rony* não o Harry.

-Não poderia ter namorado o Harry nem se quisesse. Ele já estava com Cho no final do nosso quarto ano. Rony e eu passamos cada vez mais tempo juntos quando ele estava com ela, acho que uma coisa levou a outra. - ela virou o rosto e passou a mão nos olhos. -depois que ele morreu, eu e Harry ficamos próximos por um lado e mais distantes por outro. Ficamos juntos, porque não podíamos evitar isso, mas também nos afastamos, porque sabíamos que um dos dois podia ser o próximo. E eu sabia que *eu* não podia passar por aquela dor novamente. Depois que nos formamos e a história de Voldemort acabou, eu melhorei. O espectro da morte se afastou um pouco, e sair de Hogwarts ajudou. Amávamos aquele lugar, mas era difícil estar lá quando todos os cantos traziam uma memória de Rony.

-Você o amava? - Laura perguntou, fascinada com esse raro acesso ao coração de Hermione.

A pausa se prolongou cada vez mais, até que Hermione olhou fixamente através da janela. -Não sei - finalmente disse. -Nunca consegui descobrir isso.

**********

Harry e Lupin aparataram de volta para o escritório sem falar muito. Ver Leland tão mal não fez nada por seus otimismos, apenas colocou uma capa de tristeza em seus humores. Não ajudou que assim que apareceram na entrada do quartel general subterrâneo da Divisão de Inteligência, encontraram Argo Pfaffenroth esperando por eles. Argo era chefe de Harry; era a chefe da Divisão de Inteligência, subordinada apenas ao Chanceler da Federação Internacional de Bruxos... E a presença dela não era um bom sinal. Ela geralmente não tinha muito contato com o dia-a-dia das atividades que chefiava, e se ela se interessava por algo que você estava fazendo com certeza era um sinal que você deveria prestar muita atenção.

-Confinamento? - perguntou. Pfaffenroth não era uma pessoa de muitas trivialidades.

-Sim, nós o vimos. - não era necessário mais comentários. Harry sabia que Elektra já tinha entregado um relatório completo a Pfaffenroth. Eles andaram pelo corredor até o escritório de Harry. -Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? - Harry disse, tentando manter o tom normal.

-Já que perguntou, sim. Quero saber de você se o desaparecimento de Leland Stormare e seu recente retorno se encaixam num padrão. - seu sotaque americano deixava as perguntas diretas ainda mais abruptas.

Harry parou, franzindo as sobrancelhas em alarme. -Argo! Isso é confidencial! - ele exclamou, olhando para Lupin. Pfaffenroth não pareceu preocupada. Lupin parecia querer pedir licença, mas estava interessado demais no que estava acontecendo para fazer isso.

-Responda minha pergunta, por favor.

Ele suspirou. -Não tenho certeza.

-Não quebre minha corrente, Chefe. Você tem certeza, só não quer dizer em voz alta.

-Adicionou leitura de mentes a seus truques, foi?

-Pelo amor de Cristo, se encaixam?

Harry hesitou. -Sim.

Argo balançou a cabeça que sim. -Como eu suspeitava.

-Como todos *temíamos*

-Algum progresso com as possíveis interpretações?

-Não desde a última vez que chequei. Não pensam em outra coisa lá nas Pesquisas.

-Nesse caso não temos escolha a não ser... - ela continuaria, mas Harry não ouvia mais nada. Tão repentino quanto um raio de luz num céu azul, uma dor aguda e quente tomou conta de sua testa. Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre a cicatriz e se dobrou, gritando de agonia.

-Harry! - Lupin disse, se curvando sobre ele. Argo fez o mesmo.

-Vá para enfermaria buscar ajuda! - ela gritou para um bruxo que passava, que saiu correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam carregá-lo.

As pernas de Harry dobraram e ele caiu de joelhos, as mãos ainda sobre a cabeça. Seu queixo estava firmemente fechado para calar os gritos, mas gritos abafados de dor ainda escapavam de sua garganta. Ele olhou para o rosto chocado de Lupin... depois seus olhos reviraram para dentro das órbitas e ele caiu mole sobre o chão.

*******


	3. O Paradigma da Incerteza

**Harry Potter e o Paradigma da Incerteza**

**Capítulo3: O Paradigma da Incerteza**

****

No sonho de Hermione, ela estava na Câmara secreta. Na verdade, ela nunca colocara os pés lá... Mas tanto ouvira sobre o assunto de Gina e Harry que certas vezes sentia como se tivesse compartilhado a experiência com eles. Estava em pé num canto, escondida, enquanto Harry enfrentava o basilisco; só que não era o jovem Harry que fazia isso, era o Harry adulto que conhecia, e por algum motivo, o Harry do sonho ainda usava o bigode e cavanhaque que o Harry de verdade havia tirado anos atrás (ele finalmente ficara cansado das piadas de que ele parecia com Mephistopheles). A cobra gigante serpenteou e avançou e Harry fugiu de seu alcance, bramindo a espada cheia de jóias de Godrico Gryffindor, com suas vestes esvoaçando em suas costas. Uma mulher estava deitada inconsciente no chão, mas no lugar de Gina era Cho, vestida em seu uniforme azul e laranja de Quadribol. De repente, o basilisco fixou seus olhos brilhantes em Hermione; ela gritou horrorizada, pois ao invés de ter os olhos amarelos e estreitos do rei das serpentes, o basilisco tinha amigáveis olhos azuis. Enquanto ela olhava, seu longo focinho retraiu e sua pele verde empalideceu… De uma vez, ela olhava para o rosto de Rony Weasley na cabeça da serpente. Hermione esticou a mão para tocar sua bochecha, mas antes que pudesse alcançar, houve um barulho de vento e de metal contra carne, e a cabeça do basilisco caiu. Seu corpo desabou no chão, revelando Harry atrás dele, a espada, pingando sangue, pendurada em uma mão. Ele olhou para a serpente no chão que possuía o rosto de Rony e gritou, a espada caindo no chão.

Hermione acordou assustada com uma camada oleosa de suor desagradável sobre coating todo seu corpo e respirando pela boca. Ela sentou com o corpo trêmulo, puxando o cobertor contra o peito. Sua cabeça latejava cada vez mais... Piscou e olhou a sua volta. O latejar não estava só em sua cabeça, alguém estava na porta da frente, batendo como se estivesse com um martelo.

Hermione jogou as pernas fora da cama e, colocando seu robe por cima dos ombros, abriu a porta de seu quarto e correu para a galeria. Seu quarto era oval e ocupava o segundo andar em uma das três torres da mansão. Ele abria para a galeria do segundo andar, um cômodo comprido, com móveis confortáveis, aberto em um lado onde, olhando para baixo, se via o jardim de inverno recoberto por vidro. O quarto de Laura era do outro lado da galeria; a porta de seu quarto estava aberta e Hermione podia ouvir seus passos descendo rapidamente a curva da escada principal. A porta da ala leste do segundo andar escancarou e Justino, sem camisa, saiu apressado, esfregando os olhos e levantando a calça do pijama. -Queraioséisso? - resmungou. Ouviram Laura abrindo a porta. Hermione desceu as escadas voando, sua camisola de seda flutuando atrás dela.

- Qual é o significado disto, batendo assim na nossa porta no meio da noite? - Laura exigiu, estridente. Hermione ficou ao lado dela. À porta, estava um bruxo alto, molhado da chuva (bedragggled), segurando uma vassoura em uma mão, seu chapéu e capa encharcados pela chuva fria e suja que caia forte do céu noturno. - O que você quer?

-Há uma Dra. Granger aqui? - o mensageiro disse.

Hermione deu um passo à frente, apertando o roupão contra si. -Eu sou a Dr. Granger. - o bruxo lhe entregou um bilhete molhado, deu meia volta sem dizer mais nada, montou sua vassoura e saiu voando. Hermione abriu o bilhete. Justino tinha alcançado o fim das escadas e ele e Laura observavam enquanto Hermione lia a mensagem.

-O que foi? - Laura perguntou, seu tom apressado. Hermione suspirou e amassou o bilhete, apertando com um punho.

-É o Harry - ela disse - ele morreu.

Lupin estava sentado numa cadeira incrivelmente desconfortável, esperando. Era o único que mantinha a compostura com um esforço consciente, e não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria se controlar quando visse Hermione. O corpo de Harry estava numa enfermaria, coberto com um lençol, esperando o exame do legista para determinar a causa exata de sua morte... Claro que não era a enfermaria deles. Assim que a morte foi declarada o circo inteiro foi transferido para um prédio civil com médicos bruxos, então quando seus companheiros de casa chegassem, não veriam os prédios altamente confidenciais e o pessoal clandestino. Argo vira depressa para encontrá-los, preocupada como sempre em manter o segredo sobre a posição de Harry. Lupin já não ligava mais. Nada ali poderia dar uma pista a eles mesmo. Hermione e os outros sabiam que Lupin e Harry trabalhavam juntos às vezes, então a presença dele ali não pareceria estranha. Como se isso importasse agora que Harry se fora. Lupin tinha um pouco de vontade de deixar escapar a verdade para que os amigos de Harry ao menos tivessem o conforto de saber como ele passara os últimos anos de sua vida.

Depois que Harry perdera a consciência no corredor, Lupin e Argo o levitaram até a ala médica onde os médicos começaram a trabalhar nele no mesmo instante, sacando as varinhas e poções e gritando feitiços e instruções uns para os outros. Harry ficou deitado, imóvel e sem responder, sua pele ficando cada vez mais pálida. Os médicos começaram a entrar em pânico quando a respiração dele ficou cada vez mais curta e finalmente parou. Finalmente tentaram a respiração artificial, como os trouxas, mas nada adiantou... o coração dele parou de bater e ele morreu, foi simples assim. Lupin ficou de pé, paralisado no canto enquanto os observava colocando o lençol sobre o rosto sem vida de Harry. Argo havia saido apressada do quarto para despachar um mensageiro para a casa de Harry, sem confiar essa notícia a uma coruja interceptável. Irritava Lupin saber que, mesmo presenciando a morte de um amigo, seu primeiro pensamento ainda era manter os segredos, apesar de entender porque ela se sentia assim. Quando a noticia de que Harry estava morto se espalhasse, a tristeza coletiva que seguiu a morte de Dumbledore pareceria um piquenique no parque.

Vozes alteradas no corredor o tiraram de sua cadeira enquanto a porta se abria e Hermione entrava dando passos largos, encapuzada em uma atitude agressiva e de liderança e com uma expressão imparcial. Logo atrás estavam mais duas pessoas que dividiam a casa com Harry, parecendo chocados e cheios de tristeza.

Hermione parecia apenas impaciente e nem um pouco surpresa em ver Lupin ali. -Remo - ela disse -Onde ele está?

-Hermione...

-Preciso vê-lo. Agora. - seu tom era de que não aceitaria um não.

-Não tenho certeza se é... - começou Pfaffenroth.

-Vocês não entendem - Hermione continuou seca -Quem quer que você seja e qualquer que seja o poder que acha que tem aqui, você vai me levar até o corpo dele imediatamente ou então "lamentar" vai ser o mínimo que você vai sentir.

Argo parou por um momento e deu um passo para o lado, deixando Hermione passar. Ela voltou a dar passadas rápidas e largas, mal esperando alguém lhe indicar o caminho.

O grupo chegou na enfermaria, mas a cena emocional, cheia de lágrimas que Lupin estava temendo não aconteceu. Ao invés de entrar em colapso ao ver o corpo enrolado no lençol, Hermione apenas parou por um momento e depois continuou andando até ele, puxando o lençol de uma vez só. Os outros, chocados, ficaram na porta. Hermione se curvou sobre o corpo de Harry, colocando a orelha sobre sua cabeça, apalpando seus ombros com as pontas dos dedos… Lupin percebeu que ela o estava examinando por algum motivo. -Hermione, o que é isso tudo? - perguntou, dando um passo à frente.

Ela abriu uma das pálpebras dele e olhou lá dentro, sem indicar que tivesse ouvido Lupin. Laura se aproximou pelo outro lado da cama, suas lágrimas escorrendo livremente. -Herm, ele se foi. Não faça isso consigo mesma.

-Deixe que ela olhe, se é o que ela precisa -Justino disse.

-Não pode ser saudável - Laura falou ríspida. -É melhor deixar qualquer investigação para os peritos.

Justino se virou para Lupin. - O que aconteceu?

-Não sei. Num minuto ele estava bem, no outro estava apertando a testa, sentindo muita dor e depois apenas desmaiou.

-Alguma idéia do que pode ter causado?

-Ele não está morto - essas quatro simples palavras, as primeiras que Hermione dissera desde que entrara na enfermaria, acabou eficazmente com todas as outras conversas.

Lupin apenas olhou para - Como é?

-Ah, você me ouviu! Ele não está morto, Remo. Suspeitava disso, por isso precisava vê-lo. Foi preparado para enganar qualquer um que olhe, mesmo médicos, a não ser que saibam o que procurar.

-Do que está falando? - Laura disse. - Olhe pra ele! Está morto!

-Não Laura. Ele está num estado hipossomático necrominético auto-induzido – Ela olhou a sua volta nos rostos deles, todos com uma expressão quase idêntica de choque.

-Como é? - Justino disse.

- Um estado hipossomático necrominético auto-induzido. É um tipo de transe. Sei disso porque o ajudei a escrever o feitiço que causa esse estado. É uma defesa mágica contra ataques mentais. Se a mente dele for exposta a uma mágica poderosa o suficiente para causar algum dano, o feitiço entra em ação automaticamente e o cérebro e corpo dele funcionam meio que de uma forma restrita até que o perigo passe. - ela se curvou sobre ele. - Ele vai sair dessa sozinho em algum momento, mas posso acordá-lo agora. - ela puxou um banco para o lado da cama e puxou a varinha.

Os quatro observadores ficaram em silêncio enquanto olhavam Hermione pôr uma mão sobre a testa de Harry e colocar a varinha sobre o peito dele, movendo-a devagar, em pequenos números oito. Ela olhou para o vazio, para um ponto na parede oposta, seus olhos se estreitando enquanto se concentrava, murmurando baixinho. Sua varinha começou a deixar um rastro de luz amarela e quente, enquanto a sacudia no ar, olhou para Harry. Abaixou a varinha até a pele dele, continuando a fazer oitos sobre seu corpo; as linhas brilhantes entraram na carne e se espalharam, iluminando-o com um brilho quente. Pequenos pontos de energia apareceram no ar em volta deles e foram sugados até a varinha de Hermione, de onde flutuaram até Harry, aumentando em número e velocidade até que em poucos momentos tinham se transformado em uma enchente de luz, correndo do espaço em volta deles até o corpo. Hermione parecia desgastada, respirava rápido enquanto o brilho desaparecia.

Ninguém se mexia, prendiam a respiração esperando que algo acontecesse. Hermione levantou a cabeça e tirou a varinha do peito de Harry. -Acorde, Harry. - disse baixinho. Obediente, o peito dele levantou e ele respirou fundo, a cor voltando a sua pele. Hermione suspirou aliviada, guardou a varinha e tirou a mão da testa de Harry. A cicatriz dele estava vermelho escuro, destacando-se no meio da pele pálida que a circundava. Os outros se aproximaram, maravilhados. O pulso batia na base do pescoço dele, e enquanto observavam, as pálpebras dele se mexeram e ele abriu os olhos.

-Minha nossa - Justino falou.

-Pode me ouvir? - Hermione perguntou a Harry, sua voz baixa e calma. Ele balançou a cabeça que sim devagar, seu olhar entrando em foco. -Sabe seu nome? - ela perguntou.

Ele engoliu. -Potter... - falou rouco. Limpou a garganta, e quando falou novamente parecia muito mais consigo mesmo. -Potter, Harry Tiago.

-Certo. Sabe quem sou eu?

Um pequeno sorriso chegou aos seus lábios. - Hermione. - ele virou a cabeça um pouco e olhou para ela. -Acho que funcionou.

-Claro que funcionou, seu lerdo.

Laura se endireitou e olhou para Lupin e Argo. -Certo, agora quero algumas respostas. Quem são vocês e como isso aconteceu? Quer dizer... - ela continuaria, mas Justino a segurou pelo braço. - Justino! Isso é ridículo! Ele não estão nos dizendo nada, devíamos...

-Eu explico mais tarde - ele disse baixinho. Lupin ficou olhando, desconfiado e Justino olhou para Hermione. Eles sabem, ele pensou. Eles sabem do trabalho de Harry, mas Laura não sabe.

-Acho que é melhor deixar o Chefe descansar - ele interferiu, tentando mandar instruções telepaticamente para Pfaffenroth, que nunca tinha funcionado antes e não funcionou nesse momento. Felizmente, ela pareceu concordar e virou para deixar o quarto... ela provavelmente tem mais o que fazer. Ele pensou, depois se repreendeu pelo antipático (porém possivelmente verdadeiro) pensamento.

Hermione sentou no banco. -Vocês podem ir, vou mais tarde. Vou ficar com ele - ela disse. Justino concordou e puxou Laura, protestando o tempo todo, para o corredor. Lupin seguia atrás; a porta se fechou e ele se recostou na parede, alivio tomando seu corpo da cabeça aos pés.

Hermione ajudou Harry se a sentar, colocando travesseiros nas costas dele e conjurou pijamas para que vestisse. Isso feito, sentou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando qual seria a melhor forma de começar essa conversa. Harry não olhava para ela, ela tinha a sensação que ele estava com medo do que poderia ver no rosto dela se olhasse com cuidado.

-Você está bem? - ela finalmente perguntou.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. - Estou muito cansado, mas fora isso, bem. Pelo menos sabemos que o feitiço funciona.

-Eu poderia viver sem ter descoberto do jeito mais difícil - ela disse. -Mas acho que o feitiço precisa de alguns ajustes. E se eu não estivesse aqui? Você seria dado como morto e provavelmente seria enterrado vivo antes de sair dessa.

-Não é algo que eu queria experimentar.

-O que te atacou?

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando pela janela. - Não tenho certeza.

-Lupin disse que a dor começou em sua cicatriz. Isso não acontecia desde... - ela não terminou a declaração, não precisava. Os dois sabiam que a dor na cicatriz era muito comum quando os capangas de Voldemort estavam perto.

-Deve ter sido um mal muito forte para desencadear esse tipo de reação - ele parecia querer falar mais, mas não poderia sem expor o seu segredo. Outro silêncio se prolongou antes que Harry remexesse desconfortável em sua cama. Ela não disse nada, não queria facilitar as coisas para ele. Finalmente, ele respirou fundo e a olhou nos olhos.

-Imagino que você esteja cheia de perguntas - ele disse.

-Como o que?

-Ah, não sei... "o que é esse lugar? Como eu parei aqui? Para onde eu vou quando saio de casa durante dias? O que raios aconteceu com minha antiga Firebolt?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça. -Bem, eu vou pular todas essas perguntinhas e ir direto pra pergunta de dez mil libras, certo? - Harry concordou. Ela respirou fundo e se preparou. -Harry... Você é um espião?

Depois das cento e tantas vezes que se imaginou fazendo essa pergunta a ele, achou que podia esperar qualquer reação possível, mas nunca considerou que poderia não haver nenhuma. Ele apenas ficou sentado, olhando calmamente para ela, as palavras ainda pairando no ar como o cheiro desagradável de pipoca queimada. Finalmente, ele virou um pouco a cabeça e ela pôde ver os músculos do maxilar dele contraindo e descontraindo. Ele voltou a olhar pra ela, um pequeno sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto. -Eu particularmente não gosto desse termo. Preferimos ser chamados de 'bruxos da inteligência'.

Mesmo tendo noventa e nove porcento de certeza que Cho estivesse dizendo a verdade, ouvi-lo dizer teve um efeito estranho em Hermione. Sua última, teimosa e remanescente percepção dele como um garotinho agora se quebrava como um prato de vidro. Antes, ela podia observá-lo crescendo em tamanho, sua voz ficando mais grave, a barba crescendo quando ele não a fazia e seus traços ficando mais quadrados... Mas em algum ponto, na mente dela, ele ainda era o garoto que conhecera no trem, nadando nas roupas velhas de Duda e que não entendia qual era seu lugar no mundo onde ia entrar. O garoto que precisava levar bronca dela por deixar o dever para última hora, que ignorou seus alertas para que não fosse a Hogsmeade escondido, que caminhara bravamente onde outros temiam passar simplesmente porque não sabia como ser um covarde.

Mas esse garoto foi embora... E pela primeira vez, ela tinha certeza disso. Harry era um homem adulto, com responsabilidades de adulto, e provavelmente nem se lembrava como era ter doze anos, quando sua grande preocupação era vencer a Sonserina no quadribol... Mas ele ainda não sabia como ser um covarde.

Agora que seu segredo fora revelado, Harry parecia cansado e extremamente triste, como se tivesse perdido algo muito importante. - Devia saber que não conseguiria esconder de você - ele sussurrou.

-Você conseguiu - ela disse. -Eu não tinha idéia.

Ele franziu a testa -Como você...

-Cho me contou - ela disse, tentando sem sucesso manter a amargura longe de sua voz. A presença não passou despercebida por Harry. Ele se inclinou para frente e a olhou fixamente, muito sério.

-Hermione - ele disse, em tom de bronca. -Por favor, me diga que não acreditou nem por um segundo que eu contaria a ela e esconderia de você.

-E em que mais eu poderia acreditar?

-Você tem idéia de quantas pessoas ela conhece ou com quantos ela namorou no Ministério? Ela pode ter descoberto sozinha... ou descobriu com certeza, porque eu certamente nunca contei a ela. Nunca contei a ninguém.

-Contou a Lupin - ela disse.

Harry sorriu. -Bem, ele trabalha pra mim. Não podia esconder dele.

O queixo de Hermione caiu, e depois ela apenas balançou a cabeça suspirando. -Ah, Harry. Há tanta coisa que não sei sobre sua vida.

Ele apoiou as costas, balançando a cabeça em concordância. -Eu sei, e lamento muito. Mas agora acabou. Agora que você sabe, deve saber de tudo. Qualquer coisa que queira me perguntar, prometo dizer a verdade.

Hermione pensou por um momento. Depois de dias pensando e confusa, de repente estar em frente a respostas para todas as perguntas que tinha era um pouco desconcertante... Não tinha certeza por onde começar. -Então... Você é mesmo um espião? -ela conseguiu dizer.

Harry não pareceu ligar para repetição, nem corrigiu o termo usado pela segunda vez. -Certo. Trabalho pra Divisão de Inteligência da Federação Internacional de Bruxos.

-Não é para o Ministério?

-Não. Eles não fazem muita espionagem. Estão muito ocupados nos escondendo dos trouxas para se preocupar com o que acontece em segredo no mundo mágico.

-Quem você espiona? Outros bruxos?

-De certa forma. Noventa por certo do que fazemos envolve manter as forças das trevas sob controle. Passo a maior parte do tempo procurando por atividades de magia negra e bruxos que tenham passado pro outro lado. Quando os encontro, dou um jeito neles.

Ela sentiu um frio na espinha. -Dá um jeito neles? Como exatamente?

Ele se remexeu na cama. -Está perguntando se já matei alguém - ela hesitou e depois fez que sim. -Sim, já matei. - ele disse, olhando diretamente para ela. -Mas só quando não pude evitar. Minha principal preocupação é impedir que os praticantes de magia negra se organizem numa força que possa ser uma verdadeira ameaça. Quando encontro um bruxo das trevas, primeiro tento assustá-lo pra que se afaste disso. Muitos deles apenas são sedentos de poder e inseguros, não precisa muito para fazê-los sair... ao menos temporariamente. Senão eu os rendo e prendo em um lugar onde não possam causar mal algum.

-Em Azkaban?

Harry riu. -Ah, não. Azkaban é apenas para relações públicas e assustar crianças. Quando prendo um bruxo das trevas, ninguém irá encontrá-lo novamente. Por isso temos que ter certeza de que eles não podem ser reabilitados quando os prendemos. - falou. -Mas há vezes em que as coisas não saem como o planejado. Se eles lutam, não tenho escolha a não ser revidar. Se isso acontece... bem, eles geralmente perdem. - ele disse isso sem rastro de culpa, apenas lamentando que já tenha chegado a esse ponto.

Hermione tanto queria quanto não queria continuar esse tópico. Preferiu "não" naquele momento. -Há quanto tempo faz isso? - perguntou baixinho.

Harry desviou o olhar. -Fui recrutado quase um ano depois que nos formamos - o queixo de Hermione caiu. -Eu sei, eu sei...

-Oito anos? - ela exclamou. -Você conseguiu esconder isso de mim por oito anos?

-Não foi fácil, acredite. Não só porque você é inteligente demais pra seu próprio bem...

-Não me elogie, é golpe baixo!

-...Mas também porque eu queria te contar, todos os dias - continuou. -Eu nunca escondi nada de você antes, e tinha horas que minha carreira não parecia real. Como poderia ser, se você não sabia sobre ela? - Hermione suspirou um pouco mais calma. -Lembra do nosso primeiro apartamento?

-Como poderia esquecer aquela coisa de quatro andares... Mas era um bom lugar. O jardim do terraço fazia a subida quase valer a pena.

-Naquele primeiro ano quase fiquei louco. Tive tantas ofertas de emprego que não conseguia organizá-las e não tinha idéia do que queria fazer. E o pior era que nenhuma daquelas ofertas tinham a ver comigo ou minhas qualificações... todos só queriam meu nome e a maldita cicatriz. Então, um dia, enquanto você estava na escola recebi uma visita...

Harry se levantou e, espreguiçou. A parte de trás de seu pescoço estava quente do sol. Poderia ter usado um feitiço para regar o jardim, mas isso teria sido rápido demais... qualquer coisa pra ocupar seu tempo era bem-vinda esses dias. Ele virou pra descer e lavar as mãos, e então gritou assustado.

Logo atrás dele estava uma mulher. Tinha altura mediana com cabelos lisos para trás e um rosto forte, sem expressões. Ela estava apenas olhando pra ele. Não tinha idéia de há quanto tempo ela estava ali. - Santo Deus! - exclamou. -Você me assustou!

-Você é Harry T. Potter? - ela perguntou, calma como se estivessem se encontrado num parque.

-Hã... sim.

Ela estreitou os olhos e o observou mais cuidadosamente. -Tem alguma identificação? - sem dizer nada, Harry levantou sua franja e mostrou sua cicatriz. A mulher olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada. - Isso deve ter doído. Como conseguiu?

Harry apenas piscou, completamente abismado, e deixou seu cabelo cair novamente sobre sua testa. -Você não... - limpou a garganta. -Você não sabe quem eu sou?

-Bem, se você for Harry T. Potter, então sim, eu sei. Por quê, essa cicatriz deveria significar algo pra mim?

-Significa pra maioria das pessoas. Eu sou... - ele hesitou novamente, não estando acostumado a explicar isso. -Eu sou famoso dentre os bruxos.

-É mesmo? Não saio muito. E tento manter o menor contato possível com os bruxos comuns.

Harry sorriu, gostando disso. -É um prazer te conhecer. - ele disse, realmente sentindo isso. Ele tentou e não conseguiu se lembrar quando tinha conhecido um bruxo que não sabia quem ele era. Mesmo Hermione, nascida-trouxa, já tinha lido sobre ele em seus livros. -Então, quem é você?

-Meu nome é Pfaffenroth. Vim te oferecer um emprego.

-Que tipo de emprego? - ele ainda não tinha ouvido nada sobre a oferta e já era mais intrigante que qualquer outra que estivesse lá embaixo.

A mulher limpou a garganta e começou a andar de um lado para o outro devagar, as mãos atrás das costas, numa forma bastante profissional. -Trabalho para a Federação Internacional de Bruxos. Sou chefe da Divisão de Inteligência.

-Inteligência?

-Isso mesmo.

-Como assim, igual a 007? - ela apenas o olhou, aparentemente sem entender a referência. Harry reformulou. -Espiões?

-Preferimos nos chamar de 'bruxos da inteligência'. Tenho uma vaga no Departamento de Contra-Inteligência e Operações Secretas. Interessado?

Harry sentou na ponta do telhado, surpreso. -Você quer que eu seja um es... bruxo da inteligência, é isso? Bem, isso com certeza é novidade. - olhou-a. -Se não sabia quem sou, por que veio me procurar?

Ela enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou um cartão, mostrando a ele. Ele pegou e viu que era uma carta de tarot. O Rei de Copas, mais precisamente. Virou-a... nas costas estava escrito, com uma letra bem feita e em tinta preta, o nome dele. -O que é isso?

-É uma carta do nosso baralho de tarot encantado que mantém listado os bruxos que têm aptidão para nosso tipo de trabalho. Acredito que um instrumento semelhante controla as admissões de Hogwarts, uma pena que registra o nome de todas crianças nascidas com poderes mágicos. Esse baralho vem do mesmo adivinho que encantou a pena. Quando preciso recrutar um novo agente, pego o baralho e faço uma leitura. Uma das cartas sempre tem um nome escrito. Ontem, o baralho me deu seu nome.

-E então você veio até aqui, sem saber nada sobre mim?

-O baralho nunca me guiou de forma errada antes. Eu mesma fui escolhida por ele, anos atrás.

-Então não tenho escolha, é isso?

-Claro que tem uma escolha. Isso não é uma ordem direta. Tem o direito de recusar, sem conseqüências. Uma pessoa tem que querer fazer esse trabalho para ter sucesso. É difícil, cansativo e perigoso. Não quero você se não tiver inclinação. Sei que tem talento. Tem idéia do por que do baralho ter te selecionado?

-Bem, sim! Derrotei Voldemort ano passado!

Pfaffenroth fez que sim com a cabeça. -Ah, foi você? Sou horrível com nomes. Tenho certeza que já devo ter ouvido o seu uma vez ou outra. Bem, então foi por isso.

Ele olhou para ela. -Qual a pegadinha?

-Sem pegadinhas. Se estiver interessado, venha a esse endereço amanhã de manhã. - disse, entregando um cartão a ele. -Vai ser integrado imediatamente e seu treinamento começará. Pode manter sua ocupação secreta, mas não é uma exigência. Muitos de nossos agentes preferem fazer isso, para não por em risco família e amigos. - ela lhe ofereceu um pequeno e rápido sorriso. -Espero te ver amanhã. - e se foi, aparatando num piscar de olhos.

-Então você aceitou o emprego por que Pfaffenroth não tinha ouvido falar de você?

-Não exatamente. Admito que foi um alívio ser escolhido porque era capaz pro trabalho e não porque meu nome é Harry Potter. E achei a possibilidade intrigante. Me dei bem em Hogwarts, mas sempre achei que minhas únicas habilidades eram quadribol e lutar contra o mal. Se podia ganhar dinheiro com uma delas, fiquei feliz com a oportunidade.

-Não acredito que ela não sabia quem você era. Um espião que não sabia quem derrotou Voldemort?

- Descobri depois que Argo na verdade faz parte da administração. Ela não faz trabalhos de campo há alguns anos. Quando disse ao pessoal da Estratégia que ela não sabia, eles apenas começaram a rir. Estavam me vigiando há tempos. Tinham milhares de perguntas sobre Voldemort.

-Lupin te chamou de "Chefe"... você é o chefe?

-Não sou _o_ chefe, mas _ um_ chefe. Parece que Argo tinha razão, sou muito bom nesse trabalho, tão bom que três anos atrás fui nomeado "Chefe Bruxo da Contra-Inteligência e Operações Secretas". Temos seis departamentos, cada um com seu bruxo chefe, mas como meu departamento é o maior e mais ativo, posso usar apenas o nome "Chefe". E se algo acontecer a Argo, eu assumo o comando do DI. Quanto a Lupin, bem... o Baralho não o escolheu, fui eu. Uns anos atrás quando estava na Romênia, encontrei com ele Estava trabalhando como caçador de vampiros, mas não achava muitos serviços, ninguém o contratava. Ele estava quase passando fome. Não consegui evitar de lembrar como ele era um bom professor de DCAT e como ele conhecia magia negra, então o ofereci um emprego no meu departamento. Argo não ficou muito feliz, mas ela se animou quando ele salvou a vida de dois outros bruxos em seu primeiro serviço. Ele é muito bom. Fico impressionado que o baralho não o tenha escolhido.

Hermione sorriu. -Fico feliz que tenha feito isso. Sempre me preocupei muito com ele... não é culpa dele ser um lobisomem.

-É uma das coisas que mais me orgulho.

Ela abaixou o olhar para suas mãos. Tinham chegado à pergunta mais difícil. -Harry... por que você nunca me contou?

Ele suspirou. -Não sei se posso explicar.

-Tente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, parecendo mais cansado que nunca. -Certo. - ele sentou-se ereto e segurou suas mãos entre as dele. - O trabalho que faço provavelmente não é como você está imaginando, todas as perseguições, lugares glamurosos e vitórias gloriosas sobre o mal. Tenho que entrar e penetrar entre o mal e entre aqueles que o servem. É de partir o coração e tem horas que nem me sinto mais eu... horas que nem me sinto mais humano. Mas quando volto pra casa, lembro quem eu sou e por quem luto para proteger, e então me sinto humano novamente. Não podia dizer, porque se você soubesse de meu trabalho, a escuridão contra a qual tenho que lutar todos os dias te tocaria também. Você estaria manchada com tudo que tento esquecer quando vou pra casa. Eu tinha que ser capaz de ter você e os outros olhando pra mim sem saber o tipo de pessoa com quem ando dia após dia em meu trabalho. - ele pausou e olhou para o lençol. - O homem que deu a maior parte de meu treinamento era um bruxo maravilhoso e muito poderoso. O nome dele é Eleutherios Mamakos, mas todos o chamávamos de Lefty. Ele me ensinou muitas coisas, mas a mais importante foi que todos precisam de um lugar sagrado, intocado pelas forças negras. - ele a olhou nos olhos. -Você era meu lugar sagrado, Hermione.

Ela piscou, lutando contra as lágrimas, sem conseguir falar, enquanto o olhava nos olhos por alguns segundos... Tempo suficiente para que isso se tornasse desconfortável. Os dois desviaram o olhar. -Harry... Não sei o que dizer... - ele ficou em silêncio, olhando para as mãos unidas dos dois. -Agora que eu descobri, está perdido!

Isso teve uma reação. Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente, os olhos brilhando. -Não! Nem pense nisso! Estou feliz que tenha descoberto a verdade, feliz! Por mais que precisasse manter minha vida em casa separada de meu trabalho, era horrível ter que mentir o tempo todo, e não poder contar nada do que estava fazendo. Era bom voltar pra casa e ter um ar inocente, mas vai ser melhor poder voltar pra casa e te contar por onde andei e o que estava fazendo! - Hermione sorriu. -Se quer saber a verdade, em algum lugar de minha mente, sempre quis que descobrisse de algum jeito, mesmo sem conseguir te contar diretamente.

-E os outros?

-Cho já sabe, não é mesmo?

-Bem... E Justino meio que sabe também.

-Certo, então são quatro de seis. É melhor contar a Jorge e Laura também. Não faz sentido esconder só deles dois.

-E talvez... - ela parou no meio, incerta. Harry olhou para ela intrigado.

-Talvez o que?

-Talvez a gente possa te ajudar - ela terminou, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos. Harry sorriu.

-O que você quer dizer é que talvez você possa me ajudar.

-Não foi isso que eu disse.

-Não, mas foi o que quis dizer.

-Não me diga o que eu quis ou não dizer, Harry!

Ele continuou, inabalado -Devia ter esperado por essa.

-Por que?

-Porque sim! Você odeia seu emprego, está desiludida com seus estudos e sente que está perdendo tempo, num escritório empoeirado no meio de livros velhos e empoeirados e de pessoas ainda mais empoeiradas.

Hermione ficou olhando pra ele de queixo caído. -Como... Como você sabe disso? Ninguém sabe disso! - ela falou. Era o segredo mais profundo dela, um segredo que mal admitia pra si mesma, quanto mais pra os outros.

-Me dê um pouco de crédito, Hermione, eu trabalho com segredos. Você pode enganar os outros, mas não a mim. Nunca a mim.

Ela levantou abruptamente e foi para a janela, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. -É verdade - ela disse. -Eu odeio aquilo. Estou completamente entediada. E esse era o emprego dos meus sonhos, a carreira que eu sempre quis. Uma vida escolar, de pesquisas e desafios intelectuais - deu uma risada amarga. -Grande piada comigo, não é? Acabou que toda essa vida de estudos e todos os desafios intelectuais não são tão interessantes a não ser que exista algum uso pra eles. - ela virou e olhou pra ele. - Eu sei. Sempre me perguntei porque o Chapéu Seletor me colocou na Grifinória. Esperava ir para a Corvinal.

-Com o resto dos "intelectuais"?

-Exatamente. Bem, agora eu sei que apenas realizações intelectuais não são o suficiente pra mim. E é sua culpa, seu besta! - ela disse, dando um soco no ombro dele. -Você me corrompeu com todas suas aventuras, missões no meio da noite e heroísmo.

-Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele te colocou na Grifinória. Pra você ser corrompida.

Ela suspirou. -Pode me culpar se acho a idéia de te ajudar interessante?

-Não, não a culpo. Só acho que não entende o que exatamente está propondo.

Ela se sentou no canto da cama. -Me esclareça.

Harry colocou os dedos embaixo do nariz e refletiu por um momento. -Quando comecei meu treinamento, Lefty disse pra mim "É o seguinte Potter, lição número um: A primeira coisa que tem que aceitar é que nunca vai ter certeza de nada, nunca mais. O mundo da Inteligência existe dentro de um paradigma da incerteza. É uma norma por aqui. Palpites, evidências circunstanciais, uma dica de terceira mão de uma fonte de segunda categoria... é com esse tipo de fato que lidamos".- ele olhou para ela. -Você pode querer aventura, mas se há uma coisa importante na sua personalidade é que você precisa ter certeza. Precisa ter as respostas certas. Não é algo ruim, mas é uma coisa que nunca vai ter no meu trabalho - ele tirou o lençol, e colocou as pernas no lado da cama, levantando para pegar as roupas de uma pilha num banco ali perto. Hermione não o contrariou... E como podia? Ele estava absolutamente certo. -E mesmo que esse não fosse o caso, eu nunca aceitaria.

Isso, ela podia contestar. -Ah, mesmo? E como exatamente essa decisão seria sua? Como poderia me impedir?

Ele apenas olhou para ela. -Eu poderia te impedir.

-Acredito que eu seja uma mulher adulta.

-Sem nenhuma experiência, sem treinamento e me desculpe por dizer isso, mas sem idéia do que está falando. Não vou te colocar em perigo. Já me coloco em perigo suficiente por nós dois. - ele colocou a camisa e correu a mão pelos cabelos.

Hermione não disse nada. Não tinha certeza de como discutir isso, ou mesmo se queria. Tinha perfeita noção de que o trabalho de Harry era um dos milhares que _pareciam_ mais interessantes do que realmente eram. -Certo, esqueça que falei nisso. Mas realmente acho que vou procurar outro emprego.

-Isso, eu apoio. - ele sorriu pra ela. -Fico feliz que tenha descoberto - disse baixinho. -odeio esconder as coisas de você.

-Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez que quiser saber quem comeu meu sorvete - os dois riram, então esticaram os braços e se abraçaram. Hermione enlaçou um braço com o de Harry enquanto deixavam o quarto. -Por Deus, Laura e Justino devem estar se perguntando por que demoramos tanto.

-Ah, tenho certeza que eles apenas pensaram que estavamos transando. - disse, relaxado. Hermione parou e o olhou completamente chocada.

-Como é? Por que eles pensariam isso?

Ele a olhou confuso. - Bem... A maior parte das pessoas acham que transamos em períodos mais ou menos regulares. Não sabia disso?

Ela apertou o queixo e colocou as mãos na cintura, numa postura que ele imediatamente identificou como "indignada" -Eu com certeza nunca soube disso! Que cara de pau e que pretensão! Francamente, duas pessoas não podem ter um relacionamento íntimo, não-romântico, sem as pessoas ficarem fazendo insinuações descabidas? Dá pra pensar que esse povo não tem mais o que fazer!

-Na verdade, eles provavelmente não têm. E tem que admitir que não é uma suposição tão descabida. Sendo sincera, o que você pensaria de um homem e uma mulher que moram juntos a oito anos, em plena vida adulta?

-Eu certamente não sairia fazendo suposições descabidas sobre o que eles fazem ou não juntos! Todos sabem que somos amigos e só! Morarmos juntos sempre foi financeira e geograficamente conveniente, e prefiro dividir a casa com você do que com um algum estranho que ache na rua! Sem falar no pequeno detalhe que nós dois namoramos várias pessoas durante esses oito anos!

Eles voltaram a caminhar pelo corredor para o saguão onde seus companheiros de casa os esperavam. -Viu, é exatamente disso que eu estava falando. Você tem que pensar sujo pra ser um espião... Você não duraria dois segundos. Sempre procura a explicação mais bonita para todas as coisas.

Ela suspirou e voltou a andar, uma expressão desapontada em seu rosto. -É, acho que sou a esquisita por confiar tanto.

Harry riu e colocou um braço no ombro dela, seu bom humor renasceu como o sol. -Esquisita você pode ser, mas sabe que te amo do jeito que é.

Ela olhou pra ele. -Viu, são comentários como esse que fazem as pessoas pensarem que estamos transando.

-Ah, deixe que eles falem. Nos deixam mais coloridos, não acha?

-Não precisa de mais cores, Sr. Chefe Bruxo Espião Besta ou como quer que se chame esses dias.

Ele a parou no corredor mais uma vez. -Hermione... Percebe que essa é a primeira vez em meses que temos uma boa discussão?

Ela sorriu. -É mesmo. Espero que eu não esteja sem prática..

-Ah, é como voar numa vassoura. A gente nunca esquece.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor, o vôlei verbal voando como bolas de tênis. Hermione se sentia leve como uma pluma. Esperava se sentir traída, por fora ou alienada quando confrontasse Harry sobre sua vida secreta, mas ela se sentia livre... Como se tivesse seu Harry de volta. Ele por sua vez parecia mais relaxado como há muito tempo não estava, mas o que não tinham discutido ainda estava com eles. As perguntas sobre o que exatamente atacou Harry e o que isso significava pairava sobre suas cabeças como uma negra nuvem de chuva no meio de um céu azul... E quanto a ela, Hermione já tinha decidido que, fosse necessário, mergulharia de cabeça para ajudá-lo. Não importava o que ele dissesse.

NA: Só queria agradecer a paciência que vocês têm... As traduções não estão saindo tão rápido quanto eu gostaria, mas nas férias dei uma adiantada em alguns capítulos (não tanto quanto esperava, mas eu tb sinto preguiça!) e daqui pra frente as atualizações devem ficar num ritmo mais constante... mas não se empolguem muito, que esse ritmo não vai ser lá muito rápido... No mais, espero que estejam gostando da história! Bjos...


	4. Friends in Low Places

**Harry Potter e o Paradigma da Incerteza  
Capítulo 4: _Friends in Low Places_**

Depois do fim de semana cheio de ação, vários dias se passaram sem nenhum incidente. Harry, que tinha planejado ficar longe por no mínimo uma semana, voltou pra casa depois da insistência de Hermione que suas defesas estavam baixas e que ele precisava descansar por uns dias. Jorge voltou de sua viagem de compras e ele e Laura se sentaram e souberam de tudo... Os dois disseram que suspeitavam o tempo todo, mas mesmo assim, submeteram o pobre Harry a um interrogatório durante horas. Harry enviou Edwiges com um bilhete para Cho, atualizando-a... Hermione suspeitava que ele também fizera referencia a um bate-papo que planejava ter com ela sobre como ela descobrira, sem falar no que deu nela pra que revelasse informação confidencial.

Hermione voltou ao trabalho, apesar de seu escritório parecer ainda menor e mais entulhado que antes. Agora que admitira em voz alta, o desgosto por seu trabalho atingia o ponto máximo e ela desenvolvera "tolerância zero" a qualquer coisa relacionada a ele. Via-se contando as horas que faltavam pra ir embora. Na quarta já inventava desculpas pra poder voltar mais cedo pra casa.

O único sorriso a enfeitar seu rosto durante o dia todo apareceu enquanto ela dirigia através da grade do longo passeio que levava a sua casa... Formando um arco acima do portão havia um aviso de metal com o nome que os seis ocupantes deram a seu lar: Balicroft. Ela estacionou sua Mercedes (um presente que dera a si mesma quando foi promovida) entre o volkswagen de Laura e o jipe de Harry e subiu correndo as escadas para porta.

A primeira coisa que ouviu ao entrar na casa foi o som de música e o barulho de pessoas rindo. Seguiu o som até o grande salão de dança que tomava a maior parte dos dois primeiros andares da ala oeste... Era um salão grande e elegante que não tinham muito com o que usar. O chão de taco polido estava descoberto, as oito portas francesas que davam na varanda oeste estavam escondidas por cortinas e os poucos móveis que ainda estavam ao redor do salão eram apenas volumes sem forma sob os lençóis empoeirados. Atravessou a porta dupla e encontrou Justino, Laura e Jorge lá dentro. Jorge estava sentado perto de um rádio olhando, enquanto Justino e Laura dançavam, parecendo estar numa estranha versão de um grande ataque em parceria. Hermione colocou sua pasta no chão e sorriu. -Então, o que é isso tudo?

Jorge deu um pulo, animado. -Nossa, aqui está justamente a pessoa que precisávamos.

Justino largou a mão de Laura. -Estamos tentando aprender a dançar swing.

Hermione riu. -Como? Por tentativa e erro?

Jorge balançou a mão para eles impacientemente. -Não precisam mais fazer isso, crianças. Hermione pode nos mostrar o que é o quê.

Laura riu. -Ah, claro! Ela não sabe dançar!

Jorge apontou pra ela. -Mostre o quanto _você_ sabe, srta. Sabichona. Acontece que nossa Hermione era a musa do circuito do swing antigamente. Ela e Harry realmente abalavam as estruturas. De onde você acha que vieram esses cds que estávamos tocando- Hermione ficou escarlate quando Laura levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Coloque o outro então! Quando foi isso mesmo?

Jorge estava à vontade, contando casos de seus amigos a seus companheiros de casa que nada suspeitavam. -Quando eles moravam em Londres. As coisas estavam bem difíceis... Todo o dinheiro de Harry estava investido e Hermione era apenas uma universitária. Não tinham dinheiro nem pra uma televisão. Estavam longe da maioria dos amigos e não tinham muito o que fazer, então começaram a tomar aulas de swing.

Laura deu uma cotovelada em Hermione, que tinha se juntado ao grupo. -Ele tá tirando onda com minha cara?

-Infelizmente, não. Ele tem razão, realmente não havia nada pra fazer, então começamos a ir a clubes de swing... Em parte porque gostávamos da música e porque eram os únicos lugares onde conseguíamos drinques batidos decentes. Enfim, ficávamos olhando os dançarinos... Muitos deles eram muito bons. Parecia divertido, então tentamos. Depois de algumas semanas, começamos a ter aulas. Acho que nós dois gostávamos de ter algo em comum com as outras pessoas. Íamos quase toda noite a um dos clubes; não demorou muito pra que ficássemos muito bons.

Jorge se intrometeu. - "Muito bom" é um pouco de eufemismo. Estava de visita uma vez e fui pro clube com eles... Estou dizendo, foi a coisa mais louca que vi. Eles passam pela porta e tudo pára, todo mundo grita o nome deles. Eles botam os pés na pista de dança e todos param de dançar, abrem um círculo em volta e apenas olham. Não conseguia acreditar no que via. Parecia coisa de filme. Nossa Hermione com sua saia rodada e Harry jogando-a pra todos os lados e eles fazendo todas aqueles passos difíceis e subidas e giros e eu lá sentado, desejando poder entrar e dançar daquele jeito porque parecia ser a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, concordando. -_Era _divertido, e era maravilhoso ser boa em alguma coisa novamente... A maioria das vezes parecia como se o único propósito de se formar é se assegurar que nunca vai se sentir boa em nada novamente. Tinha uns oito ou nove clubes diferentes que visitávamos e íamos a um diferente toda noite. Ficamos bem conhecidos. Uma noite, um barman que conhecíamos disse que a gente devia entrar num concurso. A gente nem sabia que _existiam_ concursos... Acabou que existia um circuito de concursos. Então pensamos, por que não?

-E ganharam algum- Laura perguntou.

-Se eles ganharam- Jorge exclamou. -Ela tem uma estante cheia de troféus lá em cima, você devia ver! Eles eram a realeza, parecia "Embalos de sábado à noite", sem os Bee Gees!

Hermione rolou os olhos. -Jorge está apenas exagerando.

-Não estou não! Teve uma banda de swing que queria que eles estrelassem o clipe deles!

Justino começou a rir. -Nossa, essa é novidade!

-Bem, nós recusamos - Hermione resmungou.

Laura apenas balançava a cabeça. -Não acredito que nunca soube disso. Por você nunca falou? Por que parou?

Hermione deu de ombros. -Paramos quando me formei e arrumei um trabalho de verdade, depois encontramos esse lugar... Não sei, parece alguma coisa com a qual costumávamos brincar, como snap explosivo. Eu também nunca falei sobre _isso._

-Já chega de papo, vamos ao que interessa. Hermione, você vai ajudar esse pobre deficiente de ritmo?

Ela recuou um passo. -Ah, acho que não. Harry sempre era melhor nisso que eu.

-Mas você é melhor professora. Harry não tem paciência. - Jorge disse - Ele tentou me ensinar umas vezes e acabei me sentindo a pessoa mais sem coordenação do mundo. Vamos lá Só o básico.

-Já faz muito tempo. Eu não lembro.

-Ah, mentirosa- entrou uma nova voz. Viraram e encontraram Harry apoiado na porta. Ele avançou e ficou ao lado de Hermione. -Claro que se lembra.

Jorge deu um sorriso cínico. -Olhem se não é o Potter... Harry Potter.

Harry olhou pra ele. Hermione ainda protestava contra a dança de swing. -Não, verdade, já faz _anos_...

-Só alguns. Você vai lembrando.

-Aí está você- Laura disse animada. -Mostre uns passos pra gente! Quero ver seu rebolado- Hermione lançou um olhar feio na direção dela.

Harry deu uma cotovelada nela. -Vamos l� o que você diz? Pelos velhos tempos?

-Ela balançou a cabeça que não. -Não estou com os sapatos adequados - ela disse, se agarrando às ultimas tentativas.

-Fácil de consertar. - ele se inclinou pra frente, esticou a mão sobre os pés dela e um segundo depois os sapatos da Doc Martens dela tinham desaparecidos e em seu lugar estavam os velhos Bliers. Eles eram tão confortáveis e familiares, como uma de suas calças jeans preferidas.

Ela levantou os olhos pra ele, uma expressão de lamento em seu rosto. -Eu vou acabar caindo de bunda no chão.

-Você não. Do jeito que você pesa como uma pluma. - ele sorriu pra Jorge. -Coloque uma musica pra gente, J. - Jorge saiu correndo até o cd player, feliz em fazer isso.

Laura e Justino se afastaram pra assistir. Harry segurou a mão de Hermione, suavemente, e enquanto a música começava eles foram até o centro da pista de dança, seus passos ritmados com cada batida, parecendo que eles estavam apenas saindo pra dar uma volta... Então, a introdução da música acabou e a melodia entrou de vez e logo eles estavam dançando, se movimentando em pequenos círculos um ao redor do outro, segurando alternadamente as mãos. O queixo de Laura caiu. Eles eram tão rápidos que pareciam flutuar sobre o chão, seus pés tocando levemente os tacos enquanto executavam os passos, rápidos e leves. Hermione começava a sorrir, sua saia envolvendo seus quadris enquanto ela girava e rodava, do jeito que Jorge descrevera. A confiança deles parecia aumentar conforme seus pés lembravam o que fazer; os passos aumentaram em velocidade e complexidade. Laura bateu palmas quando Harry virou Hermione sobre seus braços facilmente, como se ela não pesasse nada. Os dois tinham largos sorrisos agora enquanto dançavam pelo salão, girando e pulando e jogando.

Laura podia assisti-los por horas, mas a música logo teve fim e todos aplaudiram. Harry e Hermione se cumprimentaram, rindo. -Não acredito que ainda lembro como fazer isso -ela disse sem ar.

-Uau- Harry disse, animado. -tinha esquecido o quanto gostava disso.

-Isso foi maravilhoso! Brilhante- Laura exclamou. -Agora eu _realmente_ quero aprender, apesar de duvidar que algum dia vá ficar _tão_ boa. - ela deu uma cotovelada em Justino. -Quer ser meu par, amigo?

-Com prazer. Tem certeza que Sorry não vai ligar de você estar dançando com outro homem?

Todos riram... Menos Harry. Hermione olhou pra ele, o riso ficou preso na garganta quando viu sua expressão. Olhava fixamente para Laura e parecia que tinha acabado de ver um fantasma. -O que você disse- ele perguntou bruscamente. O grupo ficou em silencio instantaneamente.

-Como assim- Laura perguntou, confusa.

-Quem? _Quem_ não vai ligar?

Ela olhou pra Hermione. -Hã... Sorry. Meu namorado? Você o conhece...

-Pensei que o nome dele fosse Sorenson - Harry disse, o tom de sua voz intenso, como se isso fosse muito importante.

-É, mas a maioria das pessoas o chamam de Sorry. Amigos, família, essas coisas.

Harry balançou a cabeça que sim. -E outros bruxos, com certeza.

Hermione colocou a mão no braço dele. Ele estava tão tenso que parecia que estava tocando em mármore. -Harry o que foi? O que aconteceu?

Ele abaixou os olhos pra ela, uma expressão muito estranha em seu rosto, como se estivesse tentando resolver um problema de matemática muito difícil em sua cabeça. -Preciso ir - ele disse.

-_Agora_? Mas...

-Não tenho tempo pra explicar. Volto logo. - ele disse, virando e _correndo_ pelo salão. Os quatro companheiros de casa ficaram se olhando.

-Que raios foi isso - Justino murmurou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. -Não tenho a mínima idéia.

* * *

Já era bem tarde quando Harry aparatou no Confinamento, chegou pela entrada da segurança e não dentro do prédio. O bruxo que guardava a entrada levantou. -Sem visitas, senhor. - ele disse.

Harry avançou com passos largos, puxando sua identificação do bolso. O guarda a analisou com uma intensidade que seria engraçada sob diferentes circunstancias. -Preciso ver a Dra. Stillwagon imediatamente.

-Me desculpe, mas está fora de hora.

-Você não me ouviu. Isso é uma emergência! Preciso ver Elektra _agora_ mesmo!

-Sem exceções! A Drª Stillwagon não está disponível!

Harry tomou uma postura de modo a mostrar todos seus um metro e oitenta e o olhou com o olhar mais mortal que possuía, preparando-se pra fazer algo que nunca fizera antes... Usar sua fama. -Não sabe que eu sou? Eu sou o maldito Harry Potter e isso não pode esperar! Agora chame ela ate aqui neste instante!

O guarda gaguejou por uma resposta. Antes que pudesse falar, o feitiço divisor atrás da porta se extinguiu e revelou Elektra ali. -Está tudo bem, Nigel. Deixe o Chefe entrar. - Longe de ameaças, o guarda se sentiu seguro para olhar feio pra Harry enquanto este passava e entrava. O feitiço foi reativado atrás deles e Elektra trotou para acompanhar Harry, que se apressava pelos corredores sem esperar por ela. -Harry, que diabos está acontecendo? O que é tão urgente que não pode esperar até amanhã?

-Preciso ver Leland.

-Não acho que isso vá ajudar! Ele piorou - ela disse, esticando um braço e forçando-o a parar. Harry suspirou, deixando a urgência sumir por um momento.

-Piorou? Como?

-Tentamos todas poções contra azarações que tínhamos e nada ajudou. Ele entrou num estado de catatonia mais profunda, não responde a nada. Não sei como você pode ter esperança de descobrir algo através dele.

-Tenho que tentar - Harry disse, decolando pelo corredor novamente, continuando enquanto caminhavam. -Lembra o que ele ficava dizendo?

-Como eu poderia esquecer? Foi tudo o que conseguimos tirar dele... ele ficava dizendo "sorry" e "tam htab". Ainda não sabemos o que isso significa.

-Acho que tenho uma idéia sobre esse pedido de desculpa - ele disse, parando na porta de Leland. Elektra a abriu e Harry passou por ela, entrando no quarto escuro. Leland estava deitando num sofá encostado na parede. -Leland- Harry disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado do sofá. -Leland, pode me ouvir- sem resposta. Ele olhou pra Elektra. Você não pode fazer alguma coisa?

Ela abriu os braços. -O que eu acabei de dizer? Fizemos tudo que podíamos!

Harry se curvou sobre Leland novamente. -Sorry, Leland... Tem alguma coisa sobre Sorry que queria me dizer- Nada. -Leland- ele disse pela última vez. Levantou, frustrado, correndo suas unhas afiadas pela cabeça. Queria pegar alguma coisa e rasgar em pedaços pra se livrar dessa necessidade de saber... A única pessoa que podia lhe dizer se estava certo não estava falando.

-O que está acontecendo aqui- Elektra disse, seu tom mais ríspido e exigindo uma resposta. Harry virou pra ela, deixando uma mão passando pelo cabelo.

-Não achou estranho como ele ficava repetindo apenas "sorry, sorry" sem mesmo dizer "I'm sorry"? e por um momento, ele se concentrou ao máximo pra dizer "sorry" pra mim, como se fosse muito importante.

-Harry, não pode tirar conclusões das palavras de um homem cuja mente está quase perdida. Talvez pra ele, a desculpa fosse tão importante assim.

-Só que não acho que fosse um pedido de desculpa. - Harry disse. -Acho que era um nome. Acho que queria me dizer quem o atacou.

* * *

Hermione balançou sua varinha sobre a panela no fogão, que começou a fumegar e borbulhar; ela colocou um pouco de pó de chocolate e mexeu. -Então, deixa eu entender isso - ela disse.-Você acha que o namorado de Laura é um aliado das forças das trevas só porque um espião que está a um passo da morte cerebral não usou o pronome subjetivo adequado enquanto se desculpava a você por ter sido capturado?

Harry suspirou e aceitou a xícara de chocolate, olhando pra ela envergonhado. -Não parece nem um pouco possível quando _você _diz.

Ela sentou ao lado dele na mesa da cozinha. -Você tem que admitir que essa teoria é meio furada.

-Você não estava_ lá_ - ele falou, batendo o punho na mesa. -Estou dizendo, soou estranho, artificial. Não sabia o que significava na hora, mas não pareceu que estivesse pedindo desculpas pra mim. Ele agiu como se a palavra "Sorry" fosse muito importante.

-Não significa que seja um nome.

-Não, mas não sei mais o que poderia ser.

-Um lugar? Um objeto ou uma rua ou o cachorro de alguém?

-Olhei no Dicionário de Nomenclaturas Mágicas e não havia nada em nenhuma variação de escrita que fizesse sentido.

-Sei que há inúmeros feitiços que começam com algum som parecido com "sorry". _Sauriarbus maximacatis_, por exemplo... Mas não sei porque ele tentaria te transformar num monstro de argila gigante. Talvez ele estivesse tentando fazer o feitiço, ou te dizer qual feitiço foi usado nele.

Harry sorriu pra ela. -Você não é ruim nisso, sabia?

Ela deu de ombros. -Posso olhar pra você.

-Obrigado. Precisamos pelo menos descartar. Ainda acho que seja mais provável ser um nome. E ainda ser o nome de um bruxo que conhecemos? Não acredito em coincidências.

-Mas estamos dizendo que ele é _mal_.

-Sabemos que ele não é? Nunca o conhecemos.

-Não acredito que Laura se envolveria com alguém desse tipo.

-Nem eu, mas quem disse que ela sabe? Ela só o viu uma vez desde que se mudou pra c� muita coisa pode mudar em três anos.

Hermione suspirou. -Espero que esteja enganado sobre isso. Ela realmente o ama, e parece mútuo, pelo que me contou.

-Não quero magoar Laura, mas preciso saber se Sorry é o que ele diz ser ou se é alguém em quem eu preciso ficar de olho.

* * *

-Queria me ver, Chefe?

-Sim, Remo, entre. E você sabe que pode me chamar de Harry.

Lupin sentou em uma das cadeiras na frente da mesa de Harry. -Chefe soa melhor, não acha?

-Sempre tive medo que me fizesse parecer com um supervisor de turno da loja de entrega.

-Só se você me perguntar se eu quero chá com aquilo.

Harry voltou a si. -Você não deve ter nenhuma ilusão sobre o porquê de eu te chamar aqui.

Lupin balançou a cabeça. -Imagino que seja pra falar sobre o que eu ouvi antes de você ter o colapso.

-Argo falou aquilo fora de hora, aquela informação era confidencial.

-Se te faz sentir melhor, não tenho idéia do que vocês estavam falando. Mas se precisar fazer um feitiço de memória em mim, entenderei.

Harry levantou e deu a volta na mesa e ficou na ponta dela, analisando o rosto de Lupin e decidindo o quanto confiava nele. _Se não confio nele agora, nunca confiarei_, pensou_. Esse homem nunca fez nada que me fizesse questionar sua integridade... E ele é um de meus amigos mais próximos_. -Vou te colocar por dentro disso. - ele disse, tomando sua decisão. -Porque preciso de sua ajuda, e dado ao que aconteceu a Leland, não posso te deixar por fora.

Lupin se endireitou na cadeira. -Aprecio a confiança.

-Você a merece - ele fixou em Lupin com olhar penetrante. -Argo me pediu sobre "o padrão" e se o sumiço de Leland se encaixava nele.

-Sim. O que é isso exatamente?

-Nos últimos anos, aqueles, como nós, que prestam atenção nesse tipo de coisas, puderam notar uma tendência emergindo nas atividades das forças das trevas. Atos de violência que pareciam sem motivo, mas só até que você os colocasse num contexto maior. Roubo de artefatos mágicos e talismãs arcaicos. Ameaças, intimidações, chantagem... Coerção de bruxos de posição importante.

-Parece normal o bastante.

-Não no geral. O fato é que todas essas atividades lembram bastante as táticas que Voldemort usou pra ganhar poder. Parecido demais pra ser deixado de lado como coincidência.

Os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram. -Não pode ser. Ele se foi... Devia saber disso mais que ninguém!

-Pode ter ido, mas com certeza não foi esquecido. Suspeitamos que alguém está usando o nome dele, sua marca registrada, e suas estratégias para levantar novos seguidores para magia negra. Desde que notamos isso, os eventos que se encaixavam no padrão ficaram maiores e mais freqüentes, apesar de que quem quer esteja orquestrando isso foi cuidadoso suficiente pra manter suas atividades nas sombras. O seqüestro de Leland foi o maior ato até agora e nos faz pensar que talvez tenhamos que nos preparar pra um aumento.

-Harry, se alguém realmente está tentando tomar o lugar de Lorde Voldemort, então parte disso envolveria...

-Uma fixação em mim, sim, estou ciente disso. Passei muito tempo desde que assumi esse escritório pensando nos meios que Voldemort tentou me eliminar antes que finalmente tive a chance de derrotílo.

-Não é só você que pode estar em perigo. Ele atacou quase todos a sua volta, pessoas próximas a você.

Harry engoliu seco. Lupin vociferara seu maior medo... o novo discípulo de Voldemort poderia ir atrás das pessoas que mais amava. Seus companheiros de casa, seus amigos... E a melhor amiga que o bruxo das trevas não conseguira matar da primeira vez. Sua mente fugiu da idéia de algum mal chegar a Hermione; era simplesmente algo em que não conseguia pensar. - Também estou ciente disso. Tenho tomado algumas precauções pra ter certeza da segurança das pessoas a minha volta, mas prefiro eliminar o risco achando o novo discípulo e demonstrando a ele, com detalhes, exatamente como despachei seu mestre.

* * *

Hermione olhou sorrateira para Laura, cuja cabeça estava inclinada sobre a mesa enquanto ela embalava os caules e os colocava no umedecedor de armazenamento. Elas estavam na sala de jardinagem, a qual tinha sido transformada em um cômodo para preparar ingredientes para poções e cultivar ervas e plantas mágicas. Havia semanas que adiavam o preparo de um lote de Malte de Dragão; era um processo tedioso e que tomava tempo, mas Hermione sugeriu que o fizessem nessa noite. Na realidade, tinha motivos maiores; a tarefa lhe daria tempo suficiente para entender a cabeça de Laura. Hermione estava cuidando dos caules cuidadosamente enquanto Laura embrulhava-os firmes com algas mortas, depois disso eram colocados num baú especial e deixados para crescer numa câmara de vapor durante um ciclo lunar.

-Vi que recebeu uma carta de Sorry hoje – Hermione disse.

-É. Ele tenta escrever pelo menos uma vez por semana.

-Por onde ele anda esses dias?

-Groenlândia. Ele está trabalhando com um grupo de bruxos nativos tentando erradicar as infestações de uma grande praga que têm invadido todas as plantas mágicas indígenas. – ela olhou para Hermione, sorrindo. –Está no clima de uma conversa sincera?

-Como assim? – perguntou inocentemente.

-Você sempre teve curiosidade sobre meu passado.

-Você nunca fala sobre ele, naturalmente fiquei curiosa.

-Não falo sobre ele porque é muito pessoal... E estranho – ela hesitou. –Acho que tenho medo de que as pessoas pensem que sou artificial se soubessem a verdade.

Hermione parou de descascar caules, intrigada. Não suspeitava que houvesse nada fora do normal no passado de Laura, apenas queria mais informações sobre Sorry. –Laura, você é uma de minhas pessoas favoritas. Nunca pensaria que você é artificial!

-Quer você pense, quer não, acho que é hora de te contar. – Ela largou os fios que usava pra amarrar e virou no banco para encarar Hermione, que estava sentada olhando pra ela. –Hermione... Não nasci bruxa.

Hermione franziu a testa. –O que quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que sou mais que uma simples nascida-trouxa. Nasci completamente trouxa, sem habilidade mágica nenhuma.

-Não sabia que isso era possível.

-É sim. Sou a prova viva. Mesmo assim, não era exatamente normal nos padrões trouxa. Eu era... Especial. Sabia das coisas. Podia senti-las.

-Você devia ser uma paranormal.

Laura ficou confusa. –Uma o que?

-Paranormal. Alguns trouxas têm apenas um toque de sangue mágico, não o suficiente para fazer magia, mas podem sentir sua presença. Geralmente se chamam de "paranormais"... Alguns deles podem ver o futuro, ou ser impressionados por pessoas ou objetos. Alguns podem mover objetos com a mente, esse tipo de coisa.

-Bem, se eu era uma paranormal, era uma de baixa categoria. Costumava receber avisos. Não consigo explicar o que eram exatamente, só que de repente o mundo ficava engraçado e tudo parecia gritar "cuidado!" pra minha mente. Ainda tenho isso às vezes. A pessoa que mais me afetou, sem dúvidas, foi Sorry. Ele é três anos mais velho que eu, era monitor na minha escola. Soube que era um bruxo no momento que olhei pra ele, e não estava enganada.

-E você apenas sabia?

-Sim. E ele _sabia_ que eu sabia. Podia ver nos meus olhos. Poderia não ter dado em nada, só que meu irmão caçula foi atacado por um incubo. Procurei ajuda com o Sorry e a família dele.

-A família dele?

-A mãe dele Miryam e a avó dele Winter são bruxas. Disseram que só eu podia ajudar meu irmão e pra fazer isso, teria que me tornar uma bruxa.

Hermione olhou pra ela com uma expressão muito séria. –Você sabe que isso não é verdade, não é?

-Sim, eu sei. Elas tinham suas razões pra me querer no time delas. Winter e Miryam me ajudaram a fazer uma Passagem e eu me tornei uma bruxa.

Hermione estava fascinada. –Essa Passagem... O que ela requer?

-Sei agora que foi um estado de auto-hipnose profundo no qual pude religar meu próprio cérebro pra que se tornasse magicamente sensível. Aconteceu no banheiro deles, mas sentia como se estivesse numa viagem por uma terra estranha... Florestas de espinhos, rios que corriam com meu sangue. Mas eu estava no banheiro o tempo todo. Estava... Suponho que possa dizer que eu estava no outro lado do banheiro; às vezes, durante a Passagem, quando me desconcentrava um pouco, via as palavras "tam htab" no ar na minha frente.

- Tam htab?

-Sim. Havia um tapete no banheiro com "bath mat" escrito, e meus olhos estavam vendo ao contrario. Enfim, quando saí disso, Sorry estava me abraçando... Ele teve seu papel na minha Passagem... E então eu era uma bruxa.

-Laura, isso é impressionante! Não sabia que esse procedimento existia!

-Existe, mas é fácil ver porque é melhor ser mantido em segredo. Há alguns entre nós que ficariam horrorizados ao saber da possibilidade de um trouxa se juntar a nós. Alguns já acham ruins que bruxos nasçam de pais trouxas.

Hermione pensou na família Malfoy. Lúcio foi julgado e condenado por ajudar e investir contra a vida de Harry anos antes, mas desapareceu antes que pudesse ser levado para Azkaban. Quanto a Draco, ele terminou seus anos em Hogwarts em termos mais amigáveis com Harry do que qualquer um podia esperar, apesar de ninguém pode chamílo de um verdadeiro amigo... Mesmo assim, foi um pouco perturbador quando ele desapareceu do expresso de Hogwarts quando voltava pra escola durante o recesso natalino. Ele estava em sua cabine quando o trem saiu de King's Cross e quando o trem chegou em Hogsmeade, não estava em lugar nenhum. Hermione mudou de assunto rapidamente. –E quanto a seu irmão?

-Espantei o incubo e ele se recuperou. Mas _eu _não. Sorry e eu estamos juntos desde então.

-Então você nunca freqüentou uma escola de magia como Hogwarts?

-Ah, não. O que eu sei sobre magia, aprendi sozinha, ou por Sorry e sua família. Miryam é muito educada e recatada, mas Winter é uma bruxa muito poderosa. Ela não sabe que eu tenho noção de quão poderosa ela é.

Hermione ponderou sobre essas informações. Era incrível, mas até agora, nada suspeito. –Me fale sobre ele – ela pediu.

Laura sorriu, voltando a enrolar os caules. –O que você quer saber?

Hermione pensou rápido. - Ah, não muito... Ele, por acaso, é do tipo que ficaria mal por completo? Como ele é?

-Uma pergunta muito complicada. Estou com ele há dez anos e mal sei direito. –Ela pensou por um momento. –Ele é quieto e reservado, mas tem um interior rebelde que aparece nos momentos mais estranhos.

-Dez anos – Hermione pensou, impressionada. –Não consigo imaginar conseguir cativar um homem por tanto tempo.

-Besteira. Já deve ter cativado sua porção de homens.

Hermione fez um som sarcástico. –Bem, eles não estão exatamente fazendo fila na minha porta.

-Deveriam. Você é inteligente, interessante e bonita... – Hermione não conseguiu segurar a risada. –Você é! Eu mataria pra ter um cabelo como o seu!

-Ah, Laura, você é uma pessoa querida e muito doce e eu te adoro totalmente, mas acho que você deve ser cega. Eu sou a pessoa mais comum da face da terra.

-Bem, _eu_ acho você maravilhosa e não vai me convencer do contrário. – Hermione se curvou sobre os caules novamente, corando. –E não sou a única que acha isso. – ela cantou, num tom de brincadeira "eu sei de uma coisa que você não sabe".

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Logo depois que me mudei pra c� Harry e eu tivemos uma dessas conversas bobas sobre astros do rock e de filmes e qual celebridades achávamos fofas e coisas desse tipo. Disse que achava que Paul McGann era o homem mais lindo da Inglaterra e que iria pra cama com ele a qualquer hora. Quando perguntei quem ele escolheria, ele disse que não conhecia ninguém que fosse tão bonita quanto você.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. –Ele não disse isso!

-Disse sim.

Ela sorriu, encabulada, e se curvou sobre os caules novamente. –Provavelmente estava brincando com você.

-Pode pensar isso, se te faz sentir melhor, Herm.

Hermione largou seus materiais e virou pra Laura, um pensamento repentino lhe ocorrendo. –Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Pode sim.

-Você já achou que eu e Harry fizemos... bem, fizemos sexo?

Laura levantou os olhos, surpresa. –Está insinuando que não fizeram?

Hermione jogou as mãos pra cima. –Inacreditável! Harry me disse que isso era uma crença coletiva, mas não acreditei nele.

Laura olhou pra ela com um olhar penetrante. –Certo. Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que durante todos esses anos, no mesmo castelo, mesmo apartamento, na mesma _vida_... você nunca fez um teste drive com ele?

Hermione se curvou na direção dela, as mãos sobre a mesa, e a encarou. –Não. Nunca.

Laura pareceu relutante em acreditar nela. –Então nunca dormiu com ele.

-Em algumas ocasiões já dividi uma cama com ele, quando as circunstancias pediam, mas tudo o que fizemos foi dormir e brigar pelo lençol.

Laura balançou a cabeça. –Você tem mais força de vontade que eu, então. Não acho que manteria minhas mãos sob controle se estivesse sob as mesmas circunstâncias.

Algo no jeito que ela falou levantou suspeitas em Hermione. –Laura, você sente alguma coisa pelo Harry? Não acho que Sorry vai gostar muito disso!

-Não estou dizendo que _eu_ quero transar com ele. Só estou dizendo que fico surpresa que _você_ não queira. Ele é tão apetitoso. E antes que me acuse de ser juvenil e hormonal novamente, digo isso com objetividade e com o maior do desapego clinico.

-Ele é meu melhor amigo, e só isso. Não temos esses sentimentos um pelo outro. – Hermione disse, querendo encerrar o assunto. Começou essa conversa querendo saber mais sobre Sorry... Como acabou falando sobre ela e Harry?

-Se você diz – Laura disse, pegando outro caule. –Mas acho que isso é conhecido como "famosas últimas palavras".

**

* * *

****NT.:**Nossa... Oito meses sem atualizar... Será que dá pra tentar me desculpar? Rs  
Só posso dizer que foi mal... Culpa de minha "excelente" memória. Eu pensei que tinha mandado o capítulo pra Billie betar quando não tinha. E falando nela... Obrigada pelo excelente trabalho, Billie !  
Espero que tenham gostado... O capítulo 5 não demora tanto... Só uns 7 meses (brincadeira, viu?)Nossa... Oito meses sem atualizar... Será que dá pra tentar me desculpar? RsSó posso dizer que foi mal... Culpa de minha "excelente" memória. Eu pensei que tinha mandado o capítulo pra Billie betar quando não tinha. E falando nela... Obrigada pelo excelente trabalho, Billie !Espero que tenham gostado... O capítulo 5 não demora tanto... Só uns 7 meses (brincadeira, viu?) 


	5. A Sorry Mess

**Nota da tradutora: **Esse capítulo não está betado. Por favor, não se incomodem se tiver passado algum erro... Eu li algumas vezes, mas sempre passa alguma coisa.   
E mais uma coisinha que devia ter colocado aqui desde o primeiro capítulo:  
**Disclaimer: **Essa estória é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por e pertencentes a JK Rowling, várias editoras incluindo Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. . Nenhum lucro está sendo arrecadado e não há intenção de quebra de direitos autorais. Os personagens Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle e a família Carlisle inteira foram pegados emprestados do excelente livro de Margaret Mahy "The Changeover" **(NT.: ** _Não achei referências desse livro em português). _Outras fontes serão citadas quando necessário.

**Paradigma da Incerteza  
Capítulo 5: A sorry mess**

Geralmente, Hermione achava o encontro anual da Sociedade Internacional de Feiticeiros um dia interessante e agradável. Era uma chance de rever antigos amigos de Hogwarts, conhecer novos bruxo e bruxas, e aprender algumas coisas durante esse tempo... Sem falar que a comida e a atmosfera social eram um estouro. Esse ano, entretanto, estava distraída por seus pensamentos em Sorry e nas teorias de Harry.

-Hermione? Hermione!

-O quê? – ela disse, voltando ao presente. Minerva estava tentando chamar sua atenção. A diretora de Hogwarts olhou séria pra ela, com as mãos na cintura.

-Sua cabeça está em outro lugar, querida. O que está te distraindo?

Hermione suspirou. –Desculpe, estou preocupada. Tenho muitas coisas em mente.

Minerva se aproximou, colocando uma mão sobre o braço dela. –Isso não é por causa da carta que te enviei, é? Odiaria pensar que te fiz passar a noite em claro...

-Ah! Não, não é nada disso. Não posso te contar os detalhes, mas Harry não tem mais segredos pra mim.

Minerva a segurou pelo braço e a guiou até um banco próximo, sentando-a como se ela ainda fosse uma aluna e estivesse prestes a levar uma bronca. Ficou em pé na frente dela, uma expressão preocupada e séria no rosto. –Hermione Granger, eu poderia suspeitar que você não está feliz em seu emprego.

Hermione levantou os olhos pra ela, surpresa por essa observação perspicaz. –Por que acha isso?

-Bem, primeiro porque estamos conversando há horas e você ainda não o mencionou.

Hermione sorriu. –Acho que não posso te enganar, não é mesmo?

Minerva sentou ao lado dela, suspirando. –Eu deveria saber que depois da vida que você levou, nunca ficaria feliz em sentar atrás de uma mesa, lendo livros o dia todo. Precisa de animação, de um jeito de usar suas habilidades.

Hermione não disse nada por um momento. –Ah, isso é tudo culpa de Harry! – finalmente falou.

-Provavelmente.

Ela expirou pela boca. –Não sei o que fazer, Minerva.

-Algo vai aparecer. Com seu currículo, não vão te faltar empregos.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, olhando a multidão. Os olhos de Hermione pararam em uma mulher notável, conversando com o professor Flitwick na barraca do "Grêmio Vassoura". Ela era alta e parecia forte, com pele morena e cabelos muito cacheados. Sorria com uma boca cheia de dentes brancos enquanto falava. –Quem é aquela falando com Flitwick? – Hermione perguntou.

-Ah! Aquela é nossa atual professora de defesa.

-Ouvi falar dela! Lembro que tinha um nome diferente... Moneypenny ou algo assim?

Minerva riu. –Quinlan Cashdollar. Nome apropriado pra uma americana, não é?

-Ela é boa?

-Bem... Acabou de chegar ao fim de seu segundo ano. – Hermione concordou, impressionada. –Ela tem um campo de experiência vasto e amplo. Era do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis Mágicas na Associação Americana de Bruxos.

-Impressionante. Uma professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas que realmente praticou o que ensina.

-Os alunos a adoram, é muito carismática. – Minerva cruzou o olhar com o de Cashdollar e acenou para que se aproximasse. A mulher se despediu de Flitwick e veio até elas, sorrindo.

-Minnie! – ela disse. –E aí?

-Quinn, quero que conheça a Drª Hermione Granger, uma de nossas egressas mais ilustres.

-Ah, a famosa Hermione! Sua reputação a precede – Hermione apertou a mão da mulher enquanto Minerva olhava para a barraca de caldeirões, onde Snape parecia estar prestes a começar uma discussão com o comerciante.

-Com licença – Minerva disse, se apressando para interferir. Cashdollar se virou pra Hermione.

-Sempre é um prazer conhecer os ex-alunos. Que ano você se formou?

-Turma de 98, Srtª Cashdollar.

-Ah, raios, me chame de Quinn. Então você estudou DCAT com uma mistura de professores.

Ah, sim. Quirrell, depois Lockhart...

-HÁ! Aquele idiota. Não podia espetar um vampiro com um forcado.

-Lupin, Gudgeon... Todos eles eram farinha do mesmo saco, menos Remo, claro. – ela virou um pouco a cabeça e encarou Quinn. –Devo dizer que essa é uma experiência nova pra mim, Quinn. As pessoas que sabem quem sou imediatamente me fazem perguntas sobre Harry.

-Quem, Potter? – disse, sorrindo. –Eu não preciso.

-Não me diga que o conhece!

-Na verdade sim. Trabalhei com ele quando estava na AAB.

Hermione segurou o braço dela e a puxou de lado. –Então você sabe sobre o _trabalho_ dele.

-Ah, claro. – de repente, ela arregalou os olhos e parou de andar. –Ah, nossa! Eu esqueci! Ele disse pra manter o trabalho dele em segredo de seus amigos! Não falei demais, falei?

-Não, não, descobri sobre isso semana passada. – ela parou por um momento, pensando. –Mas só sei o que _ ele _me contou. Pode me dizer se há mais alguma coisa?

Quinn apontou um outro banco pra Hermione, entre grandes figueiras que ofereciam bastante privacidade. –Está preocupada com ele.

Hermione respondeu que sim –Ele é meu melhor amigo. Preciso saber mais sobre o que ele faz, coisas que ele não me diria.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça e virou um pouco para encará-la. –Bem, a coisa é a seguinte, Hermione. Ele era famoso antes mesmo de se tornar um espião, mas isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis em nosso trabalho. Você tem que mostrar o que pode fazer e _ conquistar _o respeito de seus colegas. Sempre há um período meio que de doutrinação. Quer saber sobre ele? Vou ser direta. Potter é bom... Ele é inteligente e é forte. Agora, não sei muito sobre espionagem, eu era apenas uma executora, mas quanto a espiões... Seu Harry é tão escorregadio quanto possível. É um dos bruxos mais poderosos que conheci, tenho certeza absoluta que não gostaria de enfrentá-lo. Uma vez o vi derrubar um cara duas vezes maior que ele sem usar magia.

Hermione engoliu em seco. –Suponho que ele seja bom pra ter sido promovido tão rápido.

-Isso mesmo, ele é o vice de Pfaffenroth agora, não é? Era apenas um bruxo da inteligência quando o conheci. Ele merece. – ela sorriu. – Costumava falar muito de você, sabe.

-É mesmo? – Hermione falou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

-Com certeza. Era sempre Hermione isso, Hermione aquilo, Hermione disse isso e se Hermione estivesse aqui, ela poderia nos dizer isso.

Hermione não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Pensava sobre sua resposta quando de repente lembrou de outra pergunta com a qual Quinn poderia ajudá-la. –Desculpa a mudança de assunto, mas... você conhece um bruxo chamado Sorenson Carlisle?

Quinn parou de sorrir e ficou séria imediatamente. –Sorry? Por que quer saber?

-Ah... É uma coisa que estou trabalhando com Harry.

-Bem, é melhor deixar isso pra ele, eu acho. Ele é profissional, não tente isso em casa. Sorry é um homem muito mal.

Hermione sentiu um frio no corpo todo. –Mal, como?

Quinn suspirou. –Ele tem más companhias. Companhias _das trevas_, se me entende. Pode-se dizer que ele é o novo garoto dourado deles... Pelo menos foi o que ouvi. Você parece surpresa.

-Mais preocupada. Uma de nossas companheiras de casa namora ele. – disse, num tom desolado.

-Se quiser ajudar sua amiga, então a mantenha longe dele.

-Não acredito que ela continuaria com ele se soubesse que ele é mal.

-O amor é cego, sabe. E quando não é cego, é simplesmente estúpido.

Harry estava sentando à sua mesa, perdido em pensamentos, quando uma bolha amarela do tamanho de uma bola de críquete flutuou para dentro da sala e falou com a voz do guarda do posto de segurança da entrada da D.I.

-Chefe Potter. Tem uma pessoa aqui querendo te ver. Ela não é autorizada. – a voz do guarda vinha com um tom inconfundível de desaprovação.

-Quem é? Como chegou aqui? – Harry perguntou, apesar de ter um bom palpite de quem era e de como chegara até ali.

-A drª Hermione Granger, ela aparatou. Chefe, preciso lembrá-lo das conseqüências de dar abertura à segurança desse prédio? Se o senhor entregou nossa localização...

-Eu conheço bem o regulamento, Agente, eu o escrevi. Faria bem se lembrasse sua posição na hierarquia de comando. Por favor, peça que ela espere um momento. – A bolha amarela desapareceu fazendo um pequeno "pop".

Ele mordeu os lábio, pensando. –Bolha – ele disse. Outra bolha, essa brilhando um azul claro, apareceu flutuando no ar diante de seus olhos. –Lefty?

Um segundo depois, uma voz profunda, grave era emitida da bolha. –Tudo bem, Harry? – era a voz de Lefty Mamakos, seu instrutor na DI, transmitida do escritório dele localizado no treinamento.

-Preciso de um conselho.

-E por que mais eu estaria aqui? Qual é o problema? Não, não... Deixe-me adivinhar... Teve que contar a seus amigos sobre seu emprego.

-Como você...

-Ouvi falar que você sofreu um tipo de ataque e pensaram que estava morto. Não é algo que se explique com umas mentirinhas. Fico feliz que não esteja morto, por falar nisso.

-Obrigado. Estou pensando se devo permitir uma civil a entrar na DI.

-Quem?

-Hermione. Ela está aqui agora mesmo e não tenho idéia de como me encontrou.

-Ela está te ajudando um pouco? Devia ter adivinhado.

-Não queria que ela tivesse feito isso. – ele disse. Sabia que não devia ter deixado Hermione pesquisar sobre aqueles feitiços com "sorry"... Depois que ela se interessa em uma coisa, não há como detê-la.

-Confia nela?

-Claro. Com minha vida.

-Então a decisão é sua. É o segundo no comando, pode autorizá-la a entrar, se quiser. O que está remoendo? Não, não... Deixe-me adivinhar de novo. Está relutante em deixá-la entrar nessa parte de sua vida.

-É perigoso. Não posso expô-la a nenhuma situação arriscada, apenas não posso.

-Ela estará a salvo enquanto estiver com ela.

Harry sorriu. –Obrigado. É bom saber que alguém confia em mim.

-Não pense assim, todos confiam em você e sabe disso. É o melhor aluno que já tive, Potter. Não precisa minha ajuda.

-Falo com você depois.

Harry saiu de sua sala, sua bolha azul flutuando a sua frente, e andou rapidamente pelos corredores até chegar ao posto de segurança da entrada. –Hermione! – ele chamou. Ela estava de pé em frente à mesa do guarda, segurando alguns papéis e parecendo desconfortável. –O que diabos está fazendo aqui? Como encontrou esse lugar? Este local é confidencial! – ele estendeu a mão pelo campo de segurança, segurou a mão dela e a puxou através dele.

Ela respirou fundo. –Não fique com raiva. Trouxe algumas informações.

-Não estou com raiva, só impressionado.

-Não foi tão difícil te encontrar. Estive trabalhando em feitiços para detectar seres metamórficos, então mudei um para lobisomens. Usei para achar Lupin no quartel general da Federação, depois aparatei. Usei um glamour para esconder meu rosto e depois o segui até que fiquei próxima o suficiente para colocar um talismã de ligação ao lar nele e quando aparatou para cá, usei um feitiço localizador para encontrar o quartel da DI. – ela deu de ombros. –Simples.

Harry apenas ficou olhando pra ela. Simples, ela disse. –Ainda acho que seria mais simples se você esperasse que eu chegasse em casa hoje.

-Bem, e eu lá sei quando você vai voltar pra casa ou mesmo _se_ você vai voltar pra casa, Harry! – disse, irritada. Harry lamentou imediatamente, afinal, ela tinha razão. Não escapou da percepção dele que em algum nível, ela estava tentando provar que ainda era páreo para ser incluída novamente nas suas aventuras. Essa idéia o deixava nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo a possibilidade de ter todas as habilidades dela a seu favor era atraente. A expressão irritada dela estava sumindo; parecia tê-lo desculpado. –Além disso, gosto de um desafio. Foi divertido.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. –Você nunca para de me impressionar, Hermione. Venha. – ele segurou a mão dela e a guiou pelo labirinto dos corredores. Hermione olhava o chão, onde a bolha azul acompanhava os passos deles alguns metros à frente.

-O que é aquilo?

-Uma bolha de babel. Um pequeno feitiço que usamos para segurança e comunicação. As salas e corredores desse prédio são mudados periodicamente, nunca sei onde minha sala vai estar no próximo minuto. Cada pessoa autorizada a estar aqui tem sua própria bolha de babel que reconhece apenas essa pessoa. Quando chego, minha bolha sai de seu jarro e me leva aonde quero ir. Se alguém entrar aqui sem autorização, nunca encontraria o que está procurando sem uma bolha, as salas ficam mudando e essa pessoa vagaria eternamente. – A bolha de Harry os guiou por mais algumas esquinas até que ele viu sua sala no fim do saguão, uma porta larga, pintada de vermelho e com uma raio amarelo sobre ela.

-Humm. Esse é o símbolo que tem em sua capa? – ela perguntou de olhos arregalados e expressão inocente.

Ele lançou um olhar ameaçador. –Agradeço se não rir. Nomes chamam muita atenção. – ele tocou a fechadura com a varinha e ela abriu. –Bem vinda a meu escritório. Meio desarrumado.

-Já vi piores.

Harry sentou atrás de sua mesa e ocupou as mãos revirando os papeis. –Agora, vai me dizer do que isso se trata.

Ela sentou em uma das cadeiras do escritório dele e colocou suas pastas sobre a mesa. –Bem, vasculhei todos livros de feitiço que encontrei não achei nenhum que começasse com "sorry" que seja interessante... A não ser que Leland estivesse interessado na média de crescimento das madrágoras ou em como alisar o cabelo de alguém.

Ela se recostou em sua cadeira, os dedos sob o nariz, pensativo. –Beco sem saída então.

-Acho que você estava certo sobre ser um nome... E descobri mais uma coisa. Algo perturbador.

-O que foi?

-Bem, hoje eu fui pra convenção da SIF. Conheci uma amiga sua. Quinlan Cashdollar.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. -Ah, sim. Quinn. O que ela estava fazendo na convenção da SIF? Ela não é uma executora?

-Não é mais. Ela acabou seu segundo ano de ensino de DCAT em Hogwarts.

-Mesmo? Deve ser muito boa.

-Perguntei a ela sobre Sorry.

-E?

Hermione suspirou. –Disse que ele é um homem muito mal. Só faltou dizer que ele trabalhava pra forcas das trevas. Ela o chamou de o novo garoto de ouro deles.

Harry apenas olhou pra ela por um momento, em silêncio. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. –Ah nossa. Eu realmente não suspeitava desse nível de envolvimento.

-Ainda não estou convencida. Não consigo acreditar que ele seja tão mal depois de tudo que fez por Laura e pelo ambiente... Por que mudar pro lado das forças das trevas quando tem tanta coisa dando certo pra ele?

-Sei que é sua afeição por Laura falando, mas temos que nos lembrar que não _ conhecemos_ o homem. Nem sempre as pessoas precisam de _ motivos_ para virarem más, sabe.

-Tentei tirar informações sobre ele de Laura. Nada que ela disse sobre _ele_ pareceu notável pra mim, mas ela me disse uma coisa muito interessante.

-O que foi?

-Bem... Laura nasceu trouxa. A mãe e avó de Sorry a transformaram em bruxa através de um ritual chamado "Passagem" e Sorry também teve seu papel nele.

Harry piscou. –Sim, eu chamaria isso de interessante. Já tinha ouvido falar desse procedimento antes?

-Não, nunca. Já tinha ouvido falar de meio para amplificar ou aumentar os poderes de alguém, mas nunca gerar em alguém que não os tinha.

-O que essa Passagem envolve?

-Pareceu muita visualização simbólica. Laura falou em rios de sangue e florestas de espinho, mas ela sempre estava ciente que fisicamente continuava no banheiro onde o ritual foi realizado porque viu as palavras "tam htab" no...

Harry ficou tenso, sentindo um peso no estomago. –Tam htab? – ele perguntou.

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça, confusa. –Sim. "Bath mat" ao contrario. Meu Deus, Harry... O que foi? Está branco feito papel!

-Hermione... Leland Stormare só diz duas coisas: "sorry" e "tam htab". – ela fechou os olhos, suspirando. –Agora, pensando nisso, ele também mencionou rios de sangue e florestas de espinhos. Ficaram em silêncio por um instante. –Acho que isso tira qualquer dúvida sobre o envolvimento de Sorry com o que aconteceu com Leland.

-Por que submeter Leland a uma Passagem? Ele já é um bruxo!

-Então a verdadeira pergunta é: qual o efeito que o ritual teria em alguém que já tem poderes mágicos?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. –Você acha que pode ser usado em sentido oposto? Tirar os poderes de alguém?

-Não sei, mas acho imprescindível que a gente descubra.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, uma bolha de Babel verde apareceu no ar. –Sim, Remo? – disse Harry.

-Acho melhor você vir até a Detenção – veio a voz de Lupin da bolha.

-Por que? O que aconteceu? – ele disse, trocando um olhar com Hermione.

-Capturamos alguém em quem acho que está interessado.

-Já vou descer – Harry levantou, olhando pra Hermione. –Você vem? – ela sorriu e o seguiu pra fora da sala.

A Detenção era um salão confortável que não parecia mais sinistra que uma sala de estar suburbana. Dois bruxos com uniforme preto e prata estavam à porta; saudaram Harry quando ele entrou no cômodo. Lupin já estava lá, junto com um bruxo magro e pálido que parecia ser o carcereiro. Sentada no sofá estava uma mulher. Era extremamente bonita, de um jeito duro e insensível, de traços finamente esculpidos e longos cabelos negros que brilhavam sob a luz suave. Harry balançou a cabeça que sim ao vê-la, nem um pouco surpreso dela estar ali. –Foi o que pensei. –virou pra Lupin. –Quem a trouxe?

-Dois agentes da Infiltração e Reconhecimento acharam o rastro dela no Surrey. Eles a pegaram a caminho de um tipo de reunião e é tudo o que eles sabem. Ela não vai falar com ninguém além de você.

-Não é surpresa. – ele virou pra Hermione. –Essa é Allegra Blackburn-Dwyyer, umas das bruxas das trevas mais notáveis dessa parte do mundo.

-Ela não devia estar numa cela ou algo assim? – Hermione sussurrou.

-Ah, ela está – Lupin disse. –Só porque não se pode ver as grades, não significa que não estejam ali.

Allegra levantou. –Já era hora de você vir aqui embaixo, Harry. Estava esperando. – ela olhou ora Hermione. –Bem, bem. Essa deve ser a famosa Hermione. É exatamente como você descreveu. – Hermione olhou pra Harry, parecendo um pouco assustada dessa pessoa saber seu nome.

Harry entrou parcialmente na frente dela. –Você só precisa se preocupar comigo. Quer me dizer aonde ia e com quem ia se encontrar?

-Tinha hora marcada pra fazer o cabelo – a mulher disse áspera, cruzando os braços e olhando para o mundo como uma fortaleza impenetrável.

Harry virou, segurando Lupin pelo braço e o afastando, gesticulando pra que Hermione se juntasse a eles. –Ela não está falando, Harry. – Lupin disse.

-Não no momento, mas ela vai falar com a gente, disso eu tenho certeza.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Hermione sussurrou, olhando pra Allegra. –Ela me parece bem durona.

-Ela é, ela é bem durona realmente. Dura o suficiente pra estarmos atrás dela há anos e nunca a capturamos nenhuma vez. E então, hoje, do nada, dois bruxos da I&R numa patrulha de rotina a pegam a caminho de um encontro?

-Ela queria ser pega. – Lupin disse.

-Ela tem uma mensagem pra gente e se deixou capturar pra que pudesse entregá-la. –virou pra Allegra.

-A conferência acabou? – ela disse. A voz dela estava baixa e rouca. Ficou lá de pé, com as mãos em seus quadris desenhados, parecendo incrivelmente entediada com a situação toda.

-Allegra, se tem algo a me dizer, sugiro que acabe logo com isso pra que possamos continuar com nossas vidas.

Allegra não estava nem olhando pra ele, olhava pra Hermione. –Ele está escondendo tanto de você, sabe – falou. Hermione engoliu em seco. Não queria exatamente ouvir, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos. –Acha que o conhece? Acha que ele precisa de você? Está cega, minha irmã.

Harry avançou, seus olhos brilhando. –Não fale com ela – ele rugiu. –Nem _ olhe_ pra ela, está ouvindo? – virou pra Hermione. –Não ouça. Não ouça nenhuma palavra que ela diz. –olhou novamente pra Allegra, um olhar fatal. –Ela mente. – ele disse, sua voz monótona.

Allegra recuou alguns passos. –Sabia que ia me descobrir, Harry... Nunca pude te enganar por muito tempo. Realmente tenho uma mensagem pra você... de meu mestre.

-Seu mestre? – Lupin perguntou.

-Vocês o verão em breve – todos três trocaram olhares preocupados. –É poderoso, meu mestre... seu novo servo o ajudará a tomar o que é dele de direito. –levantou a cabeça bem alto. –E enquanto o servir, ninguém poderá me deter. – ela deu um largo sorriso, cheio de dentes brancos, emoldurado por lábios vermelho-rubi. –Adorei te ver novamente. E te conhecer, Hermione. Lembre do que te disse, pois poderá te salvar. – e com isso, ela se foi.

Todos na sala pularam –Droga! – Lupin gritou.

Hermione deu uns passos à frente, colocando a mão sobre o feitiço de contenção que fora posto em volta de Allegra; estava intacto. –Como ela fez isso? Não devia poder aparatar, devia?

-Absolutamente não – Harry disse em voz baixa, olhando severamente pra o ar onde Allegra estava alguns segundos antes. –Essa sala é selada. Não sei como ela saiu.

-Vou investigar tudo, Harry – Lupin disse.

-Bom. Me mantenha informado. – ele acenou com a cabeça pra Hermione e eles saíram da sala, liderados pela bolha de babel azul de Harry.

-Mulher interessante – ela disse, neutra. Harry levantou a mão e a parou no meio do corredor de tijolos.

-Hermione, espero que não dê o mínimo de credito ao que ela disse – ela desviou o olhar, inquieta... Harry podia ver que sim, ela deu pelo menos um pouco de credito àquilo. –A verdade é antiética para personalidade de Allegra, não a reconheceria se andasse até ela e a mordesse na bunda.

-Ela estava certa sobre uma coisa... não acho que te conheço tanto quanto achava.

Harry apenas olhou pra ela. –Você é a _única _pessoa que me conhece – disse, seu tom normal, como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Harry estava sentado no jardim de inverno lendo um livro quando a campainha tocou. Laura e Justino ainda não tinham chegado do emprego e Jorge estava no mercado, então ele levantou pra atender.

Abriu a larga porta da frente e seu sorriso de boas-vindas diminuiu um pouco. Em pé à porta estava um homem vestido com terno bem feito, caro. Era descomunalmente bonito, de traços esculpidos e vastos cabelos loiros. Ele deu um largo sorriso. –Ah! Harry! Fico satisfeito de finalmente conhecê-lo! – exclamou, avançando para apertar a mão de Harry.

Harry manteve sua expressão agradável com esforço. –Olá, Geraldo. – em sua cabeça, podia ouvir Jorge brincando "Ger-aldo! Ger-aldo!" – ele limpou a garganta. –Entre. –deu um passo pro lado para permitir que o namorado de Hermione entrasse, olhando feio pras costas do homem. –Hermione está lá em cima, vou chamá-la. Fique a vontade. – Geraldo entrou na sala enquanto Harry subia as escadas. –Hermione! Geraldo está aqui!

Ela colocou a cabeça pra fora do quarto. –Desço daqui uns minutos. Comporte-se.

Resmungando, Harry voltou pra sala, onde Geraldo estava pendurado na ponta de um pequeno divã dourado. Harry sentou em sua cadeira favorita. –Então – ele disse, decidindo ser agradável com o homem. –Pra onde vão hoje?

Geraldo se mexeu desconfortável, parecendo estar muito pouco à vontade. –Hã... é uma festa dada por meu chefe.

-Você trabalha em que mesmo?

-Sou vice-presidente da Spellbound Books, somos a maior editora de textos e referências bruxos. Alguns de nossos _best sellers_ incluem todos os volumes do "Livro padrão de feitiços", a coletânea de trabalhos de Gilderoy Lockhart e a maioria dos textos padrões. – Harry acenou com a cabeça, educadamente ao que com certeza era parte de seu discurso de vendas. –Sou encarregado dos Testes e do controle de Qualidade. Superamos nosso recorde de vendas este ano, o CEO está dando um grande sarau para dar parabéns à equipe.

-Isso parece... bom. – Harry disse, tentando lembrar se já tinha ouvido alguém realmente usar a palavra sarau antes de agora.

-Bem, vamos ter um bom jantar e dança, esse tipo de coisa. É uma ocasião meio extravagante.

-Hermione é ótima dançarina.

-Eu sei. Ela é muito paciente comigo, receio ter dois pés esquerdos. – ele deu aquele sorriso iluminado pra Harry novamente. Harry apenas continuou balançando a cabeça, o sorriso agradável grudado em seu rosto começando a cansar. Geraldo levantou e parecia estar reunindo sua coragem. –Harry, só quero que saiba que gosto muito de Hermione, e sempre a tratei com respeito...

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. –Não precisa prometer que vai trazê-la pra casa antes das onze, sabe. Ele é uma mulher crescida; não sou pai dela.

-Eu sei, mas você... você sabe, você é _Harry Potter_, e... bem, ela leva muito em conta o que você acha...

-E eu o que ela acha. Ela gosta de você, é o suficiente pra mim. Não precisa fazer uma entrevista pra ter permissão pra levá-la pra sair. –os dois ficaram em silêncio. Geraldo sentou tenso no divã, olhando para as paredes e teto da sala, pros moveis no chão, pra qualquer lugar menos pra seu anfitrião. Harry apenas ficou sentado olhando feio pra ele, sua habilidade de fingir ser amigável reduzindo-se a zero.

Os dois levantaram os olhos ao ouvir os sapatos de Hermione nas escadas. Geraldo levantou e foi para o saguão de entrada, Harry parou na porta enquanto Hermione descia. A visão dela fez algo estranho em seu estômago, parecia que ele tinha ido numa montanha-russa sem consultá-lo. Hermione geralmente se vestia informalmente, com um guarda-roupas cheio de saias de lã, calças, casacos de gola em V, e camisas de gola alta; praticidade era a ordem do dia com ela. Geralmente prendia os cabelos num rabo ou numa trança, para mantê-los fora de seu caminho e não era fácil de ser vista sem seus óculos de leitura ou na cabeça ou pendurados no pescoço por suas correntinhas de contas. Hoje, entretanto, ela usava um vestido brilhante e elegante, sem alças, de cor violeta, reluzindo milhares de pequenas faíscas até seus pés. Uma corrente de pedras e contas violetas flutuavam ao redor de seu pescoço e seu cabelo estava empilhado num elegante coque sobre a cabeça, alguns cachos mais longos deixados mais frouxos para cair em seus ombros. Ela sorriu para Geraldo, uma mão de luva correndo pelo corrimão enquanto descia pelas escadas. Quando seus olhos passaram por ele até Harry; ela parou e o sorriso dela hesitou. Harry percebeu que devia estar com uma expressão muito estranha, mas não conseguia conter; um tremor passou por ele quando seus olhares se cruzaram por um momento. Hermione desviou o olhar e deu um sorriso ainda mais largo para Geraldo, que esticou o braço pra tomar a mão dela quando alcançou a base das escadas. –Você está linda –disse, beijando sua bochecha.

-Obrigada – ela disse. –Você também.

Harry piscou, o mundo voltando ao lugar ao seu redor. _O que acabou de acontecer?_ Pensou. –Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry. – Geraldo disse, abrindo a porta. Hermione parou, olhando a chuva do lado de fora e se voltou pra sorrir pra Harry.

-Tenha uma boa noite – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer. Ele olhou enquanto ela aceitou o braço de Geraldo e ele levantou sua varinha, murmurando um feitiço pra impelir a chuva; saíram pra varanda e fecharam a porta atrás deles.

Harry suspirou e voltou para seu livro. Várias horas se passaram em silêncio, exceto por trovões e booms periódicos do lado de fora, mas ele percebeu que tinha que ler a mesma pagina várias vezes porque sua mente não se concentrava na primeira. Eventualmente, ouviu a porta de trás abrir e foi pra cozinha, onde Jorge estava entrando com sacolas de mantimentos. –Nos dê uma mão, Harry? – ele disse entregando um grande peru congelado. Harry colocou no freezer.

-Bem, conheci o famoso Geraldo.

-Foi? Como ele é? – Jorge perguntou, colocando os vegetais na caixa de gelo.

-Ah, você sabe. Bonito, charmoso, rico, bem-vestido... um pesadelo perfeito.

-Hermione parece gostar dele. Tenho certeza que ela não tem problemas pra mantê-lo na linha. O que ele... – Jorge parou, tendo virado pra descarregar mais sacolas... o rosto de Harry estava completamente rígido e branco como papel. –Harry? Você está bem?

Os olhos de Harry vagarosamente giraram pra olhar Jorge. Ele podia sentir se aproximando como um trem desgovernado. Segurou a borda da mesa, mas quando veio, o derrubou. A dor, rasgando por sua cicatriz e cavando implacavelmente por seu cérebro atrás de sua testa como se agulhas de tricô quentes entrasse em seu crânio. Jorge avançou para segurá-lo quando uma onda enegrecida tomou sua visão ele caiu em cima da mesa.

Harry abriu seus olhos vagarosamente, meio que esperando a dor atingi-lo na testa novamente, mas nada aconteceu. Estava no quarto de hóspedes do primeiro andar, sob pesadas colchas da larga cama de colunas. Por um instante, apenas ficou olhando diretamente para cima, para o material do dossel da cama, e então ouviu um pequeno movimento a seu lado. Virou e viu Hermione sentada em uma cadeira junto da cama com seus cotovelos sobre o colchão, o rosto nas mãos. Ainda estava usando o elegante vestido com o qual saíra, mas o cabelo dela estava todo desarrumado. Uma luz brilhou do lado de fora e ele pode ouvir a chuva batendo contra o vidro da janela.

Ele limpou a garganta e ela abaixou as mãos, revelando o rosto marcado por lágrimas. Ela sorriu pra ele. –Você está bem?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e lutou pra se erguer. Hermione levantou e colocou um braço atrás dos ombros deles, ajudando-o a ficar sentado. –Parece que sim. Você não teve que me acordar novamente, teve?

-Não – ela disse, colocando uma xícara de chá para ele. –Não foi o feitiço necrominético dessa vez, você estava apenas inconsciente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar se divertindo com Geraldo?

Ela balançou a mão impaciente pra ele. –Jorge me mandou uma coruja, vim pra casa imediatamente.

-Harry olhou pra xícara de chá em seu colo. –Não precisava ter feito isso.

-O que preferia que eu fizesse? Que ficasse naquela festa completamente chata enquanto você estava aqui? Acho que não.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, mais grato pela presença dela do que poderia dizer. –Foi diferente dessa vez.

-Mais fraco? Não acionou o feitiço... Talvez estivesse mais distante.

-Não. Estava mais perto.

Hermione franziu a testa. –Isso não faz muito sentido.

-Eu sei. Não sei como explicar, mas tenho a sensação que o que quer que estivesse sentindo estava mais perto dessa vez... Mas mais suave, como se não quisesse me atingir tão forte.

-Isso é loucura, Harry. Se as forças das trevas estão te atacando então não iriam ligar se estivessem te machucando.

-Só sei o que sinto.

Ela pegou um envelope que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira. –Isso chegou há alguns minutos.

Ele pegou, examinando a letra do envelope. –É de Sabian.

-Quem é Sabian?

-Meu melhor agente. Se um humano pudesse ser um fantasma, seria ele. Pedi que fizesse umas perguntas discretas sobre Sorry e que mantivesse o ouvido grudado no chão. –abriu o envelope e leu o bilhete, Hermione observando seu rosto nesse tempo. Finalmente ele dobrou o papel novamente.

-Noticias boas ou ruins?

-Bem, não posso dizer que são boas. Sabian disse que tem ouvido muito o nome de Sorry, mas nunca o viu e quando começou a perguntar, descobriu algumas coisas preocupantes.

-Como o que?

-As conversas por aí dizem que Sorry é... – ele parou, hesitando. –É o novo tenente de Voldemort.

Hermione apenas ficou sentada. –Harry, Voldemort está morto. Você o matou. você disse que alguém estava tomando o lugar dele e usando seus métodos... talvez Sabian quis dizer que Sorry é o novo tenente _dessa_ pessoa.

Harry mordeu o lábio e depois virou pra ela, encarando-a com um olhar penetrante. –Hermione, preciso te dizer algo, uma coisa que não pode sair desse quarto. – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. –O fato é... Voldemort não está morto.

A expressão dela congelou como se não tivesse certeza de como responder. –Como é? Ele não está morto?

-Não muito, não. – ele baixou os olhos pra colcha, evitando os olhos dela. –Ficou concordado, depois que o derrotei da última vez, que deixaríamos as pessoas _ pensarem_ que ele estava morto... pra todas intenções e propósitos ele estava tão morto quanto o possível. Veja bem, Voldemort não estava vivo de verdade há muitos anos. Estava existindo num tipo de meia-morte, se segurando nesse mundo por pura força de vontade e pelo poder de sua maldade. Aquele que não tem vida não pode ser morto. Pensávamos que eu tinha mandado-o tão de volta pra si mesmo que nunca teria acesso a seu poder novamente.

Hermione apenas balançava a cabeça, descrente. –Não acredito nisso!

-Enquanto as pessoas soubessem que ele ainda existia, sempre haveria aqueles dispostos a ajudá-lo a restabelecer seu poder. Pensamos que se todos acreditassem que estava morto, seu legado morreria também. – ele levantou os olhos pra ela. –Parece que subestimamos a teimosia do mal.

-Quem é esse "nós"?

-Eu, ministro Fudge... o chanceler da Federação, professora McGonagall. Só que agora... sou o único que sabe. Fudge e o Chanceler e os outros que sabiam me pediram pra fazer um Feitiço da Memória neles pra que nunca entregassem o segredo, pois não mais lembrariam. Confiaram que eu permanecesse atento e se ele mostrasse sinais de retorno, confiaram que eu lutasse mais uma vez. – Hermione olhava pro rosto dele, espantada. –Esse era meu maior peso, esse segredo, Hermione. Manter meu emprego em segredo de você não foi nada comparado a isso... E eu o carreguei sozinho, lutando contra a vontade de contar a alguém a cada minuto de cada dia.

-Mas outros já devem saber, se estão dizendo que Sorry é seu novo servo. E quando Allegra falou de seu novo mestre, devia estar se referindo a Voldemort também!

-Eu sei, isso é que me preocupa. Se ele está reunindo novas forças e enviando seus seguidores pra mim como demonstração de seu poder, então ele está pronto pra fazer um novo desafio.

Hermione levantou e começou a andar de um lado pra outro. –Temos contar a Laura de nossas suspeitas sobre Sorry.

Harry levantou a cabeça rapidamente, uma expressão de horror em seu rosto. –Não! Fora de cogitação!

-Ela merece saber! Pode estar em perigo!

-Hermione, ele não pode saber que estou atrás dele! Se contarmos a Laura, ela não vai conseguir segurar, vai dizer algo pra ele! Não posso mostrar minhas cartas tão cedo no jogo!

-Ainda não estou totalmente convencida que ele é mal.

O queixo de Harry caiu. –O que mais precisa pra se convencer? vê-lo explodir ônibus escolar cheio de crianças?

-Tudo até agora é tão circunstancial e informações de segunda mão...

-È assim que _ é_ nesse trabalho. Lembra quando te falei do paradigma da incerteza? Sabia que você nunca ficaria confortável com essa margem de erro.

-Devemos a verdade a Laura, pelo menos um aviso!

-Pra que ela precisa de aviso? Segundo você, Sorry é tão inocente quanto um cordeirinho! – os dois estavam quase gritando agora.

-Pare, Harry! Só estou tentando considerar todas possibilidades!

-Menos a possibilidade que se dissermos a ela alguma coisa pode arruinar qualquer chance que eu tenho de detê-lo! – os dois pararam, olhando-se com raiva... Parecia não restar mais nada a dizer.

Hermione se jogou sobre a cadeira junto a cama, sua raiva dissipando e sendo substituída por cansaço. –Como faz isso? – ela disse, sua voz baixa novamente. –Como você toma essas decisões impossíveis quando a vida de pessoas está na balança?

Harry suspirou. –É meu trabalho.

-E fica mais fácil?

Ele cruzou o olhar com o dela. –Espero que não. – Hermione suspirou e afundou na cadeira. Harry esfregou a testa, e a franziu sem notar.

-Sua cicatriz está doendo?

-Um pouco. Dói como um machucado.

Hermione levantou devagar e se curvou sobre ele. Tirou o cabelo da testa dele com uma mão e gentilmente pressionou os lábios sobre a cicatriz. Recuando, ela sorriu pra ele. –Tente descansar – ela disse. –Chame se precisar de alguma coisa. –virou e saiu do quarto, sua longa saia fazendo barulho contra suas pernas. Harry a olhou ir embora, a dor em sua testa esquecida.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou muito mais tarde do que de costume, sentindo-se exausto. _ Esses ataques de inconsciência devem realmente tirar muito de mim_, pensou, colocando as pernas pra fora da cama. Entrou na cozinha pra procurar algo pra comer e encontrou Hermione e Justino lutando pra enlatar molho de tomate . –Bem, bem... olhem quem está vivo! - Justino disse. –Tem um pouco de carne com repolho e batatas no congelador se quiser esquentar.

Harry fez uma cara de nojo. – carne com repolho e batatas, eca. É um dos favoritos de Duda, nunca consegui suportar.

-Como vai o querido Duda? – Hermione disse.

-Da última vez que soube, Valter tinha dado a ele o cargo de supervisor de produção na fabrica de brocas. É completamente incompetente, lógico, mas pra Valter ele é o próximo Branson. – ele procurou na geladeira e achou uns ovos. –Mas devo admitir que da última vez que os vi, os Dursley foram quase civis comigo. Fiquei pasmo. Acho que é menos nojento que eu seja, vocês sabem, tão _desviado_ quando não estou mais morando sob o teto deles.

-Como está se sentindo? – Hermione perguntou.

-Estou bem. Um pouco cansado. – ele pegou a frigideira e começou a mexer os ovos. –Onde está Jorge?

-Viajou. Tinha aquela convenção da associação de vassouras nos EUA, lembra: aparatou hoje de manha.

-Droga. Queria que ele fizesse um daqueles bolos de nozes, estou morrendo de vontade de comer um pedaço. – essa frase foi respondida por vários gemidos de êxtase dos outros.

-Ah, isso seria um pedaço do céu – Justino disse.

-A caixa de receitas dele está bem ali, você mesmo pode fazer uma – Hermione disse, sorrindo. Todos sabiam que as habilidades culinárias de Harry se limitavam a fazer torradas.

Harry sentou a mesa com seu prato de ovos e olhou Hermione organizando as vasilhas, rótulos e tampas. –Então... Pensando em fazer um molho de espaguete? – ele perguntou.

-Há há. Vão durar o ano inteiro, sabe. – A porta dos fundos de abriu e Laura entrou, segurando algumas caixas de tomate. Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar doloroso, lembrando da discussão que tiveram na noite anterior sobre ela, e então os dois ficaram bastante interessados no que faziam. Laura colocou as caixas sobre a mesa.

-Bom dia, dorminhoco – ela disse pra Harry. –Aqui está a última remessa – ela disse, virando pra Hermione. –Isso deve ser suficiente pro lote todo. – ela olhou dela pra Harry e depois pra ela novamente, sentindo algo estranho. –O que está havendo?

Harry levantou os olhos. –Nada! Nada, nada está errado. E aí, Hermione? – Hermione balançou a cabeça, ocupada, tentando abrir uma tampa teimosa de uma das vasilhas. Ela finalmente puxou a varinha e a folgou com magia. Laura deu de ombros e sentou pra limpar os tomates.

Eles continuaram suas respectivas atividades por alguns minutos em silêncio quando alguém bateu à porta. –Eu atendo – Hermione disse, levantando. Todos a ouviram abrir a porta.. –Fred! – ouviram exclamar. –Que bom... o que foi? – passos rápidos se aproximavam da cozinha e alguns segundos depois Fred Weasley, parecendo apressado e chateado, entrou, Hermione logo atrás dele.

Todos levantaram, a expressão de Fred os deixando em guarda. –O que foi? – Harry perguntou.

-É Jorge – Laura pôs a mão no peito, enrugando as sobrancelhas em preocupação. –Fui dar uma passada na convenção com ele e... – ele parou pra correr a mão por seus cabelos ruivos. – ele estava bem a meu lado, virei pra olhar pra ele e... desapareceu bem na minha frente.

-O que? – Hermione disse, seu rosto branco de pasmo.

-Ele se foi. Jorge desapareceu.

Paradigma da Incerteza  
Capítulo 5: A sorry mess

Geralmente, Hermione achava o encontro anual da Sociedade Internacional de Feiticeiros um dia interessante e agradável. Era uma chance de rever antigos amigos de Hogwarts, conhecer novos bruxo e bruxas, e aprender algumas coisas durante esse tempo... Sem falar que a comida e a atmosfera social eram um estouro. Esse ano, entretanto, estava distraída por seus pensamentos em Sorry e nas teorias de Harry.

-Hermione? Hermione!

-O quê? – ela disse, voltando ao presente. Minerva estava tentando chamar sua atenção. A diretora de Hogwarts olhou séria pra ela, com as mãos na cintura.

-Sua cabeça está em outro lugar, querida. O que está te distraindo?

Hermione suspirou. –Desculpe, estou preocupada. Tenho muitas coisas em mente.

Minerva se aproximou, colocando uma mão sobre o braço dela. –Isso não é por causa da carta que te enviei, é? Odiaria pensar que te fiz passar a noite em claro...

-Ah! Não, não é nada disso. Não posso te contar os detalhes, mas Harry não tem mais segredos pra mim.

Minerva a segurou pelo braço e a guiou até um banco próximo, sentando-a como se ela ainda fosse uma aluna e estivesse prestes a levar uma bronca. Ficou em pé na frente dela, uma expressão preocupada e séria no rosto. –Hermione Granger, eu poderia suspeitar que você não está feliz em seu emprego.

Hermione levantou os olhos pra ela, surpresa por essa observação perspicaz. –Por que acha isso?

-Bem, primeiro porque estamos conversando há horas e você ainda não o mencionou.

Hermione sorriu. –Acho que não posso te enganar, não é mesmo?

Minerva sentou ao lado dela, suspirando. –Eu deveria saber que depois da vida que você levou, nunca ficaria feliz em sentar atrás de uma mesa, lendo livros o dia todo. Precisa de animação, de um jeito de usar suas habilidades.

Hermione não disse nada por um momento. –Ah, isso é tudo culpa de Harry! – finalmente falou.

-Provavelmente.

Ela expirou pela boca. –Não sei o que fazer, Minerva.

-Algo vai aparecer. Com seu currículo, não vão te faltar empregos.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, olhando a multidão. Os olhos de Hermione pararam em uma mulher notável, conversando com o professor Flitwick na barraca do "Grêmio Vassoura". Ela era alta e parecia forte, com pele morena e cabelos muito cacheados. Sorria com uma boca cheia de dentes brancos enquanto falava. –Quem é aquela falando com Flitwick? – Hermione perguntou.

-Ah! Aquela é nossa atual professora de defesa.

-Ouvi falar dela! Lembro que tinha um nome diferente... Moneypenny ou algo assim?

Minerva riu. –Quinlan Cashdollar. Nome apropriado pra uma americana, não é?

-Ela é boa?

-Bem... Acabou de chegar ao fim de seu segundo ano. – Hermione concordou, impressionada. –Ela tem um campo de experiência vasto e amplo. Era do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis Mágicas na Associação Americana de Bruxos.

-Impressionante. Uma professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas que realmente praticou o que ensina.

-Os alunos a adoram, é muito carismática. – Minerva cruzou o olhar com o de Cashdollar e acenou para que se aproximasse. A mulher se despediu de Flitwick e veio até elas, sorrindo.

-Minnie! – ela disse. –E aí?

-Quinn, quero que conheça a Drª Hermione Granger, uma de nossas egressas mais ilustres.

-Ah, a famosa Hermione! Sua reputação a precede – Hermione apertou a mão da mulher enquanto Minerva olhava para a barraca de caldeirões, onde Snape parecia estar prestes a começar uma discussão com o comerciante.

-Com licença – Minerva disse, se apressando para interferir. Cashdollar se virou pra Hermione.

-Sempre é um prazer conhecer os ex-alunos. Que ano você se formou?

-Turma de 98, Srtª Cashdollar.

-Ah, raios, me chame de Quinn. Então você estudou DCAT com uma mistura de professores.

Ah, sim. Quirrell, depois Lockhart...

-HÁ! Aquele idiota. Não podia espetar um vampiro com um forcado.

-Lupin, Gudgeon... Todos eles eram farinha do mesmo saco, menos Remo, claro. – ela virou um pouco a cabeça e encarou Quinn. –Devo dizer que essa é uma experiência nova pra mim, Quinn. As pessoas que sabem quem sou imediatamente me fazem perguntas sobre Harry.

-Quem, Potter? – disse, sorrindo. –Eu não preciso.

-Não me diga que o conhece!

-Na verdade sim. Trabalhei com ele quando estava na AAB.

Hermione segurou o braço dela e a puxou de lado. –Então você sabe sobre o _trabalho_ dele.

-Ah, claro. – de repente, ela arregalou os olhos e parou de andar. –Ah, nossa! Eu esqueci! Ele disse pra manter o trabalho dele em segredo de seus amigos! Não falei demais, falei?

-Não, não, descobri sobre isso semana passada. – ela parou por um momento, pensando. –Mas só sei o que _ ele _me contou. Pode me dizer se há mais alguma coisa?

Quinn apontou um outro banco pra Hermione, entre grandes figueiras que ofereciam bastante privacidade. –Está preocupada com ele.

Hermione respondeu que sim –Ele é meu melhor amigo. Preciso saber mais sobre o que ele faz, coisas que ele não me diria.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça e virou um pouco para encará-la. –Bem, a coisa é a seguinte, Hermione. Ele era famoso antes mesmo de se tornar um espião, mas isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis em nosso trabalho. Você tem que mostrar o que pode fazer e _ conquistar _o respeito de seus colegas. Sempre há um período meio que de doutrinação. Quer saber sobre ele? Vou ser direta. Potter é bom... Ele é inteligente e é forte. Agora, não sei muito sobre espionagem, eu era apenas uma executora, mas quanto a espiões... Seu Harry é tão escorregadio quanto possível. É um dos bruxos mais poderosos que conheci, tenho certeza absoluta que não gostaria de enfrentá-lo. Uma vez o vi derrubar um cara duas vezes maior que ele sem usar magia.

Hermione engoliu em seco. –Suponho que ele seja bom pra ter sido promovido tão rápido.

-Isso mesmo, ele é o vice de Pfaffenroth agora, não é? Era apenas um bruxo da inteligência quando o conheci. Ele merece. – ela sorriu. – Costumava falar muito de você, sabe.

-É mesmo? – Hermione falou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

-Com certeza. Era sempre Hermione isso, Hermione aquilo, Hermione disse isso e se Hermione estivesse aqui, ela poderia nos dizer isso.

Hermione não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Pensava sobre sua resposta quando de repente lembrou de outra pergunta com a qual Quinn poderia ajudá-la. –Desculpa a mudança de assunto, mas... você conhece um bruxo chamado Sorenson Carlisle?

Quinn parou de sorrir e ficou séria imediatamente. –Sorry? Por que quer saber?

-Ah... É uma coisa que estou trabalhando com Harry.

-Bem, é melhor deixar isso pra ele, eu acho. Ele é profissional, não tente isso em casa. Sorry é um homem muito mal.

Hermione sentiu um frio no corpo todo. –Mal, como?

Quinn suspirou. –Ele tem más companhias. Companhias _das trevas_, se me entende. Pode-se dizer que ele é o novo garoto dourado deles... Pelo menos foi o que ouvi. Você parece surpresa.

-Mais preocupada. Uma de nossas companheiras de casa namora ele. – disse, num tom desolado.

-Se quiser ajudar sua amiga, então a mantenha longe dele.

-Não acredito que ela continuaria com ele se soubesse que ele é mal.

-O amor é cego, sabe. E quando não é cego, é simplesmente estúpido.

Harry estava sentando à sua mesa, perdido em pensamentos, quando uma bolha amarela do tamanho de uma bola de críquete flutuou para dentro da sala e falou com a voz do guarda do posto de segurança da entrada da D.I.

-Chefe Potter. Tem uma pessoa aqui querendo te ver. Ela não é autorizada. – a voz do guarda vinha com um tom inconfundível de desaprovação.

-Quem é? Como chegou aqui? – Harry perguntou, apesar de ter um bom palpite de quem era e de como chegara até ali.

-A drª Hermione Granger, ela aparatou. Chefe, preciso lembrá-lo das conseqüências de dar abertura à segurança desse prédio? Se o senhor entregou nossa localização...

-Eu conheço bem o regulamento, Agente, eu o escrevi. Faria bem se lembrasse sua posição na hierarquia de comando. Por favor, peça que ela espere um momento. – A bolha amarela desapareceu fazendo um pequeno "pop".

Ele mordeu os lábio, pensando. –Bolha – ele disse. Outra bolha, essa brilhando um azul claro, apareceu flutuando no ar diante de seus olhos. –Lefty?

Um segundo depois, uma voz profunda, grave era emitida da bolha. –Tudo bem, Harry? – era a voz de Lefty Mamakos, seu instrutor na DI, transmitida do escritório dele localizado no treinamento.

-Preciso de um conselho.

-E por que mais eu estaria aqui? Qual é o problema? Não, não... Deixe-me adivinhar... Teve que contar a seus amigos sobre seu emprego.

-Como você...

-Ouvi falar que você sofreu um tipo de ataque e pensaram que estava morto. Não é algo que se explique com umas mentirinhas. Fico feliz que não esteja morto, por falar nisso.

-Obrigado. Estou pensando se devo permitir uma civil a entrar na DI.

-Quem?

-Hermione. Ela está aqui agora mesmo e não tenho idéia de como me encontrou.

-Ela está te ajudando um pouco? Devia ter adivinhado.

-Não queria que ela tivesse feito isso. – ele disse. Sabia que não devia ter deixado Hermione pesquisar sobre aqueles feitiços com "sorry"... Depois que ela se interessa em uma coisa, não há como detê-la.

-Confia nela?

-Claro. Com minha vida.

-Então a decisão é sua. É o segundo no comando, pode autorizá-la a entrar, se quiser. O que está remoendo? Não, não... Deixe-me adivinhar de novo. Está relutante em deixá-la entrar nessa parte de sua vida.

-É perigoso. Não posso expô-la a nenhuma situação arriscada, apenas não posso.

-Ela estará a salvo enquanto estiver com ela.

Harry sorriu. –Obrigado. É bom saber que alguém confia em mim.

-Não pense assim, todos confiam em você e sabe disso. É o melhor aluno que já tive, Potter. Não precisa minha ajuda.

-Falo com você depois.

Harry saiu de sua sala, sua bolha azul flutuando a sua frente, e andou rapidamente pelos corredores até chegar ao posto de segurança da entrada. –Hermione! – ele chamou. Ela estava de pé em frente à mesa do guarda, segurando alguns papéis e parecendo desconfortável. –O que diabos está fazendo aqui? Como encontrou esse lugar? Este local é confidencial! – ele estendeu a mão pelo campo de segurança, segurou a mão dela e a puxou através dele.

Ela respirou fundo. –Não fique com raiva. Trouxe algumas informações.

-Não estou com raiva, só impressionado.

-Não foi tão difícil te encontrar. Estive trabalhando em feitiços para detectar seres metamórficos, então mudei um para lobisomens. Usei para achar Lupin no quartel general da Federação, depois aparatei. Usei um glamour para esconder meu rosto e depois o segui até que fiquei próxima o suficiente para colocar um talismã de ligação ao lar nele e quando aparatou para cá, usei um feitiço localizador para encontrar o quartel da DI. – ela deu de ombros. –Simples.

Harry apenas ficou olhando pra ela. Simples, ela disse. –Ainda acho que seria mais simples se você esperasse que eu chegasse em casa hoje.

-Bem, e eu lá sei quando você vai voltar pra casa ou mesmo _se_ você vai voltar pra casa, Harry! – disse, irritada. Harry lamentou imediatamente, afinal, ela tinha razão. Não escapou da percepção dele que em algum nível, ela estava tentando provar que ainda era páreo para ser incluída novamente nas suas aventuras. Essa idéia o deixava nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo a possibilidade de ter todas as habilidades dela a seu favor era atraente. A expressão irritada dela estava sumindo; parecia tê-lo desculpado. –Além disso, gosto de um desafio. Foi divertido.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. –Você nunca para de me impressionar, Hermione. Venha. – ele segurou a mão dela e a guiou pelo labirinto dos corredores. Hermione olhava o chão, onde a bolha azul acompanhava os passos deles alguns metros à frente.

-O que é aquilo?

-Uma bolha de babel. Um pequeno feitiço que usamos para segurança e comunicação. As salas e corredores desse prédio são mudados periodicamente, nunca sei onde minha sala vai estar no próximo minuto. Cada pessoa autorizada a estar aqui tem sua própria bolha de babel que reconhece apenas essa pessoa. Quando chego, minha bolha sai de seu jarro e me leva aonde quero ir. Se alguém entrar aqui sem autorização, nunca encontraria o que está procurando sem uma bolha, as salas ficam mudando e essa pessoa vagaria eternamente. – A bolha de Harry os guiou por mais algumas esquinas até que ele viu sua sala no fim do saguão, uma porta larga, pintada de vermelho e com uma raio amarelo sobre ela.

-Humm. Esse é o símbolo que tem em sua capa? – ela perguntou de olhos arregalados e expressão inocente.

Ele lançou um olhar ameaçador. –Agradeço se não rir. Nomes chamam muita atenção. – ele tocou a fechadura com a varinha e ela abriu. –Bem vinda a meu escritório. Meio desarrumado.

-Já vi piores.

Harry sentou atrás de sua mesa e ocupou as mãos revirando os papeis. –Agora, vai me dizer do que isso se trata.

Ela sentou em uma das cadeiras do escritório dele e colocou suas pastas sobre a mesa. –Bem, vasculhei todos livros de feitiço que encontrei não achei nenhum que começasse com "sorry" que seja interessante... A não ser que Leland estivesse interessado na média de crescimento das madrágoras ou em como alisar o cabelo de alguém.

Ela se recostou em sua cadeira, os dedos sob o nariz, pensativo. –Beco sem saída então.

-Acho que você estava certo sobre ser um nome... E descobri mais uma coisa. Algo perturbador.

-O que foi?

-Bem, hoje eu fui pra convenção da SIF. Conheci uma amiga sua. Quinlan Cashdollar.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. -Ah, sim. Quinn. O que ela estava fazendo na convenção da SIF? Ela não é uma executora?

-Não é mais. Ela acabou seu segundo ano de ensino de DCAT em Hogwarts.

-Mesmo? Deve ser muito boa.

-Perguntei a ela sobre Sorry.

-E?

Hermione suspirou. –Disse que ele é um homem muito mal. Só faltou dizer que ele trabalhava pra forcas das trevas. Ela o chamou de o novo garoto de ouro deles.

Harry apenas olhou pra ela por um momento, em silêncio. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. –Ah nossa. Eu realmente não suspeitava desse nível de envolvimento.

-Ainda não estou convencida. Não consigo acreditar que ele seja tão mal depois de tudo que fez por Laura e pelo ambiente... Por que mudar pro lado das forças das trevas quando tem tanta coisa dando certo pra ele?

-Sei que é sua afeição por Laura falando, mas temos que nos lembrar que não _ conhecemos_ o homem. Nem sempre as pessoas precisam de _ motivos_ para virarem más, sabe.

-Tentei tirar informações sobre ele de Laura. Nada que ela disse sobre _ele_ pareceu notável pra mim, mas ela me disse uma coisa muito interessante.

-O que foi?

-Bem... Laura nasceu trouxa. A mãe e avó de Sorry a transformaram em bruxa através de um ritual chamado "Passagem" e Sorry também teve seu papel nele.

Harry piscou. –Sim, eu chamaria isso de interessante. Já tinha ouvido falar desse procedimento antes?

-Não, nunca. Já tinha ouvido falar de meio para amplificar ou aumentar os poderes de alguém, mas nunca gerar em alguém que não os tinha.

-O que essa Passagem envolve?

-Pareceu muita visualização simbólica. Laura falou em rios de sangue e florestas de espinho, mas ela sempre estava ciente que fisicamente continuava no banheiro onde o ritual foi realizado porque viu as palavras "tam htab" no...

Harry ficou tenso, sentindo um peso no estomago. –Tam htab? – ele perguntou.

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça, confusa. –Sim. "Bath mat" ao contrario. Meu Deus, Harry... O que foi? Está branco feito papel!

-Hermione... Leland Stormare só diz duas coisas: "sorry" e "tam htab". – ela fechou os olhos, suspirando. –Agora, pensando nisso, ele também mencionou rios de sangue e florestas de espinhos. Ficaram em silêncio por um instante. –Acho que isso tira qualquer dúvida sobre o envolvimento de Sorry com o que aconteceu com Leland.

-Por que submeter Leland a uma Passagem? Ele já é um bruxo!

-Então a verdadeira pergunta é: qual o efeito que o ritual teria em alguém que já tem poderes mágicos?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. –Você acha que pode ser usado em sentido oposto? Tirar os poderes de alguém?

-Não sei, mas acho imprescindível que a gente descubra.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, uma bolha de Babel verde apareceu no ar. –Sim, Remo? – disse Harry.

-Acho melhor você vir até a Detenção – veio a voz de Lupin da bolha.

-Por que? O que aconteceu? – ele disse, trocando um olhar com Hermione.

-Capturamos alguém em quem acho que está interessado.

-Já vou descer – Harry levantou, olhando pra Hermione. –Você vem? – ela sorriu e o seguiu pra fora da sala.

A Detenção era um salão confortável que não parecia mais sinistra que uma sala de estar suburbana. Dois bruxos com uniforme preto e prata estavam à porta; saudaram Harry quando ele entrou no cômodo. Lupin já estava lá, junto com um bruxo magro e pálido que parecia ser o carcereiro. Sentada no sofá estava uma mulher. Era extremamente bonita, de um jeito duro e insensível, de traços finamente esculpidos e longos cabelos negros que brilhavam sob a luz suave. Harry balançou a cabeça que sim ao vê-la, nem um pouco surpreso dela estar ali. –Foi o que pensei. –virou pra Lupin. –Quem a trouxe?

-Dois agentes da Infiltração e Reconhecimento acharam o rastro dela no Surrey. Eles a pegaram a caminho de um tipo de reunião e é tudo o que eles sabem. Ela não vai falar com ninguém além de você.

-Não é surpresa. – ele virou pra Hermione. –Essa é Allegra Blackburn-Dwyyer, umas das bruxas das trevas mais notáveis dessa parte do mundo.

-Ela não devia estar numa cela ou algo assim? – Hermione sussurrou.

-Ah, ela está – Lupin disse. –Só porque não se pode ver as grades, não significa que não estejam ali.

Allegra levantou. –Já era hora de você vir aqui embaixo, Harry. Estava esperando. – ela olhou ora Hermione. –Bem, bem. Essa deve ser a famosa Hermione. É exatamente como você descreveu. – Hermione olhou pra Harry, parecendo um pouco assustada dessa pessoa saber seu nome.

Harry entrou parcialmente na frente dela. –Você só precisa se preocupar comigo. Quer me dizer aonde ia e com quem ia se encontrar?

-Tinha hora marcada pra fazer o cabelo – a mulher disse áspera, cruzando os braços e olhando para o mundo como uma fortaleza impenetrável.

Harry virou, segurando Lupin pelo braço e o afastando, gesticulando pra que Hermione se juntasse a eles. –Ela não está falando, Harry. – Lupin disse.

-Não no momento, mas ela vai falar com a gente, disso eu tenho certeza.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Hermione sussurrou, olhando pra Allegra. –Ela me parece bem durona.

-Ela é, ela é bem durona realmente. Dura o suficiente pra estarmos atrás dela há anos e nunca a capturamos nenhuma vez. E então, hoje, do nada, dois bruxos da I&R numa patrulha de rotina a pegam a caminho de um encontro?

-Ela queria ser pega. – Lupin disse.

-Ela tem uma mensagem pra gente e se deixou capturar pra que pudesse entregá-la. –virou pra Allegra.

-A conferência acabou? – ela disse. A voz dela estava baixa e rouca. Ficou lá de pé, com as mãos em seus quadris desenhados, parecendo incrivelmente entediada com a situação toda.

-Allegra, se tem algo a me dizer, sugiro que acabe logo com isso pra que possamos continuar com nossas vidas.

Allegra não estava nem olhando pra ele, olhava pra Hermione. –Ele está escondendo tanto de você, sabe – falou. Hermione engoliu em seco. Não queria exatamente ouvir, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos. –Acha que o conhece? Acha que ele precisa de você? Está cega, minha irmã.

Harry avançou, seus olhos brilhando. –Não fale com ela – ele rugiu. –Nem _ olhe_ pra ela, está ouvindo? – virou pra Hermione. –Não ouça. Não ouça nenhuma palavra que ela diz. –olhou novamente pra Allegra, um olhar fatal. –Ela mente. – ele disse, sua voz monótona.

Allegra recuou alguns passos. –Sabia que ia me descobrir, Harry... Nunca pude te enganar por muito tempo. Realmente tenho uma mensagem pra você... de meu mestre.

-Seu mestre? – Lupin perguntou.

-Vocês o verão em breve – todos três trocaram olhares preocupados. –É poderoso, meu mestre... seu novo servo o ajudará a tomar o que é dele de direito. –levantou a cabeça bem alto. –E enquanto o servir, ninguém poderá me deter. – ela deu um largo sorriso, cheio de dentes brancos, emoldurado por lábios vermelho-rubi. –Adorei te ver novamente. E te conhecer, Hermione. Lembre do que te disse, pois poderá te salvar. – e com isso, ela se foi.

Todos na sala pularam –Droga! – Lupin gritou.

Hermione deu uns passos à frente, colocando a mão sobre o feitiço de contenção que fora posto em volta de Allegra; estava intacto. –Como ela fez isso? Não devia poder aparatar, devia?

-Absolutamente não – Harry disse em voz baixa, olhando severamente pra o ar onde Allegra estava alguns segundos antes. –Essa sala é selada. Não sei como ela saiu.

-Vou investigar tudo, Harry – Lupin disse.

-Bom. Me mantenha informado. – ele acenou com a cabeça pra Hermione e eles saíram da sala, liderados pela bolha de babel azul de Harry.

-Mulher interessante – ela disse, neutra. Harry levantou a mão e a parou no meio do corredor de tijolos.

-Hermione, espero que não dê o mínimo de credito ao que ela disse – ela desviou o olhar, inquieta... Harry podia ver que sim, ela deu pelo menos um pouco de credito àquilo. –A verdade é antiética para personalidade de Allegra, não a reconheceria se andasse até ela e a mordesse na bunda.

-Ela estava certa sobre uma coisa... não acho que te conheço tanto quanto achava.

Harry apenas olhou pra ela. –Você é a _única _pessoa que me conhece – disse, seu tom normal, como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Harry estava sentado no jardim de inverno lendo um livro quando a campainha tocou. Laura e Justino ainda não tinham chegado do emprego e Jorge estava no mercado, então ele levantou pra atender.

Abriu a larga porta da frente e seu sorriso de boas-vindas diminuiu um pouco. Em pé à porta estava um homem vestido com terno bem feito, caro. Era descomunalmente bonito, de traços esculpidos e vastos cabelos loiros. Ele deu um largo sorriso. –Ah! Harry! Fico satisfeito de finalmente conhecê-lo! – exclamou, avançando para apertar a mão de Harry.

Harry manteve sua expressão agradável com esforço. –Olá, Geraldo. – em sua cabeça, podia ouvir Jorge brincando "Ger-aldo! Ger-aldo!" – ele limpou a garganta. –Entre. –deu um passo pro lado para permitir que o namorado de Hermione entrasse, olhando feio pras costas do homem. –Hermione está lá em cima, vou chamá-la. Fique a vontade. – Geraldo entrou na sala enquanto Harry subia as escadas. –Hermione! Geraldo está aqui!

Ela colocou a cabeça pra fora do quarto. –Desço daqui uns minutos. Comporte-se.

Resmungando, Harry voltou pra sala, onde Geraldo estava pendurado na ponta de um pequeno divã dourado. Harry sentou em sua cadeira favorita. –Então – ele disse, decidindo ser agradável com o homem. –Pra onde vão hoje?

Geraldo se mexeu desconfortável, parecendo estar muito pouco à vontade. –Hã... é uma festa dada por meu chefe.

-Você trabalha em que mesmo?

-Sou vice-presidente da Spellbound Books, somos a maior editora de textos e referências bruxos. Alguns de nossos _best sellers_ incluem todos os volumes do "Livro padrão de feitiços", a coletânea de trabalhos de Gilderoy Lockhart e a maioria dos textos padrões. – Harry acenou com a cabeça, educadamente ao que com certeza era parte de seu discurso de vendas. –Sou encarregado dos Testes e do controle de Qualidade. Superamos nosso recorde de vendas este ano, o CEO está dando um grande sarau para dar parabéns à equipe.

-Isso parece... bom. – Harry disse, tentando lembrar se já tinha ouvido alguém realmente usar a palavra sarau antes de agora.

-Bem, vamos ter um bom jantar e dança, esse tipo de coisa. É uma ocasião meio extravagante.

-Hermione é ótima dançarina.

-Eu sei. Ela é muito paciente comigo, receio ter dois pés esquerdos. – ele deu aquele sorriso iluminado pra Harry novamente. Harry apenas continuou balançando a cabeça, o sorriso agradável grudado em seu rosto começando a cansar. Geraldo levantou e parecia estar reunindo sua coragem. –Harry, só quero que saiba que gosto muito de Hermione, e sempre a tratei com respeito...

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. –Não precisa prometer que vai trazê-la pra casa antes das onze, sabe. Ele é uma mulher crescida; não sou pai dela.

-Eu sei, mas você... você sabe, você é _Harry Potter_, e... bem, ela leva muito em conta o que você acha...

-E eu o que ela acha. Ela gosta de você, é o suficiente pra mim. Não precisa fazer uma entrevista pra ter permissão pra levá-la pra sair. –os dois ficaram em silêncio. Geraldo sentou tenso no divã, olhando para as paredes e teto da sala, pros moveis no chão, pra qualquer lugar menos pra seu anfitrião. Harry apenas ficou sentado olhando feio pra ele, sua habilidade de fingir ser amigável reduzindo-se a zero.

Os dois levantaram os olhos ao ouvir os sapatos de Hermione nas escadas. Geraldo levantou e foi para o saguão de entrada, Harry parou na porta enquanto Hermione descia. A visão dela fez algo estranho em seu estômago, parecia que ele tinha ido numa montanha-russa sem consultá-lo. Hermione geralmente se vestia informalmente, com um guarda-roupas cheio de saias de lã, calças, casacos de gola em V, e camisas de gola alta; praticidade era a ordem do dia com ela. Geralmente prendia os cabelos num rabo ou numa trança, para mantê-los fora de seu caminho e não era fácil de ser vista sem seus óculos de leitura ou na cabeça ou pendurados no pescoço por suas correntinhas de contas. Hoje, entretanto, ela usava um vestido brilhante e elegante, sem alças, de cor violeta, reluzindo milhares de pequenas faíscas até seus pés. Uma corrente de pedras e contas violetas flutuavam ao redor de seu pescoço e seu cabelo estava empilhado num elegante coque sobre a cabeça, alguns cachos mais longos deixados mais frouxos para cair em seus ombros. Ela sorriu para Geraldo, uma mão de luva correndo pelo corrimão enquanto descia pelas escadas. Quando seus olhos passaram por ele até Harry; ela parou e o sorriso dela hesitou. Harry percebeu que devia estar com uma expressão muito estranha, mas não conseguia conter; um tremor passou por ele quando seus olhares se cruzaram por um momento. Hermione desviou o olhar e deu um sorriso ainda mais largo para Geraldo, que esticou o braço pra tomar a mão dela quando alcançou a base das escadas. –Você está linda –disse, beijando sua bochecha.

-Obrigada – ela disse. –Você também.

Harry piscou, o mundo voltando ao lugar ao seu redor. _O que acabou de acontecer?_ Pensou. –Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry. – Geraldo disse, abrindo a porta. Hermione parou, olhando a chuva do lado de fora e se voltou pra sorrir pra Harry.

-Tenha uma boa noite – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer. Ele olhou enquanto ela aceitou o braço de Geraldo e ele levantou sua varinha, murmurando um feitiço pra impelir a chuva; saíram pra varanda e fecharam a porta atrás deles.

Harry suspirou e voltou para seu livro. Várias horas se passaram em silêncio, exceto por trovões e booms periódicos do lado de fora, mas ele percebeu que tinha que ler a mesma pagina várias vezes porque sua mente não se concentrava na primeira. Eventualmente, ouviu a porta de trás abrir e foi pra cozinha, onde Jorge estava entrando com sacolas de mantimentos. –Nos dê uma mão, Harry? – ele disse entregando um grande peru congelado. Harry colocou no freezer.

-Bem, conheci o famoso Geraldo.

-Foi? Como ele é? – Jorge perguntou, colocando os vegetais na caixa de gelo.

-Ah, você sabe. Bonito, charmoso, rico, bem-vestido... um pesadelo perfeito.

-Hermione parece gostar dele. Tenho certeza que ela não tem problemas pra mantê-lo na linha. O que ele... – Jorge parou, tendo virado pra descarregar mais sacolas... o rosto de Harry estava completamente rígido e branco como papel. –Harry? Você está bem?

Os olhos de Harry vagarosamente giraram pra olhar Jorge. Ele podia sentir se aproximando como um trem desgovernado. Segurou a borda da mesa, mas quando veio, o derrubou. A dor, rasgando por sua cicatriz e cavando implacavelmente por seu cérebro atrás de sua testa como se agulhas de tricô quentes entrasse em seu crânio. Jorge avançou para segurá-lo quando uma onda enegrecida tomou sua visão ele caiu em cima da mesa.

Harry abriu seus olhos vagarosamente, meio que esperando a dor atingi-lo na testa novamente, mas nada aconteceu. Estava no quarto de hóspedes do primeiro andar, sob pesadas colchas da larga cama de colunas. Por um instante, apenas ficou olhando diretamente para cima, para o material do dossel da cama, e então ouviu um pequeno movimento a seu lado. Virou e viu Hermione sentada em uma cadeira junto da cama com seus cotovelos sobre o colchão, o rosto nas mãos. Ainda estava usando o elegante vestido com o qual saíra, mas o cabelo dela estava todo desarrumado. Uma luz brilhou do lado de fora e ele pode ouvir a chuva batendo contra o vidro da janela.

Ele limpou a garganta e ela abaixou as mãos, revelando o rosto marcado por lágrimas. Ela sorriu pra ele. –Você está bem?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e lutou pra se erguer. Hermione levantou e colocou um braço atrás dos ombros deles, ajudando-o a ficar sentado. –Parece que sim. Você não teve que me acordar novamente, teve?

-Não – ela disse, colocando uma xícara de chá para ele. –Não foi o feitiço necrominético dessa vez, você estava apenas inconsciente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar se divertindo com Geraldo?

Ela balançou a mão impaciente pra ele. –Jorge me mandou uma coruja, vim pra casa imediatamente.

-Harry olhou pra xícara de chá em seu colo. –Não precisava ter feito isso.

-O que preferia que eu fizesse? Que ficasse naquela festa completamente chata enquanto você estava aqui? Acho que não.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, mais grato pela presença dela do que poderia dizer. –Foi diferente dessa vez.

-Mais fraco? Não acionou o feitiço... Talvez estivesse mais distante.

-Não. Estava mais perto.

Hermione franziu a testa. –Isso não faz muito sentido.

-Eu sei. Não sei como explicar, mas tenho a sensação que o que quer que estivesse sentindo estava mais perto dessa vez... Mas mais suave, como se não quisesse me atingir tão forte.

-Isso é loucura, Harry. Se as forças das trevas estão te atacando então não iriam ligar se estivessem te machucando.

-Só sei o que sinto.

Ela pegou um envelope que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira. –Isso chegou há alguns minutos.

Ele pegou, examinando a letra do envelope. –É de Sabian.

-Quem é Sabian?

-Meu melhor agente. Se um humano pudesse ser um fantasma, seria ele. Pedi que fizesse umas perguntas discretas sobre Sorry e que mantivesse o ouvido grudado no chão. –abriu o envelope e leu o bilhete, Hermione observando seu rosto nesse tempo. Finalmente ele dobrou o papel novamente.

-Noticias boas ou ruins?

-Bem, não posso dizer que são boas. Sabian disse que tem ouvido muito o nome de Sorry, mas nunca o viu e quando começou a perguntar, descobriu algumas coisas preocupantes.

-Como o que?

-As conversas por aí dizem que Sorry é... – ele parou, hesitando. –É o novo tenente de Voldemort.

Hermione apenas ficou sentada. –Harry, Voldemort está morto. Você o matou. você disse que alguém estava tomando o lugar dele e usando seus métodos... talvez Sabian quis dizer que Sorry é o novo tenente _dessa_ pessoa.

Harry mordeu o lábio e depois virou pra ela, encarando-a com um olhar penetrante. –Hermione, preciso te dizer algo, uma coisa que não pode sair desse quarto. – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. –O fato é... Voldemort não está morto.

A expressão dela congelou como se não tivesse certeza de como responder. –Como é? Ele não está morto?

-Não muito, não. – ele baixou os olhos pra colcha, evitando os olhos dela. –Ficou concordado, depois que o derrotei da última vez, que deixaríamos as pessoas _ pensarem_ que ele estava morto... pra todas intenções e propósitos ele estava tão morto quanto o possível. Veja bem, Voldemort não estava vivo de verdade há muitos anos. Estava existindo num tipo de meia-morte, se segurando nesse mundo por pura força de vontade e pelo poder de sua maldade. Aquele que não tem vida não pode ser morto. Pensávamos que eu tinha mandado-o tão de volta pra si mesmo que nunca teria acesso a seu poder novamente.

Hermione apenas balançava a cabeça, descrente. –Não acredito nisso!

-Enquanto as pessoas soubessem que ele ainda existia, sempre haveria aqueles dispostos a ajudá-lo a restabelecer seu poder. Pensamos que se todos acreditassem que estava morto, seu legado morreria também. – ele levantou os olhos pra ela. –Parece que subestimamos a teimosia do mal.

-Quem é esse "nós"?

-Eu, ministro Fudge... o chanceler da Federação, professora McGonagall. Só que agora... sou o único que sabe. Fudge e o Chanceler e os outros que sabiam me pediram pra fazer um Feitiço da Memória neles pra que nunca entregassem o segredo, pois não mais lembrariam. Confiaram que eu permanecesse atento e se ele mostrasse sinais de retorno, confiaram que eu lutasse mais uma vez. – Hermione olhava pro rosto dele, espantada. –Esse era meu maior peso, esse segredo, Hermione. Manter meu emprego em segredo de você não foi nada comparado a isso... E eu o carreguei sozinho, lutando contra a vontade de contar a alguém a cada minuto de cada dia.

-Mas outros já devem saber, se estão dizendo que Sorry é seu novo servo. E quando Allegra falou de seu novo mestre, devia estar se referindo a Voldemort também!

-Eu sei, isso é que me preocupa. Se ele está reunindo novas forças e enviando seus seguidores pra mim como demonstração de seu poder, então ele está pronto pra fazer um novo desafio.

Hermione levantou e começou a andar de um lado pra outro. –Temos contar a Laura de nossas suspeitas sobre Sorry.

Harry levantou a cabeça rapidamente, uma expressão de horror em seu rosto. –Não! Fora de cogitação!

-Ela merece saber! Pode estar em perigo!

-Hermione, ele não pode saber que estou atrás dele! Se contarmos a Laura, ela não vai conseguir segurar, vai dizer algo pra ele! Não posso mostrar minhas cartas tão cedo no jogo!

-Ainda não estou totalmente convencida que ele é mal.

O queixo de Harry caiu. –O que mais precisa pra se convencer? vê-lo explodir ônibus escolar cheio de crianças?

-Tudo até agora é tão circunstancial e informações de segunda mão...

-È assim que _ é_ nesse trabalho. Lembra quando te falei do paradigma da incerteza? Sabia que você nunca ficaria confortável com essa margem de erro.

-Devemos a verdade a Laura, pelo menos um aviso!

-Pra que ela precisa de aviso? Segundo você, Sorry é tão inocente quanto um cordeirinho! – os dois estavam quase gritando agora.

-Pare, Harry! Só estou tentando considerar todas possibilidades!

-Menos a possibilidade que se dissermos a ela alguma coisa pode arruinar qualquer chance que eu tenho de detê-lo! – os dois pararam, olhando-se com raiva... Parecia não restar mais nada a dizer.

Hermione se jogou sobre a cadeira junto a cama, sua raiva dissipando e sendo substituída por cansaço. –Como faz isso? – ela disse, sua voz baixa novamente. –Como você toma essas decisões impossíveis quando a vida de pessoas está na balança?

Harry suspirou. –É meu trabalho.

-E fica mais fácil?

Ele cruzou o olhar com o dela. –Espero que não. – Hermione suspirou e afundou na cadeira. Harry esfregou a testa, e a franziu sem notar.

-Sua cicatriz está doendo?

-Um pouco. Dói como um machucado.

Hermione levantou devagar e se curvou sobre ele. Tirou o cabelo da testa dele com uma mão e gentilmente pressionou os lábios sobre a cicatriz. Recuando, ela sorriu pra ele. –Tente descansar – ela disse. –Chame se precisar de alguma coisa. –virou e saiu do quarto, sua longa saia fazendo barulho contra suas pernas. Harry a olhou ir embora, a dor em sua testa esquecida.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou muito mais tarde do que de costume, sentindo-se exausto. _ Esses ataques de inconsciência devem realmente tirar muito de mim_, pensou, colocando as pernas pra fora da cama. Entrou na cozinha pra procurar algo pra comer e encontrou Hermione e Justino lutando pra enlatar molho de tomate . –Bem, bem... olhem quem está vivo! - Justino disse. –Tem um pouco de carne com repolho e batatas no congelador se quiser esquentar.

Harry fez uma cara de nojo. – carne com repolho e batatas, eca. É um dos favoritos de Duda, nunca consegui suportar.

-Como vai o querido Duda? – Hermione disse.

-Da última vez que soube, Valter tinha dado a ele o cargo de supervisor de produção na fabrica de brocas. É completamente incompetente, lógico, mas pra Valter ele é o próximo Branson. – ele procurou na geladeira e achou uns ovos. –Mas devo admitir que da última vez que os vi, os Dursley foram quase civis comigo. Fiquei pasmo. Acho que é menos nojento que eu seja, vocês sabem, tão _desviado_ quando não estou mais morando sob o teto deles.

-Como está se sentindo? – Hermione perguntou.

-Estou bem. Um pouco cansado. – ele pegou a frigideira e começou a mexer os ovos. –Onde está Jorge?

-Viajou. Tinha aquela convenção da associação de vassouras nos EUA, lembra: aparatou hoje de manha.

-Droga. Queria que ele fizesse um daqueles bolos de nozes, estou morrendo de vontade de comer um pedaço. – essa frase foi respondida por vários gemidos de êxtase dos outros.

-Ah, isso seria um pedaço do céu – Justino disse.

-A caixa de receitas dele está bem ali, você mesmo pode fazer uma – Hermione disse, sorrindo. Todos sabiam que as habilidades culinárias de Harry se limitavam a fazer torradas.

Harry sentou a mesa com seu prato de ovos e olhou Hermione organizando as vasilhas, rótulos e tampas. –Então... Pensando em fazer um molho de espaguete? – ele perguntou.

-Há há. Vão durar o ano inteiro, sabe. – A porta dos fundos de abriu e Laura entrou, segurando algumas caixas de tomate. Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar doloroso, lembrando da discussão que tiveram na noite anterior sobre ela, e então os dois ficaram bastante interessados no que faziam. Laura colocou as caixas sobre a mesa.

-Bom dia, dorminhoco – ela disse pra Harry. –Aqui está a última remessa – ela disse, virando pra Hermione. –Isso deve ser suficiente pro lote todo. – ela olhou dela pra Harry e depois pra ela novamente, sentindo algo estranho. –O que está havendo?

Harry levantou os olhos. –Nada! Nada, nada está errado. E aí, Hermione? – Hermione balançou a cabeça, ocupada, tentando abrir uma tampa teimosa de uma das vasilhas. Ela finalmente puxou a varinha e a folgou com magia. Laura deu de ombros e sentou pra limpar os tomates.

Eles continuaram suas respectivas atividades por alguns minutos em silêncio quando alguém bateu à porta. –Eu atendo – Hermione disse, levantando. Todos a ouviram abrir a porta.. –Fred! – ouviram exclamar. –Que bom... o que foi? – passos rápidos se aproximavam da cozinha e alguns segundos depois Fred Weasley, parecendo apressado e chateado, entrou, Hermione logo atrás dele.

Todos levantaram, a expressão de Fred os deixando em guarda. –O que foi? – Harry perguntou.

-É Jorge – Laura pôs a mão no peito, enrugando as sobrancelhas em preocupação. –Fui dar uma passada na convenção com ele e... – ele parou pra correr a mão por seus cabelos ruivos. – ele estava bem a meu lado, virei pra olhar pra ele e... desapareceu bem na minha frente.

-O que? – Hermione disse, seu rosto branco de pasmo.

-Ele se foi. Jorge desapareceu.

**NT: **Bom... novamente oito meses sem atualização... Novamente peço desculpas e mais uma vez digo que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido. Um fato animador que posso dar a vocês é que já tenho a fic traduzida. Só que não é uma tradução definitiva, ainda precisa de muitas correções. Podem ficar no meu pé pra ver se isso vai pra frente mais rápido!  
Pra terminar, dois recadinhos pessoais: **_Jeremias_** sei o quanto estamos precisando de boas fics depois do sexto livro... Queria atualizar logo depois que li, mas fiquei um pouco desanimada nesse período (e também passei duas semanas de minhas férias sem pc). _**Mione03 **_obrigada por todos seus comentários (aqui e nas outras fics). Me manda seu endereço do msn que eu te adiciono, ok?  
E pra todo mundo que deixou review por aqui... Muito obrigada! De verdade... Vou tentar não demorar dessa vez!


	6. Road Trips

**Paradigma da Incerteza  
Chapter 6: Road Trips**

* * *

Um silêncio de espanto respondeu o anuncio de Fred, mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a porta dos fundos se abriu e Jorge entrou, o rosto vazio e confuso.

-Jorge! – Fred exclamou, disparando pela cozinha pra abraçar seu irmão. –Mas que diabos... Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Desapareceu bem na minha frente!

Jorge deu um olhar contundente pra Justino e depois olhou novamente pra Fred. –Mas, não pode ser, Fred... Você deve ter virado por um segundo.

-Não! – ele não notou Justino se aproximando silenciosamente atrás dele, a varinha em punho. –Um segundo você estava lá e "puf" não estava mais! – Justino balançava a varinha pra trás e pra frente, sussurrando baixinho... Uma neblina branca emanava da ponta de sua varinha. De repente ele a sacudiu pra frente, jogando a neblina ao redor da cabeça de Fred, como um laço. Fred ficou em silêncio enquanto a neblina encobria seu rosto e depois piscou confuso enquanto ela se dissipava. Todos observavam, prendendo a respiração, enquanto Fred se reorientava. Olhou pra Jorge e sorriu. –Que convenção ótima, Jorge! Obrigado por me levar junto!

Jorge assentiu. –O prazer foi meu. Obrigado por vir.

-Tenho que ir então. De volta a tundra.

-Diga oi a Carlinhos por mim;

-Digo sim. Até, todos! – ele acenou vigorosamente e saiu. Jorge se jogou em uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

-Bom trabalho, Justino. Você realmente devia trabalhar no Esquadrão de feitiços de memória.

-É o que vivo dizendo a meu chefe.

Todos se juntaram em volta dele. –Mas ele não estava vendo coisas, estava? – Harry perguntou. –Você realmente desapareceu.

-Achei melhor que ele não lembrasse... E tive que me livrar dele pra que pudéssemos discutir isso – Jorge disse.

-O que aconteceu? – Hermione disse, sentando ao lado dele e colocando uma mão em seu braço.

Olhou pra todos a sua volta, os olhos arregalados e confusos. Harry se inclinava sobre ele, examinando seus olhos e tomando seu pulso. –Sinceramente não sei. Num momento estava na convenção com Fred... No outro, estava no gazebo. De acordo com o relógio da cozinha, sumi por uma hora.

-Onde você estava?

-Não tenho idéia. Não tive nenhuma sensação da hora passar, é como se tivesse pulado. Meu relógio também esta uma hora atrasado.

Hermione olhou pra Harry. –Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

Harry afirmou com a cabeça. –Provavelmente. – ele sentou, uma expressão de repulsa no rosto. –Isso é um aviso pra mim. É uma mensagem dele... – parou e limpou a garganta. –quero dizer, das forças das trevas. Querem que eu saiba que podem pegar meus amigos em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora.

-Mas o que fizeram comigo? – Jorge disse. –Não lembro o que aconteceu...

-Não se aflija, Jorge – Hermione disse. –Pra você, nada aconteceu. Me parece uma viagem no tempo. - Harry concordava.

-Não é possível – Justino disse. –Viagens no tempo não necessitam de amuletos?

-Sim, precisam. – Harry disse. –E só existem alguns amuletos legítimos.

-Os que são autênticos são fortemente guardados – Hermione completou. –Dá pra imaginar o caos se a magia de manipulação do tempo caísse nas mãos erradas, é muito regulada.

-Se eles encontraram um jeito de fazer feitiços de viagem no tempo sem um amuleto, não é boa noticia. – Harry levantou. –Vou pro escritório. De repente achei muita coisa pra fazer – ele virou e saiu. Hermione levantou e seguiu, alcançando-o no hall do segundo andar.

-Harry – ela sibilou. Ele parou e virou. –Isso é ruim, não é?

-Um eufemismo.

-Viagem no tempo também pode explicar como Allegra escapou.

-Eu sei. Pode ter simplesmente voltado meia hora, antes dos feitiços de contenção terem sido colocados e depois Aparatado. – ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, balançando a cabeça. –Não queria dizer isso na frente dos outros, mas isso é mais que um aviso. É uma ameaça.

Ela concordou. –Também achei.- colocou uma mão no braço dele. –Mas existem precações que podemos tomar.

-E pretendo tomá-las. Vou começar a providenciá-las agora. – começou a virar pra ir pro quarto, mas ela o segurou.

-Queria ajudar.

Ele hesitou, pensando. –Certo. Deixa eu me trocar e vamos juntos.

* * *

No momento que chegaram ao quartel general da DI foram inundados por bolhas de Babel de outros bruxos, todas falando de vez, que os seguiram até a sala de Harry. Ele levantou as mãos. –Quietos todos vocês! – disse e Hermione fechou a porta da sala trás deles. –Um de cada vez! – ele apontou pra uma bolha laranja. –Esse é Galino da Vigilância e Captação de Informações. – ele disse a Hermione. –Prossiga, Galino.

-Harry, na ultima semana, houve um nível descomunal de atividades. Pessoas mudando, viajando, se reunindo. Posso dizer com certa certeza que ontem à noite houve uma sessão de emergência do Círculo.

-O Círculo?

-Sim, Dra. Granger. Um grupo de algumas dúzias de indivíduos que representam o pouco que há de uma estrutura de poder organizado entre aqueles que seguem as artes das trevas. A única qualificação pra ser um membro é a capacidade e coragem pra fazer outros bruxos das trevas fazerem o que você quer.

-Sorry estava lá? ou Allegra? – Harry perguntou.

-Acho que Sorry não estava lá. Quanto a Allegra... Não tenho certeza. Provavelmente. Não conseguimos recapturá-la depois que escapou da detenção ontem, mas ela esteve em várias reuniões do Círculo nos últimos meses.

-Sabemos o que aconteceu nessa reunião de emergência?

-Não. Me dê alguns dias, vou reunir alguns da inteligência.

-Certo. Dispensado. – a bolha laranja sumiu. Harry apontou pra uma bolha violeta clara.-Esse é Sabian. – Hermione se endireitou na cadeira, ansiosa por ouvir a voz do famoso, mas ainda desconhecido Sabian. –O que tem pra mim?

A voz que veio da bolha era um sussurro rouco, quase não, audível e estranhamente analítico -Carlisle oficialmente se tornou a razão de minha existência. Estou no rastro dele há uma semana e ainda não tive a chance de dar mais que uma olhada nele. Ninguém nunca me despistou por tanto tempo –parecia meio constrangido, meio irritado. –O nome dele de repente está em todos os lugares, às vezes parece estar até no vento. A comunidade das trevas está fervendo com conversas e rumores sobre ele, como se tivesse acabado de ser trabalhado. Estão dizendo... – o homem parou. –Estão dizendo até que ele vai tomar o lugar de Voldemort.

Harry olhou pra Hermione com uma expressão sombria. –Obrigado, Sabian. Ouça, você não precisa continuar...

-Vou continuar no rastro dele, Chefe. É como vingança agora. –A bolha violeta sumiu.

Harry suspirou. –Vocês agora... me passem seus relatórios, um de cada vez.

A bolha prateada. –Alguém tentou roubar o Cálice Mayzelean hoje de manhã. Os feitiços que o guardavam resistiram, mas o ladrão fugiu antes que o bruxo que o guardava chegasse. Ele não sabe como o ladrão escapou.

-Certo, vá até lá e veja o que consegue descobrir.

Bolha azul listrada. –Uma de nossas melhores agentes-duplas do Círculo tem quase certeza que está sendo seguida; está com medo que alguém tenha descoberto sua identidade.

-Diga pra ela entrar em contato com a Infiltração e prepararem pra ela saia imediatamente. Não podemos nos arriscar.

Isso continuou por alguns minutos até que todas as bolhas fizessem seus relatórios e recebessem suas ordens. Hermione observou impressionada Harry enquanto trabalhava. Nesse cargo ele executava comando e liderança, e os bruxos e bruxas sem nomes do outro lado da bolha aceitavam suas ordens sem hesitar ou questionar. Quando todas bolhas desapareceram, ele sentou.

-Isso tudo pareceu horrível – comentou.

-Bem-vinda a meu mundo. – respondeu. –Mas não está errada –pegou uma agenda grossa de capa de couro e começou a escrever. –A maioria desses acontecimentos se encaixa nos Padrões.

-Quais não se encaixam? Todos pareceram Voldemortesco pra mim.

-Ele não tentaria roubar o cálice Mayzelian. É um copo de bebida encantado que dá uma beleza fenomenal a quem beber dele.

Ela franziu a teste. –Pensei que eu tivesse ouvido falar de todos artefatos mágicos conhecidos pelo homem – ela disse.

-Tenho certeza que ouviu. O cálice é um dos itens cuja existência é mantida em segredo. Mas não há razão pra Voldemort querer roubá-lo. O ladrão provavelmente foi contratado por Trouxas que não sabiam exatamente o que iam comprar. Não seria a primeira vez. –suspirou e fechou a agenda. –Nunca vou entender os trouxas. Não poderiam usar o cálice se o conseguissem... Como explicariam a mudança na aparência de um dia pro outro? Sem falar que ninguém acreditaria que ainda eram eles –pensou, esfregando o queixo. –Estou divagando.

-Vocês têm uma biblioteca por aqui? – Hermione perguntou.

-Sim, temos uma excelente biblioteca na Pesquisa – ele sorriu. –Eu devia adivinhar a resposta Hermione pra qualquer problema que surge... Vá pra biblioteca.

Ela deu um "humf". –Lembro que esse trabalho na biblioteca salvou nossas vidas mais de uma vez. Nesse caso, quero fazer uma pesquisa sobre viagem no tempo.

Ele concordou. –Boa idéia. Tenho milhares de coisas pra fazer mesmo. Vou colocar algumas proteções em torno da casa e procurar sobre proteção pessoal pra você e os outros. –Bolha! – sua bolha azul escura apareceu. –Essa é Hermione – disse à bolha. –A partir de agora, ela tem autorização pra estar aqui. Deve obedecer a ela como me obedece, entendeu? – a bolha deu algumas voltas e depois flutuou na frente do rosto de Hermione como se esperasse instruções. –Bem, o que está esperando? Pode ir! – ele disse.

-Hermione levantou. –Hã... Me leve pra biblioteca? –disse para bolha, que voou pela porta e ela seguiu de perto, sem querer a tirar de vista e se perder.

A bolha a guiou pelo que parecia uma série de intermináveis corredores. Alguns eram estéreis e de azulejos brancos, outros pareciam masmorras, iluminados por tochas, outros eram de metal industrial. Ela passou várias portas com símbolos. Hermione se perguntou sobre os bruxos e bruxas que trabalhavam atrás _daquelas_ portas. A bolha de Babel entrava aqui e ali e algumas vezes, Hermione teve a certeza de ter visto o corredor mudar de posição depois dela ter virado.

Finalmente a bolha a levou por uma longa série de escadas de pedra, com um arco sobre a base. Uma grade de ferro bem elaborada se alongava sobre a entrada; ela se abriu enquanto Hermione se aproximava. Hesitou, chegando perto da grade e tentando olhar pra todos os lados ao mesmo tempo.

O arco se abria num espaço alto, cavernoso que ecoava e se elevava como uma catedral. Cadeiras e poltronas estavam espalhadas junto com escrivaninhas e mesas de leitura... mas não havia nenhuma estante ou evidência que aquilo era uma biblioteca. Pensando que seria melhor se certificar que estava no lugar certo, Hermione se virou e quase se bateu numa pessoa baixa que estava logo atrás dela. Era uma garotinha, não mais que 10 anos, vestida com vestes esvoaçantes que pareciam brilhar com seu cabelo prateado sobre seus ombros como um rio sedoso. Seu rosto era angelical e ainda assim tinham um ar de sabedoria; seus olhos azul-cristal eram mais velhos que o resto de seu corpo. –Olá – ela disse numa voz baixa e macia.

Hermione sorriu pra ela. –Está perdida?

A garota sorriu em resposta; Hermione estava impressionada de se achar recebendo um sorriso superior de uma garota com menos da metade de sua idade. –Sou a Bibliotecária, Drª Granger.

Ela não se parou pra perguntar como essa garota sabia seu nome nem se perguntou como ela foi pra trás dela sem que a visse. –Entendo. Não tinha certeza se esse cômodo _era_ a biblioteca. Onde estão os livros?

A Bibliotecária passou por ela e entrou atrás de uma mesa enorme no centro da sala. –Peça o que quiser e ele virá pra você. – respondeu.

Hermione se aproximou da mesa. –Não tem um catálogo?

O sorriso superior, rindo da novata apareceu novamente. –Não precisamos de um. Pode pedir qualquer livro que exista. –A Bibliotecária enfiou a mão embaixo da mesa e puxou um grande livro de capa de couro. –Escreva seu nome na primeira página em branco, depois escreva os títulos dos livros que deseja. Vou lhe mostrar uma sala de leitura e os livros irão até você. –entregou uma longa pena de pavão.

Hermione virava as paginas do livro... Parou ao ver a página com "Harry Potter" em cima. Embaixo estava uma longa lista dos livros que Harry pediu, numa letra forte; livros de grande variedade de matérias desde feitiços de defesa até materiais de varinha... E, pra a sua diversão, dança swing. Achou uma página em branco e escreveu seu nome no topo, se perguntando se alguma coisa ainda lhe pareceria estranho.

* * *

Quando Jorge Weasley decidia fazer um estoque de sopa, não brincava em serviço. Todas as seis bocas de seu grande fogão estavam ocupadas com grandes caçarolas fervendo: duas de carne, duas de galinha, uma de verduras e uma de cogumelos. Ele colocou um pequeno pedaço de pão em uma das panelas com a sopa de carne, experimentou, e colocou mais sal. Levantou os olhos ao ouvir passos no corredor, alguns segundos depois Laura entrou na cozinha, sorrindo.

- Agradeçam pela glória de eu existir - ela disse, curvando-se e jogando beijos para uma platéia imaginaria.

-E qual gloriosidade alcançou hoje, sua majestade? - Jorge disse, procurando no armário por bandejas de gelo para congelar o estoque quando terminasse.

Laura sentou à mesa da cozinha, tirando sua jaqueta. -Consegui que Marian Zapata-Rossa, presidente do Congresso Mágico do Pacífico Sul, se reunisse com Fudge, algo que ela jurara fazer só depois de morta.

-Parabéns. E o que isso importa?

-Até que o CMPS melhore drasticamente suas relações com o Ministério, não teremos nenhum poder como membros da Federação. Se Fudge e Marian conseguirem melhorar seu relacionamento - e realmente não há como ficar pior - vai ser bom para nós.

Jorge sentou, abrindo sua pasta. -Isso tudo é fascinante, mas você não devia estar no trabalho? - ele começou a arrumar uma pilha desorganizada de cartões de visita em uma pequena caixa de arquivo.

-Vim pra casa pra um almoço de comemoração. O que tem na geladeira? - ela levantou para olhar.

-Ah... Nada muito comemorativo. Acho que tem ingredientes para um sanduíche.

Laura tirou a carne e picles, pegando um pão e um pouco de mostarda da despensa e voltou pra mesa. -O que está fazendo? Além de sopa suficiente para suprir o exército?

-Estou tentando organizar todas informações de meus contatos. Inútil, verdade, mas pelo menos tenho que tentar.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos. -O que Hermione tem aprontado ultimamente? - ela finalmente perguntou.

Jorge levantou os olhos. -Como assim?

-Ela tem agido... Não sei, estranha.

-A coisas tem andado estranhas ultimamente, não acha? Não esqueça que _eu_ perdi uma hora inteira ontem.

-Uma experiência que não invejo, mas não parece mal por causa disso.

-Ainda não. Como posso saber que efeito ruim posso sofrer em longo prazo? Suponha que eu morra uma hora antes pra compensar?

Laura pensou por um momento. -Se você tivesse que compensar, não significaria que você morreria uma hora_ depois?_

-Não importa. Não é certo que os bruxos das trevas fiquem jogando as pessoas pra frente e pra trás no tempo.

-Estamos saindo um pouco do assunto aqui. Estou preocupada com Hermione. Você a conhece melhor que eu.

-Duvido sinceramente disso.

Laura pensou por um momento, sua expressão pensativa. -Posso te perguntar... Sobre Rony?

Jorge levantou os olhos de seus cartões de visita, sua expressão jovial de sempre desaparecendo de seu rosto, deixando-o estranhamente nu. -O que quer saber? - perguntou baixinho.

-Você acha que Hermione o amava?

Ele mordeu o lábio. -Não sei. Por que não pergunta a ela?

-Já perguntei. Ela me deu a típica resposta enigmática.

Jorge pegou seus cartões novamente. -Quer saber o que acho? Não acho que Hermione tenha muita prática em trabalhar suas próprias emoções, nem tem muita inclinação pra prestar atenção onde elas a estão levando.

Laura olhou pra ele com os olhos estreitados por um momento. -Está pensando o que estou pensando?

-Provavelmente, mas onde vamos encontrar botas para pesca no meio do campo?

-Fale sério.

Ele suspirou. -Realmente não é de nossa conta.

-Esse tal de Geraldo é completamente errado pra ela.

-Algo que ela tem o direito de decidir por si só, acredito eu.

-Imagine, Jorge. Imagine-a casando com Geraldo, McGonagall celebrando a cerimônia, Spot, o cãozinho fofo dele como padrinho do casamento, Harry parado lá como a pessoa de honra quando de repente ele pega fogo e desintegra a cinzas por pura tristeza.

-Sabe, antes de você dizer isso, eu realmente não concordava com a teoria sobre o dano sofrido por pessoas que comem carne de bovinos produzidos com hormônio de crescimento.

-Você gosta de fazer piadas quando a conversa fica séria, não é?

-Passa o tempo. E você claramente tem tempo demais em _suas_ mãos pra poder pensar essas coisas malucas sobre nossos amigos que não têm embasamento na realidade.

-Não, Jorge. "Doctor Who" não tem nenhum embasamento na realidade. Isso é diferente.

-_O que_ é diferente? Não tenho nem idéia do que você está falando!

-Ninguém tem. Eu sou o vento, baby - ela suspirou e tirou um grande pedaço de seu sanduíche.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada em sua pequena sala de leitura na biblioteca com pilhas de livros a seu redor e um caderno cheio de pedaços de anotações de suas pesquisas. A sala não era o que ela esperava, já tinha visitado várias bibliotecas e salas de estudo e elas sempre eram câmaras pequenas com uma mesa e algumas cadeiras. Essa era uma sala confortável, parecendo um solário, mas ela não tinha idéia de onde vinha a luz do sol, uma vez que estavam no subsolo. Era belamente decorada num estilo do sudeste da Califórnia com móveis confortáveis e verdes. Metade de sua mente estava evolvida em sua tarefa de descobrir mais sobre magia de manipulação do tempo, mas a outra metade estava pensando em Sorry. _Ele realmente podia ser mal?_ Pensou. _Não acredito. Mas Harry está certo, não o conheço através ninguém, até onde sei, ele pode ser mal. Mas Laura é inteligente, tenho que pensar que ela ao menos teria uma sensação que a lealdade dele estava mudando tão dramaticamente_.

-Só há uma coisa a ser feita - finalmente sussurrou. Ela dobrou suas anotações e olhou a sua volta, imaginando se tinha que devolver esses livros. -Hã... bolha? - ela disse, hesitante, mas a bolha de Harry apareceu imediatamente. -Harry?

-Sim?

-Terminei aqui, vou voltar para o Instituto.

-Ah. Certo. Eu... Acho que te vejo em casa.

-Posso aparatar daqui?

-Não, o prédio é protegido por feitiços. Deixe que a bolha te leve de volta à entrada principal, depois que passar do campo de segurança, poderá aparatar para sua sala.

-Certo. Te vejo mais tarde. - seguiu a sugestão dele e em quinze minutos estava em sua sala no Instituto. -Stella? - ela disse pro ar.

-Sim? - respondeu a voz de sua secretaria.

-Vou ao Ministério, volto daqui a mais ou menos uma hora.

-Certo.

Hermione pegou sua vassoura do canto e abriu a porta de vidro que dava para uma pequena varanda. Passou uma perna pela proteção, posicionou sua vassoura e partiu. Voou por uns dez minutos, passando cuidadosamente por copas de arvores e atrás de morros para não ser vista por Trouxas, e finalmente chegou à sede do Ministério.Situado ao pé de um monte logo na saída de Londres; era invisível aos olhos de trouxas, mas para qualquer bruxo ou bruxa aparecia como era, um grande prédio de mármore, com desing de um castelo moderno. Vassouras passavam por todos lados e corujas chegavam e saiam das muitas janelas do ministério. Hermione pousou no pátio movimentado, acenando para algumas pessoas que a cumprimentavam. Deixando sua vassoura num abrigo publico, passou rapidamente pelos portões de entrada até o espaçoso salão de entrada de mármore e prata. Já estivera ali varias vezes e sabia por onde ir; subiu por escadas próximas, sorrindo para os bruxos turistas que visitavam de outras cidades.

No topo das escadas, ela seguiu um corredor até chegar à uma grande porta dupla onde tinha escrito "Esquadrão de Execução das Leis Mágicas", 12° distrito". O mundo bruxo era bem menos populoso que o Trouxa. Aqui, o 12° distrito cobria a maior parte da Europa ocidental e Escandinávia. Empurrou as portas e entrou na sala do esquadrão.

Hermione já estivera em delegacias trouxas antes e sempre se maravilhava com como o local bruxo correspondente era ao mesmo tempo idêntico e completamente diferente. A mesma disposição de mesas com o nome dos bruxos em pequenas placas, os mesmos executores apressados de um lado pra outro como se cada segundo contasse, o mesmo escritório reservado onde o oficial superior se instalava...E ainda assim as diferenças eram numerosas. Ao invés dos telefones tocando o tempo inteiro, corujas entravam em intervalos constantes. Ao invés de armas e distintivos, os executores usavam suas varinhas em coldres na cintura e pulseiras anti-feitiços de executores em seus pulsos.

-Posso ajudar a senhora? - perguntou um oficial em serviço, um jovem bruxo com uma capa roxa escura.

-Ah, sim. Preciso falar com o Detetive Longbottom.

-Nome?

-Drª Hermione Granger.

-Tem hora marcada? - o detetive Longbottom é muito ocupado.

-Não tenho... Mas sou uma velha amiga da escola, de Hogwarts.

-Sei. Bem... Certo, pode ir. Sabe o caminho? É direto pelo corredor, você vai ver a porta.

Hermione agradeceu ao jovem e seguiu suas instruções ate a porta em questão, tinha uma placa com os dizeres "detetives do EELM". Ela passou pela porta cautelosamente, mas do outro lado havia apenas um corredor com portas mais ou menos a cada três metros. Andou pelo corredor, olhando os nomes das placas nas portas, até que chegou a uma nomeada "N. Longbottom". Ela bateu no painel de vidro congelado. -Entre! - veio uma voz.

Ela abriu a porta, sorrindo. Seu velho amigo, Neville Longbottom, estava sentado atrás de uma mesa, com uma blusa de manga, gravata e colete. Ele deu um largo sorriso ao vê-la. -Hermione! - exclamou, levantando. Deu a volta na mesa, um homem baixinho com um rosto rosado e redondo e cabelos diminuindo rapidamente. -Que surpresa agradável! - apertou a mão dela e ficou na ponta dos pés pra beijar-lhe a bochecha.

-Oi, Neville. É bom te ver novamente. Já faz uns meses, não é?

-É, faz mesmo! - ele gesticulou pra uma cadeira na frente da mesa, voltando a seu próprio lugar. -Como está Harry?

-Ah, está bem - ela disse, mantendo o tom normal. -E Jorge, e Justino e Cho, todos bem. Eles mandam lembranças. - sorriu, apontando o escritório e todos seus objetos. -Devo dizer, Neville, você com certeza se deu bem. Ainda estou impressionada por você ter se tornado um executor das leis mágicas!

Ele corou. -Acredite, não foi rápido pra chegar até detetive. Nunca fui muito bom com mágica, e não era melhor com magias de ataque, mas com o passar dos anos fiquei mais competente. _Sou _bom no trabalho de detetive. Muito bom, ao que parece. Meu superior sabia disso então ele me poupou de muito trabalho como executor pra que eu pudesse trilhar meu caminho até aqui o mais rápido possível. Aqui, dependo menos de mágica e mais disso aqui - ele disse, apontando sua testa. -E apesar do que minha avó possa dizer, não há nada errado com meu cérebro.

Hermione sorriu. -Fico feliz por você. Tem alguma coisa interessante pra falar do mundo da lei e ordem?

-Nada fora do comum. No momento estou trabalhando num homicídio que aconteceu uns dias atrás em Bonn e numa serie de tentativas de assalto no sul da França junto com outros problemas que caem em minha mesa. Me mantém ocupado. - ele cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e a encarou por cima do metro de madeira. -Mas não acho que veio até aqui pra falar de minhas atividades cotidianas no trabalho. O que posso fazer por você?

Ela suspirou. -Preciso de um favor e preciso que mantenha isso entre nós. Pode fazer isso?

Ele fez que sim. -Sim, acho que consigo. Parece muito misterioso.

-Preciso saber se uma certa pessoa já teve problemas com a lei.

Neville acenou com a cabeça novamente, devagar, pensando sobre o pedido. -Posso perguntar por que precisa dessa informação?

-Estou... estou tentando decidir uma coisa. Pode ser muito importante. Lamento não poder falar muito mais que isso.

Um pequeno sorriso se espalhou no rosto de Neville. -Vocês dois estão aprontando alguma coisa novamente, não é? Sempre mais uma aventura. - Hermione não disse nada. -Mas não pode dizer mais nada sobre isso?

-Não, realmente não posso.

Neville pensou por um momento, depois enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou um pequeno caderno. -Qual o nome da pessoa?

Hermione se inclinou na frente em sua cadeira. -O nome dele é Sorenson Carlisle, chamado de Sorry pelos amigos. Ele é um membro do Congresso Mágico do Pacifico Sul e recentemente estava trabalhando na Groenlândia.

Neville captou essa informação, balançando a cabeça. -Certo - ele disse, levantando. -Vou ver o que consigo descobrir. Espere aqui, volto em alguns minutos. - passou pela mesa até a porta.

-Obrigada, Neville - ele balançou a cabeça e saiu do escritório. Hermione ficou sentada, olhando a sala de Neville. Era de um tamanho confortável com grandes janelas que ofereciam uma bela vista das montanhas ao lado do Ministério. As paredes eram decoradas com alguns documentos artisticamente emoldurados. O diploma de Neville de Hogwarts e da Academia de Executores, seu certificado de detetive e um prêmio da Associação Global de Executores por honra ao mérito. Numa estante atrás da mesa dele estavam algumas fotografias... Ela reconheceu a esposa dele, Amélia e sua filhinha, uma foto da turma de graduação deles de Hogwarts e várias outras com amigos e membros da família. _Neville leva uma vida normal_, pensou. _Tem uma família e uma casa e um emprego normal. Por que não posso ter uma vida normal_?

Antes que pudesse começar a ponderar essa questão, a porta abriu e Neville entrou, trazendo um pedaço de pergaminho. Ele retomou seu lugar atrás da mesa. -Bem, verifiquei o nome de seu amigo nos arquivos. De acordo com isso, ele nunca teve nenhum problema... Nem mesmo teve advertência por magia próxima a trouxas.

Hermione balançou a cabeça que não. -Nunca? Eu recebi seis!

-Eu recebi nove. É raro um bruxo que consegue passar a vida e manter suas atividades mágicas completamente segregadas dos trouxas que nos cercam, mas ele conseguiu, provavelmente por que parece viver em áreas escassamente povoadas. Não há indicação que tenha sido detido ou questionado por ligação com algum crime, nunca violou nenhuma lei mágica, nunca foi suspeito de ajudar e apoiar as forças das trevas - entregou o pergaminho a ela. -Mas _diz_ que ele recebeu varias nomeações de uma grande variedade de sociedades bruxas por seu trabalho para beneficiar o ambiente e pelo trabalho humanitário que ele fez na Nova Zelândia e Austrália. Quem quer que seja esse cara, parece um santo.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, enrolando o pergaminho. -Obrigada. Ajudou mais do que pode imaginar.

Ele deu de ombros. -Não tenho certeza sobre o que isso se trata, Hermione.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Só me ajudou a tomar a decisão que eu provavelmente tomaria de qualquer jeito - ela sorriu. -Te vejo novamente em breve, Neville. Venha nos visitar algum dia e traga sua família, Jorge vai assar um peru e vamos nos rebelar em nossas vidas adultas, livres de Snape.

Ele levantou, sorrindo. -Parece ótimo, obrigado. Se cuida, Hermione. E diga a Harry pra arranjar um emprego de verdade, viu? Ele não pode ser um homem de prazeres o resto da vida.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, à sua escrivaninha protegida, em seu protegido quarto no prédio de pedra protegido que era a tão previsível Bailicroft, Hermione estava olhando um pergaminho em branco à sua frente, a pena na mão. Discutia ardorosamente consigo mesma.

Vai mesmo fazer isso? Parece que sim. Sabe que é loucura. Pode se perigoso. Eu não ligo, preciso saber a verdade. É o dever de Harry descobrir a verdade, não o seu. A verdade é um dever de todos, e ele já tomou sua decisão. Se descobrir que está fazendo isso sozinha, nas costas dele não vai ficar nada feliz. Então vou ter que arriscar.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, sua decisão tomada, pegou a pena e começou a escrever.

_Caro Sorry, (ela escreveu)_

_Não sei se Laura já me mencionou, mas sou Hermione, moro na mesma casa que ela. Estou escrevendo pra você porque estou preocupada e não quero que ela se magoe._

_Conheço muitas pessoas importantes, pessoas que estão em posições que podem saber de coisas que outras podem não saber. Ouvi algumas coisas que me preocupam, coisas sobre você. Não vou explicar, tenho certeza que deve saber do que estou falando._

_Estou tentando não acreditar nelas. Não quero acreditar. Sei que Laura não sabe nada sobre isso, e também sei que ela te ama._

_Quero encontrar com você. Quero ver por mim mesma que tipo de homem você é. Sei que esse pedido pode parecer arrogante, mas não posso ficar sentada enquanto acontecimentos que envolvem você e Laura se desenrolam a minha volta._

_Não tenho medo de você. Se você é a pessoa que dizem, deve saber que sei perfeitamente me defender. Se não for, então não vai se ofender com nenhuma das precauções que eu possa tomar._

_Encontre-me em Hogsmeade, no três vassouras, amanha às oito da noite. Se não estiver lá, vou ser forçada a inferir o lógico._

_Atenciosamente, Hermione Granger._

Ela rapidamente dobrou a carta e desceu as escadas correndo, olhando a sua volta, sem querer ser vista. Rapidamente amarrou a carta à pata de Fausto e o enviou, suspirando aliviada enquanto ele voava embora. Você é louca, disse pra si mesma. Ele pode te levar e te matar e ninguém saberia até que o cheiro de seu sangue se espalhasse na rua. Aquela parte sobre se defender sozinha era um blefe colossal, mas Hogsmeade era completamente povoada por bruxos e ele teria dificuldades em matá-la no três vassouras na hora movimentada que era o jantar.

Ela subiu pra seu quarto, não querendo muito conversar com seus amigos hoje. Não sabia se conseguiria sentar lá e olhar no rosto dele durante aquela noite sem entregar alguma coisa.

Harry chegou em casa por volta das sete da noite, mais cedo do que planejava. Passou pela porta, olhando a sua volta, e começou a olhar os quartos do térreo, procurando por Hermione. Mandara varias corujas pro escritório dela durante o dia e não recebera nenhuma resposta; quando finalmente mandou uma coruja pra secretaria dela, ela lhe informou que Hermione tinha tirado o dia de folga.

-Hermione? - chamou, entrando na cozinha. Justino estava fazendo chá. -Viu Hermione?

-Não - ele disse, confuso pela urgência de Harry. -Ela geralmente não chegou do trabalho a essa hora.

-Ela não foi pro trabalho hoje, não a viu?

-Não! Se ela não foi pro trabalho, pra onde ela foi quando saiu hoje de manhã?

-Isso é o que quero saber - Harry resmungou. Saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas correndo, hesitando só por um momento antes de entrar no quarto dela. Ficou parado no centro, girando e olhando ao redor do quarto sem ter idéia do que estava procurando. Não conseguia se livrar da sensação que Hermione precisava dele, que algo estava errado.

Ele se aproximou da cama bem feita dela, repousando uma mão sobre o travesseiro e olhando as fotos na parede. Foi até o armário dela e abriu a porta. As roupas estavam arrumadas nos cabides e prateleiras. Uma pilha de casacos limpos estava no chão, esperando pra ser guardada. Fechou a porta e ficou parado sobre o tapete, as mãos na cintura. Seus olhos pararam na escrivaninha, uma elegante mesa de escrever vitoriana. Sobre ela estavam alguns pedaços de pergaminhos e uma pena... a pena estava sobre o pergaminho e não em pé em seu suporte, onde deveria. Foi até lá e sentou na cadeira, as mãos cruzadas no colo e olhou para a mesa.

_Sentou aqui ontem à noite_, pensou_. O que você fez? Escreveu para alguém?_ Olhou para a pena, deitada, quieta e parada de lado.

Levantou a mão sobre a pena. -Recolum transcriptae - murmurou. A pena levantou da mesa, molhou sua ponta na tinta, se fixou no pé da pagina e começou a escrever de trás pra frente, replicando reversamente seus movimentos mais recentes. Ele olhou enquanto as palavras "Hermione Grager" apareciam no fim, depois "Atenciosamente"... seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto o resto da mensagem se revelava diante deles.

-Ah maldição! - sussurrou.

**

* * *

****NT.:** É... dessa vez foi rápido! Vamos ver se consigo continuar assim! Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews! Bjos! 


	7. O Bom, o Mau e O Inocente

**Harry Potter e o Paradigma da Incerteza  
Capítulo 7: o bom, o mau e o inocente.**

Hermione estava sentada numa mesa do canto no três vassouras com uma caneca intocada de cerveja amanteigada à sua frente, balançando o pé nervosamente e tentando não dar muito na cara que estava vigiando a porta. Puxara o capuz de sua capa cobrindo seu rosto; havia muitas pessoas na cidade que a conheciam e não queria ficar presa com algum bate-papo informal com algum conhecido distraído.

O bar não estava lotado, apenas cheio o suficiente pra ela não parecer suspeita por estar sentada sozinha. Sua mente girava com milhares de perguntas e dúvidas. Tinha certeza de que quando Harry descobrisse o que ela fizera, teria alguns comentários a fazer e ela não tinha tanta certeza que não estava se colocando em perigo mortal. E se Sorry _fosse_ servo de Voldemort? Matá-la seria um ótimo começo de carreira como mão direita de seu mestre.

Olhou para porta, e em um segundo ele estava ali. Estava logo na porta, do lado de dentro, olhando calmamente para ela. Não tinha certeza de como sabia que era ele, mas era dolorosamente claro que não poderia ser outra pessoa. Hermione piscou, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa... O que quer que ela estivesse esperando, ele não o era.

Parecia um anjo vindo do céu, apenas para fazer os mortais se sentirem inadequados. Ele era alto, forte e lindo, com traços de deus grego, uma cabeça de onde saiam grossos fios dourados que brilhavam como o sol e olhos azuis como o horizonte do céu de julho. Usava um casaco vinho que se destacava sua pele branca, luvas de couro pretas e uma longa capa verde musgo. Ele foi até a mesa dela e sentou ao seu lado, normalmente, como se fossem velhos amigos. -Olá, Hermione - disse.

Ela olhou pra ele, tentando em vão aferir sua lealdade apenas olhando para seu rosto. -Sorry?

Ele deu um sorriso que podia fazer o coração de mulher virar uma berinjela, expondo dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. -Não devemos conversar aqui. Há um jardim nos fundos onde não haverão tantos ouvidos - disse, olhando ao redor para as outras mesas agrupadas em volta deles.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. -Se você pensa que vou sozinha com você então não tem o juízo que Deus deu a pequenos roedores.

-Entendo seus cuidados, mas não está em perigo... Pelo menos não de mim.

-Tenho certeza que os cidadãos de Tróia tinham a mesma certeza em relação ao cavalo.

Ele virou e a olhou nos olhos. -Você me chamou até aqui para descobrir se sou um bruxo das trevas. Eu vim, apesar de minhas dúvidas, pra te dizer que não sou. É risco suficiente pra meu disfarce só ser visto com você... Não posso arriscar que ouçam o que vou conversar com você.

Apesar de saber que ele poderia muito bem estar mentindo, o coração de Hermione se acalmou um pouco com a sinceridade de suas palavras. -Como posso saber que está dizendo a verdade?

-Não pode.

Ela o olhou nos olhos por um longo momento. -Certo, vamos.

Levantaram e saíram pela porta da frente. Hermione seguiu Sorry até os fundos. Ele andou pelos jardins até um espaço onde havia bancos de pedra em círculo. Sentou e cruzou as pernas. Por um tempo, não disseram nada. -Como está Laura?

Hermione não conseguia pensar numa resposta adequada por um momento, desprevenida pela pergunta fora do assunto. -Está bem - parecia faltar alguma coisa. Hermione pensou na expressão triste e solitária que ás vezes aparecia no rosto de Laura quando ela pensava que ninguém estava vendo. -Ela sente sua falta.

Ele balançou a cabeça que sim, uma expressão igualmente triste se abatendo sobre seu rosto. -Como eu sinto a dela.

-Não te chamei aqui pra falar de Laura.

-Não, mas não pode me culpar por aproveitar a oportunidade pra falar nisso. - ele mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. -Você me chamou aqui pra ver se sou algo que você nem conseguiu escrever no papel. Pode me dizer o que é cara-a-cara?

-Eu posso - disse uma voz no ar, do lado direito de Hermione. Os dois deram um pulo, ela colocando a mão no pescoço. Eles olharam quando a cabeça de Harry apareceu do nada, depois seus ombros e o resto de seu corpo enquanto ele tirava a capa da invisibilidade. -Ela te chamou aqui pra descobrir se você é o novo cãozinho de Voldemort.

-Harry! - Hermione gritou. Harry levantou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, parecendo a personificação da autoridade severa. -Sei o que vai dizer...

Ele olhou pra ela pela primeira vez. -Discutiremos depois - disse, uma promessa de um dialogo difícil em sua voz. Hermione ficou em silêncio, ressentida por ser punida como uma estudante travessa. Ele virou pra Sorry. -Por enquanto, estou fascinado em ouvir o que Sorry tem a dizer.

-Ora, ora, ora... Se não é Harry Potter em pessoa - Sorry disse, com um sorriso irônico, num tom meio "já esperava isso" geralmente reservado para vilões dos filmes de 007. -Está virando um dia interessante. - voltou a se sentar no banco de pedra. Hermione e Harry fizeram o mesmo. Ela podia sentir a raiva direcionada a ela radiando de Harry; só esperava que ele pudesse a irritação _dela_ pela interferência. -Como devemos fazer isso? - Sorry perguntou. -Querem me interrogar ou devo apenas contar a história de minha vida?

-Comece do início - Harry disse. -Sei que Hermione acha que te pré-julguei, e talvez esteja certa, mas vou tentar manter a mente aberta.

Sorry concordou com a cabeça, respirou fundo e começou a falar.

-Nunca quis nada disso. Sou apenas um naturalista, tudo o que queria era fazer meu pequeno trabalho e levar uma vida sem grandes coisas. Infelizmente pra mim, tenho um conhecimento vasto de um de antigo ritual pouco conhecido, chamado de "Passagem". Vejo pelas expressões de vocês que Laura lhes contou sobre ele. É um ritual bastante poderoso, capaz de trazer à tona habilidades mágicas naqueles que não as possuem. Minha mãe é descendente dos bruxos que criaram o ritual, e ele permaneceu em nossa linhagem, passado de mãe pra filha, durante séculos... O que não sabia era que o Círculo, não muito tempo atrás, desenterrou alguns textos antigos e descreveu o ritual. Entendam, a Passagem não só pode afetar os não-mágicos, mas se for usada devidamente em alguém que já um bruxo ou bruxa, pode virar uma arma poderosa. Não só bruxo é morto pelo ritual, mas cada feitiço ou encanto que tenha feito na vida é desfeito, e as conseqüências de todas mágicas que tenha usado são revertidas. Pode ver como isso pode ser devastador se cair em mãos erradas. Se fosse usado em você, Harry, por exemplo... Voldemort voltaria imediatamente a seu poder total porque o efeito original que teve sobre ele quando era um bebê seria desfeito. - Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar preocupado. -O que o Círculo não percebe é que essas conseqüências, que não podem ser preditas completamente, podem ser tão prejudiciais a eles quanto a nós... Se existe uma coisa que falta num grupo de bruxos das trevas é visão. Eles querem tudo agora, dar longa vida à Voldemort e pronto.

-E então, sem saber, me tornei um homem procurado. O Círculo tinha alguns detalhes do ritual, mas o que não tinham era alguém que realmente tivesse tomado parte em um, e sabiam que seria muito fácil o ritual dar errado. Descobriram minha identidade e mandaram um de seus membros pra me capturar. Estava na Groenlândia trabalhando naquele problema da praga em suas plantações, tomando conta da minha vida quando uma noite, uns quatro meses atrás, fui atacado em minha tenda. Agora, não era tão habilidoso em magias de defesas, mas conseguir atrasar meu atacante por um tempo, usando meus punhos principalmente. Com certeza teria sido dominado se não fosse por um bruxo chamado Jack Liu.

-Jack? - Harry perguntou.

-Você o conhece?

-Sim. Ele é o que chamamos de regulador... Um bruxo que combate o mal como free-lance, por assim dizer. Ele possivelmente é o homem mais louco que conheci.

-Certo em todos as afirmações. Jack estava seguindo o bruxo que me atacou, e chegou literalmente em cima da hora. Diante de meus olhos ele matou o homem que me atacou e depois falou uma coisa que _quase_ me convenceu que estava preso em algum tipo de seriado: "venha comigo ou estará morto em uma hora". Parecia tão louco, mas na minha situação, não precisou muito pra me convencer. Ele me disse que o bruxo que me atacou não estava sozinho e que outros chegariam em breve, então fui com ele.

-Mas eles não estavam tentando te matar. - Hermione disse.

-Ele não sabia disso e naquele momento, eu também não. Parecia lógico o bastante pra mim. Corremos e depois de alguns dias estava claro, até pra mim, que essas pessoas falavam sério. Não conseguíamos ficar num lugar mais que algumas horas antes que alguém viesse atrás da gente. Ainda não tenho certeza de como conseguiam nos encontrar tão rápido. Não podia continuar daquele jeito pra sempre, e não continuou. Uma noite, eles nos pegaram de guarda baixa e Jack foi ferido mortalmente. Mas aqui está a surpresa: antes dele morrer - e nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso - transferiu todas suas memórias e conhecimentos para minha cabeça.

-Não sabia que isso era possível! - Hermione disse.

-É - Harry disse. -Mas é um feitiço muito perigoso, tentado somente por aqueles que cresceram praticando. Várias culturas Orientais passam essa habilidade adiante, mas raramente a usam. Não estou surpreso que Jack tenha conseguido executá-la... Nessa linha de trabalho ele provavelmente estava se preparando para uma eventualidade como essa que enfrentou com você.

-Depois disso, não podia voltar atrás. Não tinha escolha a não ser assumir sua missão. Eu podia ter um resumo de suas experiências, mas não tinha seu bíceps nem a coordenação pra usar todas aquelas artes marciais estranhas que ele sabia. Sabia que não estava em forma a ponto de desafiá-lo diretamente como ele fez, então...

-Decidiu se juntar a eles - Hermione disse, sorrindo, começando a imaginar o que aconteceu. Harry ainda parecia cético.

-Exatamente. Decidi que devia entrar no Círculo e descobrir o quanto eles sabiam da Passagem. É um legado de minha família e vou estar acabado antes de deixar o Círculo usá-lo para seus propósitos. Planejava destruir os textos que eles encontraram e, se necessário, apagar as memórias dos membros que sabiam deles. Não sou bom com feitiços de memória, mas Jack com certeza era e com sua ajuda sabia que tinha uma chance. O primeiro passo era balançar meus perseguidores e sabia que se jogasse certo poderia formar uma fama pra mim de uma pessoa que o Círculo gostaria de recrutar.

-Eles já queriam te recrutar - Harry disse.

-Não. Eles queriam me _capturar_ e me forçar a usar meu conhecimento da passagem. Não conseguiria muito como prisioneiros deles. Queria que me procurassem como um membro de igual padrão e com a Passagem como meu trunfo sabia que não seria muito difícil.

-Então começou a forjar uma reputação de bruxo das trevas - Hermione disse, fascinada.

-Virei a mesa e comecei a perseguir meus perseguidores. Cheguei a eles e os aprisionei com um feitiço do corpo preso pra me dar tempo pra escapar, sabendo que na hora que finalmente se libertassem começariam, sem saber, a me ajudar contando a outros o que acontecera.

-Sua reputação parece ter espalhado realmente. - Hermione disse. -Quinlan Cashdollar está convencida que você é o sucessor de Voldemort.

Sorry sorriu. -Quinn Cashdollar está por dentro disso. Ela está entre os poucos bruxos em posições proeminentes que listei para me ajudar falando de mim, por assim dizer. Por alguns meses, e com ajuda de Jack, consegui ficar fora das vistas de meus perseguidores do Círculo enquanto quem me ajudava continuava a plantar rumores. Eu aparecia aqui e ali pra forjar ataques dos quais podia levar o crédito.

-E isso funcionou? - Harry disse.

-Até demais, pra dizer a verdade. Minha reputação aumentou mais rápido do que podia prever. Ninguém sabia quem eu era, ninguém tinha me visto mais do que por alguns segundos, eu era esse onipresente e nebuloso fantasma e as pessoas acreditavam em qualquer coisa que alguém dissesse que eu tinha feito. Não demorou muito, quase todas atividades das forças das trevas eram atribuídas a mim. Não devia ficar surpreso... Quanto maior a mentira, mais as pessoas vão acreditar nela.

-Isso é Oscar Wilde? - Hermione perguntou.

Sorry balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. -Adolf Hittler. Enfim, o Círculo e seus seguidores não ligaram que eu estava tomando a atenção deles, tirou os holofotes deles por um tempo... eles são como baratas, sabe, não gostam da luz. Comecei a me preocupar se estava chamando atenção dos Executores das Leis Mágicas.

-Não chamou. - Hermione disse. -Um executor amigo meu nunca ouviu falar de você.

-Nem eu até uma semana atrás - Harry disse. -Isso é um credito pra você, meus agentes geralmente são excelentes - ele disse num tom mortificado. Hermione se perguntou se os bruxos da inteligência logo estariam dando explicações plausíveis do porque não foram tão excelentes nessa questão.

-Não era coisa minha, era coisa do Jack. Ele sabia tudo sobre ficar escondido e fora e de vista. O truque era me assegurar que o Círculo sabia somente o suficiente sobre minhas atividades pra atiçar seu interesse enquanto me assegurava da mesma força que os Executores viessem atrás de mim. Quinn fez muitos feitiços de memória por mim, isso posso dizer. - ele suspirou. -Os mantive longe o maior tempo possível, quando umas duas semanas atrás a hora pareceu certa. Entrei em contato com o Círculo e disse que os ajudaria com a Passagem se me fizessem um igual naquilo que eles chamavam de "organização". Concordaram, como sabia que concordariam, e depois me disseram que um tempo antes tinham seqüestrado um bruxo para praticar.

Harry ficou tenso. -Leland.

Sorry olhou tímido pra ele. -Correto. O ritual tinha dado errado, claro. Ele não estava morto, mas seu cérebro estava derretido. Tentei ajudá-lo. O melhor que pude fazer foi tirá-lo do estado quase vegetativo no qual o encontrei. Tentei fazer que soubesse que não queria machucá-lo, mas não tenho certeza se me entendeu.

-Foi _você _quem o levou praquela rocha no Canadá. - Harry disse.

Sorry afirmou. -Se não podia ajudá-lo, tinha que ao menos deixá-lo longe do Círculo. Disse pra eles que ele escapara e mandei um bilhete pra uma bruxa que morava perto, descrevendo como ela podia encontrá-lo.

Hermione observou o rosto de Harry. Ela estava convencida, mas não podia dizer se ele também estava. Olhava para Sorry com uma expressão penetrante que revelava muito pouco. -Imagino que depois de ter ganho acesso ao pequeno clube descobriu algumas coisas que preferia não saber. - ele disse.

Sorry franziu a sobrancelha. -Quer dizer como o fato de que Voldemort não está tão morto quanto as pessoas acham? Foi um choque, acredite. - o rosto dele ficou sério. -Depois disso, sabia que não podia voltar. Não era mais sobre mim, ou a Passagem. Era sobre a segurança e existência futura de todos bruxos e bruxas do mundo, incluindo minha Laura.

-Não acredito que chegou a tenente de Voldemort em tão pouco tempo - Harry disse.

-Não cheguei. É mais um rumor que está circulando... Mas não fui eu quem o começou. Admito que achei engraçado. Tenho uma posição de certo prestigio por causa de meu conhecimento da Passagem e de todas as coisas horríveis que eles pensam que fiz, mas estou longe de ser um membro do santuário restrito.

-Se não é você, então quem é?

Sorry olhou pra ele sem expressão. -Você já sabe a resposta dessa pergunta.

Harry afirmou. -Allegra.

-Sim. Sei que teve muito contato com ela, Harry, e provavelmente acha que a conhece. Estou aqui pra dizer que não a conhece. É muito perigosa, e está pessoalmente envolvida no retorno de Voldemort com sua força total. Ela tem um buraco negro no lugar do coração. Não tem idéia do que ela é capaz.

-Estou bem ciente de suas capacidades - Harry disse. -Ela sempre foi meu adversário mais... _frustrante.­ _- ele levantou, parando em frente a Sorry. -Por que nunca me procurou pra pedir ajuda? Essa operação que montou sozinho é o que faço no meu trabalho, sabe.

Sorry afirmou. -Eu sei, não ache que não pensei nisso. Mas não podia arriscar. Você é muito... muito Harry Potter. Não podia arriscar entrar em contato com você, as chances de alguém descobrir eram muito grandes. Passei meses construindo uma reputação e me insinuando para o círculo, e não poderia colocar tudo em risco por ser visto com você... E quanto mais esperava, mais difícil ficava. Você acreditaria na minha palavra depois da reputação que consegui? Do jeito que está, você provavelmente não acredita em mim.

Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. -Acredito em você, Sorry. Talvez não seja inteligente de minha parte, mas não posso esquecer o fato de que se realmente fosse um membro do Círculo, estaria colocando sua posição em risco por não matar pelo menos um de nós dois. - ele sorriu. -E também tem isso aqui - ele disse, enfiando a mão no bolso e puxando um cristal pontiagudo. Hermione arregalou os olhos... Era o bisbilhoscópio de bolso que Rony trouxera para ele do Egito. -Um amigo me deu isso no meu décimo terceiro aniversário. Ele pensou que era lembrança para turistas... Nunca se sabe quando vai encontrar um talismã verdadeiro. Se você não fosse de confiança, eu saberia. - suspirou, recolocando o bisbilhoscópio no bolso. -Mas tem algo que não esta nos contando.

-O que te faz dizer isso?

-Mais ou menos uma semana atrás pedi a meu melhor agente para reunir informações sobre você e ele encontrou muita coisa. Ouviu seu nome em todo canto e ficou muito constrangido por não ter ouvido antes. Ele não devia ficar constrangido, não é? Não havia nada para ouvir. Numa semana ninguém sabia de você, na outra, todos sabiam. Por que isso aconteceu?

Sorry ficou apenas olhando para Harry por um tempo, sem expressão. Harry respondeu ao olhar, esperando. Finalmente Sorry expirou e abaixou a cabeça. -Uma semana atrás, descobri que o Círculo tem magia para manipular o tempo... Uma magia que não necessita de um talismã. Pode imaginar meu horror. Com esse tipo de magia muitas coisas se tornam possíveis. Percebi naquele momento que estava enterrado. Precisava de ajuda, e rápido. Intencionalmente, permiti que algumas pessoas da inteligência soubessem de minhas atividades e soltei Leland sabendo que ele lhe diria sobre mim, se pudesse. Esperava atrair atenção de pessoas como você, Harry, sabendo que depois que você começasse a investigar descobriria o que estava acontecendo. - ele sorriu para eles. -Não posso dizer o quanto fiquei aliviado por receber o bilhete de Hermione. Mesmo com as memórias de Jack, no fim das contas sou apenas um naturalista. Esse não é meu jogo. Eu... - suspirou. -Acho que queria entregar a responsabilidade para os profissionais.

-Bem, deveria ter feito isso no inicio, mas entendo que esse tipo de coisa pode facilmente sair do controle. Antes que perceba, está até o pescoço em algo que não tinha nenhum interesse em estar envolvido. - Harry disse.

-O que vai acontecer agora? - Sorry perguntou.

-Não sei. Me pediu ajuda e agora descubro que não posso te oferecer muita. Acabei de perder minha fonte mais próxima do Círculo, e não vou conseguir que um agente se infiltre rápido o suficiente pra ser útil. Esse tipo de operação leva muito tempo, como já aprendeu. Não pode querer que um agente apareça na porta deles e esperar que confiem nele. - se afastou alguns passos, olhando para o longe. -Estão planejando intensificar as ações, certo?

-Ouvi dizer que mandaram um aviso pra você.

-Eu recebi.

Sorry passou a mão no cabelo. -Não está errado sobre a intensificação. Eles me fizeram examinar os textos da passagem para que pudesse guiá-los no próximo ritual... Assim que tiverem alguém em quem usar. Não sei em quem planejam fazer a passagem, mas tenho uma boa aposta que você é o candidato numero um. Só posso adiar um pouco.

-E quanto à magia de manipulação do tempo.

-Não sei exatamente como funciona, mas seu que só funciona com intervalos pequenos. Não acho que possam usar muito, também. Uma vez vi Allegra logo após ela ter feito os feitiços e ela estava arrasada e quase inconsciente. Ficou no quarto dela quase um dia inteiro.

-Tem alguma idéia do que posso esperar deles?

-Odeio dizer isso toda hora, mas não sei. Mas sei que Allegra tem passado muito tempo com seu consultor de astrometria. Não sei como ela se comunica com Voldemort, nenhum de nós o viu, mas ela tem voltado com muitas ordens, dizendo que são diretamente dele. Ele está planejando algo, isso é certo, e tenho a sensação que não vai demorar até que a gente descubra o que é.

Harry afirmou. -Suspeitava disso.

-Me parece que o melhor curso de ação pra eles seria capturar Harry - Hermione disse -uma vez que ele esteja satisfeito que o ritual da passagem vai funcionar como esperado.

-Não poderíamos ter planejado isso melhor - Harry disse. -Se a única coisa no caminho dele é o pouco conhecimento do Círculo da passagem, então você pode segurá-los até que eu encontre uma maneira de detê-los.

-Isso não nos ajuda a saber quando eles podem ir atrás de você - Sorry disse.

-Já estão atrás de mim. Voldemort me culpa por sua perda de poder, como deveria. Não vai ficar satisfeito só de me capturar. Prefere me torturar, até que me entregue por minha vontade. Ele sabe que para poupar a vida de inocentes me sacrificaria com prazer e então ameaça a vida das pessoas que amo. Já começou. - a expressão de Harry estava em branco. -Se não o deter antes, ele vai matar alguém. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça... Não de novo. - ele desviou o olhar. Hermione mordeu o lábio, sentindo um nó na garganta. -Talvez devesse me entregar agora mesmo.

Hermione pulou. -Não se atreva! Ele vai fazer a passagem em você e vai recuperar todo poder! Isso não vai ajudar a ninguém, e sem você, não sei quem poderia derrotá-lo!

Harry esfregou sua testa, distraído, apertando os dentes com tanta força que os músculos de seu queixo se destacavam como nozes. -Droga, não consigo pensar direito. Preciso sentar, consultar meus colegas e formular alguma estratégia.

Sorry levantou. -Tenho que voltar. Vão sentir minha falta.

-Certo, mas preciso de um jeito de te contatar constantemente. A DI possui algumas corujas encantadas que ficam invisíveis durante o vôo, vou mandar uma por dia pra você e pode mandá-la de volta com qualquer informação nova. Concorda?

Sorry concordou e os dois homens apertaram as mãos. Sorry virou pra Hermione. -Obrigado, Hermione, por ser otimista o suficiente pra pensar que eu poderia não ser tão mal, afinal.

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele. -Só estou feliz por estar certa.- Sorry de um passo para trás, segurou a ponta da capa e a jogou sobre seu corpo... Ela o cobriu, dobrando-se e sumindo junto com seu dono.

Harry e Hermione ficaram parados por alguns longos segundos. -De nada. - ela finalmente disse.

Harry virou e olhou pra ela, descrente. -Você espera que eu _agradeça_ a você?

-Bem, por que não? Graças a mim você entrou em contato com uma peça muito valiosa do Círculo!

-Isso não muda o fato de ter sido extremamente idiota por ter vindo aqui sozinha, e até mesmo entrar em contato com ele! E se ele realmente fosse um bruxo das trevas? E aí?

-Por que insiste em me tratar como se eu precisasse de proteção vinte e quatro horas por dia? Marquei no lugar mais seguro possível!

-E como, exatamente, está qualificada a determinar isso?

-Está apenas irritado porque _você _não pensou nisso antes!

-Estou irritado porque podia ter sido morta! - ele gritou. Suspirou e relaxou, espantando a raiva. Hermione relaxou e sua irritação diminuiu. Era difícil ficar com raiva dele quando sabia que ele só estava irritado porque se preocupava, e também não podia negar que ele estava certo. Se Sorry fosse um bruxo das trevas ela seria notícia amanhã. Harry passou a mão no cabelo, já arrepiados de tanto ele fazer isso. Ele avançou, esticou os braços e a abraçou; Hermione respondeu ao abraço. Odiava discutir com ele e sempre ficava feliz quando a briga acabava. Ele repousou o queixo na cabeça dela. -Sabe o que passei no tempo entre descobrir que tinha sumido até te achar no 3 vassouras? Tinha certeza que ia chegar aqui e encontrar seu corpo.

Ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo contra sua bochecha. -Não era pra você saber até que tivesse terminado.

Ele a afastou e a olhou. -Não tem que me provar nada, sabe.

-Não era pra provar alguma coisa. Queria saber a verdade sobre Sorry e sabia que você não seria receptivo à idéia de descobrir isso. Nem tudo é sobre _você_, sabe.

Ele sorriu. -É justo. - ele apertou o abraço um pouco e depois a soltou. -Venha, vamos sair daqui. - Hermione concordou com a cabeça; andaram de volta até a rua. -Que tal uma passada na Dedosdemel? Estou morrendo de vontade de uns doces

* * *

Lupin desceu trotando as longas escadas até o laboratório de poções, sua bolha flutuando a sua frente. O laboratório não se movia tanto quanto áreas mais críticas da DI, mas não custava ser cuidadoso. A mestre de Poções não estava, mas esperava que ele viesse. Era o primeiro dia de lua cheia, e se Lupin não tomasse sua poção mata-cão, estaria colocando todos a seu redor em perigo mortal. 

Ela deixara o cálice fumegante sobre a mesa para ele, com um bilhete lembrando que deveria tomar antes do sol se pôr, como se ele precisasse de lembrete. Lupin ficou ali parado, pensando.

Ele passara a maior parte do dia verificando a segurança de Bailicroft e das pessoas que lá moravam. Ele e alguns bruxos do Ministério da secretaria de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas instalaram um sistema complexo de proteções ao redor da mansão. Amuletos de proteção, de alarme, contra-feitiços, anti-aparatação... Não foi muito fácil conjurar tudo, especialmente considerando que os portões eram muito altos. Lupin ficou bastante envaidecido de Harry tê-lo encarregado de proteger sua casa e seus amigos, e estava completamente determinado a não decepcioná-lo.

Era estranho pra ele lembrar dos dias num passado não tão distante quando era professor de Harry, ensinando-o sobre bichos-papões e dementadores e grindylows e quem sabe o que mais. Todo o ano que passara em Hogwarts era meio que um borrão. Foi aterrorizador e imensamente gratificante. Apesar da grande maré de azar que teve depois de sair, exacerbada pela notoriedade que teve depois de ensinar lá, não se arrependia da experiência. Relembrando, uma das partes mais gratificantes daquele tempo, foi a interação com o jovem Harry. Ele ainda não tinha autoconfiança na época, mas Lupin o olhava nos olhos e via o bruxo poderoso escondido dentro dele, esperando que fosse maduro o suficiente para se mostra de verdade. Ele tentou ajudar Harry a entrar em contato com esse potencial dentro de si e gostava de pensar que teve pelo menos um pouco de sucesso. Estava excessivamente orgulhoso do bruxo e do homem que Harry se tornou, mas não tinha certeza do quanto de credito tinha nisso, apesar de Harry mencioná-lo freqüentemente junto com Dumbledore e Sirius como seus heróis pessoais.

Lembrava do dia a três anos, quando ele reencontrou Harry Potter de forma bastante dramática. Estava trabalhando como caçador de vampiros, mas onde quer que fosse, sua reputação parecia chegar antes... As pessoas hesitavam em deixar um lobisomem lutar por eles. Vagava de cidade em cidade, sem casa e cada vez mais sem esperança, e às vezes era forçado a realizar pequenos furtos para se alimentar... Um pão de um carregamento, algumas maçãs de caminhonete de um fazendeiro. Esses atos desonrados o perturbavam, mas pensamentos de uma consciência culpada ficavam bem atrás de pensamentos de uma fome cortante. O ponto mais baixo de sua vida foi quando foi preso por colocar um cartaz anunciando seus serviços num quadro de avisos na esquina de uma cidadezinha. O juiz local era um homem duro, insensível... Dera um sermão sobre solicitação sem licença e o colocara na cadeia sem mesmo perguntar seu nome. Remo ouviu as grades baterem e sabia que não podia descer mais o nível. No dia seguinte, o juiz o arrastou até a praça da cidade e anunciou para multidão que se formava que o lobisomem tinha vindo para caçar suas crianças inocentes e os roubar durante a noite e comê-los. Horrorizado e chocado com o comportamento medieval e completamente clichê, Lupin só pode ficar olhando enquanto as pessoas da cidade, incitados pelo juiz, se apressaram pra agarrá-lo e provavelmente enforcá-lo na árvore mais próxima. Em parte por puro terror, mas em maior parte por exaustão e fome, ele desmaiou... Quando atingiu o chão estava apenas um pouco atento às pessoas gritando e apontando para cima, e luzes de raios atingindo o chão perto da multidão, afastando seus quase linchadores para todas direções.

Abriu os olhos e se encontrou deitado numa cama olhando para um par de olhos verdes brilhantes por trás de lentes. Quase sem acreditar que não estava morto, levou um momento para perceber que este era seu ex-aluno, Harry Potter, já adulto, que interveio e o resgatou. Abismado só pela presença dele, as pessoas da cidade soltaram Lupin de boa vontade e Harry o levou de volta para casa onde estava alojado enquanto cumpria uma missão numa cidade próxima. Ele lhe dera comida e repouso, enquanto procurava em sua mente suas experiências. Depois de quatro dias, lhe oferecera o emprego que tinha agora. Num ponto, quando Harry estava fora da casa, Lupin chorou de alívio. Harry acreditara nele quando ninguém acreditou, confiara nele quando ninguém faria o mesmo. Harry nunca quis aceitar as palavras de agradecimento de Lupin, dizendo que ele estava apenas empatando, depois de toda ajuda que Lupin lhe dera, mas Lupin não tinha nenhuma ilusão sobre quem devia a quem... Se Harry não tivesse intercedido, aquelas pessoas o teriam matado. Mesmo que não matassem, não teria sobrevivido muito do jeito que estava indo. Então ele ficaria arrasado se falhasse com ele agora em algo tão importante.

Mas nada disso importaria se saísse de noite pelas ruas comendo pessoas. Pegou o cálice, curvando os lábios... A poção mata-cão não era a experiência mais prazerosa, mas pelo menos a mestre de poções da DI não se dava ao trabalho de adicionar ervas de gosto horrível como um certo professor de Hogwarts costumava fazer. Fechou o nariz e tomou todo o conteúdo numa golada só, controlando a vontade de vomitar.

Deixou o cálice na mesa e começou a retornar para sua sala. A poção estava revirando em seu estômago como sempre... Ele normalmente tinha uma sensação de desconforto por alguns minutos e depois voltava ao normal.

Remo alcançou o topo das escadas e parou, seu estômago mexendo subitamente. Franziu a testa, uma mão esfregando o abdome... Isso é estranho, pensou. Deu mais alguns passos e parou novamente, arregalando os olhos. De repente, uma dor terrível rasgou sua barriga e ele se curvou, gritando. Viu através das lágrimas em seus olhos bruxos se aproximando e se curvando sobre ele, mas não importava, e a única coisa no mundo era essa dor, como se ele estivesse sendo rasgado em pedaços por açougueiros. Gritou novamente, caindo no chão. A dor passou por seu pescoço e cabeça e batia por trás de seus olhos. -Mata-cão... - ele sussurrou para os bruxos sobre ele que o olhavam preocupados. -Veneno... - a cabeça caiu sobre o chão de pedra, sua visão escureceu e ele não sabia mais nada.

* * *

Laura enfiou os documentos da noite em sua pasta, nem se preocupando mais se estavam amassando. Raymond, o secretário dela, entrou na sala, uma expressão petrificada em seu rosto. -Hã... Srtª Chant? 

-O que foi agora? Podemos não fazer isso _novamente_, por favor? Minha cabeça já está sangrando com tudo isso.

-É só que recebi esses memorando da Marian...

-Ah, que Marian vá pra merda - Laura murmurou, seu bom humor de costume tinha se escondido em algum canto distante de sua personalidade. -Somos os únicos nesse maldito prédio, já passei catorze horas aqui hoje e não vou ficar nem mais um minuto. Tenho uma massagem no pé me esperando em casa.

Ela pegou sua pasta e capa e passou pelo jovem que gaguejava pelo corredor. -Devo...

-Coloque em cima de minha mesa, eu dou uma olhada amanhã. Suponho que sejam mais exigências para reunião com Fudge... Estou começando a desejar que nunca tivesse feito com que concordassem. -Raymond a seguiu pra fora do prédio.

-Mas se você olhasse só esse em particular...

Laura parou na calçada da entrada, levantando a mão pra impedir que Raymond continuasse. -Ray, que parte de "estou indo pra casa" não penetrou nessa cabeça dura? Não posso...

Nesse momento, sem avisos, a elegante mansão no estilo Tudor que abrigava a sede da CMPS explodiu num grande lançamento de chamas e fogo. A onda de choque derrubou os dois no chão, a pasta de Laura voando de sua pra cair em uma cerca de madeira, a dor cortando uma de suas pernas quando ela bateu no concreto. Ela caiu no chão, chocada, olhando para o inferno que era seu lugar de trabalho apenas alguns momentos antes. -Mas que merda - gemeu, arregalando os olhos de terror. -Ray! Você está bem? - ela lutou para se sentar. Ray estava virando.

-É, vou sobreviver... Mas Laura... Por Deus, havia mais alguém lá?

Laura tentou ficar de pé, mas a dor que veio desde o lado de direito até o quadril... Ela olhou pra baixo e seu estômago revirou ao ver o osso de sua canela aparecendo no lado da perna. Ela ficou apenas sentada entre os detritos, sangue escorrendo por seu rosto de um corte em sua testa, bruxos e bruxas vindos de todas direções. Ela não ligava pra eles, apertava as mãos contra as bochechas. -Ah senhor Jesus... - ela gemeu. O prédio queimava alegremente, as chamas voando para o céu e formando nuvens de fumaça negras que iam até os observadores chocados.

Harry e Hermione saíram da Zonkos felizes, cheios de uma nostalgia adolescente. -Não acredito que comprou _fogos de artifício -_ ela disse. -Isso não é contra a lei, depois que você deixa de ser adolescente?

-Tive uma vontade repentina. Posso até suspeitar que eles foram enfeitiçados.

-O que vai fazer com eles?

-Ah, pensei em dispará-los do gazebo... Se eu tiver cuidado, poso conseguir que um entrem direto no quarto de Cho.

Ela começou a rir e deu um tapa no braço dele. A noite caíra em Hogsmeade e as pessoas andavam pra cima e pra baixo na rua cheia de lojas... Hermione viu alguns casais andando de mãos dadas, as cabeças próximas em conversas íntimas. Nenhum deles sabia nada de Allegra, ou magia para manipulação do tempo, ou da passagem... E todos eles tinham certeza absoluta que Voldemort se fora para sempre. Ela olhou para Harry e viu que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa. -O que você vai fazer? - perguntou baixinho.

Ele suspirou. -Não quero pensar nisso agora. Vou pensar amanhã.

-Mas parece que encontrar Sorry devia ter sido uma coisa boa.

-Você acha, não é? O que ele me disse apenas reforça o quanto Allegra é perigosa, e ilustra como ela está tendo sucesso em esconder as coisas de mim. Não tinha idéia de que ela era a nova vice de Voldemort. Os dois têm me usado como um violino e não gosto muito disso.

-Vai derrotá-lo. Já fez isso antes.

-Talvez, mas a que custo? Allegra poderia ter matado Jorge, mas ela não o fez, apenas pra me atormentar por saber que ela _podia_ ter matado. Se continuar assim, ela vai parar de pegar leve nos golpes.

-Você disse que estava tomando precauções.

-Estou, mas é um exercício de futilidade. Não há casa segura o suficiente, não há lugar seguro suficiente, não há magia forte o bastante. Se ela decidir que quer machucar um de vocês, então uma hora terá sucesso... A não ser que eu a detenha antes.

Ele soou tão triste e parecia tão preocupado que Hermione queria apenas fazê-lo sentar, enrolá-lo numa coberta e dar um pouco de sopa. Ela pegou a mão dele, ele enlaçou os dedos nos dela, dando um sorriso agradecido. -Vamos caminhar até o lago. Lembra de todas as tardes de primavera que passamos lá? Dino e Simas discutindo sobre futebol? Neville correndo atrás de Trevo? - ele sorriu.

-Certo. É uma boa noite para caminhar.

E era. Frio o suficiente pra ser confortável, com uma brisa leve. Pegaram o caminho que levava ao lago do "Cabeça de Javali", longe das luzes da rua principal. A luz da lua refletia na superfície do lago, fazendo Hermione pensar em Lupin. Passeavam ao redor do perímetro da água em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a fragrância do ar noturno.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hermione começou a sentir Harry ficar tenso. Os dedos dele apertavam os dela e ele matinha cuidadosamente uma expressão em branco. Não perguntou nada a ele, pois alguns instintos lhe diziam para não o fazer. Não teve que esperar muito.

-Não olhe a sua volta - ele disse baixinho, pelo canto da boca. -Continue andando normalmente. Estamos sendo seguidos.

-Quem é?

-Provavelmente um dos capangas de Allegra.

-Só um?

-Sim. Ele é só um aperitivo. - ele suspirou. -Não esperava que começasse tão cedo.

-O que fazemos?

-Esperamos que ele avance primeiro, depois veremos. - ele a guiou pra fora da rua principal por uma que se ramificava e levou até uma pequena clareira protegida por árvores... beco sem saída. Eles entraram na clareira, sem falar, e então, de repente, Harry a empurrou. Ela tropeçou e caiu num arbusto, olhando pra trás a tempo de ver um homem grande entrando na clareira, preparando seu braço num murro que assoviou quando cortou o ar. Harry se abaixou e deu a volta no homem, gesticulando pra que ela ficasse ali. O atacante virou e encarou Harry, sorrindo e parecendo como se seu QI competisse seriamente com a medida de sua cintura.

-Você Potter?

Harry se preparou pra um novo ataque e assentiu. -É bom que verifique minha identidade antes de começar com tratamento a base de punhos. Um pouco de controle de qualidade é bem vindo. Não queremos que o homem errado seja esmagado, não é?

O sarcasmo de Harry passou longe do troglodita. -Ela disse que eu devia tomar cuidado, mas você não parece muita coisa.

-Odeio ser estraga-prazeres, mas você nem de longe é o primeiro a fazer esse mau julgamento, parceiro.

O cara deu um riso bobo. -Está prestes a entrar no mundo de dor, cara.

Harry se posicionou melhor. -Isso é o melhor que pode fazer? Um "mundo de dor?" Seria demais pedir uma discussão pré-luta decente? Estou fazendo meu melhor, seria bom que fizesse o mesmo.

O troglodita franziu a testa. -Hã?

Harry abriu os braços. -Vamos fazer isso ou não?

-Ela disse que tenho que colocar você e a vadia no hospital. Não leve para o lado pessoal.

-Claro que não - Harry disse, apesar de seus olhos terem se estreitado a pequenos riscos letais. Ele levantou a mão e tirou os óculos, colocando-os com cuidado num banco próximo. -Vamos com isso, certo? Tenho que ir pra casa e limpar minha lareira.

Sem mais delongas, o capanga avançou, lançando um punho do tamanho de um frango em sua direção. Harry rapidamente deu um passo para o lado e esticou o pé, levando-o ao chão. Hermione puxou sua varinha, mas Harry fez que não. O capanga se levantou. Antes, ele parecia até com pena por ter sido mandado pra acabar com os dois, mas agora parecia feliz por ter uma desculpa. Levantou, encarou Harry e começou a lançar murros nele de todas direções. Harry esquivou e desviou, bloqueando a maioria dos golpes até que finalmente abaixou quando deviria ter desviado e um o atingiu bem na face. Ele cambaleou pra trás um pouco, inclinado com uma mão na bochecha. O capanga hesitou, dando um passo para frente para ver se Harry estava abatido. Levantou o punho novamente e Hermione fez uma careta, a varinha preparada, pronta pra impedir que o cara deixasse Harry nocauteado pelo resto da semana... Mas não precisou. Quando o capanga ia atingi-lo, Harry se endireitou abruptamente e seu punho acertou no queixo do homem. Ele cambaleou para trás, surpreso. Harry rapidamente ficou de lado e atirou a perna contra a barriga de seu adversário. Ele se curvou, apertando o estômago; Harry girou e deu a volta com a perna, seu pé acertando no queixo do troglodita; ele caiu de bunda com o rosto sangrando. Harry recuou e colocou a mão na bochecha novamente.

-Ai, - ele resmungou, massageando a marca que o punho do cara tinha deixado. Ele olhou para Hermione. -Você está bem?

Ela apenas ficou olhando pra ele impressionada. -Estou bem, mas... ele... você... - ela olhou pra trás dele, seus olhos se arregalando. -Cuidado!

O capanga, voltando como um vaso ruim, abraçou Harry por trás, prendendo os braços dele e o levantando do chão. Harry balançou as pernas no ar, tentando se libertar. Hermione levantou a varinha novamente. -Sem magia! - Harry gritou. Pensando que ele estava fora de si, ela abriu a boca pra incapacitar o capanga mesmo assim. -_Expelliarmus!_- Harry gritou antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. A varinha dela voou de sua mão pelo ar até o outro lado da clareira. Hermione não podia acreditar. Ficou apenas olhando, sem o que fazer... Estava desarmada e não achava que nessa situação conseguiria atingir a concentração suficiente para fazer magia sem a varinha.

Harry tinha seus próprios problemas. O aperto do capanga era como uma barra de metal e não importava o quanto lutasse ele continuava segurando. Hermione começou a temer que ele ficaria sem ar... E então Harry de repente jogou a cabeça para trás violentamente, acertando o nariz do capanga. O homem o soltou de vez, uma mão no rosto, e recuou alguns passos. Harry aproveitou a oportunidade e acertou o rosto dele com as costas das mãos.-Seu pequeno canalha! - gritou, sua boca sangrando junto com o nariz.

-Eu te avisei! - Harry disse. -Tive um ótimo professor de combate corpo a corpo! - o capanga avançou sobre ele, jogando o braço pra frente; Harry se curvou para trás e o punho do adversário na frente de seu rosto. Ele segurou o braço dele quando ia para frente e deu um passo para dentro, de modo que suas costas ficassem para ele... Hermione assistia, impressionada, enquanto Harry o jogava sobre seu quadril, usando a própria força do homem para jogá-lo no ar. Ele fez um barulho impressionante quando chegou ao chão. Harry colocou o pé sobre o pescoço do cara, pressionando o suficiente pra que sua bota deixasse marcas, mas não o bastante para machucá-lo.

-Por que me desarmou? - Hermione gritou. -eu podia ter ajudado!

Ele olhou para ela. -Podemos conversar depois? Estou um pouco ocupado no momento.

-Isso é algum tipo de amostra de testosterona de macho pra mim?

-O que, a dança swing não é macho o suficiente pra você? Ele começou!

-Então porque você não... Harry, cuidado! - ela gritou. Notando o quanto estavam concentrados na conversa, o capanga de Allegra aproveitou. Ele deu uma volta com o braço, tirando a perna de Harry por baixo e derrubando-o no chão. Hermione pulou para trás, sentindo-se culpada por distraí-lo. Harry rapidamente se levantou, mas não rápido o suficiente para esquivar de outro golpe. O murro o fez cambalear sobre os calcanhares; antes que pudesse se recuperar, o homem tinha suas mãos no seu pescoço. Os braços de Harry escorregavam das mãos enormes, seu rosto ficando roxo. Assustada, mas sabendo que tinha que fazer _alguma coisa_, Hermione respirou fundo e pulou nas costas do capanga, apertando o pescoço dele e batendo na cabeça e ombros o mais forte que podia. O capanga largou Harry e começou a rodar em círculos, tentando soltar Hermione; ela se segurou o quanto pode. Ele balançou para um lado e Hermione não conseguiu manter a força... Escorregou do pescoço dele; o capanga a segurou e bateu em seu rosto. A dor explodiu em sua cabeça e depois se espalhou por todo seu corpo quando ele a jogou no chão.

Ela ouviu Harry fazer um barulho que ela pensou que ele não fosse capaz de produzir, um rugido de raiva que fez até mesmo esse primata forte recuar. Ela olhou para cima, seus olhos lacrimejando e sua bochecha latejando, em tempo de ver Harry avançar sobre o homem, lançando golpe após golpe enquanto desviava os que vinham em sua direção. Estava certo... Ensinaram _muito bem _a ele. Até mesmo ela conseguia ver que enquanto o capanga era desajeitado e desastrado, confiando principalmente na massa corporal, Harry era rápido e eficiente. Movia-se com leveza, sua capa voando a seu redor... Hermione lembrou de seu sonho da câmera secreta. Do mesmo jeito, ela assistia enquanto ele lutava contra um adversário, mas não tinha idéia do porque ele não puxava logo sua varinha e mandava o homem para o mundo invisível.

O capanga ainda conseguiu alguns bons ataques de raspão em Harry, mas pagou por eles. Finalmente Harry o nocauteou com uma voadora que acertou seu queixo, fazendo um barulho parecido com uma melancia sendo acertada por uma bigorna. O cara caiu como uma pedra. -Viu? Isso é o que acontece quando alguém a chama de vadia na minha frente. - Harry disse. O atacante não se mexeu. Harry expirou com força, dobrando e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego. Hermione veio até ele. -Meu Deus, você está bem?

Ele levantou e palpou o abdome com os dedos. -Vou sobreviver. - ele virou e tocou a bochecha dela onde uma equimose estava se formando. -Nossa, ele te acertou em cheio. - disse, olhando feio para o capanga inconsciente no chão.

-Ah... você está sangrando. - ela disse, puxando um lenço do bolso. Ele ficou em pé pacientemente enquanto ela cuidava de um corte em sua testa.

-Não foi muito esperto, o que você fez. - ele disse, mas seu tom era de admiração. Pegou seus óculos e os colocou.

-Te salvei, não foi?

-Teve sorte de ter conseguido apenas um olho roxo.

-Por nada, pela segunda vez. Notei que você não estava dando muitas chances à paz.

-Não, mas esse é meu trabalho. Fui treinado pra fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Ela abaixou o lenço. -Por que? Por que precisa disso? Por que não o transformou logo em uma salamandra?

Ele franziu a testa, como se estivesse confuso por ela não saber a resposta pra essa pergunta. -Hermione... Aquele cara era um trouxa. Não posso usar magia contra trouxas. É contra a lei... Além disso, não é justo.

-Justo? Ele está tentando te matar e você se preocupa se é justo?

-Ele _não _estava tentando me matar, você ouviu. Mesmo que estivesse, bem... há coisas mais importantes do que não ser morto, sabe. Não gostaria de ganhar uma briga usando magia contra um trouxa. Seria... não sei, covardia. Como um exército usando metralhadoras contra um oponente armado com paus e pedras.

-E se ele tivesse uma faca? Ou uma arma?

-Então eu teria usado magia contra a lâmina ou balas, mas não contra ele. Não é permitido usar magia em trouxas, você sabe disso. Por isso Allegra manda trouxas fazer esse tipo de trabalho sujo... Anula qualquer vantagem mágica que eu poderia ter. Mas somos treinados pra igualar as forças. Passei um ano apanhando loucamente de Lefty Mamakos para que caras como esse desperdício de pele na nossa frente não levasse a melhor quando eu não posso usar minha varinha.

Ela suspirou. -Acho que está certo. É só que... você poderia se machucar de verdade.

-Não é provável – respondeu, sorrindo. -Não quero me gabar, tive o escore de treinamento acumulado mais alto na D.I. desde a época de Lefty. - ele virou e foi até os arbustos. -vamos achar sua varinha, certo? - se inclinou e começou a procurar no chão.

Hermione ficou parada, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, ainda processando o que acontecera. -Você acha que ela sabe sobre Sorry? A hora parece conveniente demais pra ser uma coincidência.

-Aqui está! - ele disse, levantando e segurando a varinha. Ela a pegou e colocou na bolsa. -Coloquei uns feitiços traiçoeiros ao redor do três vassouras enquanto você esperava ele chegar lá, não sei como ela poderia saber. Mas realmente é uma hora estranha. - ele franziu a testa. -Se ela sabe, não há muito que possa fazer sobre isso. Espero que as memórias de Jack seja suficientes para que ele consiga fugir rápido. - ele se aproximou e ela suspirou. -Lamento que estivesse aqui pra ver isso.

-Eu também - ela disse, tocando o machucado com um dedo e fazendo uma careta.

-Deixa eu cuidar disso. - ele disse levantando uma mão até a bochecha dela. Os dedos dele começaram a brilhar com uma luz laranja suave quando os colocou contra a pele dela. Ela podia sentir sua bochecha formigando enquanto ele massageava o machucado por alguns segundos. Hermione olhava o rosto dele, hipnotizada... Ele olhava, não para a bochecha dela, mas em seus olhos. Sua expressão era de uma estranha concentração, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes e estivesse tentando memorizar cada detalhe de seu rosto. Um nó se formava na boca do estômago... Ela podia sentir que o machucado desaparecera, mas ele ainda alisava sua face. Ela estava repentinamente consciente do quão próximos estavam; podia ver sua barba começando a crescer em seu rosto e sentir o cheiro de pinho de seu sabão. Esse é _Harry_, ela pensou. Não era pra eu estar aqui pensando em no _cheiro_ dele, pelo amor de Cristo. Ela desviou olhar e Harry tirou a mão de sua bochecha, deixando um rastro de calor.

-Obrigada - disse, tocando a pele suave onde a marca estava. -Onde aprendeu isso?

-Campo de treinamento. Primeiros socorros.

-Podia usar um pouco em você.

-Estou bem. Vamos sair daqui. - eles saíram da clareira, deixando alguns metros de distância entre eles, mas não chegaram muito longe. Do céu veio uma mancha branca que pousou no ombro de Harry. -Edwiges! - ele disse, pegando o bilhete do seu bico. Hermione deu a Edwiges metade de um bolinho que colocara em sua bolsa enquanto esperava por Sorry; Harry leu o bilhete. Ela observou quando seu rosto ficou branco como um fantasma e ele sentou pesadamente... não foi bem sentar, uma vez que suas pernas de repente não agüentavam mais segurá-lo. Felizmente havia um banco atrás dele ou então pararia no chão. Olhou pra ela com uma expressão nua de horror no rosto que era quase infantil em sua confusão chocada.

-O que? - ela disse, com um frio no estômago. -O que aconteceu?

-É de Justino. Alguém explodiu a sede da CMPS em Londres. Foi destruída, está no chão.

O sangue de Hermione esfriou como gelo. -Ah, Deus. - murmurou. -Laura?

-Não diz. Ele disse apenas que devíamos ir até o hospital do Ministério. - ele levantou, esfregando os olhos e a pegou pela mão. -Vamos.

* * *

Hermione manteve a compostura por pura força de vontade enquanto ela e Harry subiam as escadas do Hospital do Ministério. Se Laura estivesse machucada, ou Deus a livre morta, não sabia como agüentaria. 

Eles entraram na sala de espera circular. Justino já estava lá. Levantou para encontrá-los, parecendo exausto e abatido. -Justino! - Hermione disse, se apressando até ele. -Laura... ela está...

-Ela está bem - disse, fazendo gestos calmantes com as mãos. -Ela se machucou, mas vai ficar bem. - Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares aliviados e Justino puxou os dois pra um abraço a três.

Depois de passado o alívio inicial, Justino os guiou pelo corredor até o quarto de Laura. -O que diabos aconteceu? - Harry perguntou, seus lábios pressionados com força, até que desapareceram numa fina linha branca.

-Eu não sei. Laura disse que tinha acabado de deixar o prédio quando explodiu. Se tivesse saído quinze segundos depois ainda estaria lá dentro.

Hermione olhou o rosto firme de Harry. Um ataque neles em Hogsmeade, o prédio de Laura explodindo... O coração dela bateu descompassado ao pensar o que estaria acontecendo com seus outros amigos no momento.

Laura estava sentada na cama, discutindo com a enfermeira. -Por que não posso usar meu pijama? Não faz sentido algum! - ela parou ao vê-los. -O que, sem flores? - ela disse, dando um sorriso cansado.

Hermione se apresou para abraçá-la. -Ah, querida, você está bem?

-Estou bem. Quebrei a tíbia... Isso foi bem gosmento, pra falar a verdade... E cortei a testa, mas me consertaram na hora. - Harry foi para o outro lado da cama, dando um sorriso forçado. Laura olhou para ele com uma expressão séria no rosto. -Harry... Cinco pessoas se machucaram na explosão. Graças a Deus ninguém morreu, mas... Isso foi... Tem relação com...

-Receio que sim, Laura. Como você sabe, existem forças das trevas no mundo, e luto contra elas desde meus onze anos. Querem que eu me renda, e pra me atingir, estão atacando as pessoas a meu redor. Lamento que isso tenha acontecido. Tudo o que poso dizer é que prometo que _vou_ encontrar os responsáveis e fazer com que paguem.

Laura assentiu, uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. -Tenho que contar a Sorry o que aconteceu...

-Mando a notícia pra ele. - Hermione disse.

Uma das bruxas enfermeiras entrou. -Sr Potter? Tem uma mensagem pra você na recepção.- Harry olhou pra Hermione, o mesmo pensamento passando na cabeça dos dois: agora o que? Sem dizer nada, ele saiu do quarto com a enfermeira.

-Vai ter que passar a noite aqui? - Justino perguntou a Laura.

-Acho que não. A médica disse que podia ir pra casa assim que estivesse satisfeita que minha tíbia está curada.

-Mandei uma coruja para Jorge, ele disse que não poderia sair agora, mas que estaria aqui logo.

-Volto já - Hermione disse, alisando o braço de Laura. Ela levantou e saiu pelo corredor, sentando em um dos bancos e deixando seus olhos fecharem. A completa seriedade da situação estava caindo sobre ela... Até agora parecia quase como um jogo. As bolhas de Babel, os corredores que se mexiam, os agentes misteriosos, até mesmo a briga de Harry no parque... mas agora pessoas poderiam ter morrido e Laura era uma delas. Levantou os olhos e avistou Harry voltando pelo corredor, e a aparência dele a esfriou até os ossos. Estava andando rápido e determinado, e pela primeira vez ela teve a impressão que o via da mesma forma que os inimigos dele... Como alguém com quem não se deve brincar. Suas roupas pretas pareciam fazer seu corpo desaparecer contra a capa preta que ondulava atrás dele, toda sua forma parecia se misturar com as pedras negras do corredor, de modo que seu rosto pálido parecia estar flutuando sozinho. Sua face estava branca como papel, fazendo um contraste ainda maior com sua camisa de gola alta, seu cabelo para cima em todas as direções e seus olhos brilhando na pouca luz. Nesse momento, ele parecia o próprio espectro da morte.

Ela levantou, sem querer ouvir o que ele ia dizer. -O que? O que foi?

Ele parou em frente a ela e falou num tom firme, pedagógico. -Lupin está no Confinamento, em situação critica, a poção mata-cão estava envenenada. Ele pode não sobreviver. Argo Pfaffenroth desapareceu por três horas. Ela saiu do escritório como de costume, o marido dela ligou para DI porque ela não tinha chegado em casa. Mais tarde ela foi aparatada até a enfermaria da DI, intacta a não ser por alguns cortes superficiais em seu braço. O carro dela foi encontrado do lado da estrada com a palavra "Potter" escrita no pára-brisa com o sangue dela.

Hermione achou que ia desmaiar. -Ah meu Deus. - conseguiu dizer. Parecia que o único jeito pra que Harry se mantivesse calmo era se desligando completamente.

-Vou para casa checar as proteções... Você e Justino fiquem aqui. Mais tarde preciso que voltem pra casa... Vão estar mais seguros lá e quero você em casa pro caso de termos mais notícias, boas ou ruins. Justino pode levar Laura quando ela estiver pronta.

Ela assentiu. -O que vai fazer então?

-Tenho que fazer alguns preparativos. Não vou ficar parado e ver enquanto ela destrói vidas inocentes. É hora de eu atacar. - ele começou a ir, mas Hermione o segurou.

-Harry, por favor, tome cuidado. Eu... - o ar ficou preso e um nó subiu pela garganta. -Não deixe que eu receba uma coruja informando que acharam_ você _no lado da estrada.

A expressão dele suavizou um pouco; ele esticou a mão e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava no rosto dela. -Vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe. Vou estar em casa logo e então vou te dizer... - ele parou e pareceu pensar melhor no que ia dizer. -Vou te dizer o que deve ser feito. - ele se inclinou e beijou-lhe a testa, depois virou e foi embora. A cada passo sua figura ficava cada vez mais indistinta, depois transparente e então havia apenas o corredor, vazio onde ele estivera apenas alguns segundos antes.

* * *

**NT: Era pra eu ter postado esse capítulo semana passada, mas tava sem tempo (e sem paciência) pra corrigir e postar... Mas também não demorei. Acho que daqui duas semanas (se minhas provas permitirem) eu posto o capítulo 8. E se preparem, pois o próximo capítulo merece atenção especial. Aqui uma pequeníssima prévia:**

"Isso aconteceu? Hermione pensou. Sua mente gritava; estamos cruzando A Linha! - a mente falou - _Isso vai mudar tudo! Sua vida nunca vai ser a mesma_! Ela ignorou os avisos; e o que mais poderia fazer? Escorregou as mãos para trás do pescoço dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para levar os lábios até os dele, hesitante; os braços dele a envolveram apertando de leve para aproximá-la. Depois do contato estabelecido, entretanto, todo controle desapareceu como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado." (HP e o Paradigma da Incerteza, capítulo8, Cruzando a Linha)

**É isso! Até breve!**


	8. Cruzando a Linha

Paradigma da Incerteza  
Capítulo 8: Cruzando a linha

* * *

Hermione estava sentada no saguão do segundo andar, os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e a cabeça repousando nas mãos, tentando determinar em que ponto as coisas saíram tanto do controle. Podia ouvir Jorge andando pela cozinha lá embaixo, fazendo comida que ninguém comeria. Os machucados de Laura a manteriam no hospital ainda por um tempo; Justino a traria pra casa. Lupin, aprisionado dentro do próprio corpo de lobo, estava em uma jaula no Confinamento onde era observado cuidadosamente quanto a outras reações que poderia apresentar devido à poção envenenada. Demoraria pelo menos um dia até que tivessem certeza. Ela acabara de chegar em casa, física e emocionalmente esgotada, encontrando o seguinte bilhete de Harry preso na porta de seu quarto.

_-H... Fui pra DI. Lefty Mamakos foi ferido num ataque ao treinamento da DI. Fique aqui!_

Sem conseguir pensar em nada que pudesse fazer, ou algum lugar pra ir, obedeceu. Allegra tomara outro peão em seu jogo friamente calculado, e a vítima escolhida era significante. Ela só poderia imaginar a reação de Harry ao ouvir que seu amado tutor fora vítima dos planos dela. Ele representava o melhor ao que Harry se juntara na DI e se ele podia ser atingido, qualquer um podia. Estava acontecendo novamente. Voldemort estava sistematicamente desmantelando o mundo de Harry, atacando tudo e todos ao redor dele. Se continuasse assim, logo não restaria nada... E não deixou de notar que ela própria era um alvo primário, apesar de que Allegra provavelmente a deixaria por último.

Ficou tensa ao ouvir a porta da frente bater, depois passos apressados vindo do corredor. Observou enquanto Harry subia as escadas dois degraus de vez depois correu sob o arco que cobria as escadas que levavam até o quarto dele; pareceu não notá-la. O rosto dele estava cheio de determinação. Ela levantou e o seguiu.

O quarto de Harry era no terceiro andar da ala central da casa. Era o maior e mais interessante de qualquer um dos quartos; Jorge insistiu que Harry ficasse com ele. "Acho que salvar o mundo dá o direito à pessoa de ter um quarto realmente ótimo" ele dissera. Harry ficou constrangido, mas não recusou a oferta, era realmente o melhor quarto, e o único na casa que tinha um nome: O Cloister. Era comprido e largo, cercado por janelas e duas lareiras. Não havia teto de verdade, no lugar onde estaria um, havia vidros emoldurados por ferro. O vidro era enfeitiçado para evitar que quebrasse e pra manter pássaros e fragmentos estranhos longe.

Hermione o seguiu subindo as escadas e empurrou a porta do quarto, e o encontrou jogando roupas em seu malão, e vários itens de seu quarto que pareciam ser pegos aleatoriamente. Ele olhou pra ela, registrando sua presença, mas nada disse, apenas voltou a fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo. O que quer que tenha visto na DI, fora a gota d'água. A compostura que manteve no hospital não estava presente... Estava apenas reagindo agora, ela podia ver isso em seu rosto.

-Harry, lamento por Lefty. - disse baixinho. - Ele está bem?

Ele balançou a cabeça. -Depende de sua definição para esse termo. Ele vai viver, mas vai ter que fazer isso sem sua perna esquerda e a mão direita. - Hermione fechou os olhos. -Ela atacou _cadetes_, Hermione. Eles não podiam se defender e Lefty perdeu partes de seu corpo tentando salvá-los, do jeito que ela sabia que ele faria. Isso vai terminar, agora mesmo. - continuou enfiando seus pertences no malão.

-O que é isso tudo? - perguntou, com medo de saber a resposta.

-Estou indo – ele respondeu, seu tom contido e controlado.

-Por quanto tempo? - perguntou, mantendo seu tom o mais casual possível.

Ao ouvir isso, ele parou e olhou pra ela. -Não vou voltar. Estou indo pra sempre.

Ela deu dois largos passos na direção dele. -Do que está falando? Essa é sua casa!

-Não é mais. Ainda vou cobrir minha parte na hipoteca se é o que te preocupa.

Hermione mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. –Que inferno, qual é seu problema? - gritou. -Acha que dou a mínima para dinheiro numa hora como essas? Não pode simplesmente ir!

Ele ficou reto, os olhos brilhando -Posso e vou! - gritou em resposta. -Enquanto ficar aqui e não fazer nada estarei colocando toda casa em perigo! - passou por ela pra pegar alguns livros. Ela fazia círculos no mesmo lugar, seguindo os passos fervorosos dele pelo quarto.

-Já voltou a seus sentidos? É um exercício de futilidade! Enquanto você se importar conosco, ele ainda poderá nos usar contra você, não importa o quanto esteja longe! Pode muito bem ficar aqui e ao menos estar preparado quando chegar a hora!

-Não! Ele está fazendo tudo isso por uma razão, e não tem nada a ver com você. Ele me quer, ele vai me ter. Depois que eu for atrás dele, vai te deixar em paz. - Hermione estava pensando se com "você" ele queria dizer "todos vocês" ou apenas ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas ameaçando. -Não acredito que vai fazer isso comigo.

Ele virou pra ela, seus olhos brilhando. -Pra uma pessoa inteligente, você às vezes é bem idiota! Não entende? Estou fazendo isso _por_ você! Voldemort já me tirou todos que realmente me importavam na vida... Meus pais, Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore... E depois ele levou Rony também, e nós sabemos que nenhum de nós dois realmente superou isso. Pensei que tivesse dado um jeito nele pra sempre, mas deveria ter pensado melhor,e ele vai voltar e _vai_ me fazer pagar! Não posso ficar parado sem fazer nada enquanto ele se prepara pra terminar o trabalho! Se tenho que pagar por desafiá-lo então vou pagar com _minha_ vida e não com as suas! - Hermione encolheu com a fúria dele. Ele levantou a mão direita, a palma estendida na direção dela. No centro estava uma pequena cicatriz em forma de vírgula que ele tinha há anos. -Vê essa cicatriz?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça meio dormente. -Você... você se cortou num pedaço de uma bola de cristal quebrada...

-Não. Isso foi o que eu te disse. O corte que deixou essa cicatriz foi feito por minha própria mão. Na noite após... - ele pausou e se recompôs. -Na noite após a morte de Rony, saí escondido de Hogwarts e fui até seu túmulo. Peguei uma faca e cortei minha mão, e fiz uma promessa pra ele. Eu _jurei_, pelo meu sangue sobre o túmulo dele, que nunca deixaria acontecer a você o que aconteceu com ele. Queria deixar uma cicatriz pra que eu nunca esquecesse. Até parece que eu poderia. - ele esticou o braço e colocou a mão sobre a bochecha dela; ela quase podia sentir a cicatriz queimando contra sua pele. -Não entende nada? _Você_ é tudo o que me resta no mundo! Ele não vai te pegar, nunca, não enquanto eu viver. É por isso que tenho ficar o mais longe possível, não importa o quanto isso magoe.

Ela balançou a cabeça, meio comovida e meio furiosa. -Não somos mais crianças, Harry. Não sou uma dama em perigo da idade média. Não preciso que_ você_ me proteja, e não quero seu cavalheirismo mal direcionado! Se quer bancar o mártir, é melhor se fingir de planta, porque eu não vou ser a melhor platéia! Quer me proteger? Certo! Vamos proteger _um ao outro!_

Ele recuou, afastando as palavras dela balançando a cabeça que não. -Não é tão simples.

-Não me importa! - ele virou, aparentemente decidindo que ela era uma causa perdida e fechando o malão. Ele o ergueu da cama com um aceno de sua mão e ficou flutuando atrás dele enquanto ele saía do quarto e descia as escadas. Hermione seguia logo atrás. Quando chegaram ao saguão do segundo andar ela murmurou algumas palavras e o malão caiu de vez no chão. Ele virou, a expressão de raiva.

-Me deixe _ir_, Hermione!

-Não! Você está maluco se acha que vou ficar na janela e estoicamente dar tchau enquanto você galantemente vai embora! Acha que está me dando a dura verdade? Que tal isso como uma dura verdade: você **_não pode_** passar por aquela porta e se retirar de minha vida, porque _nunca_ vai terminar entre nós, está me ouvindo, Harry Tiago Potter? Nunca! - gritou pra ele. Alguma parte longínqua de sua mente estava atenta ao fato dos dois estarem cruzando **A Linha**, a fronteira entre amizade e algo não falado, que tinham colocado entre os dois há tantos anos atrás. Nunca falavam sobre isso, mas a existência dela sempre foi consciente; o que quer que estivesse além da Linha, Hermione estava cara a cara com isso no momento.

Ele levantou as mãos pra puxar os próprios cabelos. -É a única coisa que posso fazer! - ele gritou. -Não posso lutar contra ele, está em todos os lugares e em lugar nenhum! Como posso lutar contra o que não vejo? Preciso sair e encontrá-lo! - ela viu que estava quase sem conseguir manter suas emoções contidas.

-Vai ter que passar por mim primeiro! - ela gritou. As lágrimas estavam muito próximas agora.

Ele de repente abaixou as mãos e desfez a distância entre eles com dois longos passos. Levantou as mãos e a segurou com força pelos braços. Ela olhou intensamente pra o rosto dele, estranho pela emoção nua e de quase-pânico. Ele estava se apoiando numa linha muito fina. -Você me escute - ele disse, sua voz grave, intensa e quase falhando. -È o único jeito, entendeu? Eu tenho que ir! -Os dedos dele apertavam seus braços como prensas, transmitindo os tremores dele através dos ombros dela e por todo seu corpo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam cheios de lágrimas que começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas enquanto ela olhava; ela estava apenas vagamente consciente que suas próprias lágrimas escorriam. -Eu vou e você não pode me deter! - Sua respiração estava ofegante. Hermione não podia falar, apenas ficou parada, sem o que fazer enquanto ele a balançava pelos braços pra reforçar. -Não pode me deter... Você não... Você... Você... - a voz dele cessou e sua expressão desintegrou; ele olhou nos olhos dela por alguns agonizantes segundos, balançando a cabeça. Seu olhar estava cheio de descrença, como se eles não se conhecessem até aquele momento.

Um muro antigo e decadente no interior do coração de Hermione entrou em colapso numa enorme queda e ela jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele com um grito, que ultrapassou os soluços que subiam por sua garganta. Ele a apertou contra o peito com um pânico apertado, enfiando o rosto nos cabelos dela. Os dedos dela cravaram nas costas dele, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia segurá-lo mais forte. -Harry, eu não... - ela começou, e então, de repente, não podia mais continuar porque os lábios dele estavam no caminho, pressionado com urgência contra os dela. Por um segundo de choque, Hermione não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, e então abriu os olhos e encontrou Harry apenas a olhando com uma expressão perplexa; sua boca formigava do que _não _havia sido um beijo imaginário. Isso aconteceu? Ela pensou. Sua mente gritava; estamos cruzando A Linha! - a mente falou - _Isso vai mudar tudo! Sua vida nunca vai ser a mesma_! Ela ignorou os avisos. O que mais poderia fazer? Escorregou as mãos para trás do pescoço dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para levar os lábios até os dele, hesitante; os braços dele a envolveram apertando de leve para aproximá-la. Depois do contato estabelecido, entretanto, todo controle desapareceu como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado. Ele enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dela e ela se derreteu contra ele, apertando seus braços contra os ombros dele enquanto se beijavam, perdidos numa onda de paixão tão intensa que Hermione se perguntou de onde tinha vindo... Ou talvez sempre tivesse existido, apenas esperando sua hora.

Harry já a beijara antes. Beijos de amigos na bochechas. Barulhentos e exagerados (mas inocentes) beijos de olá. Selinhos castos, de boca fechada na véspera de ano novo. Ela o abraçava livremente como faria com qualquer amiga próxima ou um irmão. Ele já trocara de roupas na frente dela. Ela cortara o cabelo dele. Ele a vira com nada mais que uma tolha com água escorrendo por seus ombros. Eles conversaram enquanto estavam no mesmo banheiro, ele no chuveiro e ela escovando os dentes na pia. Não havia mais mistério, nenhuma idiossincrasia restante a ser descoberta. Em nenhuma situação, existiu tensão porque tinham A Linha e infeliz daquele que a cruzasse. Certamente nunca tinham se beijado _assim._ A verdade era que ela nunca beijara _ninguém_ desse jeito, e isso incluía todos namorados ou amantes que teve. A mente dela girava e girava e seus ossos pareciam se liquefazer dentro de sua pele, o calor do corpo dele esquentando-a toda. O pescoço dela arqueou, a cabeça pendendo para trás de modo que olhava distraída para o teto do saguão enquanto a boca dele se movia pela pálida coluna do pescoço dela, suas mãos presas com força nos cabelos descontrolados dele. Ele respirou fundo e parecia que ia falar; ela puxou os lábio dele novamente pros dela, cortando suas palavras. Ela curvou a cabeça na direção dele, os dois ligados por uma estranha urgência que o fez puxá-la mais pra perto, pequenos barulhos escapando de sua garganta e o fez a beijar com mais força de modo que ela mal podia respirar. A posição deles mudou quando Harry se curvou rapidamente, passou o braço por trás dos joelhos dela e a carregou. Ela virou a cabeça sem terminar o beijo, se segurando com um braço ao redor do ombro dele enquanto a carregava de volta pelo arco pelo qual tinham acabado de vir.

**

* * *

Três horas depois, Hermione estava sentada em uma das poltronas perto da janela no Cloister com seus joelhos contra o peito, olhando para o quintal banhado pela luz da lua. Era uma noite de lua cheia e lá fora estava quase claro o bastante para se ler sem uma lanterna. Estava enrolada com o roupão de Harry; era grande demais pra ela, mas era macio e tinha o cheiro dele. Ela virou o rosto pra olhar pra ele, dormindo do lado dele da cama grande, um braço abraçando um travesseiro. Um pequeno sorriso estava em seus lábios, que parecia estranhamente nu, como sempre ficava quando estava sem os óculos. Hermione suspirou, imaginando se iria logo acordar e descobrir que tudo foi um sonho. _Eu acabei mesmo de dormir com Harry? Isso é besteira, ele e eu nunca nos envolvemos desse jeito. _Não podia ser de verdade, era muito estranho pra ser real. _Talvez eu tenha imaginado_, pensou. Eu vim sonâmbula até aqui e alucinei tudo... Mas sabia que essa não era a verdade. Havia amplas evidências do contrario. O quarto estava coberto pelas peças de roupas que usavam onde tinham sido jogadas, e todo o corpo dela formigava prazerosamente relembrando uma experiência bem física. O peito dela apertou e sua visão embaçou pelo prisma de lágrimas não derramadas. Hermione pressionou o punho na boca enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus olhos e escorriam por suas bochechas.**Três horas depois, Hermione estava sentada em uma das poltronas perto da janela no Cloister com seus joelhos contra o peito, olhando para o quintal banhado pela luz da lua. Era uma noite de lua cheia e lá fora estava quase claro o bastante para se ler sem uma lanterna. Estava enrolada com o roupão de Harry; era grande demais pra ela, mas era macio e tinha o cheiro dele. Ela virou o rosto pra olhar pra ele, dormindo do lado dele da cama grande, um braço abraçando um travesseiro. Um pequeno sorriso estava em seus lábios, que parecia estranhamente nu, como sempre ficava quando estava sem os óculos. Hermione suspirou, imaginando se iria logo acordar e descobrir que tudo foi um sonho. Não podia ser de verdade, era muito estranho pra ser real. , pensou. Eu vim sonâmbula até aqui e alucinei tudo... Mas sabia que essa não era a verdade. Havia amplas evidências do contrario. O quarto estava coberto pelas peças de roupas que usavam onde tinham sido jogadas, e todo o corpo dela formigava prazerosamente relembrando uma experiência bem física. O peito dela apertou e sua visão embaçou pelo prisma de lágrimas não derramadas. Hermione pressionou o punho na boca enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus olhos e escorriam por suas bochechas. 

-Hermione? - veio uma voz macia, dormente. Ela olhou pra trás; ele estava virando, ainda mais dormindo que acordado, mas notou a ausência dela. Piscou e se apoiou em seus cotovelos, apertando os olhos pra focalizar. -O que está fazendo? - ele murmurou, esfregando os olhos. Desorientação pelo sono o fazia parecer bem mais jovem que seus 26 anos e por um momento Hermione viu o garoto com quem fez amizade há tanto tempo atrás no lugar do homem que conhecia hoje. Ela tremeu com imagem totalmente discordante e então ele sentou e o sono deixou sua expressão, acabando com essa impressão.

Ela sorriu. -Apenas pensando.

Ele foi até a beira da cama e levantou, amarrando um lençol em torno de sua cintura enquanto ia até ela na beirada da janela e sentou ao seu lado. Ela virou o rosto pra que ele não visse a umidade ali, mas não foi rápida suficiente. Ele olhou pra ela, franzindo a sobrancelha e então esticou o braço e segurou a bochecha dela com uma mão, secando as lágrimas com o polegar. Sorriu gentil pra ela. -No que está pensando que está te fazendo chorar?

Ela suspirou, abaixando os olhos. -Acho... Que preciso lamentar um pouco.

Ele concordou. -Eu sei.

Ela levantou os olhos, surpresa. -Sabe? - esperava ter que explicar isso a ele.

-Também sinto isso. Nossa amizade acabou, Hermione. Não importa o que aconteça a partir daqui, o que tínhamos se foi pra sempre. É perfeitamente natural sentir a perda.

Ela sorriu e cobriu a mão dele com a dela. -E pensar que houve um tempo que achava que você era insensível.

Ele riu. -Eu _sou_ insensível, mas não com isso. - ele puxou a mão e estendeu a perna pra dentro do quarto, olhando pro vazio. Hermione observou o perfil dele, a pálida luz da lua refletindo como mármore na sua pele. Ficaram sentados em silêncio por algum tempo. Harry ficou um pouco impaciente e de repente parecia com medo de olhar pra ela. Hermione podia ver os músculos em seu queixo trabalhando. -Você... - ele começou e depois limpou a garganta, mantendo o rosto virado. -Você se arrepende? – perguntou baixinho. Só depois de falar, ousou levantar os olhos, olhando pra ela por baixo das sobrancelhas abaixadas.

Hermione balançou a cabeça devagar, comovida pela expressão ansiosa no rosto dele. -Não - respondeu. -Não me arrependo. - ele suspirou aliviado e deu um largo sorriso; iluminou todo seu rosto. Ela sorriu de volta e se inclinou para beijá-lo. -Sente aqui comigo, vamos conversar.- ela disse. Ele escorregou pra trás dela, de modo que ela pôde se acomodar contra seu peito, os braços dele a sua volta. Apesar do convite, por um tempo nenhum dos dois disse nada, contentes por apenas estarem juntos, se acostumando com a nova intimidade. Hermione suspirou e deixou seus olhos fecharem, o ritmo da respiração dele a ninando até uma confortável letargia, uma das mãos dele suavemente o cabelo dela.

-Não acredito que isso é verdade - ele disse afinal.

-Eu sei. Alguns minutos atrás, quando você estava dormindo ainda, quase me convenci que foi tudo um sonho. - ela levantou a cabeça do ombro dele e olhou sua expressão. -Harry... O que mudou?

-Como assim?

-Bem... Já temos quinze anos juntos, e agora isso, do nada. O que mudou? Por que agora?

-Não sei - ele disse baixo. -Muitas coisas aconteceram nas últimas semanas. Acho que talvez... Todo esse movimento apenas abaixou nossas defesas. Não posso falar por você, mas pra mim... Nunca soube conscientemente, mas já faz tempo que venho sentindo isso.

-Eu também - ela disse.

-Por causa de...

-Rony... - ela completou.

-Sim. Mas havia mais que isso. Acho que investimos muito na idéia de uma amizade platônica, como se tivéssemos que provar alguma coisa ficando longe um do outro. - ele beijou-lhe a testa. -E também havia A Linha.

Hermione sorriu, divertindo-se com o fato dele pensar na linha do mesmo jeito que ela. -É, aquela linha irritante. Acho que dessa vez realmente a cruzamos, não acha?

Ele riu. -E como.

Ela ficou em silêncio, repousando a cabeça no ombro dele. Parte dela estava apenas esperando, esperando que toda morte e dor das últimas seis horas entrassem de vez para destruir esse oásis de tranqüilidade. -Vamos falar sobre isso? - ela sussurrou.

Ele hesitou tanto antes de responder que ela começou a pensar se ele tinha ouvido-a. -Devíamos.

-Estamos a salvo aqui?

-Mais a salvo que em qualquer outro lugar.

-Então não vamos falar sobre isso... Não por enquanto.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer que ainda não tenha feito, não agora.

-Pensei agora que para a _maioria_ das pessoas, essa seria a hora que teriam aquela conversa obrigatória na qual discutem os amantes anteriores.

-Meio redundante para nós, não é? Provavelmente eu mesmo posso dizer todos os seus.

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu pra ele. -Mesmo? Estava prestando tanta atenção assim?

-Sempre presto atenção em você.

-Ha! Certo, Potter, pode começar. E não esqueça nenhum.

Ele respirou fundo e se ergueu um pouco. Hermione sentou direito e observou, interessada. -Certo, aqui vai, em ordem cronológica. A honra de ser o primeiro foi para Horace, o auxiliar de professor sensível e inteligente da graduação.

-Sensível e inteligente e completamente egocêntrico. Mas ele tinha olhos adoráveis.

-O seguinte foi Rufus, o herbologista... Eu não gostava dele.

-Eu sei. Ele tinha pavor de você. Toda vez que vinha me buscar ele se escondia atrás da porta com medo que você fritasse os cabelos dele com um relâmpago.

-Depois veio o seu grande e tórrido romance - ele disse dramaticamente. -com Dr. Kilroy, o escritor suave e estonteante.

Ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos, gemendo. -Eu realmente fui tão jovem?

-Você tinha 22 anos!

-Sim! E regredia até os 16 quando ele estava por perto!

Ele desviou o olhar. -Sabe, tinha vezes que tinha que segurar a língua quando você estava com ele. Ele não era bom pra você... e era apegado demais a produtos pra cabelo.

-Você está certo, era muito prejudicial. E ele não aprovava nem você nem o fato de eu morar com você. Ficava me pressionando pra que eu fosse embora, morar com ele. Finalmente ficou demais e terminei com ele.

Ele tirou os cabelos do rosto dela. -Lembro da noite que fez isso. Você veio pra casa e estava um pouco fora de si. Fique tão aliviado de ter reunido a coragem pra fazer aquilo.

-Chorei por horas. Eu sabia que era a coisa certa, mas mesmo assim, foi... doloroso. - ela passou o braço ao redor da cintura dele. -Você veio até meu quarto com chá e meu bolinho preferido e você me abraçou e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Fiquei tão feliz por estar lá.

-Posso ter parecido calmo e reconfortante, mas estava secretamente planejando maneiras para fazer aquele canalha sofrer sem acabar na prisão. Ninguém machuca minha Hermione.

-Meu herói.

-E então, depois do garoto pomada, apenas... Geraldo. - ele disse, seu tom obscuro quando disse o nome do amante atual. -e agora eu. Nossa, estou em boa companhia.

Hermione sentou de vez, os olhos arregalados. -Minha nossa... Geraldo! Como vou dizer a ele?

-Bem, se você prefere não dizer, vou gostar muito de dizer a ele que você trocou...

-Aposto que ia gostar mesmo. Não, vou mandar uma coruja pra ele amanhã e dizer que acabou. - A expressão dela suavizou; esticou a mão e acariciou sua bochecha com as costas dos dedos. -Sinceramente, não acho que ele vai ficar tão surpreso. E vai ficar livre pra achar uma namorada mais moderna.

-Isso termina com você, então. Sua vez.

Ela deu os ombros. -Ah, você é fácil.

-fácil, extremamente fácil, pra eu e todo mundo cantar junto – ele brincou.

Ela riu. -Não, quer dizer, você só teve dois casos.Esperou muito tempo, até ter 21... Não que haja algo errado com isso, se quer saber. Primeiro Gina, e depois Ronin aquela bruxa gótica assustadora. Não lamentei por vê-la pelas costas, se posso comentar. Sempre suspeitava que ela queria me azarar quando eu dava as costas.

Ele concordou, contraindo os lábios. -Levei uma vida amorosa sem muitos eventos. Acho que estava muito ocupado. - ele olhou pra ela por um momento, depois suspirou. -Exceto que... faltou uma.

Ela franziu a testa. -Não faltou não.

-Houve uma pessoa que você não sabia, antes de Gina.

-Ah - ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. -Bem... Se você quer a verdade, eu também tive alguém que você não soube. - eles apenas se encararam por um momento. -Você primeiro... E se me disse que foi Cho eu _vou_ matar você.

Ele deu uma risada. -Ah, não. Eu nunca dormi com Cho. Acho que ela queria...

-Ela _ainda_ quer.

-... Mas não estava pronto pra isso. Não, foi outra pessoa. - ele olhou pra suas mãos, seus dedos enlaçados com força sobre seu colo. –Eu a conheci quando estava treinando na DI. Ela era uma de minhas instrutoras.

Hermione podia sentir que esse era um assunto doloroso pra ele. Ela esticou a mão e colocou uma mão dele entre as suas. -Me fale sobre ela.

Ele virou pra olhar pela janela enquanto falava. -Ela era mestre em ataque mágico, o tipo de coisa que a gente tem que aprender na minha linha de trabalho. Na hora que nos conhecemos, houve um tipo de... atração _animal_ entre nós, era muito potente. Não conseguíamos ficar longe um do outro. Não demorou muito pra que começássemos a passar cada momento possível juntos.

-Lembro que você estava bem distraído nessa época, e não ficava muito em casa. Pensei que tivesse a ver com seu trabalho, qualquer que fosse.

-Em parte era pelo trabalho, mas era mais por ela. Era o tipo de romance apaixonado, totalmente consumidor que apaga o resto do mundo e que faz tudo mais parecer irrelevante. Era algo como seu relacionamento com Dr. Kilroy... Prejudicial, mas tão irresistível que não dá pra se segurar. - ela acenou com a cabeça, lutando contra os ciúmes. Essa mulher estava em seu passado, lembrou a si mesma. -_Ela_ foi minha primeira e me fez sentir como se não existisse mais nada no mundo.

-Você a amava - ela disse, tentando manter seu tom normal.

-Não, é isso. Não acho que fosse _amor_. Era um tipo de vício mútuo.

-O que aconteceu? - ela levou a mão à boca, percebendo que ele estava usando o passado o tempo todo. -Ah não... ela morreu?

Ele balançou a cabeça. -Não. Pior. - ele a encarou e apertou as mãos dela com força. -Ela me traiu, Hermione. Traiu todos na DI. Passou para o outro lado e se tornou uma bruxa das trevas. Ela me usou pra armar uma emboscada pra alguns de nossos agentes... Quatro deles morreram. Tive sorte de escapar com vida, e da última vez que a vi, estava correndo com seus novos colegas, rindo de mim.

Uma suspeita obscura crescia no coração de Hermione. -Harry... Você está falando de Allegra?

Ele fez que sim, devagar. -Sim. Allegra foi minha amante, anos atrás. Houve um tempo em que ela foi boa, ou pelo menos me fez acreditar que era. Eu sabia, mesmo na época, que não seria a última vez que a veria. Nunca pensei que ia chegar a isso... Mas não consigo me fazer odiá-la tanto quanto ela parece me odiar.

-Lamento, Harry. Deve ser horrível pra você saber o que ela se tornou.

-Não é muito justo, se quer saber. Levei muito tempo pra superar isso. - ele forçou um sorriso. -Então, você já sabe quem é minha amante secreta... e quanto ao seu?

Ela respirou fundo. -Não consegue adivinhar?

Ele desviou o olhar. -Rony.

Hermione acenou que sim, um nó subindo sua garganta. -Ele foi o primeiro.

-Não sabia disso.

-É difícil pensar sobre isso. Entenda... só ficamos juntos uma vez, no dia que ele morreu. - Harry olhou pra ela, uma expressão séria no rosto dela. -falamos sobre isso... estávamos namorando há mais de um ano e estávamos avançando bem devagar, mas estávamos pronto pra dar esse último passo. Estávamos no quarto do jardim de inverno de Hogwarts e de repente parecia a hora certa. Rony trancou a porta com a varinha e... - ela passou a mão nos olhos. -Nunca falei sobre isso, é difícil.

-Você e eu fomos praticar duelos naquela noite... foi quando Rony recebeu o bilhete. - Harry disse rouco. -Quando voltamos pro castelo... - ele não precisava terminar, os dois lembravam aquela noite terrível muito bem. Hermione o olhou nos olhos e viu a mesma dor que vivia em seu coração, ela se enterrou em seus braços, as lágrimas dela molhando a pele do seu peito nu. -Essa foi a última gota pra mim - ele disse baixo, seu queixo repousando sobre a cabeça dela. -Fiz um voto que destruiria Voldemort... E vou fazê-lo.

-Não vamos falar sobre isso - ela disse, sem muita esperança que pudessem evitar.

-_Temos_ que falar sobre isso - ele disse, apertando os braços ao redor dela. -Estava pronto para ir embora algumas horas atrás, e ainda faz sentindo pra mim, fazer isso.

-Não! - ela disse, saindo dos braços dele e sentando. -Não faz sentido nenhum! Não acredito que ainda quer tentar ir embora depois do que aconteceu entre nós.

-O que aconteceu entre nós deixa ainda mais importante que eu entre em ação! Se ele achava que podia te usar contra mim antes, imagine o quanto vai ser tentador pra ele agora! - ele baixou os olhos e a voz. -Só comecei a viver quando fui pra Hogwarts, você sabe. Minha infância com os Dursley... Mal faz parte de minha existência, pelo menos de partes que importem. Você esteve comigo minha vida toda, Hermione. Cresci com você ao meu lado. - ele a segurou pelos antebraços, seus olhos intensos. -Não saberia como viver se você não estivesse comigo. Não saberia como ser Harry Potter sem você!- Hermione abafou um soluço e se inclinou para frente, pressionando sua testa contra a dele. -Tenho que derrotá-lo antes que ele te tire de mim - Harry disse rouco.

-E se ele tirar _você_ de _mim?_ - ela disse, recuando. -tenho certeza que estaria bem pra você, lá, perseguindo ele e se vingando e deixando o mundo a salvo pra democracia, mas e quanto a mim? Não suportaria, Harry... Apenas ficar aqui dia após dia sem saber por onde você está ou se você está vivo ou morto! - ela balançou a cabeça, encarando-o com seu olhar mais persuasivo. -sempre encaramos os problemas juntos. Por que isso de repente ficou tão errado?

-É impossível, você estaria em perigo...

-Certo, eu estaria em perigo. Talvez essa seja minha escolha, Harry! Se quero enfrentar o perigo por você, como pode me dizer que não posso! - ele levantou da janela e começou a andar pelo quarto, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. Hermione observou sua agitação aumentando enquanto ela falava. -O que quer que vá acontecer, acontecerá, mas se não podermos ficar juntos contra ele... Bem então... o que temos?

Ele balançava a cabeça rápido pra frente e pra trás, como se tentasse negar algo pra sim mesmo. Ele parou de andar e ficou em frente a ela, de repente ficou de joelhos e colocou a cabeça no colo dela. -Não sei o que fazer? - ele disse, a voz tremendo. -Você tem que me ajudar, Hermione.

Ela suspirou. -Todos tempos problemas, e se você não os compartilha então não dá àqueles que se preocupam a chance de se preocuparem o suficiente.

Ele se ergueu e tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos. -apenas me diga o que você quer. O que quer que queira, eu farei.

Ela sorriu, o coração doendo... Sentia como se fosse puxada para cinco direções diferentes. Por um lado, estava imensamente feliz, por outro estava nervosa pelo que isso significava. Por outro lado se sentia a salvo com ele aqui, e por outro parecia que o mundo todo tentava separar um do outro. Mas nesse instante, estava certa de apenas uma coisa. -Só quero você - sussurrou, passando a unha pela bochecha dele. -Quero que você faça amor comigo... Como se fossemos as únicas pessoas do mundo.

-E não somos? - sussurrou em resposta. Hermione se sentiu caindo nos olhos dele quando ele se aproximou dela e qualquer outra palavra se tornava irrelevante; ela enlaçou seus braços e pernas ao redor dele e ele levantou, a carregando consigo de volta para cama.

* * *

-Agora, vá com calma...

-Posso descer as _escadas_, Jorge, muito obrigada! - Laura deu um tapa na mão dele quando tentou ajudá-la a descer a escada da varanda que dava para o quintal. -Estou _bem_, eles me consertaram direito!

-O médico disse que deve descansar - Justino ralhou, seguindo ansioso atrás deles.

-Pelos céus, não estou planejando nadar no Canal, só quero ir ao observatório, coisa que fiz todas as noites de minha vida adulta. Em tempos como esse, é ainda mais importante estar em contato com o que os céus estão nos dizendo. - Com seus acompanhantes nervosos bem perto dela, Laura andou rapidamente até o gazebo... mas este não era um gazebo comum. Era maior que muitas casas, um octógono de dois andares espetacularmente esculpido, de vinte metros de diâmetro e aberto para o céu. Eles usavam o segundo andar como observatório; astronomia era um interesse particular de Laura e de Cho também. Laura subiu as escadas até o andar superior, ganhando resmungos preocupados de Jorge.

-Digam, onde está Hermione? - perguntou, saindo até a varanda do observatório. -Ela estava bem chateada quando saiu do hospital.

-Acho que está no quarto dela - Jorge disse. -Ouvi ela subindo pro saguão quando chegou. Saí pra fazer compras um pouco depois disso. Não vi Harry desde que saiu... Não sei porque, não espero que ele venha hoje. Ele me disse que estaríamos a salvo aqui, mas tenho minhas duvidas.

Laura balançou a cabeça. -Ele deve estar fora de si. O ataque em Hogsmeade, depois a seus amigos na DI, depois a bomba... - ela falou, tirando seu diário de astronomia de sua caixa.

-O que estamos olhando hoje, Chant? - Justino perguntou, olhando para o céu quando Laura se curvou sobre o microscópio.

-Bem, a lua está terrivelmente brilhante então não veremos muito nessa parte do céu. Pensei em tentar... - ela parou, levantando e inclinando a cabeça. -Estão ouvindo alguma coisa?

-Ouvindo o que?

-Não sei... só tive a impressão de ter ouvido algo. - ela começou a voltar para o telescópio quando o som veio novamente; dessa vez todos ouviram.

-O que diabos é isso? - Justino murmurou. Todos começaram a ouvir com atenção. -Parece...

-Um tipo de gemido... de novo! É algum animal? De onde está vindo?

-Está vindo da casa - Jorge disse, sinistro. Todos viraram pra olhar as janelas de Balicroft. -Parece que alguém está machucado. - todos se concentraram para ouvir na escuridão. Laura sorriu devagar.

-Hum, não, Jorge. Não acho que estejam _machucados_ no sentido que quis dizer. - Como se para comprovar a suposição, o barulho grave e baixo, de repente foi substituído por um grito rápido que não poderia ser confundido por nada mais do que o que era... Uma mulher no meio de preencher uma necessidade humana básica, e gostando muito. O queixo de Justino caiu.

-Nossa! Está vindo do quarto de _Harry_! Olhem, as janelas estão abertas!

-Ele está lá?

-Se estiver, não parece estar sozinho. Não _acredito_ que ele levou alguém pra lá numa hora como essa - Justino disse, balançando a cabeça e fazendo "tsk" em desaprovação. -Ele deveria estar armando a vingança e liderando as tropas, e não no quarto transando com alguma vagabunda que achou!

-Ah, Justino, Harry não é do tipo de transar com vagabundas. - Laura disse. -Mas é estranho.

Jorge foi até as escadas. -Vamos lá e entrar de surpresa e dizer que não sabíamos que ele estava em casa!

Laura o segurou pelo braço. -Ah, não vai não, seu hooligan incorrigível. Não é de sua conta.

-Então porque estamos aqui ouvindo? - Justino resmungou.

-Porque somos pessoas terríveis, horríveis que não conseguem segurar a curiosidade. - Laura disse, sem mexer nenhum músculo pra sair da posição. Como por sinal, os gritos da mulher sem nome no quarto de Harry de repente se intensificaram, e enquanto os três ouvintes faziam uma careta, ela gritou o nome dele. Laura, Justino e Jorge congelaram, os queixos caído de choque, pois não havia como confundir a voz da amiga deles.

-Ohhh, meu cérebro está escorrendo por meus ouvidos - Justino gemeu, apertando as mãos no lado da cabeça.

-Se não a conhece tão bem, diria que foi Hermione - Jorge disse.

-Ah, saí dessa de conhecer tão bem, isso _foi_ Hermione. - Laura disse.

Justino virou pra seus dois amigos. -Acho que eles estão _transando_! - ele exclamou. Jorge apenas riu e Laura balançou a cabeça pra ingenuidade de Justino.

-Deve ser bom viver em seu mundo, Justino - ela disse. -Ouça, _claro_ que estão transando! E pensar que ela tinha _acabado_ de me dizer que eles nunca transaram.

-Acho que não tinham - Jorge, cruzando os braços. -Essa deve ser a primeira vez deles.

-Bem, então isso é _grande!_ - Laura exclamou. -Isso é monumentalmente importante! - Antes que pudesse pará-lo, Jorge virou e desceu as escadas correndo.

-Era inevitável - Justino disse. -Eu sabia que não podiam ficar platônicos pra sempre.

-Ah, você _sabia_, não é? Nunca pensei que fossem cruzar a linha. Quer dizer, depois desse tempo todo? - de repente, Jorge apareceu do outro lado da grade, flutuando no ar. Laura e Justino deram um pulo quando estendeu duas vassouras.

-Venham, vamos espiar! - ele disse, sorrindo.

-Isso é doente! - Justino gritou.

Laura colocou as mãos nos quadris. -Jorge, estou chocada. Estou realmente perplexa e desapontada - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. -Que não pensei nisso antes. - ela completou, pegando sua vassoura e pulando a grade. Justino revirou os olhos e puxou sua própria vassoura, com uma expressão resignada.

Voaram devagar subindo o lado da torre norte até onde o teto de vidro do Cloister se encontrava com a parede de pedra, elevando-se um pouco pelo canto. Bem embaixo deles, iluminada por um raio de lua, estava a cama de Harry. Os dois amigos estavam deitados em concha bem juntos, as costas dela contra o peito dele, o lençol verde escuro cobrindo-os até a cintura. Ela sorria com os olhos fechados. Harry beijava os dedos dela. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e acomodou a cabeça atrás da dela no travesseiro e os dois pareciam relaxados e começavam a dormir.

-Não deveríamos estar assistindo a isso - Justino sussurrou.

-Mas é tão fofo... - Laura disse, sorrindo.

-Preciso de um banho.

-Somos pessoas horríveis, apenas horríveis. Estamos espionando nossos amigos num momento que parece de pura intimidade e conforto.

-Vamos sair daqui - Laura sussurrou, virando a vassoura pra longe da janela. -Vamos deixá-los quietos por enquanto... podemos nos divertir de manhã.

* * *

Hermione podia sentir a luz do dia brilhando em seu rosto, os raios de sol deixando o interior de suas pálpebras vermelho enquanto estava deitada acorda com os olhos fechados. Ela podia sentir a cama vazia a seu lado, mas também podia ouvir Harry andando pelo quarto então não precisava se preocupar com o que acontecera com ele... Ou se ele tinha decidido ir embora afinal. Ela abriu os olhos só um pouco, mantendo o resto do corpo relaxado como se continuasse a dormir. Harry estava perto da janela, tirando roupas de sua cômoda. Ela apenas observou, aproveitando a vista enquanto ele pegava shorts de ciclistas e uma camisa. Harry não era grande, mas em algum momento depois que se mudaram do pequeno apartamento no Bosque Shepherd, ele deixara de ser pele pura, pra se ser magro e bem definido. Depois da demonstração de habilidade física que foi forçado a dar em Hogsmeade, ela não estava surpresa.

Ele sentou na beira da cama e se curvou sobre os pés, provavelmente amarrando os cadarços. Quando terminou, se virou e se inclinou sobre ela; ela fechou os olhos rapidamente. Ele esticou a mão e passou por seu pescoço. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu pra ele. -Bon giorno, principessa - ele sussurrou.

-Bom dia - ela disse. -Acordou cedo.

-Vou correr, quer vir?

-Hum, claramente você me confundiu com alguém em boa forma.

Ele sorriu, os olhos brilhando. -Bem, você parecia em muito boa forma ontem.

Ela riu, deitando de lado e apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo. -Vá em frente. Eu vou ficar aqui deitada languidamente na cama como Cleópatra. - ele não disse nada por alguns momentos, apenas olhou pra ela com uma expressão muito estranha. -O que foi?

-Nada, é só que... - ele não continuou.

-Só que o que?

-Você é tão... linda - ele disse, sorrindo. Hermione sentiu um calor e se derreteu... ela tentou sorrir em resposta mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma expressão que provavelmente parecia sonhadora. Era ótimo, ela pensou. Quem podia adivinhar, vinte e quatro horas antes que quatro palavras dele poderiam me transformar numa pilha derretida.

-Você também não é tão ruim - ela disse. Ele se inclinou para frente e a beijou depois levantou da cama. Ela se esticou e o segurou pelo braço. -Harry, temos muito o que conversar.

-Eu sei.

-Vamos pensar em algum jeito de lidar com Allegra e o qualquer coisa que acontecer... Apenas não faça nada desaconselhável.

-Como ir embora numa cruzada solitária? Não vou - mas ele não a olhou nos olhos quando disse isso. Ela fingiu não notar.

-Bom. Vá correr.

-Te vejo no café. - ele trotou pra fora do quarto.

Hermione sentou, puxando o lençol ao seu redor, e dando um longo suspiro. Se espreguiçou e desceu da cama, aproveitando a sensação do sol da manhã que esquentava sua pele nua. Levantou e deixou o lençol cair, pegando o roupão de Harry novamente e se envolvendo com ele. Foi até a janela e olhou para o quintal; era uma linda manhã de maio, perfeita para uma foto. Brisa fresca, céu azul... Ela abriu a janela e colocou a cabeça pra fora, inalando o aroma das flores de arvores que cresciam ao redor de toda ala norte.

Ela virou e começou a andar pelo quarto, recolhendo suas roupas descartadas, sorrindo ao lembrar como cada peça foi descartada. Parou, apertando a calça jeans e sutiã contra o peito, uma onda de irrealidade caindo sobre ela. A consciência plena do que acabara de acontecer na noite anterior ainda não tinha despertado até agora, e agora estava acordando então ela começou a pensar nas maneiras que isso mudaria sua vida. Ela olhou em volta do quarto como se procurando um exemplo... Seus olhos repousaram em cima da cômoda de Harry. Largou suas roupas e foi até ela, pegando a foto emoldurada que lá estava. Era uma foto dela, Harry e Rony no jardim de Hogwarts durante a festa de 150 anos de Hogwarts, que foi dada na primavera do sexto ano... Apenas semanas antes da morte de Rony. Na foto, Hermione estava no meio, um braço em volta de Rony e o outro em volta de Harry. Os três sorriam e riam, se cutucando e posando pra câmera de Colin. Ela olhou pra imagem do rosto de Rony, um nó subindo a garganta. Fechou os olhos no momento que reviu tudo.

Ela e Harry tinham acabado de voltar para o castelo da prática de duelos no jardim e achavam que Rony estaria esperando por eles no salão comunal, mas ele não estava lá. Não estava no dormitório... Finalmente Harry pegou Mapa do Maroto e eles viram que não estava no castelo. Já iam avisar a McGonagall, quando ela viu. Um pequeno bilhete dobrado sobre a cama de Harry com os nomes "Potter e Granger" escritos na frente. Ele abriu com as mãos tremulas... dentro só havia as palavras "Encontrará o que restou dele na clareira perto da floresta proibida".

Ela lembrava como seu sangue ficara gelado e como Harry ficou pálido enquanto corriam pela torre e iam atrás dele, nenhum pensamento sobre nenhuma regra que estavam quebrando. A viagem na vassouras de Harry era um borrão... Tudo o que ela podia fazer era se segurar com força na cintura dele, seu rosto pressionado contra as costas, rezando silenciosamente que Rony estivesse bem. Pousaram na clareira... A lua estava tão clara que quase parecia dia. Harry mal esperou a vassoura pousar antes de pular, chamando o nome de Rony numa voz engasgada com lágrimas, já consciente do que ocorrera. Ela cambaleou, uma dor horrível rasgando seu estômago, lembrando como tinha sido abraçá-lo mais cedo naquele dia. Ouviu Harry gritar, um som angustiante, de coração partido. Ela correu pra ver por si mesma, mas o encontrou no meio do caminho, segurando e abraçando-a rápido... Como ela lutara contra ele e tentou passar pra ver, ela tinha que _ver_ o que tinha sido feito dele. Harry estava soluçando, apertando-a com uma força que não era sua pra evitar que ela passasse por ele e visse, e ela finalmente desistiu de lutar contra ele. O resto da noite era um borrão. Lembrava ter passado a maior parte sentada na grama enquanto a maioria das pessoas vinha atrás dele, e depois vieram pessoas pra levar o corpo embora. Ela não o viu, e por isso era eternamente grata. Podia lembrar de Gina chorando e a professora McGonagall tentando confortá-la, podia lembrar das pessoas tentando falar com ela e Harry e os dois apenas sentados lá, olhando o vazio. Os irmãos de Rony apareceram... Vagamente lembrava Fred levantando-a facilmente da grama e carregando-a embora.

Colocou a foto no lugar e desviou o olhar, uma mão na boca. _E se você ainda estivesse conosco, Rony? Pensou. Ainda estaríamos juntos, eu e você?_ O pensamento era ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e terrível. Sabia em seu coração que se Rony ainda estivesse vivo, sentiria a mesma coisa que sentia por Harry agora, e ainda assim Rony significava tanto pra ela. Uma imagem muito clara veio à sua mente, uma imagem dela sentada na mesa da cozinha em Balicroft com Rony de um lado e Harry do outro, amando um mas sem poder evitar de se apaixonar pelo outro. Podia se ver divida, podia ver isso fazendo com que se voltassem um contra o outro e transformando a amizade deles em ódio. Pressionou as mãos contra os olhos pra desfazer essa imagem perturbadora. _Talvez seja uma coisa boa que ele se foi_, a mente dela sussurrou... Hermione gritou e balançou a cabeça como que pra se livrar desse pensamento terrível, apesar de saber que nunca poderia ser banido realmente.

* * *

**NA.: **Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo 8. É um dos meus capítulos preferidos dessa fic, acho que dá pra imaginar porquê... rs. Por esse motivo, peço que vocês gastem alguns segundos de seu tempo e deixem uma review. Agradeço a todos que já deixaram seu comentário. Segundo as estatísticas do fanfiction, o capítulo passado teve 138 acessos e apenas 4 reviews! Então, querido leitor, pelo menos nesse capítulo, diga o que você achou!

E para_ Ainsley Haynes, _você está certa, esse vai e volta do idioma dos títulos não tá lá muito certo... Mas por enquanto, vai ficar assim. Depois é provável que eu deixe tudo em inglês mesmo, pois tem dois títulos que eu realmente não tenho idéia de como traduzir. Pra _LiLaGraNgeR _eu não posto em mais nenhum canto, porque acabo demorando mais do que geralmente demoro pra postar. Mas não é má idéia.

É isso... Espero postar o próximo capítulo no máximo no feriado. Bjos!


	9. O Dia Seguinte

**Paradigma da Incerteza  
Capítulo 09 : O dia seguinte **

* * *

Quando Hermione entrou na cozinha, vestida e refrescada pelo banho, encontrou três dos moradores da casa lá, passando um prato de waffles na mesa. Laura levantou os olhos e deu um sorriso radiante para ela. Hermione adiantou o passo e lhe deu um abraço. -Você está bem? - exclamou, se enchendo de culpa por ter se esquecido da situação de Laura devido sua distração na noite anterior. -Lamento não ter te visto logo quando voltou... 

-Estou completamente bem, não se preocupe. Esses daí se preocuparam mais que o suficiente por todos dessa casa. Café?

-Por favor - Hermione disse, sentando ao lado de Justino e aceitando uma xícara de Jorge.

-Eu também - disse Harry entrando na cozinha, o rosto e a camisa molhados de suor. -Força máxima. - Sentou à esquerda de Hermione. Nenhum dos dois notou o olhar maroto que os outros três trocaram quando ele entrou.

-Pode passar a manteiga? - Hermione perguntou.

Laura pegou a manteiga e segurou pra ela. -Aqui está querida. Quer um pouco de marmelada? Ou talvez um pouco de sexo com Harry? - ela disse, casualmente, como se estivesse oferecendo o molho de maçã.

Hermione e Harry pularam como se tivessem sido eletrocutados nos assentos de suas cadeiras. Justino e Jorge tiveram um ataque de risadas, mas Laura apenas deu um doce sorriso pras expressões constrangidas dos dois.

-O que... Que, o que foi isso? - Hermione gaguejou. Harry apenas ficou sentado, uma mão tapando a boca, parecendo que ele próprio mal conseguia segurar a risada.

-Ah, sai dessa, amor. Não devia deixar as janelas abertas se quisesse ter um encontro secreto... Ouvimos tudo. Parecia que os dois estavam prontos pra tentar um papel no "Reino Selvagem".

-Do que está falando? - Hermione insistiu, sua orelhar ficando vermelhas.

Laura limpou a garganta e sentou reta na cadeira, deixando a voz bem aguda, fazendo uma imitação exata do que ela e os outros ouviram na noite anterior. Hermione ficou roxa e jogou um pãozinho na amiga pra que se calasse. Harry tremia todo por estar segurando as risadas.

-Bem - Hermione gaguejou. -Eu posso explicar. Entenda, eu estava... hã... estava...

Harry fez que não com a cabeça pra ela, sorrindo. -Querida, não acho que possa sair dessa.

-Não, não, deixe que termine! - Laura disse. -Se ela conseguir arrumar uma explicação completamente inocente do porque estava em seu quarto ontem, gemendo e gritando na agonia do êxtase então eu mal posso esperar pra ouvir.

Hermione deu um gemido de frustração. -Ah, para com isso. - ela suspirou. Harry colocou um braço ao redor dela e beijou sua têmpora enquanto os outros aplaudiam. Hermione olhou pra eles constrangida, ousando sorrir.

-Ah, que romântico - Laura suspirou. -Um momento quase perfeito.

-Não é completamente perfeito?

-Só queria que Cho estivesse aqui pra ver. - Todos riram novamente, os pensamentos sobre Allegra e as forças das trevas distantes. -Agora - Laura continuou. -Como querem lidar com isso? Vão anunciar? Podíamos mandar corujas pra todos...

-Não! - Harry e Hermione disseram simultaneamente. Hermione olhou pra Harry, surpresa... _ela_ não queria dizer a todos, mas pensava que ele queria. Podia ver pela expressão dele que estava pensando a mesma coisa. Os olhos de Laura iam de um para o outro. -Vamos manter só aqui na casa por enquanto - Hermione continuou, forçando um sorriso. Podia ver Harry remexendo desconfortável ao lado dela. Laura, sentindo o desconforto, deixou o assunto pra lá e começou a falar da posição das estrelas que tinha observado na noite anterior. Hermione olhava pra seus waffles, fingindo estar ocupada demais comendo pra olhar pra qualquer um. O bom humor de trinta segundos atrás tinha desaparecido tão rápido quanto surgira... Justino e Jorge comiam num silêncio tenso enquanto Laura continuava tagarelando.

Todos deram um pulo quando a porta da frente bateu. -Cheguei! - falou uma voz animada. Cho entrou na cozinha. -Ei, waffles!

-O que está fazendo aqui? - Jorge perguntou surpreso.

-Consegui uns dias de folga e estava com saudades de meus amigos. - Sentou na cadeira ao lado de Justino. -Estou morrendo por um café decente. - Olhou a sua volta pras caras de espanto. -O que foi? Vocês todos parecem meio perdidos! O que está acontecendo?

Laura se aproximou de Hermione. -Por favor, eu te imploro... _Eu_ posso dizer a ela?

* * *

Hermione estava em sua mesa, aparentemente trabalhando num artigo de sua co-autoria, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Não via Harry desde o café da manhã e não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Metade dela queria apenas pegá-lo e sacudi-lo até que dissesse o que passava por sua cabeça... A outra metade queria apenas pegá-lo e rasgar suas roupas. 

Como se seus pensamentos o tivessem chamado, a porta abriu e ele entrou. -Ocupada?

-Não muito - ela abaixou a pena e ele sentou na cadeira na frente da mesa dela. Por um momento não disseram nada.

-Recebi uma coruja de Sorry hoje de manhã. Ele está bem, seu disfarce continua intacto. Quanto ao ataque da noite passada, suspeito que Allegra tenha algum informante em Hogsmeade que tenha nos visto e disse a ela onde estávamos.

Ela concordou. -Isso faz sentido. Fico feliz que Sorry esteja bem.

Harry ficou olhando os dedos. -Vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu no café, ou vamos apenas fingir que não importa?

Ela deu os ombros, pegando a pena. -Se não quer dizer a ninguém, por mim tudo bem.

-Você também não queria dizer a ninguém!

-Não, mas pensei que _você_ ia querer!

-E eu pensei que _você _ia!

-Isso está ficando ridículo.

-Muito. - ele olhou pra ela. -Está com vergonha?

-Claro que não! É só que... quero manter só na casa, certo? Não pense muito sobre isso.

Harry mordeu o lábio. -Isso é por causa de Rony? - disse com cuidado.

Hermione levantou, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse esperando isso. -Sabia que isso estava te remoendo.

Ele levantou também, começando a andar de um lado pra outro. -Hermione... você acha que vai chegar um dia em que vai ser apenas nós dois? Sem o fantasma de Rony nos seguindo a cada passo? - ele parou e a olhou nos olhos. -E se ele ainda estivesse vivo?

A garganta dela resolveu trabalhar. -Não sei.

Ele se encolheu um pouco. -Acho que está com medo de dizer a todos porque vão pensar que está traindo Rony!

-Não tive problema nenhum pra contar a Jorge!

-Não teve escolha, ele mora lá! Pelo menos eu tenho um bom motivo pra manter em segredo!

-E qual seria?

-Sabe a resposta. Se a notícia que estamos envolvidos se espalhar podemos pintar logo um alvo em sua testa.

Ela balançou a cabeça, surpresa. -Essa é a pior besteira que já ouvi. Você está tão confuso quanto eu, essa é só uma desculpa conveniente! E como posso desafiar isso? Está apenas tentando me proteger, certo? Não há nada de mal nisso!

-Se esta não é a razão, então qual é? - as vozes deles começavam a aumentar gradativamente durante essa conversa e agora estavam praticamente gritando.

-Eu não sei, me diga você! Talvez _você_ ache que estamos traindo Rony!

-Foi você quem namorou ele!

-Talvez ache que sou um peso.

Ele a olhou de queixo caído. -Por que eu acharia que você é um peso?

-Porque você prefere estar atuando como um herói, caçando Allegra e Voldemort e eu impeço que faça isso!

Harry não teve chance de responder a isso, porque neste instante a porta do escritório bateu. Os dois viraram de queixo caído de surpresa.

-O que raios está acontecendo aqui? - Gina disse, as mãos na cintura e uma expressão severa no rosto.

Hermione apenas ficou olhando. -Gina! - ela estava surpresa, mas feliz, por ver a velha amiga... Mas se perguntava porque ela estava ali.

Gina Weasley era amiga de todos na casa, e de Harry e Hermione em especial. Ela quase entrara com eles na compra de Bailicroft, mas encontrou um apartamento adorável pra si em Londres. Ela era fundadora e editora-chefe da revista _Circe_, um diário pra bruxa moderna que possuía artigos elaborados sobre feminismo, o papel da bruxaria na sociedade, os desafios da bruxa moderna, saúde e comportamento da mulher e uma variedade de outros tópicos, incluindo coisas mais de garota como dicas de moda e conselhos em relacionamentos. Em seus quatro anos de existência, a revista alcançara uma circulação de 50000 assinantes mundialmente, um número muito grande pro mundo da magia. Gina era uma pessoa completamente sofisticada... inteligente, firme e independente. Da garotinha tímida que fora ela cresceu em uma mulher alta, glamourosa e linda de fazer parar corações, que não aceitava besteira de ninguém... E usava muitos acessórios.

Quando ela e Harry finalmente namoraram, já eram amigos há vários anos. Ficaram juntos quase que por obrigação, descobrindo que iam ter que ter um relacionamento romântico mais cedo ou mais tarde, resolveram passar logo por isso. Duraram quase um ano, pra surpresa de Hermione... eles realmente eram melhor como amigos do que qualquer outra coisa.

E agora aqui estava ela, vestida elegantemente com um tailler de saia curta e um sapato de salto baixo, parecendo pronta pra passar por uma boa conversa. -O que está fazendo aqui, Gina? - Harry disse.

-Jorge mandou uma coruja. Ele me contou de vocês dois e disse que estava preocupado de vocês estarem "pensando demais" nas palavras dele, e achou que eu era a melhor pessoa pra consertar vocês. - Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar tímido. -Sentem vocês dois. - eles sentaram lado ao lado num dos sofás de couro. -Agora, se dêem as mãos. - os dois franziram a testa, confusos. -Vamos lá, façam o que disse. Segurem as mãos! - Harry de ombros e segurou a mão de Hermione. Hermione achava que sabia o que Gina estava armando. Já se sentia menos hostil só por ter os dedos dele entre os dela. -Bom. Agora. Por que estavam discutindo?

-Bem - Hermione disse. -Nenhum de nós dois queria contar a ninguém sobre nosso novo relacionamento.

Gina acenou com a cabeça. -E isso é um problema porque os dois estão imaginando qual o motivo nefasto do outro pra querer manter em segredo, certo? Foi o que pensei. - ela olhou pra Harry. -Certo, Harry. Quero que me diga o que sentiu depois do que aconteceu ontem.

Harry olhou pra Hermione e depois pra Gina. -Senti... bem, estava muito feliz. - ele virou pra encarar Hermione. -Achei uma parte de mim mesmo que sentia falta desde que nasci, me senti completo. - Hermione sorriu.

-E você, Hermione?

Ela pensou por um momento. -Foi apenas... um complemento. O complemento de algo que começou anos atrás. Foi como... - ela sentiu um nó subindo a garganta. -como ser solta de uma prisão onde não sabia que estava presa. - Harry apertou os dedos dela.

-Certo. E os dois se sentem culpados por trair Rony. Não, não pareçam surpresos, está escrito na testa de vocês. Se não acertarem isso, vai ficar no caminho de vocês. - Ela se inclinou pra frente e os encarou com um olhar sério. -Agora, vocês não podem ir até Rony pedir sua permissão, mas eu sou a irmã dele e vou ter que ser suficiente. Sabem que o Rony diria se estivesse aqui?

-O que? - Hermione perguntou.

-Ele diria que já estava na hora.- ela deu um pequeno aceno, um gesto que lembrava o de Rony. -Ele lhes daria um abraço e te desejariam boa sorte e diria que se perguntava quanto tempo iam demorar.

-Mas se ele ainda estivesse vivo... e se eu ainda estivesse com ele? - Hermione disse.

-Acha que seria assim que as coisas aconteceriam?

Hermione abaixou os olhos pros dedos enlançados deles. -Não - disse suavemente, depois de uma longa pausa. - Eu não sei.

-Bem, isso é algo sobre o que talvez queira pensar. Mas vocês dois parecem felizes. Não deixem que preocupações com o que um homem morto pensaria os detenha. Ele amava vocês dois e queria ver vocês felizes. Não ia querer que lamentassem pra sempre, mas ficaria bastante chateado se pensasse que a memória dele ia ficar entre vocês. - Hermione concordou, sentindo-se muito melhor. Gina sorriu. -Agora... se beijem e façam as pazes.

Harry colocou um dedo sob o queixo de Hermione e levantou seu rosto. Ela se inclinou pra frente e o beijou, deixando sua mão repousar sobre a perna dele. Gina levantou, parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma. Nenhum dos dois notou, estavam muito concentrados um no outro. -Acho que meu trabalho aqui acabou. - Gina disse, e saiu.

* * *

O resto da tarde passou sem mais incidentes. Depois que Gina saiu, Harry e Hermione desapareceram no Cloister por mais ou menos uma hora (com as janelas fechadas dessa vez) e quando reapareceram, tiveram que aturar as piadinhas e gestos de seus amigos. Hermione observou Cho cuidadosamente, esperando sinais de malicia, mas não viu nenhum. Pareceu surpresa com os novos acontecimentos, mas até agora não tinha feito nenhum comentário irônico que eram suas especialidade. 

Harry ficou quieto por boa parte do início da noite, contente por poder ficar sentado na varanda, vendo seus amigos conversarem. No jantar, anunciou que teria que ir na DI naquela noite.

-É seguro? - Jorge perguntou.

-Não estarei em perigo. Preciso ver como está Lupin e mandar algumas corujas - ele disse, dando um olhar significativo para Hermione. Tinham chegado a um acordo mútuo de não contar a Laura das atividades de Sorry relacionadas com o Circulo. Qualquer informação que tivesse poderia colocá-la num perigo maior, e deixá-la preocupada quando não poderia fazer nada não ia trazer bem algum. Hermione estava preocupada por Harry estar saindo da casa, mas ele estava certo, havia coisas que precisavam ser feitas. -E eu tenho que fazer umas mil coisas pra localizar Allegra e distribuir meus agentes.

Então depois que os pratos foram lavados, ela o levou até a porta... ele teria que caminhar até a entrada da pista antes que pudesse Aparatar, por causa das proteções que guardavam a casa. Saíram na varanda e fecharam a porta atrás deles. -Quando vai voltar? - ela perguntou.

-Ah, mais tarde hoje, acho. Não espere acordada. - ele não olhou pra ela enquanto dizia isso.

-Não vou, mas... quando chegar, me procure e me acorde.

-Certo - ele ficou calado. Hermione colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu de ombros.

-Nada horrível aconteceu o dia inteiro, isso é encorajador.

-Esse foi apenas o primeiro round, infelizmente. Quero evitar o segundo round se puder. - virou pra ela e tomou suas mãos entre as dele. -Tome cuidado. Fique atenta.

-Vou ficar. - largou as mãos dele e o abraçou, feliz por sentir os braços dele enlaçá-la de vez e apertá-la com força. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, se abraçando, depois Harry se afastou e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

-Tchau - ele disse. Ela concordou, se perguntando se ele sabia que não estava conseguindo enganá-la. Ele a beijou. -Te vejo em breve.

Ela acenou a cabeça enquanto ele se afastava e caminhava pela pista. Ficou olhando pra ele até que fez uma curva e sumiu de vista, depois entrou na casa e começou a procurar.

Encontrou o bilhete bem onde esperava, no travesseiro de sua cama. Ela o pegou e rasgou o selo com uma unha, desdobrando a folha de papel pesado.

_Hermione,_

_Quando ler isso, já terei ido... E não apenas pro quartel general da DI. Não podia te dizer que estava indo embora porque sabia que não conseguiria manter minha decisão e é muito importante que eu a mantenha. Preciso encontrar Allegra e Voldemort antes que ataquem novamente, e antes que descubram que o jeito mais rápido de me destruir é te machucando. No momento que perceberem o quanto você é importante pra mim, sua vida vai estar em risco. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça. Só estão machucando pessoas pra me atrair... Parece que funcionou._

_Retornarei quando os tiver derrotado, mas isso pode levar muito tempo... E existe a possibilidade que nunca retorne. Se tiver que morrer lutando contra ele, então vai valer a pena, enquanto souber que estará a salvo._

_Esses últimos dias fora estranhos pra nós, Hermione. Poderíamos passar o resto de nossas vidas tentando descobrir o que significa, e espero que tenhamos essa chance. Depois de tudo o que passamos tenho que acreditar que não vai terminar agora, bem na hora que temos a chance real de felicidade. Se conseguir voltar depois que tudo estiver acabado, não pedirei mais nada na vida. Por favor, acredite que é muito difícil pra mim te deixar... Sei que vai ficar com raiva. Espero que tenha me perdoado quando eu voltar._

_Só quero dizer que sou todo seu... Mas pensando bem, você já sabe disso._

_Harry_

Laura, Cho, Justino e Jorge ficaram olhando pra ela descrentes enquanto ela dava um resumo dessa carta na mesa da cozinha. -Então é isso? - Laura exclamou. -Ele apenas foi embora?

Hermione fez que sim. -Sim, ele apenas foi.

Cho arqueou uma sobrancelha. -Não acredito no quanto está calma. É quase como se não ligasse! - diria mais, mas o olhar mortal que Hermione disparava pra ela a silenciou de vez.

-Te garanto que ligo muito. Mas está certa, estou calma. Provavelmente porque já esperava isso.

-Já? - Jorge perguntou.

-Harry pode ter pensado que me enganou, mas ele subestima o quanto o conheço. Ele não conseguiria ficar aqui sem fazer nada enquanto achasse que as pessoas dessa casa estão em perigo. A recente mudança no meu relacionamento com ele só serve pra intensificar suas tendências a um martírio heróico. Essa fuga não é surpresa para mim. Dá pra dizer que já esperava por isso.

-Surpresa ou não, achei que ficaria chateada por não saber onde ele está.

-E você está certo, Justino. Só que sei de uma coisa que nosso Sr. Potter não sabe.

-O que?

-Que na hora que me despedi dele coloquei nele um pequeno talismã de ligação com o lar. Não importa onde ele foi, vou encontrá-lo. Se ele acha que ficarei sentada aqui em casa, lamentando por ele, está redondamente enganado. - ela balançou a cabeça decidida, largou o bilhete de Harry na mesa da cozinha e saiu determinada da cozinha para o saguão de entrada. Laura a seguiu.

-Vai ter trabalho pra apontar a localização dele - ela disse, se apressando pra acompanhar as passadas largas de Hermione enquanto ia pro escritório.

-Sei disso.

-Quanto mais longe ele for, mais difícil pra ler os sinais.

-Sei disso também.

-Se ele encontrar o talismã, vai poder desativá-lo em uns cinco segundos.

-Tem alguma sugestão _útil, _Laura? - Hermione falou irritada, se ajeitando atrás de uma das largas mesas no escritório e abrindo o livro de anastronometria.

Laura parou em frente à mesa, as mãos na cintura. -Só que duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma.

-Quatro cabeças - Justino disse, ele e Jorge ficando ao lado de Laura. Hermione sorriu.

-Cinco - Todos ficaram olhando enquanto Cho entrava, indo direto pra sua mesa. -Vamos começar.

Mais tarde na mesma noite, todos moradores da casa tinham armado um acampamento no gazebo do segundo andar com os telescópios de Laura. Cho olhava por um deles e recitava o alinhamento dos planetas pra que Justino anotasse. Jorge tinha uma pilha de livros a seu lado e os folheava procurando maneiras alternativas de detectar um talismã com ligação ao lar. Hermione estava no corrimão com a varinha em mãos. De vez em quando ela a levantava e enviava um raio de luz... Laura observava o raio por seus binóculos, esperando algum reflexo que indicasse a direção do talismã. Até agora, nada.

Cho se afastou do telescópio. -Isso é tudo, até que a lua nasça. - ela sentou no banco que dava a volta no andar superior. Todos estavam em silêncio. Ninguém queria admitir, mas as esperanças estavam diminuindo. A cada minuto que passava, ficava mais e mais difícil localizar Harry. -Talvez devesse deixar que ele fizesse o que precisa, sozinho. - ela disse baixinho.

Hermione nem se preocupou em virar. -Nem pensar.

-Por que? - Cho disse, levantando. -O que pode fazer pra ajudar? Ele é profissional! Você é... Desculpe, mas é apenas uma cdf, Hermione. Tudo o que vai fazer é se matar e provavelmente matar ele também!

Depois disso, Hermione abaixou a varinha e virou pra Cho. -O que mais posso fazer? Ficar aqui e enlouquecer?

-Melhor doida que morta!

-Posso me cuidar.

-Você não, ele! Você sabe que ele morreria pra ter proteger, e se for atrás dele, ele vai acabar tendo que fazer isso mesmo! - ela gritou.

Hermione a encarou. -E você não pode suportar isso, não é? Que ele morreria pra me proteger? Está te matando que não é _você_ que ele está lá tentando salvar!

-Bem, e quem disse que não é? Ele tentaria salvar a vida de qualquer inocente e você sabe muito bem disso. Não acharia que é muita coisa se fosse você.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. -Do que está falando?

Cho se aproximou, seus olhos brilhando. -Não há motivos pra você sair correndo atrás dele e acabar matando vocês dois só porque finalmente conseguiu ir pra cama com ele!

Laura engasgou e desviou o olhar. Justino apenas ficou olhando, de boca aberta, enquanto Jorge balançava a cabeça, uma mão cobrindo os olhos. Hermione parecia tão furiosa que tinha ficado gelidamente calma. Avançou um passo e deu um tapa na cara de Cho, forte. Não disse mais nada, apenas foi calmamente até as escadas e entrou em casa. Cho começou a sair também, mas Laura a segurou pelo braço e impediu. -Ah não, você não vai. - ela disse. -Vai sentar e nos ajudar a encontrá-lo pra ela. E se disser mais uma palavra, então Deus me perdoe, mas vou fazer esse tapa parecer um beijinho amigável na bochecha.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada na mesa do escritório, olhando para um livro, mas não estava lendo. A voz de Cho ecoava em sua mente como um disco arranhado... finalmente conseguiu ir pra cama com ele, finalmente conseguiu ir pra cama com ele. Era isso que Cho pensava que ela estava fazendo todos esses anos? Tentando fazer com que ele... bem, fosse pra cama com ela? Era ultrajante e completamente mentira. 

Uma batida na porta. Esperando que fosse Laura, Hermione disse: -Entre! - mas não era Laura. O olhar de Hermione endureceu. -Realmente não estou interessada em nada que vá dizer, Cho. - ela disse, voltando a olhar o livro.

Cho parou em frente à mesa de Hermione. Ela realmente parecia arrependida. -Não posso me desculpar?

-Não sei, pode?

-Eu me excedi - Hermione levantou a cabeça devagar e olhou pra ela. -Certo, eu me excedi _completamente_. - suspirou e sentou numa cadeira na frente da mesa. -O fato é que... _Você _não estava atrás dele, _eu_ estava. E ainda assim, é você quem vai pra cama com ele.

Hermione revirou os olhos. -Você tem que usar esse termo?

-Desculpe. Acho que sou uma pessoa amarga e rancorosa.

Hermione deu um risinho, surpresa por ouvir isso vindo da sua boca. -Ah sim, você é uma mulher muito, muito amarga.

Cho riu, balançando a cabeça. -Não era pra acontecer assim, veja você. Os homens se apaixonam por _mim_, sempre.

-Nem sempre, pelo que parece. - Ela não resistiu.

Cho concordou com a cabeça. -E eu _quase_ ia te agradecendo por não jogar na cara. - ela mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. -Realmente pensei que um dia... - ela parou. -Ainda o amo.

Hermione de repente se sentiu muito triste por ela, ao perceber que realmente acreditava nisso. -Não Cho, não ama. Você ama a _idéia_ dele, só isso. Nunca foi ele.

Ela esperava um protesto raivoso, mas Cho apenas olhou pensativa para ela. -Acho que está certa. Mesmo assim, incomoda um pouco. - ela levantou e tirou algo do bolso. Era uma bússola.

-O que é isso?

-Eu o encontrei. - disse simplesmente. Hermione pulou.

-O quê!

-Encontrei o feitiço certo pra detectar o talismã. Encantei essa bússola com o feitiço, deve te levar diretamente até ele.

Hermione deu a volta na mesa rapidamente e pegou a bússola. -Ah, eu poderia te _beijar_ - ela disse. -Mas não vou - completou rapidamente.

Cho sorriu. -Vá. Vá e o encontre, e depois não o perca de vista novamente.

-Não pretendo - se apressou até a porta, mas a voz de Cho a interrompeu.

-Hermione?

Ela virou. -Sim?

-Hã, quando você voltar, acha que podemos... - limpou a garganta. -podemos sentar e conversar um pouco?

Hermione sorriu. -Vou gostar de fazer isso.

Cho a empurrou de volta pra porta. -Então vá, sai daqui. Melhor se apressar.

Hermione saiu do escritório e correu pelo corredor, pendurando a bússola na corrente ao redor de seu pescoço. Nunca achei que diria isso, ela pensou, mas Deus abençoe Cho.

* * *

**NT.: **Bom... O pedido de reviews até que funcionou... Quero agradecer a _Thalita, Carlos Bert, Victor, Katrina, ludpotter, Juliana, tlw-veronica-e-ned, _Nady Voldie _e blackflower _pelos comentáriosRespondendo às perguntas: _Ainsley Haynes_: estou com dificuldades especialmente com os capítulos 4 e 5... Se tiver sugestões pode dar palpite à vontade _Andy Black _A fic original ta em inglês sim... O título é Harry Potter and the Paradigm Of uncertainty e ela está no schnooglepontocom. O nome da autora é Lori. _Patrícia, _a fic tem 15 capítulos. E por enquanto mais duas continuações e parece que vai ter mais uma. Na minha humilde opinião, a segunda fic consegue ser ainda melhor que a primeira. _Holly Potter _acho que tá meio em cima da hora pra inscerver a fic... Mas achei o site bem legal e estou pensando em publicar minhas fics por lá. _Bela-chan _Bem vinda ao mundo HH! Garanto que vai achar várias outras fics maravilhosas! Valeu por ter avisado do capítulo... Vou consertar isso! 

É isso gente... Em breve tem mais! Beijos!


	10. Indo Atrás do Bruxo

** Paradigma da Incerteza  
Capítulo 10: Indo Atrás do Bruxo**

* * *

Hermione pegou uma mochila e começou a jogar roupas nela: calças jeans, camisas, algumas calcinhas e meias, um casaco. Adicionou seu menor compêndio de feitiços e a lupa que precisava para lê-lo, papel para correio coruja e pena, uma sacola de galeões e sickles.

A porta se abriu e Laura entrou de repente. -Ah, ela te disse - Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou a arrumar a mala. -O que vai fazer?

-Não tenho idéia - ela disse. -Pensei que só sair daqui seria um bom começo, ia pensar no resto quando estivesse na estrada.

-Isso é loucura.

-Bem, não posso evitar isso. Vou seguir a bússola e torcer pra que o feitiço de Cho resista.

-Acho que você... - foi interrompida por um piado alto. As duas mulheres viraram a tempo de ver Edwiges voar pra dentro do quarto e pousar no ombro de Hermione. Ela tinha um bilhete amarrado em sua perna.

-Harry não está aqui, Edwiges - A coruja branca piou novamente e beliscou a orelha de Hermione.

-Acho que é pra você - Laura disse. Edwiges bateu as asas, animada. Hermione tirou o bilhete da perna e o abriu, franzindo a testa. -É de Harry?

Hermione balançou a cabeça que não; -Não é a letra dele. Só diz "Livros Spellbound"

-Livros Spell - _o quê_?

-È a editora que Geraldo trabalha. - ela esfregou o queixo com uma mão.

-O que isso significa?

-Não tenho idéia. - ela deu de ombros e colocou o bilhete na mochila. -Mas quem quer tenha mandado, o fez por algum motivo... Edwiges não teria trazido pra mim se fosse de um inimigo. Posso passar por lá antes de ir; não tenho tanta pressão por causa de tempo, ou talvez tenha, quer dizer, não tenho idéia de onde ele esteja ou o que está fazendo e pelo que sei, Allegra já pode tê-lo capturado ou ele pode estar vindo pra casa, mas isso não é muito provável...

Laura ficou olhando Hermione caminhando de um lado pro outro, colocando as coisas em sua mala, palavras saindo de sua boca, uma por cima da outra, como palhaços que saem de um carro, até que ela finalmente parou e respirou fundo. Colocou as mãos na mesa e se inclinou pra frente, deixando a cabeça pender. Laura avançou e colocou uma mão em seu braço. -Vá devagar, certo?

Hermione olhou pra ela, uma expressão nua de incerteza e medo em seu rosto. -É só... Ele é... Eu...

-Eu sei.

-Ele é tudo pra mim - ela fungou e bateu os dedos na mesa. -Hunf. Quando isso aconteceu?

Laura deu sorriso gentil. -Me diga você.

Hermione ficou em pé direito e respirou fundo, deixando seus olhos fecharem. –Ontem de noite? Quinze anos atrás? Dá no mesmo. - ela virou e fechou a mochila, depois falou novamente, ainda de costas para Laura. -Desde que tenho onze anos, ele está presente. Antes de eu ir pra Hogwarts, sempre vivi minha vida pra mim e de acordo com que achava melhor... Mas não ficou desse jeito. Ele está comigo há tanto tempo que mal posso lembrar como era estar sozinha. Minha vida é tão entrelaçada com a dele que não poderia desenrolar mesmo que quisesse.

-E quanto a Rony? - Laura perguntou suavemente. As mãos de Hermione se ocuparam, arrumando os travesseiros da cama.

-Rony era meu amigo. Era muito importante pra mim. - suspirou. -E realmente o amava, sei disso agora. - ela virou pra encarar Laura, seus olhos muito brilhantes. -Mas não teria durado. Nos ajudamos a dar os primeiros passos para a vida adulta, mas quando chegássemos lá, seria a hora de encararmos o mundo como adultos de verdade. Não estava apaixonada por ele. Ele merecia mais, e eu também. Não sei se demoraria tanto pra mim e Harry se Rony ainda estivesse vivo, mas acho... Eu _sei_... Que teríamos acabado aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não acredito em destino, mas acredito que algumas coisas são inevitáveis. – passou a mão rapidamente nos olhos e pegou a mochila. -Já chega de confissões. Se vou partir, é melhor que vá agora. - deu um passo a frente e abraçou Laura. -Se cuida. Vou dar noticias.

-É melhor que dê mesmo.

Hermione desceu correndo a escada principal e encontrou Justino e Jorge no saguão de entrada. Os dois a abraçaram e lhe desejaram sorte, Jorge entregando um pacote com comida pra que levasse. Quando abriu a porta e olhou pra trás, e viu Cho perto da porta da sala de estudo. Hermione sorriu pra ela, saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela hesitou na frente de seu carro, as chaves na mão. Na janela podia ver o reflexo do jipe verde de Harry atrás dela. Ela virou e colocou a mão sobre ele, pensando. De repente, deu a volta até o lado do motorista e entrou, ligando com as chaves que encontrou atrás do painel. Apertou o acelerador e saiu dirigindo, sorrindo com a sensação do vento batendo em seus cabelos, feliz por estar fazendo _alguma coisa._

* * *

Harry estava deitado de costas na cama do hotel, olhando para as rachaduras no teto. Aquela parece com Tony Blair, ele pensou. Aquela parece um pouco com o litoral da Suécia.

Estava aproveitando algumas horas desesperadas de descanso; tinha corrido sem parar desde que saíra de Balicroft. A primeira parada fora no quartel general da DI para ver Lefty.

Lefty estava sentado na cama, lendo um livro quando ele entrou; como sempre, Harry se lembrou fortemente de Hagrid. Lefty era um homem grande com cabelos cheios e barba crespa, bochechas rosadas que pareciam resultado de muitas bebidas no bar, um peitoral parecendo um barril e braços como pedras voadoras. Combate corpo a corpo com esse homem foi um desafio pra Harry, que tinha a metade de seu tamanho; o dia que conseguiu derrubá-lo sem ajuda foi um verdadeiro motivo de festa.

-Harry! - Lefty disse quando ele entrou. -Bom ver você, garoto. Venha sentar um pouco. - parecia que a perda de uma perna e uma mão não tinha diminuído sua alegria. Harry sentou ao lado da cama de Lefty.

-Como está. Lefty?

Uma expressão de dor cruzou seu rosto, tão rápido que Harry teve que se perguntar se tinha imaginado. -Vou ficar bem, vai ver. Não vá desperdiçar lágrimas de simpatia comigo, ouviu? Vou conseguir uma boa perna de madeira, igual a um pirata... e vou te dizer, sempre tive vontade de ter um gancho perigoso no lugar da mão! - deu um tapa na sua coxa restante, com a mão que sobrou e de uma risada para o teto da enfermaria. Harry se sentia acabado. -Agora, não me olhe assim.

-Isso é tudo minha culpa.

-Olha, olha, se não estamos um pouco egocêntricos?

-Allegra está fazendo isso para me atingir.

-E se não fosse você, seria outra pessoa. Além disso, não me preocuparia muito com o que Allegra faz. Aquela mulher é uma completa lunática.

-Eu _queria_ que ela fosse uma completa lunática. Deixaria as coisas muito mais fáceis.

-Vamos pegá-la. Estamos com a DI inteira atrás dela, não é? Não vá fugir feito um doido, me ouviu, garoto? Não é hora para heroísmo.

Harry ficou conversando com ele mais ou menos meia hora e depois saiu, sem dizer nada sobre seu plano de acabar sozinho com Allegra. Ele parou pra ver Lupin, praticamente recuperado da poção Mata-cão, e falou o menos possível com ele; não era que não confiasse nele, mas quanto menos Lupin soubesse, menor seria a possibilidade dele falar a pessoas que Harry preferia que continuassem ignorantes. Em sua cabeça, sabia que Lefty estava certo. A Divisão inteira estava mobilizada... mas eles não a conheciam como Harry, e não eram os amigos e queridos _deles _que eram alvos. Essa é minha luta, Harry pensou, deitado naquela pequena cama no quarto que lhe foi dado. Deixou seus olhos fecharem e começou a cochilar.

-Harry!

Harry pulou vários metros no ar e estava fora do colchão antes mesmo de notar que suas costas saíram da cama, tentando olhar pra todos os lados ao mesmo tempo. Flutuando no ar em cima do colchão estava uma Bolha de Babel verde. -Remo?

-O que diabos acha que está fazendo?

-Como tirou sua bolha da DI?

-Não ligue pra isso! Sabia que estou procurando por você desde ontem?

-Lamento, eu... - ele limpou a garganta, ainda esperando que seu coração saísse das alturas. -Tenho que me cuidar.

-Tem certeza que isso é o melhor? É aconselhável que se tome essas decisões racionalmente, não emocionalmente.

Harry se levantou. -Lupin, devia lembrar que sou seu superior.

-Bobagem! Não quando age como um garoto de dezesseis anos!

-Estou tentando salvar vidas! Se eu der a Allegra o que ela quer, vocês vão estar a salvo! - Harry lutou contra a culpa. Não dissera a ninguém da DI sobre a Passagem, apesar de saber que deveria. Não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor.

-_Você_ não vai estar a salvo! Não gosto dessa troca.

-O que importa, Remo? Se ela quiser me matar, me torturar, tirar meus testículos e transformá-los em ornamentos para árvore de natal, o que raio importa?

Lupin não disse nada por um momento. -Quem está protegendo, Harry? Quem é tão importante que está disposto a desistir de si mesmo, apesar das conseqüências que isso terá para o resto do mundo, só pra manter Allegra longe? - Harry sentou pesadamente, mas não respondeu. -É Hermione? - Harry desviou o olhar, entrelaçando os dedos com força. -Está apaixonado por ela? - Lupin perguntou baixinho.

Harry fechou os olhos, a pergunta rodopiando em sua cabeça como num fliperama... Mas pelo menos sabia a resposta. -Sim.

-Entendo. - Harry praticamente podia ouvir as coisas se encaixando na mente de Lupin. -Devo informar a Argo onde você está, sabe. Ela está cuspindo fogo de tanta raiva de você. "ilusões de um John Wayne caçador de vampiros adolescente" acho que foi assim que ela chamou... mas não tenho certeza de quem é John Wayne. Algum americano, com certeza.

Harry mal o ouvia, uma esperança crescendo no peito. -Quer dizer... que _não _disse a ela onde estou?

-Queria falar com você primeiro. Sei um pouco sobre segredos serem um mal necessário. - ele suspirou. -Não acredito que vou fazer isso.

-Preciso de sua ajuda, Remo, posso contar com você?

-Sim.

-Certo. Preciso que me mande Perséfone, ela é a mais confiável. Tenho uma fonte dentro do Círculo e preciso dela pra entrar em contato com ele. E preciso que me mande cópias dos relatórios horários da inteligência.

-Por que?

-Se minhas fontes não podem me dizer onde achar Allegra, vou ter que seguir os rastros dela.

-Ela pode ir atrás de _ você_ e lhe poupar o trabalho.

-Não. Ela ainda acha que estou ganhando tempo e esperando a próxima jogada dela. Se tem uma coisa que Allegra tem de sobra é paciência. Quanto mais ela prolongar meus tormentos, melhor. Ela vai esperar que eu vá atrás dela.

-Certo você a conhece melhor que eu. - ele pausou. -Harry... Estou feliz por você.

-Por quê?

-Bem... você sabe...

-Ah! Obrigado.

-Demorou tempo demais, eu acho.

-Também acho. E Remo? Não escreva meu epitáfio ainda. Não sou o garoto de dezenove anos que Allegra conheceu quando trabalho na DI e não planejo simplesmente me deitar e me entregar.

-Bom ouvir isso. Vou mandar Perséfone agora mesmo. - A bolha verde piscou e desapareceu com um "pop". Harry voltou pro colchão, encorajado.

Ele ficou deitado enquanto o sol vagarosamente abaixava no céu, com pensamentos confusos e preocupantes. Estava preocupado com Allegra e com o que ela poderia fazer. Estava preocupado que quando isso tudo acabasse ele poderia não ter mais um emprego. Pensava infinitamente em todas conseqüências perigosas que viriam se Voldemort retomasse o poder novamente. E sentia falta de Hermione com uma dor aguda que puxava no centro de seu peito. Deixou seus olhos fecharem e imaginou o rosto dela, seus olhos, seu sorriso._ Lamento, Hermione_, pensou. _Queria que estivesse aqui comigo_.

* * *

Hermione parou o jipe no terreno em frente à Spellbound Books SA. Nunca estivera ali antes, mas Geraldo já tinha descrito pra ela. A sede da empresa era mantida numa fazenda no interior, cercada por árvores e jardins podados. A vantagem de ser uma editora mágica era que não precisava de várias máquinas pesadas e prensas pra imprimir... O texto era transferido magicamente para as páginas e enviado diretamente pros comerciantes sem a necessidade de passar por um estoque.

Ela entrou no saguão, tentando reconhecer alguém que tivesse visto na festa que fora com Geraldo. Tinha ficado pouco tempo lá antes de ser chamada por causa do segundo colapso de Harry, mas conhecera alguns dos colegas dele. Não reconheceu a bruxa na recepção. –Posso ajudá-la? – a mulher perguntou.

-Geraldo está aqui? – ela não sabia por quem deveria perguntar. Talvez tivesse a chance de dizer a ele pessoalmente que não era mais sua namorada.

-Geraldo? – a recepcionista perguntou. –Acho que não conheço nenhum Geraldo.

-Ah, mas deve conhecer. Ele é vice-presidente encarregado do Teste e Controle de Qualidade.

A bruxa estava olhando estranho pra ela. –Nossa VP de Teste e Controle de Qualidade se chama Elsa McFarland, senhora. Não sei de ninguém chamado Geraldo que trabalhe aqui.

Hermione estava começando a ter uma sensação muito ruim. –Mas... eu estava namorando um homem chamado Geraldo por quatro meses, e ele me disse que trabalhava aqui... Não entendo...

-Só um momento, por favor. – A jovem se levantou e saiu da sala; voltou alguns momentos depois com um bruxo mais velho, de expressão gentil. –Senhora, este é Gideon Mallory, nosso diretor de relações públicas. Talvez ele possa ajudá-la. – ele apertou a mão de Hermione.

-Soube que está perguntando por um de nossos funcionários?

-Sim – Hermione disse, se esforçando para manter a voz calma e normal. –Nos últimos quatro meses, namorei um homem chamado Geraldo, que me disse que era o VP de Teste e Controle de Qualidade dessa empresa.

Mallory franziu a testa. –Geraldo Van Haven?

-Sim! Você o conhece?

Mallory limpou a garganta e pareceu bastante desconfortável. –Sim, conheço. Geraldo Van Haven _era_ nosso VP da Teste e Controle de Qualidade, nós o contratamos assim que saiu de Hogwarts. Mas... – ele olhou pra recepcionista.

-O que?

-Ele morreu num acidente de carro quase um ano atrás.

As pernas de Hermione ficaram dormentes. Ela passou a mão no espaço atrás dela procurando por uma cadeira que sabia que estava ali; Gideon estendeu as mãos e a ajudou a sentar. –Isso... não é possível... – ela levantou os olhos pra ele. –Você tem uma foto dele?

-Acho que sim... ah, sim, ele jogava no time de Quadribol da empresa. Só um momento. – entrou apressado em outra sala e logo voltou com uma foto de bruxos e bruxas usando vestes de quadribol azuis e prateadas e segurando vassouras. Ele apontou para um bruxo no canto direito. –Esse é Geraldo.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. –Sim, esse é mesmo homem que conheço. Tem certeza... que ele está mesmo morto?

-Sem dúvidas. Vi o corpo dele, fui a seu funeral. Ele está morto.

Com a mente girando, Hermione levantou, desejando que seus joelhos parassem de tremer. –Muito obrigada. –virou e saiu o mais rápido que pôde, correndo até o carro e pulando no assento onde se deixou balançar e tremer o quanto quisesse. Morto. Morto. Geraldo morreu há um ano. Então quem eu estava namorando? Certamente _parecia_ com o homem da foto.

Ela tinha uma idéia de como isso pode ter acontecido, e era bem preocupante. Se alguém... Allegra talvez... quisesse espioná-la, uma ótima maneira de fazer isso era mandar alguém se infiltrar na casa de alguma maneira inócua. E por que inventar uma identidade completamente nova quando se podia pegar emprestada de um homem morto? A verossimilhança seria muito maior e um feitiço glamour faria a pessoa ficar com a aparência correta. Deveria ser um excelente glamour pra enganar Hermione que ficara, bem, _íntima_ de Geraldo mais de uma vez. Ela estremeceu, imaginando com quem exatamente ficara íntima. Certamente não fora Geraldo.

Quem quer que tenha feito isso, se preocupou muito, ela pensou. Armaram a festa inteira com colegas chatos só por mim. Mas por que? Parece muito trabalho por nada.

Ela tentou tirar isso da cabeça... Sem dúvida, algumas explicações apareceriam mais cedo ou mais tarde. Fixou a bússola no painel do jipe e foi embora novamente.

* * *

Harry andava cautelosamente pelos destroços, com cuidado para não perturbar nada enquanto caminhava... Uma capa da invisibilidade não era de muita serventia se você passasse derrubando coisas com o corpo. Lupin fizera exatamente o que pedira com uma eficiência admirável, e Harry sentia que tinha uma vantagem pela primeira vez. Perséfone, uma das corujas mais sorrateiras da DI, chegara pela manhã carregando os primeiros de muitos relatórios da inteligência... Toda hora ela reaparecia trazendo mais notícias. Furtos, assaltos, roubos sem importância, e outras variedades de pequenos crimes cometidos por pessoas comuns... Nenhum tinha assinatura do trabalho de Allegra até esse incêndio.

Quando ele chegou, a cena ainda estava cheia de policiais trouxas e testemunhas que não tinha idéia de que não fora um incêndio acidental comum. Também não tinham encontrado evidências de crime... um bruxo com intenção de atear fogo em algum lugar não deixa rastros de gasolina ou combustíveis. Harry sabia mais. Vasculhou a multidão, procurando o rosto de algum bruxo e se perguntando se reconheceria na hora que visse.

O proprietário desse estabelecimento, até recentemente uma tabacaria, era um dos muitos bruxos que Harry mantinha sob observação semi-regular para própria segurança dele. Recusava entrar pro Círculo há anos, e eles não estavam muito felizes por isso. Era um dos melhores produtores de runas no Ocidente e seus serviços eram altamente premiados. Recentemente vinha emprestando suas habilidades a algumas investigações da DI e agora pagara por isso com sua vida. Seu corpo seria encontrado no meio dos destroços, morto... Claro que ele estava morto antes do fogo começar, morto como aviso aos outros bruxos que poderiam ser tão impertinentes e recusar-se a oferecer seus serviços ao Círculo.

Harry quase podia sentir a presença de Allegra ali, mesmo sem que ela nunca tivesse colocado um pé a quinze quilômetros dessa loja. Uma imagem se formou em sua mente: o bruxo das runas, pacificamente conduzindo seus negócios, foi visitado por um dos seguidores do Círculo, encapuzado e misterioso, que fez mais uma oferta e incentivos que foram recusados. Ele então partiu para ameaças implícitas que chegaram à ouvidos surdos. Finalmente, como ordenado, ele o matara e iniciara o incêndio, saindo do prédio em chamas, tão sorrateiramente quanto chegara.

Harry voltou para frente do prédio, tomando cuidado para manter a capa da invisibilidade a seu redor. A cena estava se acalmando com os policiais trouxas completando seus relatórios e as testemunhas indo embora. Harry passou pela frente do prédio e já ia embora quando alguma coisa lhe chamou a atenção… Um brilho intenso de cabelos dourados. Parou e olhou pro outro lado da rua; Sorry estava na calçada oposta, olhando a cena. Estava vestido com roupas trouxas e não parecia nada mais que um observador. Harry lhe mandara um coruja naquela manhã perguntando se ele tinha alguma dica de onde poderia achar Allegra, mas ainda tinha recebido resposta.

Ele se apressou pro outro lado da rua e parou ao lado dele. –Não olhe a sua volta – ele disse. Sorry deu um pequeno pulo, mas manteve os olhos fixos no prédio incendiado. –Estou bem a seu lado.

-Ia te escrever quando vim pra cá – Sorry disse.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Apenas imaginando onde raios eu me meti.

-Bem, vai acabar logo.

-Harry, não posso te dizer onde Allegra está.

-Por que não?

-Porque não sei. Muda todo dia. O Círculo tem um tipo de saída de emergência, mas não sei onde é, nunca estive lá.

-Onde você trabalha, então?

-Onde me mandam. Geralmente recebo uma coruja dizendo onde devo aparecer para festa do dia. A casa de alguém, o trabalho de algum bruxo amigável ou só no meio de uma floresta em algum lugar.

-Então vou ter que encontrá-la do modo antigo... tentar antecipar seu próximo movimento.

-Bem, tem algo acontecendo. Allegra viajou pros Estados Unidos ontem, não sei porque, mas foi bem repentino.

-O que fez com que ela fosse?

-Não sei, mas deve ter sido muito importante. Um outro membro do Círculo apareceu de surpresa e depois que saiu, ela começou a fazer planos pra essa viagem.

-Quem foi esse membro?

-Um homem chamado Lúcio Malfoy. Primeira vez que o vi depois de alguns meses.

-Que inferno – Harry sussurrou.

-Que foi?

-Conheço Lúcio melhor que gostaria. Estudei em Hogwarts com seu filho e Lucio tentou me matar. Ele desapareceu pouco antes de ser mandado para Azkaban. Tentei várias vezes descobri onde estava, mas não tive muito sucesso.

-Não estou surpreso. Ele é um dos mais superiores. Muito bem protegido. Na verdade, ele foi o primeiro membro do Círculo a me abordar pra que trabalhasse com eles.

-Sabe alguma coisa do filho dele, Draco?

-Acho que ele morreu.

Harry se sentiu inesperadamente triste com a noticia. –Mesmo?

-Tenho quase certeza disso. Ele era filho único?

-Sim.

-Sei que Lúcio perdeu um filho anos atrás, num tipo de acidente... Tive a impressão que a incompetência do filho que levou à sua morte e houve muita preocupação com o dano à reputação de Lúcio.

Harry suspirou. –Não desejava isso para Draco. Tivemos mais diferenças que o comum, mas ele melhorou com o tempo.

-O que quer que vá fazer, sugiro que se apresse. Talvez possa atrasá-los por mais uma semana, mas não mais que isso. O que quer que Allegra esteja fazendo no momento, suspeito que tem a ver com a Passagem, ela me disse que talvez tivesse mais informações pra mim em breve. – ele hesitou. –Harry... eles sabem que você se isolou. Não têm ilusões sobre seu plano.

-Sem dúvida. As ações deles foram pra me atrair, não podem ficar surpresos por ter funcionado.

-Se for atrás deles, estarão prontos.

-Obrigado pelo aviso.

-Mas não pretende dar atenção a ele.

-Sorry, aprecio sua preocupação mas esse é meu trabalho. Sei o que estou fazendo.

-Sabe?

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Apenas que você está agindo emocionalmente, não racionalmente. É Hermione, não é?

Harry revirou os olhos, mas o gesto passou despercebido por Sorry, já que ele não podia vê-lo. –Era mais fácil eu fazer uma tatuagem com "Estou dormindo com Hermione Granger" na minha testa. E não é só por ela. Allegra vai ficar incitando até que consiga uma reação. Quanto mais cedo melhor.

-Se você diz.

-Obrigado pela confiança.

-Sem problemas. – Sorry parou, pensando. –Sabe, me sentiria muito melhor se eu tivesse uma idéia de como planeja enfrentar Allegra _e_ Voldemort sozinho. – Sem resposta. –Sei que fez isso antes, mas sério... não estamos em Hogwarts. – Sem resposta. –Harry? – Sorry esticou a mão e passou pelo lugar de onde vinha a voz de Harry, mas não havia ninguém ali.

* * *

Hermione parou na calçada, segurando a bússola a sua frente e recebendo olhares curiosos das pessoas que passavam. Cho fizera um ótimo trabalho com o feitiço; a bússola não apenas apontava a direção em que ela deveria seguir, mas também mudava de cor pra indicar distância. Ela parou o jipe e começou a andar quando mudou pra azul, o que significava que Harry estava a menos de um quilometro. O coração dela batia animado quando a bússola mudou pra verde... isso significava cem metros.

Fumaça subia no céu em algum lugar mais adiante e a rua estava congestionada. Ela olhou a sua volta; carros de polícia e de bombeiros amontoavam a rua a sua frente. Evidentemente houve um incêndio, mas ela não sabia por que Harry estava ali. Talvez o incêndio tivesse relação com Allegra, pensou.

Apressou o passo quando a bússola começou a ficar amarela... Cinqüenta metros. Olhou pra rua, mas não o viu. À frente dela só havia um loiro com... Parou de repente. Era Sorry, parado na calçada e olhando fixamente para o prédio incendiado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Ela olhou para bússola e deu um passo pra frente, mas foi o único que conseguiu dar. De repente, um braço apareceu de uma porta à esquerda dela, a puxou pelo braço e a tirou bruscamente da calçada, outra mão em cima de sua boca para que não pudesse gritar. A porta da rua foi batida, a escuridão a envolvendo como uma luva, deixando-a sozinha sob domínio de um estranho.

* * *

**NT: **Bom pessoal... Mais um capítulo... Digam o que acharam. Devo postar o próximo lá pelo dia 11. Até lá vocês podem tentar adivinhar quem puxou Hermione P**  
**_Patrícia:_Não se preocupe com o tamanho dos capítulos.. Daqui pro final eles aumentam sem dó nem piedade da tradutora... rs. _Mione03_Qual seu msn? Você deixou uma review em outra fic pra eu te adicionar, mas não deixou o endereço... _Lori KS_: lógico que o pedido ainda vale! Review é sempre bom! Quanto mais, melhor!  
_milahelcias_: Muito infelizmente Elia Sheldon (salve, salve) parou na tábula mesmo. Também tenho saudades dessa fic. _carlos bert, myn nf,__Thalita, Bela-chan, marcx, Nady Voldie, Andy Black, Lila Granger e Nana Evans_: muito obrigada pelos comentários... E pra quem perguntou ou que simplesmente está curioso eu pretendo traduzir a continuação. Pelo menos "The show that never ends", que é a seqüência. A terceira fic eu não garanto porque, pra dizer a verdade, ainda nem li. 


	11. Longo Dia de Jornada até a noite

**Harry Potter e o Paradigma da Incerteza  
Capítulo 11: Longo Dia de Jornada até a noite**

* * *

O coração de Hermione parecia estar tão perto de sua boca que ficou impressionada de ainda conseguir respirar. Assim que a escuridão caiu, as mãos fortes de quem quer que fosse soltaram seus braços. Ela se espremeu no canto, apertando os olhos pra ver seu novo "amigo". –Mas que inferno! – praguejou. –Quem é você?

-Apenas mais uma inocente observadora – respondeu uma voz... A voz de uma mulher, bem rouca e americana e muito parecida com Eartha Kitt. Hermione a conhecia de algum lugar.

-O que você quer?

-Só te ajudar.

Hermione sacou a varinha. –Lumos! – gritou. Balançou a ponta brilhante pra um lado e pro outro. Hermione suspirou, deslizando pela parede de alivio. –Você me deu um susto e tanto, Quinn.

-Desculpe. Quando te vi indo pela rua, eu...

-Ah, inferno! – Hermione gritou, lembrando o que estava fazendo. Puxou a bússola. A tela tinha ficado completamente branca. –Droga! Eu o perdi!

-Quem, Harry?

-Sim! Ele estava aqui... Em algum lugar... E agora se foi. Culpa sua, eu quase consegui alcançá-lo!

-Eu sei! Por que você acha que te parei?

O queixo de Hermione caiu. –Do que está falando?

-Acha que Sorry estava sozinho ali? Os soldadinhos de Allegra estão em todos os lugares, se certificando que o churrasquinho deles não atraísse nenhuma atenção bruxa imprevista. Harry sabe disso, então estava usando a capa da invisibilidade, só pra você saber caso não tenha descoberto ainda porque não conseguiu vê-lo. – Hermione não disse nada, sentindo-se envergonhada... Não tinha, na verdade, descoberto. –Se tivesse ido até lá, teria exposto Harry **e** arruinado o disfarce de Sorry.

Hermione remexeu desconfortável, sentido de repente como se estivesse tentando fazer mais do que era capaz. –Não pensei nisso.

-Claro que não. Você não é treinada, não é seu trabalho pensar em coisas desse tipo. Por isso estou aqui.

-Como sabia?

-Remo Lupin me mandou uma coruja e me disse o que Harry estava aprontando.

-Como _ele _descobriu?

-Ah, eles sabem de tudo lá na DI, é melhor não perguntar como. Ele não pode fazer muita coisa sem que Pfaffenroth suspeite então me pediu pra dar uma olhada. Deduzi que você se envolveria por conta própria... Apesar de não ter sido uma dedução muito difícil... e quando eu procurei, aqui estava você, logo no encalço dele. Pensei que ia gostar de um pouco de ajuda, mais do que ele, e já que estamos nas férias de verão, não tinha muito o que fazer então aqui estou eu – ela disse com um brilho nos olhos.

-Não veio aqui pra me impedir?

-Não que eu saiba. Não seria uma tentativa inútil?

-Completamente.

-Então não vou tentar te impedir. O que é isso? – perguntou, apontando para bússola.

Hermione olhou pro objeto, sentindo-se um pouco constrangida; tinha certeza que esse talismã pareceria amadorismo desesperado para Quinn. –Bem... suspeitei que Harry iria numa jornada visionária solitária quando saiu então coloquei um talismã de ligação ao lar nele. Essa bússola está encanada para seguir os sinais.

Quinn sorriu. –Maravilha! Isso deixa as coisas muito mais fáceis. Foi bem pensado usar o talismã. Onde escondeu nele?

-Coloquei embaixo do capuz da capa dele. Estou um pouco preocupada que caia ou que se perca.

-Bem, pensaremos nisso se chegar a esse caso. Por enquanto sugiro que voltemos à bússola.

Hermione concordou. –Certo – ela virou para porta, mas Quinn a segurou pelo braço e a guiou até os fundos. –Obrigada por sua ajuda. Mas eu o encontraria mesmo assim.

-Claro – ela sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Hermione. –Venha Srta Peel. Ainda vamos fazer de você uma espiã.

* * *

No sonho de Harry, ele estava sentado no salão comunal da Grifinónia, em sua poltrona vermelha e fofa favorita. Não havia mais ninguém ali, apenas o fogo brilhando na lareira a sua frente. Sentia-se confortável e bem em casa.

-Harry – disse uma voz baixinha. Ele olhou a sua volta... Sentado na poltrona ao seu lado estava seu pai. Ele o reconheceu das fotos que Hagrid lhe dera, apesar dele parecer mais velho. Ele parecia, Harry se deu conta, com como provavelmente estaria se estivesse vivo hoje. Seu cabelo preto estava cheio de mechas cinzas e havia marcas de expressão ao redor de seus olhos e dos cantos de sua boca.

-Pai – Harry disse. –Obrigado por vir. – de alguma forma não parecia surpreso de vê-lo ali.

-Como poderia perder sua formatura? – Tiago disse.

-Mas... eu me formei há dez mil anos.

-Está tão alto – seu pai disse, olhando pra ele com um sorriso gentil. Harry abaixou os olhos e viu que ele _estava _alto; uma parte de sua mente estava atenta ao fato dele estar mais alto no sonho do que realmente era. Seus ombros estavam acima das costas da cadeira e suas pernas se estendiam a sua frente. –Você não deveria ser tão alto. É só um bebê.

-Não sou mais um bebê, pai.

Tiago balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro devagar. –Eu tinha que estar lá pra te ajudar a crescer, e te mostrar como ser um homem – disse triste. –Por que não estava lá? Quem te ajudou?

-Os elfos me ajudaram – Harry disse.

Seu pai assentiu como se isso fizesse completo sentido. –Sua mãe também conhecia os elfos. – ele disse olhando por cima do ombro. Harry inclinou a cabeça e viu sua mãe vindo na direção deles pelo buraco do retrato. Seus longos cabelos acaju cobriam suas costas, parecia ter a mesma idade que Tiago. Hermione, usando vestes brancas e flutuantes andava de braços dados a ela. Passaram entre a poltrona dele e de seu pai sem falar com nenhum dos dois e então ficaram na frente da lareira e se olharam.

-Sua pele está branca – Lílian disse, passando um dedo pela bochecha de Hermione.

-É inverno – Hermione respondeu. –Não tive muitas oportunidades pra ver o sol.

Lílian esticou os braços e enlaçou Hermione calorosamente, alisando seus cabelos com uma mão. –É hora de ir agora – ela disse.

Hermione se afastou, concordando. Ela e Lílian deram as mãos depois viraram para lareira e entraram no fogo. Harry gritou e tentou puxá-las das chamas, mas descobriu que não conseguia sair da poltrona. Olhou sem poder fazer nada enquanto seus corpos viravam fumaça e desapareciam pela chaminé. Virou pra seu pai, que observava com um desapego clínico.

-É tudo pra melhor, Harry – ele disse. Virou pra ele e sorriu, depois seu rosto começou a virar fumaça e desapareceu numa névoa.

Harry acordou ofegando. Sentou e olhou a sua volta, sem saber ao certo onde estava. Seus arredores finalmente fizeram sentido... Estava na casa de segurança da DI, mantida no norte da Irlanda. Esfregou as mãos no roto molhado de suor, a imagem do rosto de seu pai virando fumaça persistia perante seus olhos.

Ficou sentado ali por um momento, ouvindo os grilos cricrilarem do lado de fora de sua janela. Perséfone balançou as penas dormindo e ele podia ouvir o vento batendo nas árvores. Você **devia** estar lá, pai, ele pensou. Pra me ensinar como me barbear e me dá minha primeira vassoura e me abraçar com aquele abraço com tapinha nas costas do jeito que homens se abraçam. Tive que ter a conversa sobre os fatos da vida com o Sr. Weasley e aprendi a me comportar como um homem honrado observando Alvo Dumbledore e meus outros professores. Tive que conseguir a aprovação de meus colegas e meus presentes de natal de meus amigos e seus familiares.

A velha tristeza se instalou em seu peito novamente como um parente distante que simplesmente não vai embora e continua dormindo no sofá noite após noite. Cada vez que ele achava que real e verdadeiramente tinha superado a perda de seus pais algo acontecia e lhe lembrava o quanto ele tinha perdido durante sua infância e além. Desejava que seus pais tivessem visto ele se tornar um bruxo e ganhar a copa de Quadribol para Grifinória e usar seu distintivo de Monitor-Chefe e derrotar o assassino deles e mil outras coisas que tinha feito e que tinha orgulho e que sabia que seus pais também sentiriam orgulho.

Lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos e ele os fechou com força, retorcendo o rosto e desejando que a dor recuasse para um canto distante de sua mente onde geralmente se escondia. A imagem de sua mãe abraçando Hermione flutuou em sua frente sem sua permissão... Queria que eles tivessem te conhecido, pensou. Eles também te amariam.

Isso foi suficiente. Ele se entregou; abaixou a cabeça nas mãos e se deixou chorar.

* * *

No sonho de Hermione, ela estava olhando para uma praia rochosa com toques de cinza e prata. O sol estava baixo no horizonte e as ondas fluíam em curvas de névoa e água sobre a areia pedregosa. Grandes montes desfocavam no canto de seu campo de visão. Uma figura vinha em sua direção pela borda da água. Enquanto se aproximava, ela viu que era Harry. Apesar de saber que era apenas um sonho, o coração dela aumentou só de vê-lo e de ver que estava vivo mesmo que nessa forma efêmera.

Ele andou sobre a areia molhada da praia deixando sombras de pegadas que eram apagadas pelas ondas. Estava com as mãos no bolso e olhava para o horizonte. De repente, olhou pra trás dela e sorriu, levantando a mão e acenando pra alguém que ela não podia ver. Ele se abaixou e abriu os braços pra um garotinho de uns quatro anos que correu pra ele balançando os braços. Harry abraçou a criança e levantou, segurando-o contra o ombro, o garotinho passando familiarmente um braço pelo pescoço do pai... porque era claro que Harry era o pai do garoto, quem mais ele seria? Hermione observou, sentindo-se distante da cena, enquanto Harry apontava para o oceano e falava com o garotinho. Quem era a mãe dele? Ela se perguntou. Sou eu? Então onde estou?

Harry olhou por cima do ombro pra ela e seus olhos pareciam penetrá-la e ela sentiu como se estivesse caindo para frente...

De repente estava no Cloister de volta em Balicroft, só que todas as paredes tinham sumido. Em seu lugar havia apenas névoa, uma pequena e fria névoa que ia até a cama onde ela estava. Estava sentada no meio dela e olhando a seu redor para o chão de pedra e pro musgo que crescia entre as pedras (na realidade, o chão do Cloister era de madeira) e dos pequenos dedos de névoa que subiam pelos lençóis da cama. Olhou a seu redor e Harry estava bem na frente dela, na verdade ela estava sentada ali nos braços dele. Olhou pra baixo e viu que nenhum dos dois estava vestido, mas isso parecia muito natural. Harry sorriu pra ela, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos e depois se inclinou para beijar o pescoço dela. Hermione relaxou contra ele, sorrindo pra si mesma e escorregando um braço pelo ombro dele... de repente sentiu algo em sua mão, seus dedos apertando com força. Olhou pra baixo e viu um brilho metálico, mas antes de ter registrado completamente o fato que estava segurando uma adaga bem longa e afiada, seu braço tomou vida própria e ela esticou a mão pra frente, enfiando a faca no coração de Harry.

Ela engasgou e se afastou rapidamente, levantando as mãos ensangüentadas na frente de seus olhos. Harry apenas ficou sentando, de queixo caído e olhos abertos, com a faca saindo de seu peito e sangue escorrendo da ferida. Esticou a mão pra ela e então caiu pra frente sobre o lençol.

Hermione estava de joelhos sobre a grama olhando pra uma lápide escrita "Harry Potter, o garoto que morreu". Não havia datas nem outros túmulos próximos. Ela olhou a sua volta e percebeu que estava na clareira perto de Hogwarts, a mesma onde encontraram o corpo de Rony. Olhou pro túmulo, sentindo-se dormente. Alguém puxou sua manga, levantou os olhos e viu o garotinho da praia. Ela achou que seu coração fosse se partir ao vê-lo; tinha os olhos verdes de Harry e os cabeços castanhos ondulados dela. O rosto dele estava molhado de lágrimas e ele segurava um buquê de flores. Ele se inclinou e colocou as flores junto à lápide, depois subiu no colo dela como se já tivesse feito isso mil vezes. Hermione o abraçou porque não sabia mais o que fazer mesmo que não tivesse idéia de quem era essa criança, se ele era alguma forma de projeção mental de uma combinação dela e de Harry ou apenas uma representação de sua criança interior. –Papai – o garotinho disse numa voz entrecortada por lágrimas.

Uma mão a segurou pelo ombro e a virou rapidamente. Ela olhou nos olhos verdes furiosos de Harry; ele estava em pé, coberto por terra e fungos, suas vestes bruxas rasgadas e furadas, a adaga ainda saindo do peito. Ele sacudiu o ombro dela, com força e apenas continuou sacudindo e sacudindo...

Hermione lutou pra acordar e encontrou Quinn na beira de sua cama, sacudindo seu ombro. Ela sentou, sentindo o suor escorrer por seu rosto. –O que, que... – ela conseguiu dizer.

-Estava gritando enquanto dormia – Quinn respondeu, seus olhos confusos com sono. –Meu Deus, você me assustou! Pesadelo?

Hermione cobriu os olhos como se pra tirar as imagens que ainda permaneciam. –Horrível, horrível... – pra seu alívio, Quinn não a perguntou sobre o que foi, apenas ficou sentada segurando sua mão. –Estou apenas temendo... pelo pior.

Quinn balançou a cabeça. –Não se preocupe com Harry, ele pode se cuidar.

Hermione sentou, a coberta se amontoando em sua cintura. –Você não entende... Há alguma coisa acontecendo com ele, não sabemos o que é.

Quinn franziu a testa. –O que quer dizer?

-Ele tem tido esses... ataques. O primeiro foi forte o suficiente pra colocá-lo num coma defensivo que projetamos pra protegê-lo num caso desses. O segundo não foi tão ruim, mas ainda assim o fez desmaiar.

-Esses ataques... Pode descrevê-los?

-Começam na cicatriz dele. Dói de vez em quando, costumava ficar pior quando ele estava perto de algo maligno, mas ele disse que era pior do que qualquer coisa do que tinha sentido. Então ele perde a consciência.

-Esses ataques aconteceram durante tempestades?

Hermione pensou um pouco. –O primeiro sim... e sim, estava chovendo da segunda vez também. – olhou pra Quinn. Isso significa alguma coisa pra você?

-Alguém pode ter tentando entrar em contato come, ou mandar uma mensagem. – ela apontou pra testa. –Da mente de um bruxo pra mente de outro.

-Deve ter sido alguém maligno se estava tentando machucá-lo.

-Pode não ter tentado machucá-lo. Você disse que a segunda vez foi menos severa?

-Sim... Apesar de Harry ter dito que achava que estava mais próximo.

-Como se o remetente tiver percebido que exagerou na primeira mensagem e foi mais gentil da segunda vez.

Hermione ficou impressionada. –Não pensei desse ângulo.

-Talvez quem mandou tenha feito isso pela primeira vez... por isso perguntei sobre a tempestade. A atividade elétrica na atmosfera durante uma tempestade deixa muito mais fácil enviar esse tipo de mensagem. Um iniciante iria escolher uma noite dessas pra compensar sua inexperiência. Harry disse se recebeu alguma impressão durante esses ataques? Imagens, nomes, rostos?

-Ele não disse... mas eu também não perguntei.

-Ele pode nem ter percebido, é um jeito bem traumático de se receber uma mensagem. Há maneiras de se resgatar qualquer informação que ele possa ter recebido. Pode pensar em alguém que poderia querer mandar uma mensagem secreta pra ele?

-Que tal Sorry?

-Acho que não. Ele não disse que tentou evitar entrar em contato com Harry?

-Não sei quem mais poderia ser. – ela mordeu o dedo, pensando. –Há mais uma coisa que eu deveria te dizer. É sobre o homem que eu estava namorando. Geraldo Van Haven.

-Que tem ele?

-Um pouco antes de eu sair Edwiges me mandou uma mensagem dizendo simplesmente "Livros Spellbound" que era onde Geraldo trabalhava. Fui até lá e descobri que Geraldo morreu há um ano. Vi uma fotografia desse homem, e parecia ser o homem que eu conhecia como Geraldo.

-Interessante. – Quinn disse despreocupada, mas franziu a testa. –Quem tomaria a aparência e identidade de um homem morto?

-Não sei, mas quem quer que tenha feito isso teve muito trabalho.

-Me parece muito arriscado. Presumo que ele saiu em público com você; e se ele encontrasse alguém que conhecia o verdadeiro Geraldo?

-Não quero pensar sobre isso. Me dá arrepios, não me importo de te dizer.

-Imagino. E também há a questão de quem te mandou o bilhete que te levou a essa descoberta. Reconheceu a letra?

-Não.

-O enredo se complica.

Hermione se jogou de volta na cama suspirando. –Estava complicado o suficiente antes, obrigada. – não disseram nada por alguns momentos. –Não quero ficar aqui, quero estar lá fora procurando por ele.

-Relaxe. Precisa dormir um pouco... e eu também.

Hermione virou de lado. –De onde você é? De onde nos Estados Unidos?

-Sou de uma cidadezinha chamada Loves Park.

-Parece romântico.

-Só se plantações de milhos te excitarem. É no norte de Illinois.

Hermione franziu a testa. –Minha geografia dos EUA está um pouco enferrujada. Onde é Illinois?

Quinn sorriu. –Fica quase no meio.

-Nunca estive nos EUA. Sempre quis visitar.

-É legal. Grande. Às vezes quando estou viajando de carro posso maravilhar a quantidade de espaço daquele país.

-Harry gosta de lá.

-Amo a Escócia, mas sinto falta do bom e velho EUA às vezes. Quando escuto outra voz americana, ou no 4 de Julho, ou quando algo me lembra de casa.

-Por que aceitou o emprego em Hogwarts e não em uma escola bruxa por lá?

-Quando comecei a procurar por uma posição por lá não havia vagas. Vailsmith tem o mesmo professor de Defesa há quinze anos. Yamagosa está feliz com os docentes atuais e Shreve's Landing acabara de contratar alguém novo.

-E quanto à Academia de Executores? É no Texas, não é?

-San Antonio, sim. Passei tempo suficiente por lá como aluna, obrigada.

Ela sorriu, intrigada por esta olhada no passado de Quinn. –Em que escola estudou?

-Shreve's Landing.

-Ouvi dizer que é linda.

-É sim. Quase até demais. Distrai, sabe. – ela sorriu. –Mas Hogwarts também tem seus cenários.

-Com certeza – Hermione cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou pra cima, examinando as rachaduras do teto. Hum... aquela ali parece com o Príncipe Charles, pensou.

-Vai ficar bem? – Quinn perguntou, depois de algum tempo em silencio.

Hermione suspirou. –Vou ficar bem quando o encontrarmos.

* * *

O Inspetor Davies da polícia local estava de pé, examinando as cinzas, balançando a cabeça triste. Um prédio de apartamentos inteiro reduzido a pedras. Uma pena... Quatro pessoas mortas, todas da mesma família.

-Não entendo – o inspetor de bombeiros disse após um longo silêncio.

-O que não entende? – Davies perguntou.

-Leva tempo para o fogo esquentar o suficiente pra queimar um prédio inteiro. Chegamos aqui alguns minutos depois que a fumaça foi reportada, devíamos ter tempo suficiente pra controlar o incêndio. Mas no lugar... Temos isso. – ele disse, chutando um pedaço de madeira na calçada.

Davies se virou de repente. –Qual o seu problema? – o inspetor de bombeiros perguntou.

-Podia jurar que algo acabou de passar por mim.

O inspetor de bombeiros fungou.

-É só o calafrio que as cenas de crimes dá.

-Não, estou dizendo. A manhã toda tive a impressão que alguém estava perto de mim, mas nunca havia ninguém.

-Você precisa de uma folga, isso sim.

-É – Davies disse, virando para o prédio incendiado.

* * *

Sescha pressionou o lenço contra o rosto, tentando em vão abafar os soluços. O prédio estava cheio de policiais trouxas, ela podia sentir suas sensibilidades nulas e suas almas endurecidas de onde estava sentada na cozinha, segurando uma xícara de chá na mão. Por enquanto a deixavam em paz, cuidando da documentação e da remoção do corpo de seu marido.

Uma mulher entrou e sentou ao lado dela. –Sra. Hough?

-Sim.

A mulher inclinou um pouco a cabeça pra falar baixo. –Sou Willa Thompson, uma Executora das leis Mágicas.

Sescha relaxou, preenchida por um alívio por ter alguém como ela ao seu lado. –Ah, fico feliz que esteja aqui... Não posso dizer nada a eles.

-Me conte o que aconteceu.

-Voltei pra casa do trabalho e encontrei meu marido... Ele estava, estava...

Willa a silenciou. –Acha que seu marido é do tipo que tiraria a própria vida?

-Não! – Sescha exclamou. –Isso é só o que _eles _fizeram parecer!

Willa franziu a testa. –Eles?

A voz de Sescha abaixou até um sussurro apressado. –Você sabe...os bruxos das trevas – desviou os olhos como se tivesse medo de cada palavra que pronunciava. –Estão se organizando novamente, você sabe. Nós negamos, mas sempre vemos os sinais. Você-sabe-quem pode ter ido, mas o mal nunca morre! – ela pressionou uma mão contra os olhos. –Eles queriam meu marido, mas ele não ia se entregar. Lutou contra eles.

-Por que o queriam?

-Eu não sei! – começou a chorar novamente. –O trabalho dele era... Segredo. Não podia me contar sobre ele e isso o consumiu. Mas ultimamente ele voltava pra casa e trancava a porta com feitiços e pulava com qualquer barulho... Como se estivesse sendo seguido. Ficou ansioso, mais misterioso do que antes. Eu sabia que algo horrível aconteceria... Mas ele nunca se mataria, nunca. Era forte... Por isso tiveram que matá-lo.

Willa fez que sim com a cabeça. –Certo, Sescha. Vamos investigar.

Ela balançou a cabeça que não, um movimento lento e derrotado. –Não pode detê-los. Bruxos comuns como você e eu, e os Executores e o Ministério, não podemos detê-los. Tudo que podemos fazer é observar e esperar nossa vez. – olhou pra Willa com medo. –Há alguém que pode detê-los, eu acho. Só espero que não o peguem antes.

-Não podem pegar Harry Potter.

Sescha deu um sorriso obscuro. –Eles podem pegar _qualquer um_. Vão encontrar a fraqueza dele... É só questão de tempo. – Observou enquanto Willa deixava o cômodo, parecendo tão nervosa quanto Sescha se sentia.

De repente, Sescha sentiu uma pressão quente em sua mão como se alguém tivesse colocado a mão sobre a dela. Ela pulou e teria gritado se uma mão que podia sentir, mas não ver não estivesse sobre sua boca. –Eu vou detê-los. – uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela podia sentir a respiração da pessoa contra sua bochecha. –Não deixe que vençam antes deles terem vencido.

E depois sumiu, deixando Sescha se perguntando se ela estava ficando maluca.

* * *

Quinn estava sentada no banco de passageiros do jipe de Harry segurando a bússola enquanto Hermione dirigia. –Hum... Vire a esquerda! – ela disse.

-Não posso, não tem estrada.

-Isso é um jipe, não é?

Hermione olhou pra ela alarmada, depois se preparou e tirou o jipe da estrada de duas vias e para os campos de grama a sul de Kent. –Segure-se!

-Espere! Pare! Hermione apertou os freios e Quinn levantou no banco, virando num círculo com a bússola a sua frente. –Ele está se mexendo!

-Droga! – Hermione gritou, esmurrando o volante. –Ele não consegue ficar num maldito lugar por mais de uma hora?

-Espere um pouco... – Quinn apertou os olhos pra bússola enquanto Hermione esperava impaciente no banco de motorista, enfiando os dedos no volante. –Consegui! De volta à estrada!

Hermione virou a direção e apertou o acelerador, Quinn se segurou e voltou pro lugar. –Direções?

-Apenas siga a estrada por enquanto.

Viajaram em silêncio por um tempo, Quinn olhando a bússola enquanto Hermione fazia o carro andar mais rápido que nunca. A sensação de urgência que caíra sobre elas estava aumentando nos últimos dias enquanto uma série de eventos agora familiares decorriam várias e várias vezes. Iam na direção que a bússola apontava e chegavam muito perto e então a agulha girava e a frente da bússola piscava e ficava branca enquanto Harry aparatava ou voava pra longe delas. Já tinham estado por todo país e até mesmo tinham atravessado o canal. Os nervos de Hermione estava a flor da pele e todos esses "quase" estavam tirando o bom humor de Quinn. Ela ficava se repetindo que toda vez que ele mudava de lugar significava que ao menos não estava morto... E que o talismã que ela colocara pelo menos continuava no lugar. Estava perseguindo Allegra, isso estava claro. Bem nos calcanhares dele, viram a destruição e perda trágica de vidas que o atraiam... O chamado de uma força sinistra incansável reunindo forças.

Algo branco passou pelo jipe, o carro balançando momentaneamente quando Hermione se assustou. A coisa branca diminuiu a velocidade e acompanhou o carro; era Edwiges. –Entre – Hermione disse. Edwiges voou pra dentro do carro e se acomodou entre os bancos, deixando um bilhete no colo de Quinn. Bateu as asas no ar e voou embora novamente.

-É pra você – Quinn disse. Hermione encostou o carro e pegou, franzindo a testa. Abriu o selo e desdobrou o bilhete. –O que diz? – sem falar nada, ela esticou pra Quinn pra que ela pudesse ler a mensagem, apenas três palavras escritas. _Abadia de Carfax_. –Abadia de Carfax? – Quinn disse confusa. –Não é a igreja que o Conde Drácula queria comprar?

-Sim – Hermione disse, dobrando o bilhete. –Também é um lugar de verdade, um mosteiro velho em Kent. Foi o lugar da Revolta Mandelianda em 1232 durante a agitação do período Pós-Catargiano. Houve uma discórdia considerável entre os bruxos da época quanto a extensão e confiabilidade que poderia se dar a Convenção de Yager em termos de magia efetiva. Houve muitas brigas internas até chegar a Revolta que foi sumariamente esmagada.

-Eu me perdi. Logo no inicio.

-A história não é importante, só que Carfax é um lugar relativamente significante na história do mundo bruxo.

-Quem mandou o bilhete?

-Não sei... Mas posso afirmar que é a mesma letra do bilhete que dizia "Livros Spellbound".

As duas mulheres apenas se olharam por um momento, pensando. –Alguém está nos guiando às cegas, Hermione e não gosto muito disso.

-Nem eu... Mas confio em Edwiges. E o primeiro bilhete não pareceu ter nenhum mal; com certeza eu gostei de saber a verdade sobre Geraldo... Ou pelo menos parte dela. – ela indicou a bússola com a cabeça. –O que diz?

-Nordeste, na direção da Escócia.

-Hum... Kent é para o outro lado. – Olhou pra sua companheira. –O que você diz?

-Bem... Se seguirmos a bússola provavelmente vamos perdê-lo novamente. Mas... Alguém mandou esse bilhete sobre a Abadia de Carfax por algum motivo, deve ser relevante. Se formos lá agora...

-Podemos chegar lá antes dele – Hermione engatou o jipe. –vamos apenas torcer que nossos caminhos se cruzem dessa vez.

-Isso seria uma boa mudança, não é?

* * *

Harry estava sentado de pernas cruzadas atrás de uma árvore grande, matando insetos e ouvindo atentamente o grampo perto de seu ouvido esquerdo. A uns trinta metros numa clareira no meio do bosque estava uma pequena cabine que pertencia a um membro do Círculo; mais cedo naquele dia, ele tinha seguido Torgo, um bruxo que ele sabia que era um dos capangas preferidos de Allegra, até aqui desde o lugar onde houve um duplo homicídio em Wessex. De seu lugar, ele podia ver a cabine por uma luneta, e com a ajuda do grampo podia ouvir tudo que diziam.

Ele sempre se perguntou o que os trouxas diriam se soubessem que o ditado ouvir pela parreira vinha do mundo mágico, devido a uma espécie mágica de parreira chamada parreira sussurrante. Plante metade de uma muda perto de onde você está e a outra metade perto das pessoas que está espionando, diga os feitiços certos e dentro de dez minutos as parreiras vão crescer e sussurrar para você tudo que está sendo dito, palavra por palavra... ela até imita as vozes.

Harry olhou pelos binóculos, o que lhe dava uma vista adorável da sala, pela janela da frente. Os três bruxos e uma bruxa estava lá dentro, numa conferência intensa. Harry tinha que se conter pra não pular de animação ao ouvir tudo o que eles sem querer estava contando. Ele não reconheceu os outros três bruxos, mas já tinha dado nomes pra eles, sem nem precisar pensar muito.

-Não, o cofre está em algum lugar da América – Torgo dizia. –Precisamos do feitiço de decodificação primeiro.

Sr. Mohawk andou ansioso de um lado para o outro enquanto falava –Maldição, por que a cadela não pode fazer seu próprio trabalho sujo?

-Shh! – A Srta. Lápis de olho sibilou. –Não a chame assim! – Harry sorriu ao ouvir usarem este termo pra Allegra, termo que ele próprio usava para designá-la.

-Ah, cai fora, ela não pode nos ouvir. –Mohawk disse.

-Nunca se sabe, ela tem espiões por toda parte. – não é a única, Harry pensou.

-Estamos no meio de uma maldita floresta!

-Onde fica este lugar – disse o Sr. Monosobrancelha. Ele parecia o bruxo superior, todos prestaram atenção quando ele falou.

-É em Kent. Numa abadia... Abadia alguma coisa, não sei. Devemos receber as direções amanha de manhã.

Harry franziu a testa. Uma abadia em Kent. Abadia de Carfax? Era um pensamento elucidante.

-Estou ficando inquieta de ficar sentada aqui sem fazer nada – Lápis de olho disse.

-Souberam do Potter? – Mohawk disse. Harry aguçou os ouvidos.

-Que tem ele?

-O viado desapareceu. Allegra disse que ele está maluco.

-Não acredito. Não temos essa sorte.

-Adoraria enfiar minha varinha na bunda dele.

-Ah, cala boca, ele faria pasta de você sem nem precisar suar. – Harry sorriu. Saber o que seus inimigos realmente pensavam sobre você era uma luxúria inestimável com a qual não estava acostumado.

-Mesmo assim. Sabia que Allegra dormia com ele?

-Sai dessa!

-Sério. Nos dias de boazinha dela.

-Argh. Mesmo assim, faz você se perguntar – Lápis de olho disse.

-Se perguntar o quê?

-Como um lerdinho daquele seria na cama.

Uma insatisfação geral respondeu a essa declaração. –eu **não** precisava dessa imagem na cabeça, muitíssimo obrigado! – Mohawk gritou. Harry teve que tapar a boca com a mão para não se entregar pelas risadas.

-Então o que tem nessa abadia? – Srta Lápis de olho perguntou a Torgo.

-Não sei. Só que Sua Majestade está bem tensa com isso. Tem algo a ver com um cofre nos EUA.

-O que tem no cofre que é tão importante?

-O que, eu pareço com alguém da elite interna? Eu só trabalho aqui. Só sei que ela não pode chegar no cofre sem ir na abadia primeiro, não me pergunte porque.

Harry mordeu o lábio pensando. Virou a orelha em direção à parreira novamente mas os bruxos estavam saindo pra jogar cartas. Não conseguiria mais informações deles naquela noite.

Ele tocou a varinha na parreira sussurrante e ela se encolheu até uma pequena muda que ele tirou do chão e guardou em seu kit. Pegou sua Jet Stream e voou para noite.

* * *

-Whoa – Quinn disse, parando de repente.

Hermione foi até o lado dela, segurando duas lanternas. Ela as sacudiu e entregou uma a Quinn, olhando para fachada de pedra em ruínas da Abadia Carfax, iluminada ao fundo pelo sol quase desaparecido, as paredes ganhando um brilho vermelho da luz. –Eu sei. Horripilante, não? Centenas de bruxos e bruxas morreram aqui durante a Revolta.

-O que estamos procurando?

-Queria saber. A estrutura está quase toda em ruínas e muito bem explorada, eu mesma já estive aqui. Se existe algo secreto, estou inclinada a achar que está no subterrâneo.

As duas mulheres andaram suavemente até a abadia, dando a volta pelo lado e entrando por um buraco nas pedras. Seus passos ecoavam no chão de madeira semi-ruído, suas lanternas mostrando partículas sólidas no ar poeirento. –Bem – Quinn falou –Onde devemos começar a procurar?

Hermione sorriu. –Talvez não precisemos fazer isso – ela pegou seu pequeno compêndio de feitiços, entregando sua lanterna para Quinn, que iluminava as páginas para que Hermione pudesse ler as palavras com sua lupa. –Ah... Aqui está. – ela leu o feitiço pra si mesma, seus lábios se movendo silenciosamente, depois fechou o livro e deu um passo adiante com as duas mãos levantas de palmas pra frente, dedos separados. Quinn a observou enquanto ela começou a falar as palavras do feitiço, Latim e alguma outra língua também, tão baixo que mal era ouvida. –Radium manifestus, et lumine ad oculae! – ela terminou, suas mãos com um brilho lilás. No fim do feitiço, ela juntou as mãos e um raio de luz lilás saiu dela e inundou o espaço a seu redor. Quinn sorriu quando paredes ficaram semi-transparentes exceto por um pequeno retângulo perto do outro lado da abadia que brilhava com uma intensa luz dourada.

-Muito bem – ela disse. –Este não é um feitiço fácil.

-Te mostra apenas o que está escondido – Hermione disse, pegando sua lanterna de volta. –Se apresse antes que desapareça – Mesmo quando andaram pela parte brilhante do chão as paredes começaram a reaparecer e a luz dourada desaparecer, mas não antes delas terem alcançado.

-Deve ser um alçapão – Quinn disse.

-Está muito bem escondida. Não consigo ver nenhuma abertura, você consegue?

-Não – As duas se curvaram sobre as tabuas do chão. Hermione puxou a varinha.

-Ah, bem, quando em dúvida – Ela bateu no chão aos pés delas. –Alohomora! – Uma abertura retangular se desenhou sobre as tábuas e o alçapão subiu revelando degraus de uma escada curva sob ele. Hermione guardou a varinha. –Esse foi um dos primeiros feitiços que aprendi... Com certeza é útil.

Quinn esticou a mão e deu um passo para o topo da escada, a mensagem implícita de "deixe que eu vá primeiro" entendida entre elas. Ela puxou a varinha, uma varinha de combate grossa e de aparência poderosa, Hermione a seguiu vagarosamente descendo as escadas, iluminando a lanterna por cima do ombro de Quinn. As escadas levaram até um corredor estreito, completamente escuro a não ser pelas lanternas.

Elas andaram devagar adiante. O barulho de seus sapatos parecia muito alto no chão e Hermione tinha certeza que podia _ouvir_ os insetos passando pelas pedras. O corredor se inclinou um pouco para baixo no que parecia uma série infinita de viradas e curvas. De repente, Quinn parou. –O que? – Hermione sibilou.

-Vê aqui? – ela disse apontando pra frente onde havia uma virada brusca para direita. Hermione apertou os olhos, percebendo que ela podia **ver** a esquina. Havia uma pequena luz adiante.

-vamos lá – Hermione disse. –Não quero passar a noite aqui se puder evitar.

Avançaram um pouco mais rápido, a luz ficando mais forte enquanto se aproximava. Elas viraram a esquina e se encontraram num pequeno corredor de uns dois metros, que depois virava de volta pra direita novamente formando uma curva em forma de U. No centro do pequeno corredor estava uma porta com duas pequenas tochas penduradas em cada lado. Hermione já ia avançar quando de repente Quinn a segurou pelo braço e as duas se esconderam na esquina. –shh – Quinn sibilou. –Tem mais alguém aqui.

-Como você sabe?

-Vi a sombra no outro lado do salão – ela olhou escondida pela esquina. –Não consigo ver nada – sussurrou.

-Quem poderia ser?

-Não sei. O fato de estarem se escondendo de nós não é um bom sinal. – ela respirou fundo. –Certo, no três nós vamos com tudo.

-Ir com tudo? Isso é sensato? – as duas estavam falando o mais baixo possível, quase sem emitir voz nenhuma.

-Bem, são duas contra um.

-E como sabemos disso?

-Sombra única, um par de sapatos se movendo. E devemos tentar imobilizá-lo antes que tente escapar... Ou _nos _imobilizar.

Hermione respirou fundo. –Certo. No três. Um. Dois. Três! – elas saíram juntas para o pequeno corredor, varinhas em punho. Ao mesmo tempo, o vizinho misterioso saiu do canto dele com a varinha _dele _em punho.

Por um segundo em choque, os três apenas se olharam, a adrenalina no ar como o cheiro de ozônio próximo de torres elétricas. Hermione olhou nos olhos verdes de Harry, de boca aberta. –Harry! – ela falou.

Harry abaixou a varinha. –Maldição – ele murmurou.

* * *

Três bruxos cansados se arrastavam pelo caminho que passava por um grande morro até uma casa de campo não muito distante da Abadia Carfax, pertencia a um amigo de Harry "dos negócios" que estava afastado de férias.

Ninguém estava realmente falando muito, estavam todos exaustos. Hermione estava repassando os eventos recentes em sua mente e tentando encaixá-los no quadro maior... um quadro que ela não tinha certeza se conhecia o formato ainda.

A cena no corredor foi no mínimo confusa. No minuto que ela o viu, Hermione se encheu com uma raiva irracional por ele ter enganado a elas por tanto tempo e que ele tivesse ido embora pra começo de conversa, mesmo quando ela tinha previsto. Harry também não estava exatamente sorrindo; uma das razões dele ter ido embora foi pra protegê-la e aqui estava ela, não cooperando. Quinn demandava saber porque ele estava escondido na abadia e se ele tinha enviado o bilhete que as levara até ali, e durante uns bons cinco minutos eles apenas ficaram lá falando uns com os outros e sem ouvir nada.

Finalmente Harry levantou as mãos, silenciando-os. –Certo – ele disse. –Eu vim aqui porque Allegra está enviando alguns bruxos pra cá hoje pra roubar o que está no cofre.

-O que está no cofre?

-Vou mostrar a vocês. – A porta do cofre não estava trancada, aparentemente quem o construiu achou que o alçapão enfeitiçado seria proteção suficiente. Abriu-se num pequeno cômodo contendo nada mais que um pedestal retangular que lembrava muito um armário de arquivos. Estava lá no centro do cômodo como um golem esperando pra ser despertado. Harry abriu as portas montadas na frente do pedestal... revelando nada em seu interior.

Por um momento, ele ficou completamente abismado. –Certo, estou esperando pela surpresa– Quinn disse.

-Mas... estava tudo aqui! – ele disse. –Quando cheguei aqui e olhei e... estavam aqui!

Hermione se adiantou e olhou por cima do ombro dele. –O que era?

-Hã.. bem, o publico bruxo não sabe disso, mas depois da rebelião de Mandelawan alguns dos bruxos dissidentes, que faziam magias muito ilegais, esconderam seus arquivos e livros de feitiços neste cofre. Não tinha certeza do porquê Allegra estar interessada até que hoje eu vi que um dos pergaminhos fala sobre uma catacumba subterrânea secreta na América onde estão escondidas "as chaves para metamorfose".

Hermione respirou fundo. –A passagem.

-Sim, isso aparentemente é o que Allegra pensa.

-Por que não os pegou?

-Queria pegar os ladrões para um interrogatório, então apenas esperei do lado de fora da porta. – ele olhou fazendo uma careta para elas. –Ninguém veio até este cofre até que você duas... ou pelo menos eu não os vi.

Ela olhou pro rosto dele. –Está pensando o que eu estou pensando?

-Que com a magia de viagem no tempo eles podem ter entrado sem que eu soubesse – ele fechou as portas e bateu a mão contra a parede de pedra. –Droga!

Ele saiu em disparada, deixando para Hermione e Quinn somente a opção de segui-lo. Hermione se sentiu muito desconfortável... Ele parecia com tanta raiva. Não disse nada enquanto dirigiam até esta casa e agora ele se arrastava adiante, sem vida. Ela queria muito tocá-lo ou ao menos _falar_ com ele, mas ele parecia muito distante e imerso em seus pensamentos.

Eles chegaram na casa e Harry tirou a chave de sua mochila pra abrir a porta da frente. Ele entrou numa grande sala de visitas e depois parou, virando para encará-la. Quinn passou para o outro quarto pra dar privacidade aos dois.

Hermione respirou fundo, pronta. –Certo, Harry, você vai ou não deixar eu me explicar? Sei que isso não é o que você tinha em mente, mas de verdade, é melhor assim. Agora, sei o que você vai dizer e eu...

-Eu te amo – ele disse simplesmente.

Hermione apenas ficou lá, as mãos levantadas, a boca ainda aberta. Essa era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso. –Certo, eu não sabia que você ia dizer _isso_

Ele deu dois passos em direção a ela. –Passei a maior parte da viagem até aqui pensando sobre isso. Eu devia estar com raiva. Eu _queria _estar com raiva. Há um milhão de razoes por que eu não queria que você viesse e por que ainda não quero. Devia estar muito mais feliz se você estivesse a salvo em Bailicroft, cercada por talismãs e feitiços e outros bruxos... Mas nada disso importa agora. – Seus lábios vagarosamente se curvaram num sorriso. Hermione abaixou as mãos e suspirou. Ele esticou as mãos e a segurou pelos ombros. –Sei que não estava muito convidativo quando você apareceu na Abadia, mas eu estava muito cansado e com raiva de Allegra e de toda situação. Tentei ficar com raiva de você também... Mas estou muito feliz de te ver e não posso evitar isso. Acho que no fim das contas é isso... Não importa o quanto os motivos de eu fazer isso sozinho sejam bons, eu... – ele abaixou o olhar pro chão por um segundo e depois olhou de volta no rosto dela. –No fundo, não me importo com os motivos, eu ainda quero você comigo. – ele se inclinou e a beijou, gentil, porém firme, depois deixou sua testa repousando contra a dela. –Eu ainda _preciso _de você comigo.

Hermione fungou e enlaçou as mãos atrás do pescoço dele. –Que bom, porque você não vai se livrar de mim depois de eu ter passado três dias dirigindo pra todo lado procurando por você.

Ele se afastou, franzindo a testa. –Pensando melhor, _como _você me achou?

Ela sorriu e correu os dedos sob o capuz da capa dele, perto da costura... e lá estava, uma pequena massa como a cabeça de um alfinete.Ela o soltou e mostrou diante dos olhos dele. –Achou que estava me enganando quando foi embora naquela noite?

Harry balançou a cabeça devagar. –Não, não achei... Mas parece que subestimei seus recursos, Dra. Granger.

-Um erro que não vai cometer novamente – ele riu e a puxou num abraço apertado. –Venha, vamos procurar algo pra comer, estou faminta.

-Sabe, essa casa tem uma suíte principal com uma cama muito grande e confortável.

-Está dando em cima de mim?

-Ah sim.

* * *

Quinn estava deitada acorda enquanto a lua minguante nascia, ouvindo a brisa noturna do lado de fora de sua janela. Quando ela achou que era a hora certa levantou e jogou as cobertas para o lado; estava completamente vestida.

Pegou seus sapatos e entrou descalça no corredor, olhando pela porta entreaberta para o quarto principal. Os dois estavam dormindo, uma única vela lançando uma fraca luz sobre suas formas. Hermione estava deitada de lado com um braço e uma perna jogados sobre Harry, as cobertas enroscadas ao redor deles. Quinn sorriu e passou silenciosamente pro andar de baixo.

Amarrou seu tênis e foi até o quintal, apertando os olhos contra a escuridão. Uma figura indistinta se destacou das sombras perto da borda do bosque e avançou silenciosamente. Quinn se apressou para encontrá-lo, guiando de volta para o abrigo das árvores. –Está atrasada – a figura sussurrou.

-Tive que me certificar que estavam dormindo. – ela olhou para a casa silenciosa. –Hermione sabe sobre você. Ela foi até a Livros Spellbound como você queria. O bilhete foi um toque genial.

O sorriso do homem era quase invisível na escuridão. –Ela se assustou?

-Não muito a ponto de entrar em pânico, eu acho. Como se sentiria se descobrisse que o homem com quem estava saindo tinha morrido há um ano?

Geraldo deu de ombros. –Não posso dizer. Mas é de informação que ela precisa. – ele pensou. –Eles suspeitam?

-Nem um pouco. Estão preocupados demais com a coisa da Passagem.

-Bem, tudo vai terminar logo.

-Obrigada pela nota sobre a Abadia.

-Poderia tê-lo perdido sem ela. E é melhor que juntem forças mais cedo possível. Deixa mais convincente no futuro.

-Como está Allegra?

-Nervosa com a Filadélfia. Os pergaminhos deram a ela os feitiços das trancas, mas as tábulas em si... são outra história.

-Devia ter visto a cara de Harry quando percebeu que os pergaminhos tinham sido tirados bem debaixo do nariz dele – ela hesitou. –Eu levarei ele e Hermione até lá a tempo.

-Que bom, é melhor mesmo. Os dois precisam estar lá para que funcione.

-Se não der certo nós dois estamos ferrados. – ela suspirou. –E quanto a Sorry?

-Ninguém sabe. Acho melhor segurar este triunfo até quando precisarmos, não acha? Além disso, vamos precisar dele para Passagem.

-Ele sabe sobre Winter?

-Era de se esperar que ele já tivesse decifrado, não é? Mas não, ele não sabe. Tolo de mente simples – ele disse rangendo os dentes. –Allegra planeja adiante, admito isso a favor dela.

-Certo. Você volte. Te vejo depois.

Geraldo sorriu e se misturou novamente com as sombras. Quinn estremeceu com a brisa repentina, apertou o casaco mais forte a sua volta e voltou para casa.

* * *

**NT.: **Atualização exatamente no dia prometido, viu, _Nana Evans... _Eu não esqueci dessa vez! rs  
_LiLa GraNgeR, Cleber Knies, mione03_, vocês (e todos que estavam com dúvidas de quem puxou Hermione) finalmente tiveram sua resposta. _Murilo Black, _espero que não tenha apostado suas fichas que foi Harry quem puxou Hermione. Da primeira vez que eu li essa fic eu também jurava que tinha sido ele P. Ah! Tô te adicionando agora no msn _Mione03..._ O fanfiction corta links e endereços de e-mails que a gente escreve. Eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe. Pra acabar com a confusão, me adiciona. Meu e-mail começa com "franbrito" e eh do hotmail. _Hermione J G Potter, Thalita e Nady Voldie_, muito obrigada pelas reviews. Continuem comentando, pessoas! Daqui a pouco chega a 100! \o/

É isso! Próxima atualização PROVAVELMENTE dia 24. Depois de algumas provas e antes do filme!


	12. Verdades, Mentiras e Segredos

**Harry Potter e o Paradigma da Incerteza  
Capítulo 12: Verdades, Mentiras e Segredos**

* * *

Hermione ficou sob a ducha, a água escorrendo sobre seu pescoço e ombros. Apesar da boa noite de sono, se sentia muito cansada, cada músculo protestava pela falta de repouso das últimas semanas. Esse era o melhor banheiro que já vira. Tinha um box alto e azulejado separado da banheira, com uma pressão hidráulica forte, prateleiras embutidas e até um pequeno banco. 

Ela passou as mãos ensaboadas pelo corpo, fechando os olhos com força e deixando a água escorrer por seu rosto. Geraldo e eu uma vez tomamos banho juntos, lembrou. Pensei que aquelas eram _suas_ mãos me tocando e _seus_ lábios me beijando... E de quem eram na verdade? Que pessoa má e horrível deixei que me conhecesse da maneira mais íntima? Como ele realmente é sob o rosto de Geraldo? Ele riu de mim, sabendo que tinha me enganado?

Esfregou com mais força, pegando uma bucha na cantoneira e passando por sua pele como se quisesse tirar as marcas fantasma do toque do estranho. Abriu a boca e deixou a água entrar, fungando quando entrou pelo nariz. Pegou o xampu e colocou um pouco no cabelo, esfregando os dedos brutalmente pelas mechas sujas enquanto a outra mão esfregava a bucha pelo corpo... A pele começava a ficar vermelha sob ela.

Estou ficando maluca, uma parte distante de sua mente notou. Reação tardia. Ela jogou a bucha no chão e apoiou as mãos contra parede pra que parassem de tremer. –Harry? – chamou baixo. Nenhuma resposta. –Harry! –tentou em vão evitar que o tom de desespero aparecesse em sua voz, se sentindo boba por pedir a ajuda dele durante o banho, mas boba ou não, precisava dele.

Ouviu passos do quarto e a porta do banheiro se abriu. –O que... – ele parou quando viu o rosto dela. –Certo, espere um pouco. – esticou o braço e pegou uma grande e fofa toalha, entrou no box, sem se importar com a água batendo em suas roupas. Tirou Hermione de debaixo do chuveiro e enrolou a toalha ao redor de seu corpo trêmulo. –Shh, relaxe.- Ele a guiou para fora do box até o quarto e a sentou numa poltrona que estava perto da janela. Abaixou-se na frente dela, apertando mais a toalha ao seu redor. –Quer me dizer qual foi o problema?

-Não consigo parar de pensar sobre isso – ela disse apressada.

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre Geraldo me tocando. – Harry franziu a testa, piscando. –Ah não, não é isso! – Hermione se apressou para completar, percebendo como tinha soado. –É... Horrível.

-O que? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Hermione respirou fundo e lhe contou toda a história, do bilhete sobre a "Livros Spellbound", a morte do verdadeiro Geraldo. Na hora que terminou, ele a encarava com os olhos arregalados, impressionado. –Deixei isso de lado pra me concentrar em te encontrar... Acho que só hoje de manhã comecei a pensar sobre isso.

-Não posso acreditar – ele disse, rouco. –Percebe o que isso significa?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. –Que é muito provável que algum estranho estava nos espionando durante todo o tempo que estava saindo com ele.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Sabia que não gostava do cara. Pensei que estava apenas com ciúmes.

Hermione sorriu, já se sentindo melhor. –Estava com ciúmes?

Ele olhou tímido pra ela. –Claro que estava com ciúmes, só que se manifestou como uma irritação contra toda personalidade dele. – Sentou-se ao lado dela. Hermione colocou as pernas no seu colo e ele a puxou pra seus braços. –Pelo jeito minhas emoções são muito mais espertas que eu, pois sabiam antes de mim. Doía te ver com ele, do mesmo jeito que doía te ver com Horácio e Rufus e aquele idiota do Dr. Kilroy. – Hermione pressionou os lábios contra o rosto dele bem embaixo de sua orelha e deixou sua cabeça repousar em seu ombro. Ninguém falou nada por um tempo. –Quando encontrar Geraldo... Ou quem quer que seja... Vou bater nele até que vire uma massa vermelha – ele disse sério.

-Shh, não fale assim – ela disse. –Isso não vai resolver nada.

-Não, mas com certeza vou me sentir melhor. – Ela não disse nada, percebendo que Geraldo a tinha magoado de um jeito muito pessoal, por suas ações com ela e também tinha magoado Harry de uma maneira completamente diferente. –Está melhor? – ele esfregou as mãos pelos braços nus dela, como pra aquecê-la.

-Sim –suspirou. –Vou ficar ainda melhor quando descobrir quem ele era realmente. – ela recuou e olhou no rosto dele. Ele focalizava um ponto sobre o ombro dela, com o olhar distante. Ela sorriu gentilmente, passando a mão pela bochecha dele, de modo que a pequena barba por fazer raspasse seus dedos. –Está tenso –disse, sentindo pela camisa a rigidez dos músculos de seu pescoço e ombros.

-Me _sinto _tenso. O que quer que esteja a nossa frente nos próximos dias, podemos ter certeza que não vai ser relaxante.

-Você costumava ficar tão nervoso antes de um confronto ou um torneio. Nunca acreditou que tivesse o que precisa dentro de você.

-Ainda fico nervoso, só fiquei melhor em esconder isso. Ao menos sempre tive você e Rony pra ajudar a me preparar.

-Pobre Rony. Ele sempre acabava sendo estuporado oito vezes.- os dois deram um sorriso triste. Hermione observou o rosto de Harry enquanto uma expressão preocupada o invadia. Ele de repente a soltou e se afastou um pouco dela na poltrona.

Ele hesitou. –Ele era meu melhor amigo – disse suave.

Hermione suspirou, se perguntando se algum dia ficariam livre disso. –Eu sei.

-Mais que isso. Ele era meu irmão, o irmão que nunca tive.

-Ele era meu amigo também, Harry... E mais.

-Sim, mas... Bem, tem algo a ver com a amizade masculina. Rony era meu companheiro, e com isso quero dizer um garoto de minha idade, e o primeiro a me aceitar completamente. –pensou por um momento. –Durante todo tempo que estive em Hogwarts me sentia culpado por tirar o que era dele. Tirei o reconhecimento que deveria ter por ser um Weasley. Tirei sua independência, porque as pessoas o viam como meu escudeiro. Até sentia como se estivesse tirando o amor de sua mãe, mesmo estando feliz por recebê-lo. – Hermione não falou nada... O que poderia dizer? Era verdade. –Ele nunca se ressentiu de mim... Bem, quase nunca. Ficou ao meu lado e me recebeu em sua vida, sua família. –levantou os olhos pra ela, com um olhar assombrado. –Agora estou tirando mais uma coisa que era dele. O que ele deve pensar de mim? –olhou pra suas mãos, seu queixo se contraindo tenso.

Hermione esticou a mão e pegou a dele, com medo do fato de todo futuro de sua relação com este homem depender de sua habilidade de encontrar as palavras certas neste momento. –Harry, olhe pra mim. – ele o fez. –Quero que me ouça com atenção. – Fixou os olhos nos dele, tentando reunir a maior sinceridade que podia na expressão. –Rony está morto e você e eu estamos lamentando por ele há dez anos. Está se sentindo culpado agora porque está sentindo um pouco da felicidade que ele perdeu. Não fique surpreso, também sinto isso. Mas quem pode dizer como as coisas seriam se ele estivesse vivo? – Harry olhou pro lado. Hermione segurou seu queixo e virou seu rosto na direção dela novamente. –Eu te amo –disse gentil. Harry fechou os olhos por um momento e expirou com força como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de seu peito. –E não posso lembrar de um tempo em que não te amei, mesmo que não eu fosse esperta o suficiente pra saber. O que é mais importante, não posso imaginar não sentir isso, sem importar quem estava ou não com a gente.

Harry piscou, franzindo a testa. –O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que apesar de gostar muito de Rony, mesmo que ele estivesse aqui, não acho que nossa relação romântica continuaria. Se Rony tivesse sobrevivido, eu e você ainda estaríamos aqui juntos... Só que não estaríamos tendo essa conversa, porque Rony estaria aqui também e poderia nos abraçar e dizer o quanto estaria feliz por nós. – Lágrimas se juntaram nos olhos dela, que percebeu o quanto queria que fosse assim. Harry olhava pra ela, seus olhos também marejados.

-Sabe, eu deveria estar _te_ confortando quando te trouxe aqui – ele disse, apertando a toalha ao redor dela. Nos olhos dele, ela ainda podia ver aqueles vestígios de insegurança deixados por uma infância durante a qual foi negada qualquer forma de amor e afeto... No fundo ele ainda acreditava que não merecia. Ele estava brincando preguiçosamente com a ponta da toalha, sem encará-la. –Me ama mesmo? – ele sussurrou.

Ela sorriu. –Sim. E é melhor se acostumar com a idéia. – ele sorriu em resposta.

-Vou tentar. È um novo conceito. – ele beijou a testa dela perto dos cabelos... E depois o rosto dele se contorceu numa expressão de nojo.

Ela se afastou, alarmada, quando ele começou a limpar os lábios e a colocar a língua pra fora como se tivesse provado algo horrível. –O que? Que foi?

-Uhg... xampu! Eca! Blah! – ele pulou e correu pro banheiro enquanto Hermione ria, incapaz de se conter.

* * *

Hermione levantou com seu prato e foi até a pia, dando um beijo na cabeça de Harry enquanto passava. Quinn sorriu do outro lado da mesa. –Vocês dois são tão fofos – ela disse. 

Harry revirou os olhos. –Ela é a fofa, eu só trabalho aqui.

Quinn afastou o prato. –Precisamos falar sobre o que acontece agora.

Harry cruzou os braços na beira da mesa enquanto Hermione voltava e sentava a seu lado. –Allegra agora tem os pergaminhos do cofre de Carfax. Onde ela está, essa é questão. Sorry disse que ela fez uma viagem repentina para os EUA semana passada, é provável que os materiais que precisa pra Passagem estejam lá. – ele balançou a cabeça. –Malditos colonos – ele resmungou, dando uma piscadela pra Quinn pra mostrar que estava apenas brincando.

-É um país grande – Hermione disse. –Seria bom restringir a busca.

-Examinei os pergaminhos em Carfax antes de vocês duas chegarem. Têm o feitiço-código pra abrir alguma coisa, possivelmente um tipo de cripta ou cofre onde as chaves para metamorfose estão guardadas. Mas felizmente pra nós, eles são sensíveis ao tempo. Só podem ser usados durante uma certa hora do dia e num ponto certo do ciclo lunar. A primeira chance de Allegra usá-los seria meia noite da hora do leste que é 5 da manhã no nosso fuso horário... Isso nos dá menos de 24horas pra encontrar essas chaves, o que quer que sejam, antes que ela encontre.

-Hermione lhe contou sobre minha teoria sobre seus ataques? – Quinn perguntou.

-Sim. É uma teoria interessante, mas não acho que recebi nenhuma informação durante meus ataques, e mesmo que tivesse recebido, como saberíamos a intenção por trás disso?

-Tem mais crédito do que achar que Allegra ou alguém trabalhando pra ela teria o trabalho de te contatar mentalmente e depois recuar quando percebeu que tinha te machucado.

Harry ainda parecia cético. –Querido, posso te colocar num transe. – Hermione disse. –Tentar recobrar o que foi enviado a você, se esse foi o caso. Depois podemos decidir o que fazer com isso.

Harry pensou por um momento. –Certo, vale a tentativa. – Ele levantou com seu prato, sorrindo pra ela. –Obrigado por me chamar de "querido", falando nisso.

Terminaram de lavar os pratos rapidamente e se reuniram na sala. Hermione posicionou Harry numa poltrona reclinável de couro e sentou numa cadeira ao lado dele.

-Certo, apenas relaxe – ela disse, a voz baixa e suave. Tirou a varinha e sussurrou algumas palavras; a ponta começou a brilhar com uma luz lilás. Ela a segurou na frente dos olhos de Harry. –_Hypno ad dormirum_ – sussurrou, movendo a varinha em pequenos círculos na frente do rosto dele. –_Sophias ad oculum_... – os olhos de Harry estavam fixados num olhar meio distante, a luz lilás refletindo nas íris verdes. Ela baixou a varinha; os olhos dele não se moveram.

-Harry, pode me ouvir? – ela disse suave. Ele afirmou. –Certo. Quero que lembre seu primeiro ataque, e quero que você...

Ele de repente inspirou e começou a falar, muito rápido, dizendo o que parecia ser um feitiço. Hermione se inclinou mais perto, mas não conseguia entender as palavras soltas.

-Pare – ela disse. Ele parou de falar. –Isto é um feitiço? – ele fez que sim. –Onde você o ouviu?

-A dor... – ele murmurou. –Estava por trás da dor. – Hermione e Quinn trocaram um olhar. Hermione pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

-Pode escrever?

A mão dele alcançou a pena e o pergaminho. Ela colocou um livro sob o pergaminho no colo dele para que pudesse escrever; as palavras saíam rápido da pena enquanto sua mão se movia por si só sobre o pergaminho. Hermione leu por cima do ombro dele, realmente parecia um feitiço. Ele finalmente largou a pena. –Certo – ela disse. –Agora quero que você...

Foi até onde conseguiu ir. Ele de repente deu um grito e se sentou rígido, dando tapas com as duas mãos na testa. –Harry! – ela gritou, se esticando pra segurar os braços dele. Ele lutou pra sair do domínio dela e se levantou, gritando de dor e segurando a cabeça. Caiu de joelhos sobre o tapete e depois no chão, se retorcendo de dor, as costas arqueando e seu rosto contorcido em pura agonia. Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado dele, seus braços se esticando em sua direção, com medo de tocá-lo. Quinn puxou sua varinha.

-Faça alguma coisa! – Hermione gritou, muito abalada pra pensar em alguma coisa. Quinn levantou a varinha e abriu a boca pra falar... Mas antes que o fizesse, Harry de repente relaxou e ficou em silêncio. Hermione imediatamente se inclinou sobre ele, checando seu pulso e olhando seus olhos. Ela relaxou, aliviada. –Ele está bem – sussurrou. Sentou perto do ombro dele e gentilmente alisou sua testa.-Harry? – disse suave. –Pode me ouvir? Harry? – suas pálpebras tremeram e ele abriu os olhos, olhando pra ela.

-Por que estou no chão? – perguntou. Hermione o ajudou a sentar e ficou com um braço sobre os ombros dele. –o que aconteceu?

-Não temos certeza – Quinn disse. –Estava sob hipnose. Escreveu um feitiço e depois entrou em colapso com uma dor terrível.

Uma de suas mãos levantou para passar o dedo na cicatriz. –Não lembro. Um feitiço?

-Sim. - Hermione disse, lhe mostrando o pergaminho. –Reconhece? Eu não.

-Pensei que conhecesse todos feitiços que já foram escritos.

-Aparentemente não.

-Não o reconheço também... Mas parece um feitiço pra duas pessoas. Vê? – ele apontou para o escrito. –Está em duas partes, uma pra cada bruxo.

-Bem, não vai ser de muita serventia se não pudermos descobrir o que faz. Estamos privados de todas nossas fontes de costume.

Harry levantou. –Não todas. – Pegou outro pedaço de pergaminho e rabiscou um bilhete nele. –Vou mandar isso pra bibliotecária.

Hermione franziu a testa. –Aquela garotinha da Pesquisa?

Harry olhou sério pra ela. –Ela não é uma garotinha.

-Então o que ela é? Há quanto tempo está lá?

-Não sei o que ela é, nunca perguntei. E acho que está lá desde o início dos tempos, no mínimo. Se ela não pode nos dizer o que isso significa, então ninguém pode. Persephone! – ele chamou. Com um bater de asas, a coruja pousou em seu ombro para que ele pudesse colocar o bilhete em sua pata. –Leve isto até a bibliotecária, mas não deixe que ninguém te veja. – Persephone mordiscou sua orelha e saiu por uma janela aberta, sumindo de vista. –A bibliotecária não mantém lealdade política, não vai sentir obrigação nenhuma de contar a alguém na DI que entrei em contato com ela. Se tudo ficar igual, ela ficará em silêncio. – ele sentou no sofá, esfregando as têmporas com os dedos. Hermione se apoiou protetivamente no braço do sofá ao lado dele, Quinn sentou num banquinho em frente a eles.

-Lembrou de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou. –Ainda não sabemos onde Allegra está.

Ele franziu a testa, os olhos focalizando o vazio enquanto se concentrava.-Sim. Recebi impressões de uma cidade... – ele pressionou os dois primeiros dedos num ponto acima de sua sobrancelha esquerda, apertando os olhos fechados em concentração. –Uma cidade perto de água... Algo com irmãos? Amor de irmãos? – ele olhou pra Hermione, que respondeu com um olhar confuso. Quinn, entretanto, sorria. –Isso significa alguma coisa pra você? – perguntou a ela.

-Filadélfia. – ela disse. –A Cidade do Amor Fraternal.

Hermione balançava a cabeça que sim. –A Filadélfia foi o lar de várias colônias de sociedades bruxas. Eles tinham uma magia bem pesada por lá nesses dias.

-Existe um sistema de catacumbas secretas sob a cidade – Harry disse. –Protegida dos olhos de trouxas e mesmo de bruxos, a maioria não sabe que elas existem. Aposto dez galeões que o quer que Allegra esteja procurando está lá embaixo. Aqueles túneis são infinitos... a maioria está inexplorada, quem sabe que segredos estão enterrados naquela cidade. –Levantou com um ar de ação em sua volta. –Vamos juntar nossas coisas e nos encontrar aqui em cinco minutos. – Harry disse. –Vamos Aparatar juntos. –Tão rapidamente como se alguém tivesse dito "já" os três se separaram. Quinn foi até o quarto de hóspedes, Harry e Hermione para suíte principal.

Hermione se apressou para o banheiro, jogando a escova de cabelos e pasta dental na sacola. –Pega! – falou pra Harry, jogando seu kit de barbear. Ele pegou fácil e enfiou em sua mochila.

-Esse casaco é seu?

Ela colocou a cabeça pela porta. –Não.

-Hum. Deve ser de Dana.

Hermione secou a pia e os próprios passos molhados do chão. –Quem é essa Dana?

-Ela é uma Auror. Amiga de Sabian... uma das ex-mulheres de Sabian, na verdade, uma de muitas. Essa casa é dela, está na China de férias.

Hermione entrou no quarto, segurando sua mochila. –Aurores não são parte da DI?

-Não. Somos empregados da Federação global, eles trabalham para o Ministério. Fazemos todo tipo de coisa relacionada com inteligência, eles apenas caçam. Às vezes trabalhamos juntos. Eles são mais pragmáticos que a gente. Tendem a atirar primeiro e perguntar depois... Nós gostamos mais de fazer perguntas.

-Moody disse que seríamos bons Aurores, se lembra?

-Ele não era Moody – Harry disse sombrio. Ele raramente discutia esses eventos, e Hermione geralmente evitava mencioná-los.

Ela fechou o zíper de sua mochila e colocou sua capa. –Ei – disse, se aproximando dele. –Ainda parece nervoso. Alguém podia pensar que nunca fez esse tipo de coisa antes.

Ele forçou um sorriso. –Ah, já fiz sim. Mas... Nunca com a mulher que amo bem na linha fogo. – ele puxou uma alça da mochila e pegou a capa das costas da cadeira.

-Olhe, não fique hesitante comigo, certo? Se começar a entrar em pânico, então _eu_ vou começar a entrar em pânico e vai ser um grande exagero de pânico.

-Não estou entrando em pânico, só estou sendo realista. – cruzou o olhar com o dela. –Se alguma coisa acontecer com você... Bem, não sei se poderia agüentar.

Ela passou os braços em volta de sua cintura e o abraçou. –Nada vai acontecer comigo, certo? Eu não comprei minha varinha ontem. Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela se afastou e pensou se algo acontecesse com _ele_... O que, na verdade, era tão provável quanto acontecer algum infortúnio com ela, talvez até mais. –Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Separaram-se e desceram para encontrar Quinn esperando. Foram pra varanda da frente e ficaram em paralelo. –Prontos? – Quinn disse. –No três. 1...2...3 – Os três desapareceram e uma fração de segundo depois reapareceram no mesmo lugar.

Hermione olhou a sua volta. –Hum. Parece que Filadélfia se parece demais com Kent.

-Estamos de volta ao mesmo lugar – Quinn disse.

Harry olhou ao redor suspirando. –Estava com medo disso. Vamos tentar mais uma vez só para confirmar. – contou até três novamente e desaparataram... e outra vez reapareceram na frente da casa de Dana.

-Do que você estava com medo? – Hermione perguntou.

-Ela colocou feitiços de segurança em volta da cidade. Se tentar aparatar pra lá, é mandado de volta. Existem feitiços parecidos em volta de Hogwarts e da DI. Não vamos conseguir aparatar pra lá.

-Então tenho uma pergunta. – Hermione continuou. –Como raios vamos chegar lá? – Harry e Quinn trocaram um olhar vazio. –É muito longe pra ir voando de vassouras. Não podemos comprar passagens de avião sem dinheiro trouxa e não podemos trocar dinheiro bruxo até segunda quando Gringotes abrir e mesmo se pudéssemos trocar o dinheiro agora, não tenho o suficiente, e mesmo se tivesse não conseguiríamos vaga tão em cima da hora!

-Não podemos aparatar fora do campo do feitiço e depois pegar carona ou algo assim? – Quinn perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça negando. –Não, ela deve ter pensado nisso. Não vamos poder chegar perto o suficiente pra estar no lugar certo à meia noite de hoje. – ele ficou parado pensando, as duas o observando e esperando uma idéia brilhante. Quando viram um vagaroso sorriso maroto se espalhar em seu rosto, sabiam que tinha uma. –Mas acho que posso conseguir outra alternativa.

* * *

O táxi os deixou numa vizinhança bastante industrial. –Devo perguntar o que estamos fazendo aqui? 

Harry olhou para Hermione. –Sabe onde estamos? – ele disse, indo até a calçada próxima.

-Claro, estamos no Little Whinging... Mas não tenho idéia do que vamos faz... ah! – ela exclamou, enquanto chegavam numa grande placa em frente de prédio branco sujo. "GRUNNINGS" dizia.

-Não há lugar como o lar – ele disse enquanto passavam da placa.

-Pensei que odiava isso aqui – Quinn disse.

-Não disse que não havia lugar _melhor_. Disse que não havia lugar _como_ este.

-Não devia talvez tirar sua capa, Harry? – Hermione disse. Ela e Quinn já o tinham feito. –Estamos entre trouxas afinal.

-Acho que vou ficar com ela, obrigado. – Chegaram no portão de segurança. Um guarda levantou a mão para pará-los, olhando para os trajes incomuns de Harry.

-Tem hora marcada? – ele perguntou.

-Não – Harry disse confiante.

-Diga a que veio, por favor.

Harry fez um pequeno gesto com a mão. –Não precisa saber dos nossos assuntos.

O guarda concordou amigavelmente. –Não é de minha conta, tenho certeza.

-Vai nos deixar entrar agora.

Ele deu um passo para o lado e deixou o portão aberto. –Entrem, por favor.

-Ninguém precisa saber disso.

-Claro que não, senhor. Eu vou fica aqui perto do portão.

-Muitíssimo obrigado – O portão se fechou atrás deles.

-Bom trabalho, Obi-Wan – Hermione disse indo para o lado dele.

-Os Jedi roubaram isso da gente, sabe.

-Posso perguntar como fez aquilo?

-Vamos entrar aqui – Harry disse, virando para porta da frente e desviando do assunto com muita habilidade. Passou pela porta e direto pela recepcionista com outro gesto de mão misterioso; ela nem levantou os olhos. A curiosidade de Hermione aumentava... Não sabia como Harry estava fazendo isso. Não parecia estar usando um feitiço nem sua varinha.

Hermione e Quinn o seguiram pelos corredores; ele parecia saber aonde ia. Finalmente pararam em frente de uma magnífica porta dupla rotulada com "Diretor". Harry nem bateu, apenas a abriu e entrou.

Sentado atrás de uma mesa muito grande estava o primo de Harry, Duda Dursley. Ele levantou, seu rosto florido ficando pálido ao vê-los. Hermione segurou um sorriso ao ver como o poder caíra... Antes Duda tinha feito da vida de Harry um inferno de medo de socos sem misericórdia, agora os papéis deles pareciam invertidos. Enquanto Duda virara um homem baixo, redondo, de faces rosadas, com a testa cada vez mais aparente e expressão meio abobada, Harry estava alto, bonito e tinha uma postura com um ar de poder. Era difícil acreditar que os dois eram parentes; quase não pareciam ser da mesma espécie. –Saia! – Duda gritou com uma voz nasal, chorosa, apontando para porta. Harry e o ignorou e marchou até a mesa. Hermione entendeu o porquê dele ter ficado com a capa, realmente completava a figura, flutuando atrás dele. Quinn e eu devemos estar parecendo suas seguranças, ela pensou. Ficaram uma de cada lado dele sem dizer nada.

-Olá Duda – Harry disse. Apontou um dedo para Duda e depois o abaixou; Duda caiu sentado novamente em sua cadeira de couro, parecendo surpreso de se encontrar ali. –Sente-se.

-O que você quer?

Harry sorriu, mas não havia nenhum humor. –Preciso de um motivo para visitar meus parentes? Achei que ficaria feliz de me ver, Duda.

Duda parecia estar morrendo de medo de Harry. Hermione não entendia muito isso; com certeza Duda sabia que Harry não o machucaria de verdade. Mas também, aqueles que não hesitam em causar dor em outras pessoas são os primeiros a acreditar que os outros são capazes de _lhes_ causar dor. –Vou chamar meu pai – Duda disse numa voz reclamanona.

Harry riu, balançando a cabeça. –Ainda se escondendo atrás de Válver, Duda? Ele provavelmente está em algum campo de golfe.

-Não está não! Ele está...

-Não tenho medo de Valter e não tenho medo de você, Duda. Sabe quantos caras grandes, seguidores do mau eu já derrotei? Você é apenas uma batatinha. – Hermione, com muito esforço conseguiu não rir. Ela nunca em sua vida vira Harry falar com tanta autoridade. Ele parecia estar tentando um papel de lindo Herói em algum seriado água com açúcar da tarde de sábado... Mas ela sabia que era tudo por causa e Duda e ele parecia estar acreditando completamente. Harry se inclinou pra frente e colocou as mãos na mesa, olhando bem nos olhos pequenos de Duda. –Isso é o que vai fazer Duda. Sei que a Grunnings possui um jato particular. Vai me emprestar por alguns dias.

Duda arregalou os olhos. –O que? Não posso...

-Ah, pode sim. Não vai usá-lo, não é mesmo? Os únicos lugares a que você vai são sua casa e a sorveteria. Vai me dar as chaves e se alguém perguntar onde ele está, vai dizer que está na loja. – Hermione o observou de perto. Ele não parecia estar forçando Duda a concordar como fizera com o guarda. Ela supôs que Duda fosse fácil demais de controlar mesmo sem usar magia.

Duda se ergueu um pouco. –E se não emprestar?

Harry se endireitou, recuou um pouco e sorriu. –Você vai – ele disse... e apenas por um momento, seus olhos brilharam vermelho. Hermione mordeu seus lábios para não rir. Era tão fácil intimidar pessoas que já esperavam o pior de você. Umas roupas bruxas e eles já estavam na palma de sua mão.

Duda procurou em suas gavetas, puxou um chaveiro e jogou para Harry. –Aqui, tome – conseguiu dizer. –Apenas vá embora.

Harry enfiou as chaves no bolso de sua capa. –Mande lembranças para Válter e Petúnia. – disse, virando. Saiu da sala, Quinn e Hermione logo atrás.

-Você gostou disso, não foi? – Hermione disse, se apressando pra acompanhar as passadas largas de modo que não tropeçasse na capa dele.

Sorriu para ela, e foi seu sorriso de costume e não o sorriso sinistro que dera a Duda. –Pode me culpar? Não jogo pesado muitas vezes, é divertido.

-Então vamos seqüestrar o jato de Duda – Quinn disse. –Mas quem vai pilotá-lo.

Hermione puxou sua varinha. –Se Artur pode enfeitiçar um carro para fazê-lo voar, enfeitiçar um avião não deve ser muito difícil.

* * *

-_Isso_ é a coisa mais feia que já vi – Hermione disse. Os três bruxos estavam sentados num banco em frente ao hall da independência no centro da Filadélfia e olhando a tenda de vidro no estilo anos 70 que abrigava o famoso _Liberty Bell_. Era quase meio dia e tinham pousado na Filadélfia uma hora antes. A primeira parada foi na filial da Filadélfia da DI, onde Harry mandara uma coruja para Sorry. 

Harry concordou. –Parece o sobrevivente da era disco.

Hermione olhou para Quinn. –Esse sino não é uma relíquia histórica? Era de se esperar que usassem um lugar melhor para abrigá-lo.

Quinn deu de ombros. –Concordo que é feio, mas eles não me consultaram quando construíram essa coisa. – Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Quinn estava sentada abaixada com os braços cruzados no peito, parecendo impenetrável. Harry sentava no meio com as pernas cruzadas, olhando ao redor o cenário do parque e segurando a mão de Hermione. Ela estava sentada do outro lado com uma perna presa sob si, mordendo o lábio enquanto pensava.

-Estamos esperando alguma coisa? – Hermione finalmente perguntou.

-Sim – Harry respondeu. –Sorry. Com sorte, ele está na cidade com Allegra e não vai demorar muito pra que responda minha coruja.

-Não podemos começar a procurar a cripta sem ele? – Quinn perguntou, soando um pouco irritada.

-Onde sugere que comecemos? – Harry respondeu com paciência. –Essas catacumbas se alongam por centenas de quilômetros, com centenas de entradas.

-Harry – Hermione disse –Allegra te quer para a Passagem, certo?

Ele hesitou. –Provavelmente.

-Então por que não tentou te capturar? Não mandou bruxos pra te seqüestrar?

Ele suspirou. –Porque ela sabe que estou indo. Por que acha que ela me provocou atacando Jorge, Laura, Remo, Lefty... Queria que eu fosse atrás dela.

Ela largou a mão dele virou para encará-lo. –Não precisa fazer esse favor a ela.

-Preciso sim. Se não, ela vai começar a matar – olhou para ela. –Virá atrás de você. Estou basicamente aceitando as iscas dela e apostando que minhas habilidades são melhores pra sair disso inteiro... Mas as chances estão se acumulando em meu favor. Ela me subestima, sempre o fez e eu aprendi muito desde que ela se foi. E ainda tenho algumas cartas na manga... Você, e Quinn e mais importante um homem lá dentro que vai ser o elemento surpresa. – Ele deu de ombros. –Com sorte ela nunca vai botar as mãos em mim. O que quer que ela queira roubar, podemos pegar primeiro.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Parece um ótimo jeito de conseguir morrer.

-Não apenas morrer – veio uma voz nova. Todos viraram pra ver Sorry em pé atrás deles. –Sofrer a Passagem. É muito pior que morrer. – Ele deu a volta no banco e sentou ao lado de Hermione.

-Sorry – Harry disse. –Recebeu meu bilhete.

-Sim. Allegra me trouxe aqui para que pudesse olhar as tábulas assim que forem desenterradas.

-Tábulas? – Hermione disse.

Ele respirou fundo. –Certo, começando do princípio: a passagem é um ritual delicado que requer o equilíbrio perfeito da vitima mentalmente, habilidades de quem pratica e ambiente. Participei de passagens de trouxa-para-bruxo como outras pessoas antes de mim. Allegra supôs que o processo reverso era o mesmo ritual.

-Mas não é – Harry disse. –Por isso não funcionou com Leland.

-Certo. Acontece que a passagem de um bruxo é muito mais complicada e o ritual existente é inadequado. Pode imaginar o poder mágico necessário para reverter todos os feitiços que um único bruxo fez durante a vida. É um processo que tem o potencial de reformular eventos em escala mundial. Envolve muito mais do que alguns encantos e visualizações criativas.

Todas as peças estavam se encaixando na mente de Harry. –Então Allegra mandou suas tropas pra procurar material fonte destes rituais originais. Lúcio Malfoy encontrou alguma coisa aqui.

-Meus ancestrais foram os bruxos que originalmente escreveram os dois rituais de passagem... Um deles criativo e o outro destrutivo. Eles perceberam o poder da passagem destrutiva e juraram nunca usá-lo. As tábulas de pedra que descrevia os rituais foram passadas em segredo...

-Até que chegaram nos bruxos colonizadores que construíram estas catacumbas – Hermione disse.

Sorry concordou. –Eles esconderam aqui pra que ninguém nunca encontrasse, e depois esconderam os feitiços que abrem a cripta na Abadia de Carfax. Lúcio encontrou a cripta rastreando o último ancestral vivo desses bruxos colonos e torturando-o. – ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado e entregou a Harry. –Desenhei este mapa das catacumbas. Allegra não achou que eu deveria saber onde está a cripta... Confiança não é a qualidade mais forte dela, acredite... Mas conheço a área no geral. Vão ter que procurar pela cripta, mas pelo menos diminui a área de busca pra vocês. Existe uma entrada paras catacumbas embaixo de uma árvore em frente ao café Magnólia na rua Locust, vão precisar começar por lá. É impossível não ver a árvore, é uma cheia de contas. – ele levantou. –Isso é tudo o que posso fazer. Espero que cheguem logo lá porque francamente, estou ficando nervoso. Sinto como se fosse dizer alguma coisa e estragar meu disfarce a qualquer momento.

Harry levantou e colocou uma mão no ombro dele. –Agüente firme. Vai terminar logo. – Sorry concordou.

-Escute – ele disse. –Em caso das coisas darem errado e precisarem achar o esconderijo de Allegra... Tenho um localizador de aparatação em meu bolso. Aqui está, parceira – Hermione pegou. –Depois que ela pegar as tabulas, vai me levar até lá. – ele hesitou; -Tem mais uma coisa que você provavelmente precisa saber.

-O que?

-A magia de manipulação de tempo dela? Ela está muito, muito melhor nisso. Pode mandar pessoas pra mais longe e com menos esforço.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Se soubesse que ela estava fazendo isso poderia ter tentado fazer um contra-feitiço.

-Não posso dizer exatamente como funciona, mas sei que a razão de ser tão exaustivo é porque é em grande parte uma projeção mental.

-Como um glamour? – Hermione perguntou.

-Um pouco, sim. O bruxo tem que visualizar seu destino e depois reunir magia poderosa o suficiente pra transportá-lo até lá.

Harry respirou entre os dentes. –Posso ver porque este poder realmente exige de você.

Sorry deu de ombros. –Não sei como isso vai afetar o que está acontecendo aqui, mas aviso é aviso. – Sorriu para eles. –Boa sorte. – Ele virou e foi embora; Harry apenas ficou parado olhando-o ir.

Hermione suspirou. –Posso perguntar... De novo... Por que não chamou a cavalaria?

-Porque ela nunca deixaria de ver uma mobilização, ficaria alerta. Estou torcendo que ela não saiba que estou tão perto, e se ela não sabe, quero que continue assim.

Quinn levantou. –Devíamos entrar nas catacumbas o mais cedo possível.

Hermione pulou de pé também. –Qual é! Vai estar lotada de capangas de Allegra!

-Não. Acho que não.- Quinn continuou. –Se ela sabe onde fica a cripta, e que não pode abri-la até a meia noite, provavelmente está em seu esconderijo se preparando pra passagem.

-Como pode saber disso?

-Porque é o que eu faria – Quinn disse. –Ia querer todas minhas energias de uma vez só pra que na hora que tivesse minha vítima pudesse realizar o ritual imediatamente e não ter que esperar procurando algum ingrediente de poção ou algo do tipo.

-Ela está certa – Harry disse. –Se queremos pegar aquelas tábulas ates de Allegra, temos que fazer isso agora. Quanto mais cedo melhor.

-Também tem o pequeno problema de não termos o feitiço pra abrir a cripta e mesmo que tivéssemos, não poderiam ser usados até a meia-noite.

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para o vazio. –Eu posso entrar.

Hermione sentiu a ansiedade aumentando no peito, inexorável como a maré, e com ela o conhecimento que Harry não estava lhe dizendo alguma coisa... Alguma coisa muito importante. –Ah, você pode? Do mesmo jeito que colocou aquele feitiço no guarda da Grunnings? Como, exatamente, pode entrar? E se pegarmos as tábulas, e então depois?

Harry continuou como se não a tivesse ouvido. –Ainda há coisas que você não sabe, Hermione. Posso entrar e pegar aquelas tábulas... Depois esperar que ela venha atrás de mim. E então veremos.

* * *

Sorry estava certo... Era impossível não ver a árvore. O Café Magnólia, no fim das contas, era um restaurante de descendentes de franceses e a árvore na calçada do lado de fora do restaurante estava infestada com centenas, talvez milhares de Contas do Mardi Gras que foram dadas aos donos como lembranças e depois jogados na árvore pra dar boa sorte. 

Hermione colocou um feitiço inotável ao redor deles para que pudessem procurar a entrada sem serem observados pelo fluxo constante de passantes. Harry se ajoelhou na calçada, engatinhando e inspecionando as grades em volta da árvore. Finalmente levantou uma e olhou embaixo. –Aqui – ele disse. Hermione e Quinn se curvaram e olharam... embaixo havia um canal de pedra como um escorregador que se curvava para baixo, pra longe das vistas. Sem falar nada, Quinn sentou na beira e escorregou. Hermione a seguiu e depois Harry, fechando a grade acima da cabeça.

Hermione escorregou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e depois o escorregador simplesmente não estava lá. Voou por uma curta distância e caiu. Os braços de Quinn a seguraram pelo meio as duas caíram no chão. Alguns segundos depois, Harry veio batendo fora do escorregador e caiu de bunda no chão, fazendo uma careta de dor. –Droga! – ele disse, levantando e esfregando as costas. Olhou tímido pra elas.

Hermione pegou o mapa de Sorry e o iluminou com sua varinha. –Por aqui – disse. Harry liderava enquanto seguiam pelo corredor. Hermione lutava contra a sensação que este lugar inspirava. Estas catacumbas não eram túneis apertados, enganchados, mal acabados que ela esperava. Eram passagens arqueadas cavernosas feitas com pedras, o chão coberto por rochas soltas, detritos da caverna e ocasionalmente esqueletos de bruxo há muito tempo mortos. A ponta luminosa da varinha de Harry, segura acima de sua cabeça, parecia muito pequena na escuridão completa que preenchia os espaços.

Continuaram por uma série confusa de passagens, Hermione seguindo o mapa bruto de Sorry o melhor que podia. Ninguém falava muito; a atmosfera pesada parecia paralisar a conversa bem como os pensamentos. Ela tentou manter o senso de direção, mas depois de meia hora estava completamente desorientada. Finalmente chegaram ao fim do mapa de Sorry. –Aqui é até onde ele sabe pra onde ir. – ela disse, dobrando o mapa e guardando na bolsa. Estavam num cruzamento em T diante de uma grande parede de pedra incrustada por musgos e umidade com linhas escuras feitas pela água.

-Devemos estar perto do rio – Quinn disse. –É tão úmido aqui embaixo.

Harry virou pra elas. –Devíamos nos separar.

Hermione balançou a cabeça que não. –Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

-Não, ele está certo – Quinn disse. –Precisamos procurar pela cripta nas duas passagens, vai ser mais rápido se nos separarmos. Vamos explorar separadamente por uns quinze minutos, por exemplo, e depois nos encontrar aqui e decidir o que fazer.

Hermione ainda estava em dúvida. –Vou por aqui – Harry disse, apontando para esquerda. –Quinn, você e Hermione vão pro outro lado.

Hermione segurou a mão dele por um instante. –Tome cuidado – ela disse.

Ele concordou, dando um aperto na mão dela em resposta. –Você também. Fique perto de Quinn e fique alerta. – virou e foi para esquerda. Hermione o olhou ir, engolindo a sensação de desconforto, depois virou e seguiu Quinn pela outra passagem.

* * *

Harry andou decidido pelo caminho, examinando as paredes enquanto passava, pensando se reconheceria a cripta quando a encontrasse. Poderia estar escondida, pensou, ou enfeitiçada para parecer parte da parede. 

Seu estômago estava ocupado dando nós em si mesmo. Não importava quantas vezes se envolvesse com atividades perigosas ligadas a espionagem, nunca se acostumava. Seu nervosismo aumentava pela presença de Hermione... Devia ter feito ela vim comigo, pensou. Então saberia que ela está a salvo. Ela está a salvo com Quinn, disse pra si mesmo. Ela era uma Executora muito boa e pelo que sabia uma professora de DCAT ainda melhor.

Virou uma esquina e parou abruptamente quando todas suas perguntas sobre a cripta foram respondidas.

Recortada na parede estava uma imensa porta retangular cravadas com runas que pareciam vagamente familiares. Ficou lá de pé, anestesiado e olhou pra cima... e pra cima... e pra cima até o teto arqueado metros acima. Seu queixo caiu ao vê-lo. O que quer que estivesse esperando, não era isso. Era uma cripta mal escondida, muito mais parecida com uma cripta óbvia e ostentosa.

Aproximou-se e examinou as runas cravadas na porta. Não reconheceu a língua. Desejou novamente, por um motivo completamente diferente, que Hermione estivesse com ele.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali olhando a porta e pensando sobre as runas sobre ela... Alguns minutos, talvez... Mas depois lembrou do que tinha que fazer e percebeu que já passara da hora de voltar ao local de encontro e contar a Hermione e Quinn de sua descoberta. Virou e depois recuou e se encostou contra a porta da cripta.

Do outro lado da cripta não estava uma parede do corredor vazio, mas sim uma câmara de tamanho médio que nem tinha visto, de tão concentrado que estava na cripta. Na câmara estavam no mínimo vinte dos bruxos das trevas de Allegra que provavelmente estavam escondidos por ali esperando que ele viesse... Como um idiota, ele tinha ido até lá. estava tão preocupado com Hermione e concentrado em achar as malditas tábulas. Fique alerta, tinha avisado a ela. Era melhor que tivesse seguido o próprio conselho. Allegra, de pé no centro do grupo, avançou com as mãos em seus quadris, sorrindo pra ele.

-Ah, Harry. Lefty não te ensinou nada? Sempre mantenha uma parede nas costas – levantou uma mão, ao vê-lo ficar tenso. –Tsc, tsc – reclamou. –Nem tente. Tem muitos de nós aqui, Harry. Nem mesmo você pode com todos nós... Vinte de meus bruxos contra você _talvez_ finalmente seja uma luta justa. – Ele cedeu, deixando a varinha pender. Ela avançou e a tirou das mãos dele. –E aqui estava eu, achando que seria difícil te capturar, Harry. Sabia que Drª Granger era seu calcanhar de Aquiles, mas nunca pensei que a mera presença dela iria te agitar tanto que você viria direto pra minhas mãos.

Ele apenas olhou duro pra ela. –Você me pegou. É o que queria, não? Quero sua palavra que não vai fazer nenhum mal a ela.

O sorriso dela aumentou. –O que te importa? Você não lhe disse o que realmente é, disse? Eu a avisei que não te conhecia. – ela balançou a cabeça. –Mas elas nunca acreditam na ex, não é mesmo? – andou de um lado pra o outro na frente dele, rodando a varinha dele com uma das mãos. –O que ela é pra você? Sério agora, a verdade. Lembre com quem está falando; não tem nenhum segredo comigo.

Harry suspirando, sem vontade de entrar no jogo dela. –Eu a amo.

-Claro que não. Aquela ratinha?

-Ela vale cem de você, Allegra.

Ela se inclinou pra frente, seu perfume se espalhando ao redor do rosto dele. –Não pensava assim quando gozava como um cachorro na _minha_ cama.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, nem um pouco intimidado.-Bem, não precisamos baixar o nível agora, não é?

O sorriso presunçoso de Allegra se desfez. –Você não é o homem que conheci, Harry. Você cresceu. Está mais forte. – O sorriso se espalhou novamente em seus traços frios. –O que torna isso tudo ainda mais prazeroso.

* * *

Hermione e Quinn estavam no cruzamento em T, sem dizer nada. Hermione batia o é ansiosamente e olhava o relógio. –Ele está cinco minutos atrasado. – disse preocupada. 

Quinn concordou. –Vamos dar mais alguns minutos.

-Não – Hermione disse, consertando a postura e apertando a varinha mais forte. –Vou atrás dele. Você vem?

Quinn avançou. –Bem atrás de você, Sra. Peel – Hermione marchou pelo corredor da esquerda, segurando a varinha à sua frente sem idéia do que faria se alguém a atacasse. Todos feitiços de defesa que conhecia de cor e salteado tinham espertamente saído de seu cérebro agora que ela mais precisava.

-Me pergunto se ele encontrou a cripta – Quinn disse.

-Talvez esteja escondida... é bem improvável que tenham feito óbv... – ela parou de vez no corredor, tão de repente que Quinn se esbarrou com ela.

-Nossa – Quinn sussurrou, olhando pra enorme porta da cripta. –Isso é uma ótima afirmação... – parou de falar ao ver o rosto de Hermione. Ela estava olhando, não para porta mas para o chão da passagem. Quinn seguiu seu olhar. No meio do caminho estava a mochila de Harry.

-Ah não – Hermione murmurou, avançando. Caiu de joelhos ao lado da mochila e a pegou. –tem um bilhete – disse num tom direto.

Quinn a observou enquanto lia e seus ombros encolhiam; apertou a mochila contra o peito e sua cabeça pendeu. Sem falar nada, esticou o bilhete. Quinn o pegou e segurou a varinha de modo que pudesse ler.

"_Ei, Hermione – perdeu alguma coisa? – A ex._

* * *

**NT: **Bem pessoas... A tradução desse capítulo não ficou lá uma brastemp, mas tudo bem. Ele é mais preparação pro que vem por aí... 

_Lila Granger: _não demorou tanto...demorou? _Marcella Lima: _seus medos por Harry e Hermione começaram a se concretizar... Nos próximos capítulos eles vão ter muito trabalho! _Hermione J G Potter: _que bom que você gosta da fic... E se preocupa não que não vou parar de traduzir _Nady Voldie_: a reação de Harry por Hermione tê-lo seguido é inesperada (e ótima) mesmo. Daqui pra frente ainda fica MAIS emocionante! Quanto a Quinn... Em breve vocês vão saber de que lado ela está... Atualizado dia 24, como prometido! _Hermione Seixas: _é ótimo saber que vocês estão gostando, porque essa fic é uma das que me deu mais trabalho pra traduzir... Até me acostumar com as diferenças de modo de escrever pra acertar o tom, demorou um pouco... _Nana Evans:_ Sim! Vamos continuar seguindo os prazos! rs. _Reky: _Continuando a fic... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. **E por fim... Pra PinkPotter: **Que bom que resolveu ler a fic... Eu tb tenho umas fics que fico com vontade de ler e vou deixando pra depois. O Harry que Lori descreve é realmente bem interessante, com certeza é uma das coisas que deixa a fic boa de ler. Consegue ser fofa, sem ser brega e sem perder o lado da aventura e do mistério. E como o capítulo foi postado dia 24/11 mesmo...Desejo um feliz aniversário, muita saúde, muitos anos de vida, etc etc. E pode considerar esse capítulo dedicado a você!

Bom pessoal... Como eu estou atualizando semana sim, semana não, a próxima atualização seria dia 09/12. Mas como a semana seguinte vai ser a última do período e vai ser loucura total pra mim, vou adiar pra dia 16 e como compensação vou postar todos capítulos que faltam em semanas seguidas. Ou seja, se tudo correr bem, posto o capitulo 14 dia 23 e o último capítulo dia 30. Certo? Pra completar os avisos, a próxima review vai ser a 100ª. Quem vai querer a honra? rs. Beijos!


	13. O Habitante do Princípio

**Harry Potter e o Paradigma da Incerteza  
Capítulo 13: O Habitante do Princípio**

* * *

Allegra observava enquanto alguns de seus bruxos jogavam Harry, amarrado e encapuzado, numa cela e fechavam as barras com força. Ela fez um gesto para que saíssem e sentou num banco encostado na parede oposta. Harry apenas ficou ali com as mãos atrás das costas. 

-Não está me enganando, Potter – Allegra disse, parecendo se divertir com toda situação. Harry avançou alguns passos até parar a poucos centímetros das barras, depois tirou vagarosamente as mãos de trás das costas, livres das algemas que as seguravam há apenas alguns segundos e as jogou pelas barras e elas fizeram barulho contra o chão de pedra aos pés dela. Ele levantou as mãos e tirou o capuz da cabeça.

Allegra riu. –Paredes de pedras não fazem uma prisão, nem barras de ferro uma gaiola – ela disse. Levantou e brincou com as algemas com a ponta da bota. –Sabia que isso não podia te segurar, mas isso vai – falou, apontando para as barras da cela. –Estão tão enfeitiçadas que nem mesmo você pode escapar. Não recomendo nenhuma tentativa de fuga. Não posso deixar que se machuque antes de ter a chance de te submeter à Passagem.

Harry segurou as barras com força e olhou pra ela. –Está feliz aqui, Allegra?

Ela olhou calma de volta pra ele. –Certo, pode parar com as tentativas de alcançar o bem que tem certeza que deve estar lutando pra se libertar dentro de mim, se ao menos você pudesse _alcançá-lo!_ – gritou, melodramaticamente colocando as costas da mão contra a testa. –Poupe-se do trabalho. Pode falar bonito comigo, pode tentar ser compreensivo, pode até me ameaçar... Nada que disser pode me levar pra longe de meu mestre.

Harry deu um passo pra trás com uma expressão triste. –Então você o merece.

-Vou tomar isso como um elogio, apesar de saber que disse na intenção de uma ameaça. – Ela se encostou contra as barras da cela. Harry recuou mais um passo. –Sabe, essa deveria ser a parte onde a ex-amante malvada, tendo aprisionado o herói numa teia, tenta-o sexualmente e mostra seu corpo escultural numa tentativa de, ahem, colocá-lo pra cima. Então sua fala seguinte seria algo como "Se afaste de mim, sua vadia terrível, nunca vai receber nenhuma satisfação de mim". Depois eu iria jogar meu cabelo, dar uma risada maligna, mostrar meu decote despudoradamente e te prometer uma morte longa e lenta cheia de aranhas e ferros em brasa e, ah, não sei... Areia movediça, talvez. – sorriu feliz pra ele.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Está se divertindo?

Ela deu de ombros. –Ah. Tem seus momentos.

* * *

Quinn observava Hermione andando em círculos no meio da câmara, a uma distancia segura da cripta. –Acho que está sendo um pouco precipitada – comentou. 

-Precipitada? Precipitada? Allegra levou Harry; não podemos entrar na cripta sem ele, ela vai fazer a coisa dela à meia noite, pegar as tábulas, fazer a passagem e esse vai ser o fim do mundo que conhecemos sem falar do fim de Harry. Me perdoe por ter necessidade de um pouco de urgência.

-Urgência sem um plano de ação é desperdício de energia.

-Tenho um plano de ação. Vou atrás dele.

-_Você _vai atrás dele?

-Bem... Você vem comigo.

-E você e eu, sozinhas, vamos nos infiltrar no esconderijo secreto de Allegra, libertar Harry e salvar o mundo, é isso?

Hermione parou de vez, encarando Quinn com as mãos na cintura. –Tem alguma idéia melhor? Adoraria ouvir! – Quinn não disse nada. –Então fique quieta! O que, está com medo de um pouco de ação? Pensei que fosse uma boa executora!

-Eu _era _uma boa executora, e parte de ser uma boa executora envolve saber quando está em menor número!

Hermione se aproximou dela, uma mão esticada. –Quinn, não te conheço tão bem. Mas tenho que me perguntar se você tem idéia do que é compartilhar de verdade sua vida com alguém. Estar presente em cada momento importante, cada triunfo, cada tragédia e estar tão perto dele que é difícil dizer onde você termina e ele começa – respirou, seus olhos brilhando, as palavras saindo rápidas e agitadas. –Bem, _eu _sei como é. Tive sorte suficiente pra ter alguém que é tão essencial em minha vida quanto o ar que eu _respiro _e depois tive sorte o suficiente pra me apaixonar por ele! – a última frase saiu quase num grito. Recuou um pouco e se recompôs e quando voltou a falar, disse suavemente. –Posso entender sua hesitação. Não tem nenhuma obrigação de vir junto, mas _eu vou_. Não Posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Ficaria maluca. –voltou a andar em círculos. Quinn a seguia com os olhos.

-Hermione, você sabe que estou com você a viagem toda.

Hermione sorriu de lado pra ela. –Eu sei.

-Qual seu plano.

Hermione enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o localizador de aparatação que Sorry lhe dera. –Entrar escondido – falou.

Quinn fez um gesto pro localizador. –Então aparatamos pro esconderijo de Allegra usando o localizador de Sorry como guia.

-Sim.

-Muitos ventos vão ter que soprar a nosso favor pra isso funcione – Quinn disse, contando esses fatores nos dedos. –Sorry tem que estar _dentro _do esconderijo, onde quer que seja e não em Broken Spoken, Oklahoma, comprando cafés gigantes pra equipe toda. O localizador tem que estar funcionando certo, o que de maneira nenhuma é garantido. Vamos ter que conseguir passar sem sermos notadas pelos bruxos de Allegra quando chegarmos lá. E tenho certeza que sabe que estes localizadores vão nos colocar a 10 metros da localização de Sorry e pelo que sabemos, a 10 metros de distância podemos estar num rio ou alguma coisa assim.

Hermione suspirou. –Bem, eu sei nadar. – ela olhou ao redor. –Acho que não há hora como o agora. Estou tão ansiosa que parece que vou sair de mim.

Quinn concordou, embainhando a varinha. Hermione segurou o localizador de aparatação. –Pronta?

Quinn hesitou por um momento. –Deixa eu ver isso – disse. Hermione entregou o localizador a ela. –Eu era encarregada de localizadores no meu esquadrão. Eles podem danificar muito facilmente, melhor checar antes de confiar nossa integridade física a isso. – examinou visualmente por um momento depois pegou a varinha e disse um feitiço sobre ele. O localizador brilhou azul em resposta, o que pareceu satisfazê-la. –Parece bom – entregou de volta a Hermione.

-Certo, vamos – ela disse, colocando a mão de palma pra cima com o localizador no meio. Quinn colocou a mão sobre ele enlaçou os dedos com o de Hermione para que elas duas tocassem o localizador. –Agora.

As duas mulheres sumiram. Hermione fechou os olhos com força enquanto desaparatavam, os mantendo fechados enquanto se sentia rematerializar. Havia chão sob seus pés e ar a sua volta; ao menos não estavam no meio de um lago. Sentiu a mão de Quinn apertando a sua com força.

Cautelosamente abriu os olhos, um e depois o outro. Quinn estava na frente dela com os olhos também fechados. –Psss – Hermione sibilou. –Pode olhar agora. – Quinn os abriu, largando a mão de Hermione.

Hermione olhou a sua volta. Havia um túnel estreito feito de uma pedra bruta com um teto arqueado. Estava iluminado por tochas nas paredes a cada seis metros, aproximadamente. Quinn suspirou. –Ah que ótimo. Isso é _tão _diferente do túnel úmido de pedra em que estávamos.

Hermione virou em circulo. –Onde estamos? Acha que é o esconderijo de Allegra?

-Se for, estou muito desapontada com ela. É tão clichê e gótico. – inclinou a cabeça. –Está ouvindo alguma coisa?

Hermione aguçou os ouvidos. –Não – remexeu na mochila de Harry, pra qual também tinha transferido o conteúdo da própria mochila, e tirou a bússola de Cho. Sorriu, aliviada. –Estamos no lugar certo... Olhe, a frente da bússola está verde... Isso significa que Harry está próximo. –Pegou a capa da invisibilidade de Harry. –Venha, cuidado nunca é demais. –Quinn veio pra seu lado e Hermione jogou a capa sobre as duas.

As duas mulheres começaram a andar vagarosamente pelos cantos do corredor, seguindo a bússola de Hermione o melhor que podiam. –Onde quer que estejamos, está ficando cada vez mais sombrio – Quinn sussurrou. Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça, em completa concordância. As paredes eram úmidas e em alguns lugares cheia de musgos. Não viram outra alma viva por vários minutos. Finalmente a passagem começou a subir sutilmente e o som de vozes começou a chegar a elas. –Shh – Quinn sussurrou. As duas pararam e ficaram ouvindo. –Parecem cinco ou seis pessoas. – Aproximaram-se um pouco mais e a iluminação ficou mais forte.

O corredor se abria numa varanda que ficava sobre um cômodo, meio circular. Quinn e Hermione vieram até a borda e olharam sobre ela. Meia dúzia de bruxas e bruxos se movimentavam, arrumando cadeiras e mesas. Perto do outro lado do salão escavado, estava uma plataforma circular elevada; sobre ela uma cadeira comum de madeira e costas alta, com pulseiras e tornozeleiras de ferro. Hermione teve um calafrio. –Cruel – murmurou.

-Onde ela quer esta coisa? – um dos bruxos perguntou do outro lado da sala.

-Não sei. Acho que é para as tábulas, então provavelmente perto da cadeira. – o primeiro bruxo arrastava um pedestal de madeira pelo cômodo. –Onde está Carlisle? – o segundo bruxo disse. –ele é o especialista.

-Ainda está na Filadélfia. Allegra o deixou por lá, responsável pelas catacumbas.

Hermione piscou. –Ele... Ele não está aqui? – disse. Quinn devolveu o olhar confuso. –Se ele não está aqui, como _nós_ viemos pra cá?

-Não sei... talvez estivesse aqui e tenha acabado de sair.

-Estamos aqui há cinco minutos, essa é uma coincidência muito grande. – tirou o localizador do bolso. –O que fez com essa coisa quando estávamos na Filadélfia?

-Nada! Apenas o chequei!

-Pode ser uma armadilha se nos trouxeram pra cá de propósito. – Hermione disse, franzindo a testa.

-Armadilha ou não, Harry _está _aqui, certo? – Hermione concordou. –Então não temos muita escolha. Vamos, temos que ir.

* * *

Harry estava sentando de pernas cruzadas no chão de sua cela, experimentando uma combinação estranha de stress e tédio extremos. Sendo o único ocupante das cinco celas que podia ver, não tinha companhia nenhuma a não ser o bruxo que estava vigiando na porta. Allegra não estava mentindo sobre os feitiços em volta da cela; ele tentou um feitiço de abrir nelas e a resposta quase fritou seu braço. O guarda não tentou detê-lo, provavelmente porque sabia que o valor da punição seria muito mais efetivo pra prevenir fugas do que qualquer tentativa de aviso que pudesse dar verbalmente. 

Passos se aproximavam; vários deles. Harry levantou e encarou a porta enquanto Allegra entrava, acompanhada por quatro de seus bruxos usando capas verde-escuras iguais, com cordinhas prateadas nas bordas. Harry inclinou a cabeça na direção deles. –Quem são esses, sua guarda de honra? – perguntou.

Allegra sorriu. –Só alguns de meus ajudantes – ela apontou a cabeça na direção de Harry. O guarda na porta levantou e puxou uma grande chave dourada do bolso de sua capa. Colocou na fechadura e a porta da cela inteira brilhou vermelho por um momento e então se apagou. Um dos bruxos de Allegra abriu a porta e puxou Harry pelo braço, colocando correntes em seus pulsos quando fez isso. –Estas são correntes encantadas... inquebráveis – Allegra disse. –Então nem tente. – Virou e saiu. Dois de seus bruxos pegaram Harry pelos braços e marcharam com ele pra fora do cômodo, os outros dois bruxos levantando as pernas. A mente de Harry corria, pensando como escapar. Podia quebrar correntes comuns, mas não as encantadas... Pelo menos não nessa situação. Sentado calmamente em sua sala com tempo pra se concentrar, podia. Mesmo que conseguisse quebrá-las, estava eficientemente cercado.

Depois de uma longa viagem por vários corredores úmidos e mal iluminados chegaram a um salão circular escavado com uma plataforma elevada no fim. Mais ou menos uma dúzia de bruxos estava presente, esperando. Allegra subiu na plataforma e fez um gesto imperial com um braço; os bruxos segurando Harry o manobraram ate o meio do chão, de frente pra ela. Tiraram a corrente, porém mantiveram o aperto forte em seus braços e ombros –Este é seu salão do trono? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo. –Montando uma corte pra seus leais servidores?

-Sirvo a meu mestre.

-Voldemort nunca conseguiu me matar da dozes vezes que tentou, o que te faz pensar que _você _vai conseguir?

Ela o ignorou, olhando em volta para os arredores. –Este é meu pequeno esconderijo. O que achou?

Harry olhou em volta. –Legal. Caseiro. Podia ter uma demão de pintura e umas luzes – ele a encarou novamente. –Por que me trouxe aqui embaixo? Ainda não pode me submeter à passagem, não pode pegar as tábulas antes das cinco da manhã.

-Verdade. Mas temos negócios a resolver antes do ritual estar pronto.

Harry de repente se sentiu muito triste olhando pra ela e ouvindo a maneira relaxada com a qual ela falava de sua derrota iminente. –Ainda te restou algum sentimento, Allegra?

Ela desceu pro nível dele e ficou em sua frente. –Ah, vamos falar do passado, não é? Legal.

-Não, eu realmente quero saber.

-Por que esse interesse repentino em mim?

-Sempre estive extremamente interessado.

-Porque quer me ver presa e punida pelo que fiz com você.

-Quero te ver punida pelo que fez a muitas pessoas. Não é por minha causa.

-Ah, é sim, Harry. – ela falou, se inclinando pra frente, os olhos brilhando. –Sempre foi por _sua _causa. É o grande Harry Potter e todos idolatram o chão em que pisa.

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Não insulte minha inteligência. Não está fazendo tudo isso porque tem inveja de qualquer poder que ache que eu tenho.

-Só quer saber porque estou fazendo isso tudo porque vai se sentir melhor por ter um motivo. Quer saber se é porque quero poder, ou o controle ou a habilidade de cancelar o natal se eu quiser ou talvez minha mãe nunca tenha me amado. Bem, talvez não haja razão. Talvez eu apenas goste. Talvez eu seja uma má pessoa.

-Você não se acha uma má pessoa.

-Como sabe?

-Ninguém acha, mesmo quando claramente é uma.

-Sempre tenta achar alguma coisa boa em todo mundo, Harry. É uma mania que felizmente não tenho.

-Em algum momento você gostou de mim? – disse, a pergunta repentina a pegou de surpresa. Ele tinha se perguntado isso pelo menos um milhão de vezes durante os anos e pensou que talvez pudesse ter uma resposta verdadeira agora. –Ou foi tudo fingimento?

Ela suspirou. –É difícil dizer onde a realidade termina e o ato começa, pra dizer a verdade. – sorriu friamente. –Sabia que se queria te derrotar, teria que te _conhecer_. Então te seduzi. Não foi difícil. Era apenas uma criança, contente com todas novidades de seu novo emprego na DI e ansioso pra embarcar numa viagem visionária como um adulto de verdade. Não podia esperar pra se provar... E não apenas no emprego. Era o aluno mais entusiasmado nos treinos e era ansioso e desajeitado na cama.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, uma sobrancelha muito arqueada. –Você tem algum tipo de manual padrão do mal? "Capítulo 3: Como desencorajar seu oponente atacando sua masculinidade". Felizmente não preciso de sua aprovação de minhas habilidades sexuais... Na verdade, adoraria saber que fingiu todas as vezes. Sempre odiei a idéia que fiz parte de seu tempo comigo mais prazerosa.

Allegra resolutamente o ignorou, mas ele podia ver que sua falta de reação às provocações dela a desarmaram. Ela continuou. –Naquela época, via em seus olhos um vigor juvenil e uma pressa de tentar qualquer coisa. – olhou pra ele –Não vejo mais essa pressa agora. Não é contente nem ansioso. Viu coisa demais e foi magoado demais.

-Não se gabe. Nunca te amei.

-Se você diz. Mas fiz de você um verdadeiro adulto, Harry. Nem mesmo você pode negar isso. Não seria o homem que é se não fosse por mim.

-Talvez não. – Levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. –Talvez fosse um melhor.

Ela subiu na plataforma, de volta ao comando. –Hoje vou te submeter à passagem. Vai ser uma pena perder uma pessoa como você no mundo, de um ponto de vista puramente acadêmico, afinal você é único, mas os benefícios ganham de longe para os riscos.

-Me arrastou até aqui pra ouvir outro monólogo vilanesco? Me poupe, já ouvi de tudo.

-Não, tenho outro propósito. – pegou a espada que estava encostada contra a cadeira na plataforma e displicentemente a passou pelo chão de pedra. –Estou fazendo isso por vários motivos.

-Pra desfazer todos feitiços que já fiz pra que Voldermort retome seu completo poder.

-Era o que se espera, não é?

Ele piscou. –Mas... Pensei que...

Sorriu pra ele. –Quem te disse isso? Seu amigo Sorry? – Harry ficou encarando, toda cor escapando de seu rosto. –Ah, sim, sei tudo sobre isso. Se pensou que podia me enganar com essa coisa de agente duplo então deve ter uma opinião realmente muito ruim de mim. Mesmo com a ajuda de Li ele não conseguiu escapar.

Harry estava sem fala. Uma bola fria de ferro estava se formando no fundo de seu estômago. Se ela sabia sobre Sorry, o que mais sabia? –Por que você não...

-O sedei e deixei em milhões de pedacinhos? Ele é útil demais pra se perder. Enquanto achar que está me enganando vai continuar um fabuloso trabalho de pesquisa sobre a passagem pra mim. Está tão interessado quanto eu naquelas tábulas... E no caso estar torcendo que ele tenha traduzido alguma coisa errada pra que eu não possa completar o ritual, lamento de desapontar. Tenho outro perito na Passagem trabalhando independentemente, um que Sorry não sabe.

Harry balançou a cabeça; -Você planeja com cuidado, não é?

-Seguro morreu de velho. Mas estávamos discutindo a Passagem. De acordo com o documento que descobri meses atrás que iniciaram toda essa busca, o ritual só vai reverter os feitiços que o bruxo tenha feito intencionalmente. Então sua vitória infantil está imune.

-Que pena. Seu mestre deve ter ficado bastante desapontado.

-Meu mestre é indiferente a Voldemort. Sua passagem terá outros efeitos que nos beneficiarão. – Harry de repente se sentiu no meio de uma peça onde todos sabiam o texto menos ele. –Vejo pela sua expressão que presumiu que meu mestre _é _Voldemort. – A boca de Harry abriu e se fechou algumas vezes. –É desaconselhável presumir em sua área de trabalho. Quando eu disse que servia a Voldemort?

A mente de Harry correu. Ela sempre se referiu a ele como "meu mestre". Ele apenas pensou que... Idiota, deu bronca em si mesmo. Você realmente presumiu. –Quem então? – conseguiu dizer.

O sorriso dela se alargou. –Não, acho que não. – Deu língua pra ele. –Devia saber. –O coração de Harry batia forte. Não tinha certeza se podia suportar outra surpresa. Allegra tinha mais cartas do que ele esperava. –Agora. Toda hora nos distraímos, mas tenho um propósito aqui. – começou a andar pra frente e pra trás pela plataforma, passando a espada pelo chão sincronizada com o barulho de seus saltos contra as pedras. –A passagem que vou fazer em você nesta manhã é difícil mesmo na melhor das circunstâncias. O fato de ser _você _em quem estou tentando fazer exarceba as dificuldades. Então preciso que faça uma coisa pra mim. – parou e o fixou com um olhar firme. –Para o ritual ter sucesso, você precisa estar no enquadramento mental correto. Então preciso que você se submeta por vontade própria e sem resistência.

Por um momento, Harry pensou que ela estava brincando... Mas logo viu que não estava. Deu um pequeno riso abafado. –Espere sentada.

-Acredite, vai deixar as coisas bem mais fáceis pra você.

Harry apertou o queixo, maravilhando que ela podia manter a ilusão que ele concordaria em se render. –Allegra, está maluca se pensa que vou me submeter sem resistência.

Ela piscou pra ele. –Pode achar que não, mas vai. – olhou pra um de seus bruxos próximos a porta e acenou brevemente com a cabeça pra ele. Ele virou e saiu do salão. Todos esperaram... Harry estava começando a ter uma sensação muito ruim.

Alguns momentos depois o bruxo voltou pro salão, seguido de outro bruxo arrastando alguma coisa atrás dele, alguma coisa que estava lutando. Quando entraram no salão do trono, Harry sentiu o sangue esfriar. –Ah não –suspirou.

Era Hermione.

Ela estava amordaçada, com as mãos frouxamente amarradas a sua frente e parecia frustrada e agitada. Os olhos vagavam ansiosos pelo salão. O bruxo a arrastou até a plataforma e a colocou diante de Harry. Allegra se moveu pra ficar atrás dela, colocando um braço amigavelmente sobre seus ombros. Hermione apenas olhava pra frente, todo seu corpo tenso.

Harry sentia como se seu cérebro tentasse voar pelas bordas. Não conseguia concentrar, tudo que podia fazer era olhar pra Hermione lá, amarrada enquanto ele estava inutilizado e cercado por bruxo do Círculo. Allegra podia fazer o que quisesse com ela, qualquer coisa. Ele suspeitava que sabia o que ela quis dizer quando deu certeza que ele _ia_ se submeter. –Está tudo bem – sussurrou para Hermione.

Allegra correu um dedo pelo queixo de Hermione. –Olhe quem achamos passeando por aí – ela disse. –O amor não é lindo? Ela veio aqui pra te salvar, imagino. Teria sido melhor se ficasse em casa. A amiga dela escapou, mas logo vamos encontrá-la. Nem se iluda com pensamentos de resgate. A professora Cashdollar pode ser uma boa Executora, no entanto essa sala está cercada por bruxos e bruxas suficientes para azará-la até perder os sentidos. – olhou pra Hermione cujo maxilar estava tão apertado que Harry se perguntou se seus dentes não iam quebrar. –Obrigada por vir – disse suavemente. –Me deu a arma perfeita pra usar contra Harry.

Num ímpeto de raiva, Harry tentou correr pra frente, mas o bruxo que o segurava puxou com tanta força que quase arrancou seus braços. –Deixe-a ir – grunhiu, tentando soar muito mais ameaçador do que se sentia.

Allegra deu um grande show fingindo considerar isso com cuidado. –Humm. Não, acho que vou mantê-la aqui. – deu a volta pra ficar atrás de Hermione, se apoiando sobre seus ombros. –O que faria para salvá-la, Harry?

Ele olhou nos olhos de Hermione, cada músculo tenso e seu coração batendo pesado contra as costelas. Não disse nada. Allegra já parecia saber que ele faria qualquer coisa para salvá-la.

-Estou disposta a deixá-la ir inteira, a professora Cashdollar também... Se você se submeter à Passagem por vontade própria. – esticou a mão e apertou a bochecha de Hermione com um brilho nos olhos. Estava gostando disso.

Os olhos de Harry iam do rosto de uma mulher para o da outra. Hermione balançou a cabeça que não pra ele, enfaticamente. Ele olhou pra ela... O que espera que eu faça? O olhar perguntava.

-Me dê sua resposta, Harry! – Allegra exclamou.

-Eu aceito – respondeu através dos dentes cerrados. Hermione fechou os olhos. Apenas ganhe um pouco de tempo, ele pensou. Tempo pra pensar. –Aceito, vou me render... Desde que prometa não machucá-la.

Allegra sorriu. –Concordo – deu a volta ao redor de sua prisioneira, examinando-a. Hermione apenas ficou parada, olhando séria pra frente. –O que você vê nela, afinal?

Harry não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela, mal ousando acreditar que Allegra já tinha terminado com eles. –Não espero que entenda.

-Olhe pra mim – ela disse, dando um passo pro lado e abrindo bem os braços. Vestia roupas de veludo pretas que se ajustavam na pele como pintura. –Sou um nocaute! Sou sexy! Sou quente! Não me olhe assim, houve um tempo que você também achou isso. – Harry apenas olhava duro pra ela. –E agora olhe pra ela – Allegra disse, ao lado de Hermione e apontando na direção dela. –Falando sério, Harry. Ela está usando bermuda! E Chambray! E olhe pro cabelo dela... tão _ondulado e comum_. Não tem um corpo tão ruim, na verdade. Colocaria nela um vinil preto que deixaria você louquinho. –sorriu pra ele. Harry estava esperando a outra bomba explodir. Ela o levara até a caverna o que mais poderia querer agora?

Mas Allegra não tinha terminado com ele, pelo que parecia. Olhava de um para o outro, avaliando o olhar que trocavam. –Quanto tempo desde a primeira vez que os dois idiotas aí fizeram o monstro de duas costas? – pensou por um momento. –Hum. Eu chuto que não mais que uma semana. Ainda têm essa aura de paixão nova ao redor de vocês. Não estava aí quando a encontrei pela primeira vez na Detenção. – desceu da plataforma, deu a volta em Harry e depois subiu de novo, fazendo tudo sem pressa. –Devia estar me agradecendo na verdade. Nada como uma crise iminente para fazer alguém reconhecer sentimentos há muito tempo enterrados. – ao ouvir isso, Harry olhou pra ela, surpreso. –Ha. Pensou que eu não sabia, não foi? Via o olhar em seus olhos quando falava dela, o que era todo o maldito tempo. – a voz dela ganhou um tom de chacota. –Hermione isso, Hermione aquilo, e blá blá blá a maldita Hermione era Deus na terra. Melhor amiga o cassete. – ficou perto de Hermione novamente, displicentemente brincando com uma mexa de seu sedoso cabelo negro e batendo a parte reta da espada contra sua coxa. Suspirou e deu os ombros. –Uma pena, de verdade. Devia ser mais esperto e não ter me dado uma vantagem tão deliciosa.

Harry lançou a ela o olhar mais fatal que conseguiu. –Não ousaria – Allegra estava olhando pra ele com olhar especulativo que ele não gostava nem um pouco. Uma sensação gelada de medo passou por sua barriga. Estava dolorosamente ciente de Hermione, em pé, silenciosa e provavelmente assustada, bem no canto de seu campo de visão. –Por favor – ele disse baixo, decidindo que não podia manter essa fachada desafiante numa situação tão delicada. Geralmente se um inimigo tentava intimidá-lo para que se rendesse, ele mantinha uma política firme de nem piscar. Mas agora... Apenas não podia. Não podia arriscar provocar Allegra e que ela machucasse Hermione. –Por favor, deixe-a em paz. – engoliu seco, tomando uma decisão rápida e surpreendentemente fácil. –Eu imploro se quiser – disse em voz grave. Um pequeno sacrifício de seu orgulho não era nada se acalmasse a mulher a sua frente... A mulher que, no momento, era completamente imprevisível pra ele.-Prometeu não machucá-la se eu concordasse em me entregar.

Allegra caminhou até atrás de Hermione. –Sim, eu lembro. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu menti.

E com isso, esticou a mão, tirou a mordaça da boca de Hermione e então enfiou a espada através das costas dela.

Todo o ar saiu do peito de Harry como se alguém tivesse enfiado um anzol em sua garganta e puxado de vez. Queria gritar, mas não podia pela falta de ar, sentia como se alguém usando botas de ferro tivesse lhe dado um chute no estômago. Hermione respirou uma grande massa de ar, suas costas se curvando como um arco, a ponta da espada saindo de seu peito e o sangue escorrendo da ferida para encharcar a frente de sua blusa. Sobre seu ombro, o rosto de Allegra apenas sorria incessantemente. Harry sentiu sua mente tentando escapar dele como um pássaro amarrado tentando alcançar os céus. Por um momento, pensou que a visão do corpo dela, um corpo que ele segurara em seus braços e tocara com grande gentileza, perfurado por um pedaço de metal afiado fosse deixá-lo louco. Se segurou com grande esforço; era como tentar segurar uma corda escorregadia. Lutava contra os bruxos que o seguravam, seu rosto congelado com a boca aberta num grito sem voz. Allegra puxou a espada e Hermione caiu na plataforma; num puro requinte de crueldade ela deu um pequeno aceno para os bruxos segurando Harry e eles o soltaram... Numa parte distante, ainda coerente da mente de Harry, pensou que não era o suficiente matar a mulher que ele amava, ela tinha que ter certeza que morresse nos seus braços.

Harry se apressou até a plataforma e ficou de joelhos ao lado dela, puxando-a para seu colo, um pânico enchendo sua mente e lhe tirando a capacidade de qualquer pensamento consciente. –Ah, Deus... Hermione – falou rouco. –Ah não... – ela olhava pro rosto dele, sangue escorrendo por sua boca. Ele pressionou a mão contra o ferimento no peito apesar de saber em alguma parte de sua mente que era inútil, sentindo o sangue saindo do ferimento nas costas e manchando sua calça. A mão dela levantou devagar até o rosto dele e parou em sua bochecha. Harry a segurou ali, o ar seco raspando enquanto entrava e saia da garganta, horrorizado demais para reagir. Allegra estava sobre eles, a espada sangrenta a seu lado, observando.

Harry olhou nos olhos de Hermione. –Não -Sussurrou ao vê-los fechando. –Não, não me deixe... Por favor, Hermione. – Ela apertou o corpo dela contra o peito. –Não, não não não... – pressionou a testa contra a dela como se pudesse passar a vida do próprio corpo. Um suspiro trêmulo escapou da garganta dela e ela estremeceu uma vez e então ficou mole. Harry a segurou mais forte, um choque vazio e desespero enevoando sua mente. Olhou sério pra Allegra, seu próprio rosto manchado de sangue. –Por que? – gritou. –Ela não era ameaça nenhuma pra você, por que?

Ela se curvou e o olhou nos olhos. –Não foi porque ela era uma ameaça pra _mim_ e sim porque ela era querida pra _você_

-Eu a amava – falou entrecortado.

-Então azar dela, não foi? – esticou a mão pra baixo e alisou o cabelo de Hermione. –O que te resta pra viver, Harry? Ela era a última coisa, não era?

Ele levantou o olhar pro rosto dela, a dor expulsa de sua mente por uma raiva homicida que caiu sobre sua visão como um véu vermelho. –Vou te matar – sua voz baixa, rouca e mortal. –Vou sair daqui ou morrer tentando. E então virei atrás de você e só vou parar quando te achar e vou te _ferir _até que _implore_ pra te matar... Mas não vou. Vou deixar assim por meses e anos e quando finalmente terminar vou alcançar seu peito e arrancar seu coração... Do mesmo jeito que fez comigo. – completou sua voz se arrastando na última frase.

-Palavras corajosas. Pode até fazer isso. Mas não a trará de volta.

Harry a encarou por um momento, mas o peso arrebatador do que acabara de acontecer era muito pra ele e seu rosto se retorceu. Inclinou a cabeça até o ombro de Hermione, uma mão se enganchando nos cabelos dela, seus ombros balançando com soluços silenciosos que eram inadequados pra expressar a tristeza que caia sobre ele. Allegra fez um pequeno gesto para os bruxos que o seguravam antes e eles avançaram e o tiraram de Hermione, seus braços segurando o corpo como se fosse um grampo. –Não – Harry repetia baixo. Sua mente tentava escapar disso e não podia pensar ou agir ou fazer qualquer coisa enquanto o colocavam de pé e começavam a levá-lo do salão. Seus pés não se moviam sozinhos, os bruxos de Allegra o arrastavam como se estivesse morto... E, na verdade, era como se sentia.

Allegra olhou até que ele tivesse saído, depois falou para os outros bruxos do salão. –Se livrem disso – disse, apontando para o corpo a seus pés. –Não vamos ter problemas para controlá-lo agora.

* * *

Eles jogaram Harry em sua cela, batendo as barras e deixando-o sozinho com o mesmo guarda de expressão de pedra. Harry andava de um lado para outro, suas mãos fazendo gestos sem significado no ar, primeiro puxando os cabelos e depois apertando a capa e depois esfregando as manchas de sangue na camisa e mangas. Seu peito se mexia com grandes quantidades de ar como se tivesse corrido cem metros rasos. 

Parou e deixou a cabeça cair; seu queixo tremia e ele sentia a tristeza subindo nele como magma num vulcão que ia entrar em erupção e rasgá-lo em pedaços. Ele a viu em sua mente, rindo, dançando, sorrindo pra ele num travesseiro, iluminada ao fundo pela lua. Fechou as mãos em punhos, as mãos que ainda lembravam da textura da pele dela, pressionando-as contra o rosto para apagar a imagem da vida deixando os olhos dela.

Esfregou a cicatriz com a palma da mão enquanto caminhava. Deixei que ela morresse, Rony, ele pensou. Deixei que você morresse, e agora deixei que ela morresse. Falhei com vocês dois de todas maneiras. Tinha dois melhores amigos. Tinha o substituto de um irmão e tinha uma mulher que amava e agora só eu existo. Sozinho com nada mais além de minha vingança.

Começou a tremer e suas pernas cederam sob ele; sentiu seus joelhos no chão de pedra da cela. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou sua dor para o teto, todo seu corpo vibrava em simpatia ao desespero que corria em seu sangue numa maré venenosa. Sua voz se calou e ele parou sentado, enterrando o rosto nas mãos e esperando pelas lágrimas que se recusavam a vir ao contrário de como tinham vindo livremente por Rony... Mas isso era pior, muito pior para que algumas lágrimas pudessem expressar. Rony era seu melhor amigo. Hermione era... Ela era uma coisa que não consigo colocar em palavras, pensou. E ela era tudo o que eu tinha. Curvou-se para frente até sua testa repousar contra as pedras, seu corpo dobrado ao meio com os braços apertados contra a barriga como se para se segurar fisicamente. Rony não tinha morrido em seus braços e ele não teve que sentir a vida do amigo saindo do corpo como tinha sentido a dela, sabendo que uma parte dele tinha morrido junto.

* * *

Hermione e Quinn, as duas escondidas sob a capa da invisibilidade, se esgueiravam pelo corredor. –Olhe a bússola – Quinn sussurrou. 

Hermione a pegou. –Maldição, voltou a ficar branca. – Na última meia hora a bússola mudara de verde para branco e depois verde novamente e agora estava mais uma vez branca. –Não podem estar movendo-o tão longe tantas vezes.

-Podem estar mantendo-o numa localização protegida que o feitiço localizador não pode ver.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça; -Sim, isso é possível. – Olhou ao redor. –Onde diabos estamos agora? – na jornada por esse... o que quer que fosse, tinham visto masmorras e grandes salões de encontro e o que pareciam câmaras residenciais e vários cômodos cheios de celas. Agora estavam de volta a outro corredor úmido e mal iluminado. Passaram por algumas pessoas nos corredores, mas parecia que esse era um lugar muito grande o número de membros do Círculo relativamente pequeno.

Quinn estava olhando em volta, franzindo a testa. –Sabe, tenho uma idéia de onde podemos estar.

-Onde?

-Pode ser Lexa Kor.

Hermione franziu a testa. –A antiga prisão?

-Sim. Foi abandonada quando Azkaban foi construída, acho que uns seiscentos anos atrás.

-Lembro de ter ouvido falar, mas não lembro onde é.

-Ninguém sabe. No dia que Azkaban abriu as portas, Lexa Kor desapareceu da face da terra. Num dia lá estava, no vale, e no outro dia só havia lá algumas ovelhas. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu.

-Então como viemos para aqui? E onde _é_ aqui?

-Algumas pessoas acham que Lexa Kor foi roubada por bruxos das trevas e colocada num buraco.

-Difícil. Qualquer um pode pegar um ponto no espaço e expandir além de seus limites físicos – Hermione disse, lembrando do banco de trás do antigo Ford Anglia dos Weasley. –Mas é necessária muita magia para fazer um buraco grande o bastante pra guardar um castelo inteiro.

-Mas pense nas vantagens. Se escolhessem um ponto pequeno o bastante para expandir, uma vez que o castelo estivesse no buraco, estaria virtualmente invisível! Não aparecia no mapa e não seria acessível a não ser que você _soubesse _como Aparatar até lá. – olhou em volta. –É, acho que estou certa. E posso conseguir me lembrar da planta, tenho um livro sobre isso. – ela virou, olhou pela janela e andou de um lado a outro do corredor por um momento, arrastando Hermione consigo. –Acho que estamos perto da parede exterior a oeste.

-Seria útil se soubéssemos onde estamos indo.

-Temos que tentar ir até as principais áreas públicas... Allegra provavelmente vai escolhê-las como quartel general e sala de reunião. E aquele salão escavado que vimos logo que chegamos aqui, aquele era o palco de execução! Idiota, devia ter descoberto isso antes – ela pegou a mão de Hermione. –Venha. Por aqui.

Apressaram-se pelos corredores, Quinn guiando. Chegaram numa junção em forma de Y e pararam por um momento. Quinn pensava qual caminho deveria tomar quando as duas levantaram os olhos assim que um som horrível chegou a seus ouvidos. Era um grito, um terrível grito cortante que parecia vir das profundezas da alma de uma pessoa; era um som de sofrimento absoluto. Hermione ofegou, sentindo um frio se espalhar. –Foi Harry – sussurrou.

-Tem certeza? – Quinn sussurrou em resposta.

-Absoluta.

-Meu Deus, esse grito! Nunca ouvi nada assim!

-Eu já – Hermione disse sombria. –Já o ouvi fazer esse som uma vez. Não posso imaginar o que pode tê-lo feito gritar assim agora. – olhou pra Quinn sob a capa, ansiedade claramente visível em seus olhos. –Vamos. Temos que chegar até ele.

-Parecia vir desta direção. – Quinn disse, apontando para o corredor da direita. Hermione concordou e rapidamente passaram pela junção em Y, a necessidade de se apressar equiparando-se com a necessidade de serem o mais silenciosas possível.

A mente de Hermione corria enquanto passavam por um corredor após outro. O que ela estava fazendo a ele? Pensou. Tortura? Algum tipo de feitiço de ataque que está deixando-o maluco e tendo visões? Tentou não pensar sobre isso e apenas se concentrou em chegar até ele.

Finalmente chegaram a uma grande porta dupla. Quinn ficou na frente da porta. –Acho que essa é enfermaria. Podemos passar por ela, vai nos poupar tempo – encostou o ouvido na porta. –Não ouço nada.

Hermione olhou pra cima e pra baixo no corredor e elas empurraram a porta; rapidamente entraram e fecharam a porta. Era um cômodo grande, deprimente com camas e mesas de metal alinhadas. O ar parecia ecoar com os gritos dos feridos, dos torturados, dos desesperançados. –Vamos logo – Hermione sibilou. –Esse lugar é estranho. –Segurou o braço de Quinn e elas se apressaram pelo chão. Hermione mantinha a cabeça baixa, sem querer olhar a seu redor, então quando Quinn deu um pequeno grito e parou de repente ela quase deu um pulo de surpresa. –O que? –sussurrou.

Os olhos de Quinn estavam arregalados de choque. –Olhe! – sibilou, apontando para o que parecia ser uma mesa de autópsia.

O queixo de Hermione caiu e ela colocou a mão sobre a boca para evitar o grito que subiu em sua garganta. Deitado na mesa estava um corpo... O corpo dela. –Ah meu Deus! – disse tremula. –Aquela... Sou eu!

Quinn saiu debaixo da capa e se aproximou, finalmente esticando um dedo pra cutucar a perna do corpo. –Bem, é de verdade... E realmente parece você. – Hermione se forçou a avançar. O corpo usava roupas iguais a que ela usava no momento, exceto pelo fato dela não estar coberta de sangue. –Ela foi esfaqueada – Quinn disse, apontando pra um ferimento no peito do corpo. Encarou Hermione por sobre a mesa. –Acho... – ela suspirou. –Acho que sei porque Harry estava gritando.

Em sua surpresa, Hermione nem tinha pensando o que isso significava, mas a verdade do que Quinn disseram achou um espaço em sua mente bem depressa. –Ah, não – sussurrou. –Allegra a matou na frente dele pra que pensasse que eu estava morta! – levantou os olhos pra Quinn com uma expressão aflita. –Nunca pensei que ela pudesse fazer algo tão horrível a ele.

-Ah, claro que não. Só porque ela atacou pessoas inocentes, matou aquelas que se voltaram contra ela e planeja desfazer a própria existência de seu namorado não é razão pra se pensar que ela pudesse fazer algo tão _ruim_

Hermione queria se sentir irritada pelo sarcasmo de Quinn, mas devido à verdade de seu argumento, não conseguiu. –Harry estava certo – murmurou. –Eu não duraria um dia nesse negócio. Sempre procuro pela explicação mais leve.

Quinn cutucava o braço do corpo. –Como você acha que ela fez isso?

-Bem, não pode ser uma poção Polissuco, requer que a pessoa esteja viva. No segundo que essa mulher morresse, voltaria a ser ela mesma. Deve ser um feitiço glamour, podem ser colocados em qualquer coisa.

Quinn pulou como se tivesse acabado de lembrar alguma coisa e enfiou a mão em um dos muitos bolsos de sua capa e puxou óculos grande e incrivelmente feios no estilo dos anos 70, com lentes prateadas como uma fina película de mercúrio.

-O que é isso?

-Antigo truque de executora. São óculos para glamour. Coloque-os e pode ver através de qualquer glamour. – colocou no rosto, olhando para o falso corpo de Hermione. –Sim. Glamour. Dos grandes.

-Quem é?

-Não a reconheço. Mas aqui, veja você mesma. Outra função dos óculos para glamour. Apenas toque o objeto mascarado enquanto os usa... – colocou a mão sobre o braço e o glamour dissipou. -...E tudo é revelado. – A mulher sobre a mesa era uma estranha para Hermione. Parecia ter uns 35 anos e usava vestes bruxas vermelhas escuras. –Provavelmente alguém que não pulou alto o suficiente quando Allegra disse "sapo". – Quinn tirou os óculos para glamour e balançou a cabeça triste. –Por que ela faria isso? Pra que esse subterfúgio?

Hermione, sua expressão intrigada, balançou a cabeça pra indicar que não sabia. –Aqui está uma perguntar melhor... Como ela sabia o que eu estou usando agora? Está correto até o buraco na minha capa. Isso só aconteceu há algumas horas, nas catacumbas. – se encararam, o mesmo pensamento passando pelas duas, depois as começaram a olhar sorrateiramente ao redor do cômodo.

-Estamos sendo observadas?

-Não sei, mas as perguntas continuam a se aglomerar, não é? Como chegamos aqui se Sorry está na Filadélfia? Como Allegra duplicou minha aparência? E como aprisionou Harry pra começo de conversa? – ela olhou pra companheira com os olhos estreitados. –Alguma coisa que queira me dizer, professora Cashdollar?

Quinn encarou de volta, seu olhar firme. –Alguma coisa que queira me _perguntar_, Drª Granger?

Por um longo momento, as duas mulheres ficaram se olhando silenciosamente cada uma de um lado do corpo à frente delas. Finalmente Hermione levantou a capa, chamando Quinn. –Venha, vamos encontrar Harry. Vamos nos preocupar com resto depois.

* * *

-Shh... Consegue ver alguma coisa? 

Quinn vagarosamente olhou pelo canto da porta. –Um guarda.

-Está vendo Harry?

Outra olhada. –Sim. Cela do outro lado.

-Como ele está? Parece bem?

-Depois. Vamos nos preocupar com o guarda primeiro.

-Deixe comigo. – Hermione levantou a varinha e as duas se esgueiraram simultaneamente no corredor longo e estreito até que estavam a mais ou menos meio metro de distância. Hermione esticou a varinha e estupurou o guarda antes mesmo dele perceber que estavam ali. –Accio! – sussurrou, apontando para o bolso dele com a varinha. Uma grande chave dourada voou da capa dele para sua mão.

Quinn a segurou com força pelo braço. –Agora, tenha calma. Não queremos causar confusão e alertar todo o prédio. E você também não quer alarmar Harry. Ele já teve choques demais hoje. Apenas vá com calma.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. Andaram calmamente até a porta da cela de Harry. Por um momento, Hermione apenas ficou de pé olhando pra ele, lágrimas surgindo nos olhos dela. Ele estava de joelhos no chão no meio da cela, curvado numa bola com a cabeça repousando no chão e os braços ao redor da barriga. Depois de alguns segundos, o peito dele relaxava num claro reflexo de uma dor intensa. Hermione enfiou a chave na fechadura e porta inteira da cela brilhou e depois se abriu. A cabeça de Harry se ergueu rapidamente enquanto a porta abria e depois fechava novamente, pelo que parecia sozinha.

Hermione se preparou e então tirou a capa. Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram até fendas raivosas; deu uma respirada cortante e recuou tropeçando até se encostar no outro canto, pressionando os pés contra a parede e olhando pra ela. Hermione tentou não olhar pro sangue que manchava as roupas dele.

-Harry – falou suave, dando um passo pra frente e esticando a mão. Ele tentou recuar mais, porem não podia.

-Quanto mais acha que posso suportar? – ele disse através dos dentes cerrados, a raiva claramente presente em suas palavras.

Ela piscou para que as lágrimas não caíssem e deu outro passo na direção dele. Quinn ficou bem pra trás, sem querer complicar ainda mais as coisas. –Querido... Sou eu. Hermione.

Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez, enfaticamente. –Hermione está morta. – disse numa voz monótona, sem vida. Doía nela ouvir isso. –É um truque. Outro truque. O que mais você quer? – resmungou, como se pudesse falar com Allegra através dela. –Tirou a última coisa que eu amava. Não pode se satisfazer com isso?

Hermione retorceu um pouco o rosto, mas continuou a avançar em sua direção. Ele estava se segurando por uma linha muito fina. –Harry, apenas relaxe. Sei o que passou nas últimas horas... Porque sei o que eu passaria se fosse comigo. Apenas ouça minha voz. Quinn e eu viemos aqui procurar você. Ouvi seu grito. Vi o corpo. – disse, falando clara e deliberadamente. –A mulher que ela matou. Usou um glamour para fazer com que se parecesse comigo. –As sobrancelhas de Harry remexeram e ele franziu a testa, as palavras penetrando na máscara de choque que ainda persistia no rosto dele. –Ela matou uma desconhecida disfarçada de mim. Queria que você pensasse que eu estou morta. – durante este discurso ela vinha se aproximando até que parou bem na frente dele. –Mas Harry, eu _não _estou morta. Estou bem aqui, estou bem. – Harry piscou pra ela; podia ver que ele queria acreditar, mas não tinha certeza que não era outro esquema cruel de Allegra e não queria se arriscar.

-Como posso saber? – murmurou, a fúria anterior evaporando e deixando apenas uma tristeza nua em seu lugar.

-Você vai saber. – ela esticou o braço e segurou uma das mãos dele. –Olhe pra mim. Apenas se deixe acreditar. – pressionou a mão no lado esquerdo de seu peito, cobrindo-a com suas duas. –Sinta as batidas de meu coração. Saiba que sou eu. – levantou uma das mãos e colocou no rosto dele. Ele contorceu o rosto, mas não se afastou. –É verdade. Ela não pode te enganar com uma impostora, porque você me conhece melhor que qualquer pessoa no mundo. Disse que me amava. Se realmente me ama, então deve saber mais que apenas minha voz e meu vinho preferido. Conhece minha alma, e a conhece como nenhuma outra além da minha. – abaixou sua mão do rosto para o peito dele, sentindo a batida rápida de seu coração sob a pele. Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela pôde ver esperança neles. Apenas aguardou, sabendo que sentiria a verdade por si só.

A mão livre dele se ergueu para tocar o rosto dela com hesitantes pontas de dedos... Mas assim que roçaram na pele ele puxou a mão como se a bochecha dela queimasse. Ela sorriu encorajando e ele tocou a face dela novamente. –Não estou vendo coisas, estou?

-Não. Eu sou real. – os olhos dele se fecharam e deu um suspiro do fundo do peito. Hermione não podia mais suportar. Jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e puxou sua cabeça contra seu ombro. Harry ficou assim tenso por um momento, depois sentiu seu corpo relaxar e a apertou contra seu peito, enlaçando os braços ao redor dela tão forte que ela podia sentir as costelas gemendo em protesto, mas não se importava. Ele tremia como uma folha ao vento. Hermione acariciou a nuca dele com uma mão. –Shh – ela sussurrou. –Está tudo bem. – ela nunca esperava estar confortando-o assim.

Ele recuou, segurou a cabeça dela entre as mãos e começou a dar beijos por todo seu rosto. Ela ficou parada e o deixou, segurando os antebraços dele. Ele a abraçou novamente, mais apertando que antes, uma mão acariciando os cabelos. Ele a folgou para que pudesse olhar seu rosto. –Quando te vi de pé ali tive certeza que estava maluco. –disse, a voz rouca. –Eu vi enquanto ela enfiava uma espada em suas costas.

Hermione fechou os olhos, horrorizada. –Deve ter sido horrível.

-Não tem idéia. Foi como se alguém tivesse me virado pelo avesso. –se inclinou para frente até que suas testas se tocaram. –Ela queria que me rendesse, e eu teria me rendido. Não me restava nada quando me tirou você. Não me importava o que aconteceria com o mundo se ela conseguisse me submeter à passagem. – suspirou. –Me senti... Me senti fraco e sozinho e assustado. – olhou-a nos olhos e ela viu que estes sentimentos ainda estavam lá.

-Foi assim que me senti quando percebi que ela tinha te levado – disse, alisando os cabelos bagunçados dele, tirando-o da sobrancelha. Ela o apertou mais uma vez e o beijou firmemente. –Tudo bem. Está pronto pra retornar sua mente pra tarefa adiante?

Ele sorriu. –Me dê um segundo. Sinto como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. – envolveu-a em seus braços mais uma vez, repousando a bochecha contra o cabelo e a segurou por um longo momento. Suas mãos passaram pelas costas e ombros dela como se testasse se era real. Finalmente recuou. –Certo. Estou pronto.

Quinn avançou e ficou ao lado deles. –Acho que Persephone não vai conseguir nos encontrar aqui.

Harry procurou algo em sua capa. –Ela já veio e já foi, na verdade. Trouxe a resposta da bibliotecária... Lamento, não estava com a cabeça muito boa pra olhar. – abriu o envelope.

Hermione olhou em volta ansiosa. –Não devíamos sair daqui?

Harry balançou a cabeça que não. –Acredito que não, é mais difícil sermos pegos aqui. Se começarmos a vagar pelos corredores logo encontraríamos alguém, mas até que alguém decida me visitar, estamos a salvo aqui. – abriu a carta da bibliotecária. –Prezado Roman – começou a ler.

-Quem é Roman? – Hermione disse, franzindo a testa.

Harry olhou pra ela, meio sem jeito. –Hã... esse é meu codinome.

Quinn e Hermione trocaram um olhar divertido. –Ainda estou esperando pra aprender o aperto de mão secreto. – Hermione disse.

-Posso ler isso, por favor? – limpou a garganta e continuou. –Ela disse "Estou muito curiosa sobre onde recebeu esse feitiço que me enviou e quem poderia tê-lo te mandando durante seus ataques. Ninguém deveria conhecê-lo. É um artefato dos Progenitores, os primeiros humanos a expressarem poderes mágicos e se tornarem bruxos. Não está nos livros de feitiços, pois não pode ser preservado... Desaparece de qualquer lugar onde esteja escrito em 48horas. Eu o copiei pra você para que tivesse tempo de estudá-lo."

-Interessante – Hermione murmurou. –È uma maneira de se impedir que um feitiço caia em mãos erradas.

Harry continuou. –É um encanto poderoso, difícil de executar e de controlar. Os dois bruxos que o fazem devem ser opostos de alguma maneira específica, velho e jovem, por exemplo, mas ainda assim ligados. Parentes, ou parceiros Executores ou alguma outra ligação. Precisa de concentração e controle mágico extraordinários para se fazer o feitiço sem se machucar. Se feito corretamente, esse feitiço impedirá que qualquer inimigo dentro do alcance visual ou vocal de quem usa essa magia de fazer mal a qualquer um.

-Permanentemente? – Hermione perguntou, surpresa. Feitiços de impedimento eram extremamente cheios de truques e difíceis. Até o mais eficaz tinha efeito temporário.

-Não – Harry disse, olhando o resto da carta. –Ela diz que o efeito não é permanente, mas sua duração depende da ligação entre os dois bruxos que estão fazendo o feitiço. Ainda assim, qualquer meio de se atingir vários bruxos de uma vez só é uma vantagem. – guardou o papel e olhou pra ela. –Acha que conseguiríamos?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. –Você e eu?

-Somos opostos. Homem e mulher. E diria que somos fortemente ligados.

-Como o feitiço é feito?

Ele vasculhou as páginas onde a bibliotecária copiou o feitiço. –O encanto está em estrofes que devem ser falados simultaneamente por cada bruxo. Depois das três estrofes, os dois bruxos se dão as mãos e dizem a quarta estrofe juntos. É isso. – ele entregou o feitiço a ela.

-Vai precisar de uma cópia também para que possamos aprender.

-Eu já sei – ele disse. –Veio de minha cabeça, se lembra? Agora que já lembrei uma vez, parece que não consigo esquecer.

Ela abaixou os olhos para o feitiço, lendo em voz baixa as palavras para si. Depois de algumas repetições, entregou o pergaminho de volta a Harry. –Certo, decorei.

Harry não a questionou, conhecendo muito bem a habilidade dela pra decorar coisas. Dobrou o bilhete da bibliotecária e colocou em um dos bolsos da parte interna da capa. –Certo, vamos lá.

-Onde estamos indo? – Quinn perguntou.

Harry mordeu o lábio. –Devemos tentar encontrar o centro de controle para que o feitiço neutralize o máximo deles possível.

-Como vamos fazer isso? – Hermione perguntou. –Não vão apenas ficar parados e nos deixar dizer todas essas estrofes.

Harry pensou por um momento. –Vamos ficar embaixo da capa da invisibilidade e sussurrar as palavras do feitiço. Com sorte, eles não vão saber que estamos lá até que tenhamos terminado. Depois que estiverem neutralizados vamos precisar estuporá-los rapidamente para que não tenham chance de escapar... Não vão poder usar magia contra a gente, mas ainda vão poder nos bater se não tivermos cuidado. Vamos aparatar todos eles de volta pra DI e deixar que cuidem de tudo.

-Parece tão fácil.

-Sempre parece. – Harry disse. –Por alguma razão, nunca é. – apertou a mão de Hermione e fez um gesto com a cabeça na direção de Quinn. –Vamos.

Viraram para porta da cela. O guarda ainda estava nocauteado. Harry ficou ao lado das barras e ouviu por um momento. –Não ouço ninguém no corredor. Parece que está limpo.

Ele abriu a porta da cela e depois parou. –Qual o problema? – Hermione disse.

Os olhos dele iam de um lado para o outro como se procurasse alguma coisa. –Não sei. Tive a impressão de ter sentido alguma coisa. – Hermione ficou perfeitamente parada e tensa, mas seus ouvidos não captavam nada alem de silêncio. O corredor parecia estar vazio, exceto pelo guarda adormecido.

Quinn olhava através das grades com os olhos estreitados. –Estou com uma sensação ruim.

-Eu também – Harry concordou. O ar no corredor do lado de fora da cela de repente começou a brilhar como o espaço logo acima de uma estrada quente. Harry recuou, empurrando Hermione para trás de si. A cor começou a aparecer no brilho e em alguns segundos, Allegra estava na frente deles, cercada por meia dúzia de seus bruxos seguidores. Ela sorriu para ele.

-Ah, a cara que você fez, Harry. Sempre acha que é o único que consegue ficar invisível. –A expressão dela ficou muito azeda quando viu Hermione ali. –Ah, é você.

-Viva e muito bem, obrigada – Hermione disse furiosa.

-Espero que esteja feliz, arruinou uma mentira meticulosamente planejada.

-Por que? – Harry disse pelos dentes cerrados. –Pra que, além de seu próprio divertimento?

Ela balançou a cabeça pra ele. –Não me divirto com o sofrimento. Só não me preocupo com ele. E pra que, bem acho que isso é obvio. Poderia concordar em se submeter, mas nunca o faria. Queria te desesperançar tanto que daria boas-vindas à morte. Que jeito melhor?

-Como sabia que nosso relacionamento mudou? – Harry perguntou.

-Tenho minhas fontes. Agora, de volta pra sua cela. – ela estendeu a varinha e a chave da porta voou da mão de Hermione pra ser segura facilmente pelas mãos enluvadas de Allegra. –Não vai a lugar nenhum. E qualquer que seja o feitiço que está planejando usar em mim, não vai funcionar enquanto estiverem aqui. As celas são protegidas por um campo anti-feitiços. – Harry suspirou e recuou. –Logo voltarei pra Filadélfia e pegarei as tábulas.

-Agora que sei que Hermione está viva, não há jeito de me submeter por vontade.

-Vou dar um jeito nisso. – colocou as mãos na cintura. –Mesmo que a passagem não funcione, vai ser uma vitória suficiente te matar. – ela avançou na direção dele, um ódio brilhante queimando em seus frios olhos azuis. Harry recuou, totalmente ciente de sua vulnerabilidade numa cela onde estava sem ajuda mágica e em relação de seis pra um. –Seu tipo representa uma ameaça significante para nós. Voldemort sabia e tentou te eliminar assim que nasceu, e todos sabemos como _isso _acabou. Deixa meu mestre, e na verdade eu também, muito nervoso ter um bruxo como você andando livre por aí.

-Do que ela está falando? – Hermione sussurrou atrás do ombro dele.

Ela sorriu. –Olha só, você não contou a ela. Acho que não contou a ninguém, contou? Acho que alguém vai ter muito o que explicar depois. – suspirou. –Já que temos um tempo pra matar, tem uma pessoa aqui que queria que conhecessem. – deu um passo pro lado e deixou que uma figura avançasse, uma que até agora tinha ficado nas sombras. Ele veio até a porta da cela e a luz cobriu seu rosto. Era Geraldo.

Hermione ofegou chocada e tentou correr pra frente. Harry a segurou pelos braços e a segurou pra trás. –Você! – ela gritou. –Quem é você? QUEM É VOCÊ? – Harry segurou pelos dois braços, logo acima dos cotovelos, e a manteve contra seu peito; ela lutou contra ele, numa tentativa de alcançar Geraldo e talvez arrancar fisicamente a mascara de seu rosto se pudesse.

Geraldo avançou para olhar pro rosto vermelho de raiva dela. –Parece tão decepcionada, Hermione. Não nos divertimos quando estávamos juntos?

Ela parou de lutar e apenas olhou firme pra ele, respirando forte. –Só queria saber com quem passei um tempo divertido.

Geraldo olhou pra Allegra. –O que acha?

Ela deu de ombros. –Não pode mais importar.

Geraldo virou novamente para Harry e Hermione, Quinn olhando do fundo, todos os três o observando com a respiração presa. A expressão de Geraldo não mudou quando um rasgo se iniciou na parte de cima de sua cabeça e passou por todo seu corpo enquanto ele deixava o glamour se dissipar. Ao ver sua verdadeira aparência, Hermione se apoiou contra o peito de Harry, um grito apertado saindo de sua garganta. Podia sentir Harry ficar tenso atrás de si, seus dedos apertando um de seus braços até quase doer. –Oh...meu..DEUS! – ela gritou ao ver o homem desmascarado.

Era Draco Malfoy.

Ele parecia... Mais forte. Como se estivesse no mundo há muito tempo, tendo muito pouco do conforto de um lar. Era da altura de Harry, mas muito esguio e cheio de músculos desenvolvidos. Usava jeans preto de cintura baixa, botas de solado grossas e uma camiseta roxa. Uma corrente grossa presa em seu cinto fazia um arco sobre sua perna e desaparecia no bolso; veias proeminentes apareciam sob a pele dos antebraços. Um porta-balas de couro estava sobre o peito, a varinha em um dos buracos perto do esterno. A pele antigamente alva, agora estava escurecida por um bronzeado e seu rosto estava estreito e anguloso com bochechas murchas e uma boca com ar cruel. Seus olhos eram como pedaços de gelo cinza, dando um firme olhar. Seu traço mais marcante, entretanto, era o cabelo. Tinha escurecido do platinado que era para um loiro escuro e estava abaixo dos ombros, torcidos em centenas de pequenas tranças, cada uma finalizada por pequenas contas negras brilhantes. Ele ficou parado esperando as reações, parecendo nada mais que um completo bandido.

Harry olhava pra ele em puro choque. Devagar, deliberadamente, soltou os braços de Hermione e avançou até ficar de frente ao antigo inimigo, que acreditara estar morto. Por um momento eterno, olhou pra ele, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que não fizesse diferença agora. Harry se inclinou para trás e deu um murro no queixo de Draco o mais forte que pôde, o que era muito forte. A cabeça de Draco foi para trás, mas ele nem cambaleou. Olhou de volta para Harry, um sorriso irônico em seu rosto e um pequeno fio de sangue escorrendo do canto da boca. –Queria fazer isso há uns quinze anos, não é, Potter? – sua voz estava grave, como se em algum momento tivesse exercitado a laringe até engrossá-la.

-Draco, seu _bastardo_! – Hermione disse, avançando. –Se divertiu? Espero que tenha se divertido se fingindo de Geraldo.

-Ele era um completo chato, na verdade – disse, relaxado, olhando as unhas. Sorriu pra ela, um brilho malicioso aparecendo em seus olhos cinza. –Porém _você _tem mais energia do que eu poderia prever... especialmente para uma sangue-ruim. – Harry se apressou para frente, como se fosse atacá-lo de novo, mas Hermione o segurou e puxou para trás. Draco olhava de um para o outro. –Bem, olhe você dois. Não é aconchegante? – se aproximou de Harry, -Lembra daquela noite que fui buscá-la pra festa da empresa?

-Como poderia esquecer – Harry disse.

-Você devia ver como estava. Sentado e só desejando todo tipo de dor e morte pra mim. Estava na sua cara. E quando ela desceu as escadas... Você realmente estava linda, falando nisso... Seus olhos quase pularam da cara. Eu já sabia que ela te amava pelo jeito que falava de você _incessantemente _– ele disse, revirando os olhos ao dizer a última palavra. –Mas só nesse momento percebi que era mútuo. – deu os ombros. –Acho que antes tarde do que nunca. Pena que não terão anos e anos para aproveitar a relação de vocês... Mas vão ter o resto da vida pra passarem juntos. – inclinou a cabeça e olhou atrás deles, um pouco de vida aparecendo em seus olhos pela primeira vez ao fazer isso. –Quinn, vamos. Já fingiu o suficiente.

Harry e Hermione olharam, chocados, enquanto Quinn passava rápido por eles e se apressou até os braços abertos de Draco. Eles se beijaram ardentemente como se estivessem separados há muito tempo... O que, Hermione supôs, era a verdade. –Eu _sabia _– Hermione disse, sua voz baixa e cheia de uma mistura de tristeza e raiva. –eu só não queria acreditar. Gostava demais de você para acreditar.

Quinn olhou pra eles. –Eu lamento, de verdade. Meu trabalho era só te trazer aqui.

Hermione concordou. –O localizador. Seu conhecimento desse prédio. Minha aparência no falso corpo. Até meu relacionamento com Harry.

Harry falou para Allegra. –Teve acesso direto a minha vida durante meses, primeiro através dele e depois por ela.

Allegra veio pra frente, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Draco. –Ele é um soldado valioso. Anos atrás, encenamos a morte dele, de modo que pudesse assumir qualquer identidade que quisesse e ninguém, nem mesmo o Círculo, saberia sua identidade. Ajudando a te entregar pra mim, conquistou sua vida de volta. Pode tomar seu lugar no santuário interno. Talvez possa tomar o lugar do próprio pai... Lúcio não é mais tão útil quanto costumava ser. E a professora Cashdollar ganhou no mínimo uma associação no Círculo. – sorriu para seus protegidos. –Vamos deixá-los sozinhos. – disse, fazendo uma reverência para Harry, que ficou parado envolvendo Hermione com seus braços e com gotas de suor se formando em sua testa. –Da próxima vez que nos falarmos, tudo estará pronto. Se tem alguma coisa a acertar, sugiro que seja agora. – Com um movimento em suas vestes ela desapareceu, seguida por Draco e Quinn, depois pelo resto de seus capangas de vestes. O guarda, que tinha sido reavivado, fechou e selou as portas, deixando Harry e Hermione abraçados no meio da cela.

Ela apertou a camisa dele entre os dedos, sua cabeça rodando em círculos exaustos e chocados. –Draco – ela sussurrou. –Harry, eu dormi com ele.

-Shh. Tente não pensar nisso.

-Não consigo evitar! Parece que vou sair de mim! E Quinn! Meu Deus, Harry, nós confiamos nela! Dissemos tudo! Allegra sabe de tanta cosia! – olhou no rosto dele e viu que ele também tentava controlar a situação e tinha pouco sucesso.

-Não podemos confiar em ninguém – ele disse irritado. –Só temos a nós. Espero que seja suficiente.

-Harry... Como vamos sair dessa?

Ele suspirou e a abraçou mais forte. –Não sei. – Depois de uma longa pausa, repetiu num sussurro. –Não sei.

* * *

**NA.: **Como era pra eu ter postado ontem, não vou responder as reviews aqui como tenho feito... Vou só agradecer por elas e dizer que semana que vem eu volto a atualizar. Ah! A correção foi feita meio às pressas, então não liguem pros erros que passaram... 


	14. O Último Segredo

**Harry Potter e o Paradiga da Incerteza  
Capítulo 14: O Último Segredo**

**

* * *

**

Harry e Hermione estavam sentados juntos na cela, sem falar nada. Ele estava no chão, apoiado na parede com os braços em volta dela, que estava sentada no colo dele com a cabeça apoiada na junção entre o ombro e pescoço. Allegra os deixara ali sem nada o que fazer além de pensar e ninguém por perto além daquele maldito guarda que agora não só tinha a expressão estóica, como também irradiava fúria por ter sido incapacitado tão facilmente

-Tudo bem se conversarmos agora? – ela finalmente disse.

-Não tinha problema nenhum de conversarmos antes.

-Ah, pensei que estávamos quietos por algum motivo.

-O que temos mais a dizer?

Ela sentou direito e olhou pra ele, surpresa. –Bem, eu tenho algumas perguntas, se você não se incomodar.

Ele suspirou. –Vá em frente.

-Por que ela nos deixou aqui juntos? Isso não viola alguma seção do Código de Conduta dos Vilões?

-Se existisse alguma coisa assim, Allegra desviaria seu caminho só pra provar que poderia violá-lo. E se vai nos matar, quer nos deixar juntos para saborear a deliciosa agonia de saber que estamos passando nossos últimos momentos juntos. Ela não tem medo que a gente formule um plano de fuga. Essa possibilidade não entra em seus cálculos agora que tem nós dois presos aqui, sem poderes.

Ela colocou a cabeça de volta no ombro dele. –Poderia ter me matado de verdade.

-Ah não. Nem em um milhão de anos.

-Por que não?

-Porque já foi feito. Ela já viu minha cara quando te matou pela primeira vez, repetir isso seria apenas cansativo. De qualquer forma, quanto mais eu tiver que pensar em sua morte... Sem falar na minha... Melhor. Ela vai tentar me derrotar de qualquer maneira. Sua morte falsa não funcionou, então talvez saber de sua iminente morte verdadeira seja o suficiente. Tenho certeza que sempre teve a intenção de capturar mesmo tendo fingindo sua morte... Talvez agora ela possa te usar como vantagem mais uma vez. Se eu cooperar ela vai te soltar, e assim por diante.

-Pretende cooperar se ela propuser algo assim?

O queixo dele ficou tenso. –Minha cooperação dependeria de minha crença na sinceridade dela em te deixar ir. Se eu acreditasse nela, poderia... Mas precisaria de muita coisa para eu acreditar nela nesse ponto.

-Não quero que coopere, não importa as circunstâncias. – ele não disse nada. –Se você morrer, não me importa o que aconteça comigo.

-Não diga isso – falou ríspido. –Hermione, tenho que saber que você vai ficar bem se eu morrer e por algum milagre ela te deixar ir embora.

-Não vou ficar.

Ele a abraçou mais forte. –Sim, vai ficar. É mais forte que isso.

Ela pressionou o lábio no pescoço dele. –É _você_ que me faz forte.

-Isso são apenas suas emoções falando. – ele deu um suspiro irregular. –Temos que ser realistas. É provável que eu não sobreviva a isso. – Hermione apertou os braços em volta dele e fechou bem os olhos. –Não, de verdade. Posso lutar muito, mas não contra tantos de uma vez. Ela vai tentar tirar qualquer vantagem minha. – inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro dela. –Quero que prometa que se eu morrer, vai fazer o que puder para escapar. – um único soluço rouco escapou da garganta dela. –Tem que prometer! – ele sussurrou com urgência. –Vá até Quinn, ela pode ter uma admiração por você. Tenho uma sensação que ela usa sua vilanidade meio relutantemente, pode ser vulnerável. Encontre Sorry se ela não o tiver matado também. Corra, se esconda, use maldições imperdoáveis, faça o que precisar para sobreviver. – Ele recuou um pouco e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. –Se você sobreviver, então uma parte de mim também terá vivido.

Ela fechou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça. -Certo, prometo.

-Bom.

Ela baixou os olhos e falou baixo. –E se a Passagem funcionar?

-Então o mundo todo provavelmente vai mudar de uma forma imprevisível e possivelmente um pouco triste. Em outras palavras, não é uma coisa boa.

-Bem sucinto.

-Bem, se não consigo ser direto mesmo de frente com a morte, então quando vou ser?

Hermione colocou uma mão no rosto dele. –Realmente queria que esse guarda não estivesse ali.

-Por quê? Quer dizer, além do óbvio?

-Bem, se estes são os nossos últimos momentos juntos, posso pensar em maneiras melhores de passá-los.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. –Ah, pensei que isso _fosse_ o óbvio.

Ela ficou reta. –Talvez a gente deva fazer assim mesmo. Quem se importa com o guarda? – as bochechas dela coraram com essa oferta tão estranhamente aberta.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. –Me deixa entender isso. Você que eu faça sexo com você numa cela com um guarda olhando enquanto nossa arquiinimiga prepara nossa morte iminente?

-Bem... Com você falando desse jeito...

-Entendo. E tem mais algum clichê de livros ruins de comédia romântica que gostaria de invocar no momento?

-O único que consigo pensar é te implorar pra que me engravide para que eu possa ao menos ter seu filho após sua morte. – ela não podia acreditar que estavam fazendo piadas numa hora como essa, mas o que mais havia pra se fazer? Não dava pra ficar olhando os dedos por muito tempo sem ficar maluco.

Harry riu. –Ah, é claro. Mas você não deveria estar usando uma blusa com decote muito baixo e uma saia caída pela cintura?

-Só se deixar o cabelo até o meio das costas e colocar uma camisa de pirata desabotoada até o umbigo. E então teríamos que nos abraçar dramaticamente em frente a uma máquina de vento, preferencialmente com a barra de meu vestido ficando bem no limite da decência e com uma montanha escocesa ao fundo.

-Como vamos chamar isso? Não, espere, já sei... "Ela usou roupa preta de vinil."

-Não, não... Desavenças do Coração em Hogwarts.

-Paixões e Poções!

-Bruxos selvagens com varinhas muito longas! – ela falou de vez, tendo uma crise de riso. Harry apertou a barriga, lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos dos olhos. –Ai, céus... Vamos morrer, não é?

-Provavelmente – Harry conseguiu dizer entre o riso. As risadas deles vagarosamente se transformaram num silêncio tenso; ficaram sentados quietos, sem se olhar. O ataque momentâneo de risos não superando a situação que era no mínimo delicada. Ela ficou anestesiada, consciente apenas das pedras geladas sob eles e a mão dele fazendo círculos pelas costas dela.

-É muito cedo – Hermione finalmente disse. Harry não respondeu, apenas a apertou mais forte. Ela se apoiou contra ele, tentando lembrar se alguma vez na vida se sentira tão exausta. Parecia que uma vida tinha se passado desde que acordaram na casa de Dana naquela manhã. –Há tanta coisa que ainda quero te dizer – ela sussurrou.

-Eu sei – ele respondeu. Ela o olhou nos olhos e viu ali milhares de sonhos que não ousava ter e que secretamente desejava. O resto do mundo sumiu e tudo o que existia eram os olhos deles, suas íris verde-brilhantes cheias de uma expressão que não podia descrever. _Esperei a vida inteira que um homem me olhasse desse jeito,_ pensou. Passou os braços em volta dos ombros dele e o abraçou com força, apertando bem os olhos e tentando tirar um pouco de conforto da segurança do abraço dele. Um braço a envolveu em resposta, o outro se enganchando em seus cabelos. A lã bruta da capa dele arranhava a bochecha dela, ela a segurou entre os dedos como se fosse uma linha da vida. –Não era pra ser assim – ele disse rouco.

-Shhh – ela falou. –Não fale sobre isso.

-Devíamos ter anos...

-Não podemos mudar o passado e talvez não tenhamos futuro. Só o agora, vai ter que ser suficiente.

-Eu te amo – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Se tivesse cem anos e todas as palavras escritas, não poderia dizer o quanto.- colocou a bochecha contra o cabelo dela. –E agora é minha culpa que está aqui.

-Não – ela repetiu. –Tudo o que fiz, _eu _fiz por vontade própria. Não é sua culpa.

-Por que não ficou longe? – perguntou, sua voz sem nenhuma esperança.

-Não podia. Sabe por que? – ela recuou e olhou pra ele. –Porque, por mais brega que isso soe você é o único homem que já amei e te amei a vida inteira. Pronto, isso é o que eu precisava que soubesse. – suspirou como se a última declaração tivesse levado suas últimas forças. –Certo, podemos morrer agora.

O canto da boca dele se mexeu num meio sorriso. –Sim, que venham as Passagens e destinos piores que a morte, estamos prontos.

Apenas alguns minutos antes, a leviandade tinha conseguido quebrar a tensão... Agora, parecia tediosa e sem vida e só servia pra lembrar o tópico que tentavam evitar. Hermione fechou os olhos, evitando as lágrimas com muita força de vontade. Sentiu Harry se inclinar para frente e depois os lábios dele sobre os seus. Grata pela distração, respondeu ao beijo, relaxando em seus braços. Por alguns momentos se beijaram gentilmente, com cuidado, como se cada um tivesse medo que o outro pudesse quebrar. De repente, ele parou e recuou. Hermione abriu os olhos, confusa, e viu uma expressão muito estranha no rosto dele... Como se não tivesse certeza de onde estava ou do que estava fazendo. Ela se sentiu hipersensibilizada, os pequenos movimentos da mão dele em suas costas amplificados para grandes gestos arrebatadores. Ela podia sentia a pulsação dele acelerando e a dela correndo para acompanhar. Um calor passou entre eles; ela o segurou pelos ombros ao mesmo tempo que ele a apertou contra o peito, seus lábios se encontrando no meio com força quase suficiente para deixar roxo.

Qualquer observador com um pouco de sensibilidade ficaria com o rosto vermelho ao se deparar com o ardor dessa cena. Se continuasse a observar, tentaria pensar num tempo quando tivesse recebido um contato tão apaixonado quanto este, pois estava claro que as duas pessoas envolvidas não conseguiam o suficiente uma da outra. Beijavam-se com tanta fome que pareciam querer se devorar. O homem segurava a mulher tão forte que parecia querer fundir os dois corpos em um; o braço dela o segurava como se fosse a única coisa que evitasse sua queda num abismo fundo e escuro.

Mas Hermione não via nada disso com tanta objetividade, só se sentia queimar. Sentia a boca dele na sua e os músculos das costas dele sob seus braços; sentiu a mão dele se enfiar sob sua camisa, seus dedos quentes contra sua pele. Sentia a respiração dele contra seu rosto e ouvia seu pulso rugindo em seus ouvidos e ouviu a pergunta zumbindo em sua mente mesmo quando sua língua mergulhou na boca dele e quando sentiu a mão dele sobre seu seio a pergunta ainda persistia, uma que ela não tinha certeza se queria a resposta, mas que _precisava_ perguntar. –Harry – murmurou contra sua boca.

-Hummm – respondeu, sem parar. Ela colocou as mãos contra o peito dele e se forçou a afastá-lo. O rosto dele ganhou uma expressão confusa. –O que? Qual o problema?

Ela não parou pra recuperar o fôlego, com medo de perder a coragem. –O que você é? – respirou. –O que você é?

Ele apenas ficou olhando pra ele por um longo tempo, depois murchou e deixou a cabeça cair contra o peito. –Como é?

-O que você é? – repetiu. –Ela disse que você... era único de seu tipo. – ele concordou sem força. –Por Deus, Harry, o _que_ você é?

Quando ele levantou a cabeça, sua expressão era tão nua de preocupação que ela temeu ainda mais a resposta. –O que _você_ acha que sou?

-Não sei o que Allegra quis dizer, mas vou falar o que _sei_ que você é. – alisou os cabelos dele. –Você é um bom homem, mas tem seus defeitos. É um herói, mas um herói modesto. Vive no perigo, mas é cuidadoso. É poderoso, mas inseguro. Você me faz rir e me abraça quando estou triste. É muito bom em quadribol e um ótimo dançarino e é bom com crianças e adora sorvete e eu te amo.

Ele se inclinou pra frente e deu um beijo vagaroso, deliberado em sua testa. –Nada do que eu sou vai mudar nada disso – falou.

-Por que tem tanto medo de me contar? O que pode ser tão horrível?

-É isso, não tem nada de horrível. Poderia até ser maravilhoso. Não é que esteja com medo de te contar, é que tenho medo do que sou. Levou a maior parte de minha vida pra saber e aceitar o fato que... A maioria das coisas ruins que aconteceram comigo na verdade são minha culpa.

-Não são! São...

-Shhh, me escute. Por causa do que eu sou, meus pais morreram. Rony morreu. Dumbledore e Hagrid morreram. Por causa do que eu sou, sou perseguido. Outros foram feridos nessa perseguição e outros provavelmente serão feridos, talvez até você. Por causa do que sou, neguei meus sentimentos por você durante anos, mesmo depois de muito tempo sabendo em meu coração que não conseguiria viver sem você.

-Certo, esse suspense está me matando! Me diga logo ou juro que...

Foi até onde conseguiu ir. A porta do corredor abriu com força e os bruxos de vestes verdes começaram a entrar. Harry e Hermione levantaram como um só; ele ficou parcialmente na frente dela e de frente para a porta da cela. Os bruxos se alinharam de cada lado da porta e então Allegra entrou, sorrindo muito satisfeita. Tinha mudado as roupas; usava um longo vestido branco de um material estranho, diáfano que fluía como água em volta de suas pernas. Seu cabelo estava solto e caia sobre suas costas como um rio de tinta. Perto de sua beleza fria e perfeita Hermione repentinamente se sentiu como um sapato velho.

-Ah – Harry disse enquanto Allegra destrancava a porta da cela. –È sua roupa de morte? Muito acolhedor, mas sabe... Branco não é muito prático pra matar. As manchas de sangue nunca saem.

O sorriso sereno dela ficou debochado. –Sabia que podia contar com você, Harry. Mesmo de frente com a morte ainda tem um comentário irônico a fazer.

-Está na hora então?

-Sim – fez um gesto para alguns capangas. –Traga-os.

**

* * *

Harry e Hermione foram levados de volta pro salão circular escavado com as mãos presas atrás das costas. Andavam em silêncio cercados pelos bruxos de vestes verdes de Allegra, com ela liderando a procissão com suas vestes flutuando atrás de si. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas de Hermione quando pensou na probabilidade do fato que o homem a seu lado ser o amor de sua vida, essa percepção chegando cruelmente tarde no relacionamento deles e que ela tinha falado e tocado nele pela última vez.**

O corredor se abriu no palco das execuções, como Quinn tinha chamado. O queixo de Hermione caiu, pois o salão não estava como lembrava. O teto tinha sumido, ou sido encantado para desaparecer, deixando apenas o céu azul da meia noite e as estrelas brilhantes sobre eles. O salão estava circundado por tochas que não brilhavam com chamas, mas sim com um etéreo fogo verde, iluminando o salão com uma luz fria e misteriosa. Na plataforma elevada do outro lado do salão havia apenas a cadeira de retenção e o imponente pódio, no qual estavam duas tábulas de pedras cobertas com densas inscrições. Esse, só podia supor, era o ritual da passagem retirado da câmara sob a Filadélfia. Sorry estava atrás do pódio, as mãos juntas na frente, o rosto parcialmente coberto pelo capuz da capa. Em pé formando filas de frente para a plataforma estavam várias dezenas de bruxos encapados, presumivelmente os membros do Círculo e outros bruxos das trevas.

Quinn e Draco estavam esperando logo na entrada do salão e quando Allegra e sua trupe entraram, Quinn avançou e segurou o braço de Hermine, puxando-a para longe do grupo. Os guardas bruxos se afastaram e se juntaram aos outros; Draco segurou Harry e o conduziu até a plataforma. Hermione lutava pra se soltar de Quinn, que segurava tão forte quanto algemas de ferro. –Não! – ela gritou, inutilmente. –Harry!

-Shush!- Quinn sibilou. –Não pode ajudá-lo agora. – ficou de pé com uma mão sobre o ombro de Hermione, mantendo-a no lugar. Hermione olhava sem poder fazer nada, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e seus dentes rangendo em frustração.

Harry pensava muito rápido enquanto Draco o arrastava para plataforma. Poderia subjugar Draco, pensou, mas onde isso me levaria? Tem um exército de bruxos aqui e todos me odeiam. Ele viu Allegra tomar seu lugar na frente do pódio; Draco parou e olhou pra ela. Ela olhou pra Hermione, que estava de pé ao lado de Quinn. –Se certifique que ela fique bem aí – Quinn concordou. Allegra virou para um de seus guardas. –E você pode acorrentá-lo também. – ela disse, apontando com a cabeça na direção de Sorry. Depois de alguns segundos de um acatamento vazio, Sorry apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos, não parecendo estar muito surpreso.

-Eu ia te dizer... – Harry começou, olhando pra ele.

-Que ela já sabia de mim? – Sorry respondeu enquanto o guarda o levava até a plataforma. –Eu já desconfiava mesmo. Mas pensei que ela fosse usar toda minha ajuda na passagem antes de me prender no quintal.

-Posso ficar muito bem sem sua ajuda – Allegra falou. –Você nunca me ajudaria voluntariamente na passagem de Potter, como poderia confiar em você? Além disso, sempre arrumo uma segunda opinião para meus especialistas. – Ela inclinou a cabeça para um dos bruxos do outro lado do salão; ele deu um passo pro lado e uma mulher usando vestes azuis escuras avançou. Harry não a reconheceu. Olhou para Sorry, cujo queixo estava caído devido ao choque.

-Winter? – Sorry sussurrou. Harry fechou os olhos por um momento, outra peça do quebra-cabeça se encaixando. _Devia saber_, pensou. De que outro modo Leland teria passado exatamente pela mesma Passagem que Laura? Rios de sangue e florestas de espinhos e o "tam htab"? Os dois rituais foram feitos pela mesma pessoa e provavelmente no mesmo lugar. O choque parecia ter mandando Sorry de volta à infância enquanto ele olhava pra sua avó. –Winter... Como pôde ajudá-la? – Winter não respondeu. –O que fez com ela? – Sorry rosnou para Allegra.

_Não é obvio_? Harry pensou. Olhe pros olhos dela, está sob uma maldição Império. Allegra explicou, dando um sorriso indulgente para Winter. –Quando comecei minhas pesquisas sobre a passagem e consegui minha primeira cobaia, queria repetir as circunstâncias de uma passagem bem-sucedida pra maximizar as chances de uma passagem de sucesso, então levei Leland pra Nova Zelândia, pra casa de sua família, Sorry. Sua mãe eu estuporei, sua avó, alistei pra me ajudar. Ela fez o mesmo ritual em Leland que tinha feito em Laura até os mínimos detalhes. Não preciso dizer que não funcionou, mas o conhecimento que ela tinha do ritual me impressionou então a trouxe pra casa. Imagine minha surpresa quando o neto que tinha foto por toda casa e de quem ela falava tanto apareceu na minha porta dizendo ser um grande bruxo mal. – Sorry mordia os lábios, provavelmente se xingando mentalmente. –Então nunca teve chance de me enganar, lamento dizer. Especialmente porque Winter deixou escapar que sua namorada de muitos anos morava na mesma casa que meu amiguinho Harry Potter.

-Por que me manteve por perto?

-Curiosidade, acho. Você também foi um meio muito útil pra dar informações a Harry que o trouxeram até mim. E se eu ia manter Winter em segredo até do Círculo, eu precisava de _alguém_ que estivesse trabalhando visivelmente nos documentos sobre a Passagem. – ela acenou para o bruxo que o segurava. –Coloque-o com a Drª Granger. – Sorry foi colocado ao lado de Hermione, seu guarda se mantendo a seu lado. Allegra se voltou para Harry.

-Então, onde está aquele seu mestre? Vamos ter o prazer de sua presença? – Harry perguntou.

-Provavelmente não. Meu mestre escolhe quando nos visitar, não mando convites. Essa ocasião é de grande importância para nós, mas meu mestre pode facilmente nos observar à distância. – ela olhou para Draco. –Coloque-o na cadeira. – ela virou para o pódio e ela e Winter se concentraram na preparação.

Draco empurrou Harry na cadeira de madeira. Harry manteve o olhar fixo em Hermione, observando-a do outro lado do salão enquanto Draco fechava as algemas embutidas sobre seus tornozelos. Ele removeu as correntes e segurou os pulsos de Harry sobre as algemas dos braços da cadeira, fechando-os. Harry observou enquanto Draco movia seus dedos sobre as barras de metal pra colocar os pinos da trava no lugar... só que ele não fez isso de verdade, apenas fingiu. Os pinos das travas ficaram onde estavam. Ele tinha deixando as algemas fechadas, mas não trancadas. Harry manteve sua expressão cuidadosamente neutra enquanto observava Draco repetir o mesmo processo em seu outro pulso, até o último movimento, eliminando assim a possibilidade dele simplesmente ter cometido um desastroso erro. Quando Draco terminou, Harry fez um pequeno movimento com o pé esquerdo e sentiu a algema sobre seu tornozelo ceder um pouco; também estava destrancada.

Antes mesmo que pudesse tentar imaginar o que isso significava, Harry sentiu alguma coisa sendo enfiada sorrateiramente dentro de sua manga sob seu antebraço esquerdo, algo longo e estreito... Era sua varinha. Harry, abismado, encarou os olhos claros de Draco e foi então que a situação deu uma guinada repentina.

A pálpebra esquerda de Draco caiu numa piscada bem rápida, mas bem intencional.

Harry desviou o olhar imediatamente com medo de denunciar alguma coisa em sua expressão. Draco fingiu estar checando as algemas, depois levantou e deu um passo pro lado. Harry tentou manter sua compostura enquanto sua mente corria. Draco estava _ajudando_. Ele tinha deixado suas algemas destrancadas e escondido sua varinha. E _se_ ele estava do lado deles então... Seus olhos foram pra Quinn, ao lado de Hermione. Se Draco e Quinn estavam do lado deles então essa situação não estava tão desesperançosa. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era escolher o momento certo e talvez tivesse chance.

**

* * *

Hermione observava enquanto Draco prendia Harry na cadeira, sua visão bloqueada momentaneamente pelo corpo esguio dele. A mão de Quinn continuava firme sobre seu ombro e Sorry estava de pé, em silêncio, a seu lado. Hermione se sentia anestesiada com desespero e inevitabilidade do que estava pra ver. Perguntou-se se conseguiria fisicamente ver, mas sabia que Allegra faria tudo o que pudesse pra _forçá-la_ a assistir.**Hermione observava enquanto Draco prendia Harry na cadeira, sua visão bloqueada momentaneamente pelo corpo esguio dele. A mão de Quinn continuava firme sobre seu ombro e Sorry estava de pé, em silêncio, a seu lado. Hermione se sentia anestesiada com desespero e inevitabilidade do que estava pra ver. Perguntou-se se conseguiria fisicamente ver, mas sabia que Allegra faria tudo o que pudesse pra a assistir. 

Apesar de seu desejo desesperado de não pensar nisso, sua mente fazia círculos ao redor da idéia de como seria viver sem ele. Mal podia entender o conceito, nunca ficara longe dele mais do que durante as férias de Hogwarts. Enquanto imaginava essa possibilidade sinistra, não era na ausência do homem que amava em que ela mais pensava, ao invés disso, não queria perder o homem que era seu companheiro, seu amigo, a parede onde se apoiar. Em todas as maneiras que ele afetava sua vida no dia-a-dia, pequenas coisas que coletivamente formavam o relacionamento mais importante que ela tivera. Como poderei passar por um dia sabendo que ele não me dará boa noite ao fim? Como poderei escrever outro trabalho ou ler algum outro livro sabendo que ele nunca me trará chá ou me fazer parar e ir dormir? Ele é parte de tudo que faço, de tudo que _sou_. Como posso passar pela minha vida sozinha sem a outra metade de mim?

Enquanto Draco prendia Harry na cadeira, Hermione sentiu Quinn soltando as correntes de seus pulsos. Ela não disse nada enquanto longos dedos abriam a trava nas correntes; foi necessário todo o controle que tinha pra ficar quieta e em silêncio enquanto as correntes eram vagarosa e silenciosamente levantadas de suas mãos. Quinn segurou seus dois pulsos com uma mão e os apertou juntos rapidamente, a mensagem muito clara. "Mantenha as mãos assim como se ainda estivessem acorrentadas". Ela sentiu Quinn colocar alguma coisa no bolso de sua capa. Não era sua varinha, mas não estava claro o que realmente era. Hermione olhou a seu redor pra ver se havia o perigo de estarem sendo observadas, não tinha ninguém atrás delas e o bruxo vigiando Sorry estava do outro lado do prisioneiro, sua visão bloqueada por Quinn.

Hermione pensou rápido. Quinn estava tentando ajudar. O que diabos ela está fazendo do lado de Draco? Talvez esteja trabalhando disfarçada pra prendê-lo. Mas _me_ deixar solta não vai ajudar muito. O que posso fazer contra um salão cheio de bruxos das trevas?

Draco estava agora de pé ao lado da cadeira de Harry, as mãos atrás das costas. Harry olhava para frente, o rosto estranhamente tenso e firme. Allegra virou para encarar os bruxos reunidos, dando as costas para Hermione. Winter estava de pé quieta ao lado do pódio.

-Meus amigos. – Allegra disse. –Obrigada por vir. Estamos prontos para começar. – Winter entregou –lhe um cálice de pedra que estava numa estante atrás do pódio. Allegra puxou uma pequena faca e ficou ao lado de Harry. Segurou um de seus dedos e fez um pequeno corte na ponta; o rosto de Harry não demonstrou nenhuma dor. Ela segurou o cálice sob o dedo e deixou uma gota de seu sangue cair no recipiente. Misturou o conteúdo e segurou contra o lábio de Harry. Ele apenas olhou feio pra ela, que sorriu. –Sabe que posso fazer você beber.

Harry suspirou, olhando o cálice. –O que é?

-Apenas vinho e agora um pouco de você. É um símbolo.

-Então pra que? Continue logo.

Allegra deu os ombros e guardou o cálice. Pegou alguns pequenos objetos que Hermione não conseguiu identificar e os pressionou contra a mão de Harry. Mergulhou um pequeno pincel numa lata e se inclinou sobre ele, levando o pincel até seu rosto... Mas o objeto não o tocou.

De repente, o braço direito de Harry subiu, as algemas caindo inertes a seu lado; numa fração de segundos, sua mão avançou e apertou com força a garganta de Allegra. O cálice caiu de sua mão e se esmigalhou no chão, molhando as vestes dela de vinho.

Os bruxos reunidos por todo salão avançaram como se estivessem com pressa de ajudá-la, mas num segundo Draco puxou sua varinha de seu cinto e se colocou entre eles e a cadeira. –Nem tentem – sibilou. O queixo de Hermione estava caído de choque.

Harry chutou as correntes do tornozelo e vagarosamente levantou, os dedos firmes no pescoço dela. Balançou o outro pulso e sua varinha caiu em sua mão. Hermione percebeu num piscar de olhos que Draco tinha apenas fingindo prendê-lo na cadeira e provavelmente tinha lhe escondido a varinha... E agora o protegia. Sua cabeça começava a doer; as variáveis estavam mudando rápido demais.

O rosto de Harry era uma máscara de fúria enquanto segurava Allegra com o braço esticado. –Apenas me dê um motivo – rosnou. Winter estava pacificamente ao lado dela, seu rosto vazio. Draco observava os bruxos reunidos, seus olhos abertos e alertas, cada músculo tenso.

Um dos bruxos de vestes verdes avançou um pouco e jogou o capuz para trás; era Lúcio Malfoy. –Me dê a varinha, Draco. – falou. –Não quer proteger Potter depois de tudo o que fez com você.

Os lábios de Draco se curvaram num sorriso sarcástico. –O que ele fez não é nada em comparação ao que você fez. Para trás, pai... Ou então vai encontrar todos aqueles que mandou para morte. – Lúcio hesitou.

-Está blefando.

Draco nem piscou. –Quer descobrir? – Lúcio recuou.

As mãos de Allegra apertaram o pulso de Harry, o rosto dela já meio azul. Hermione sentiu uma ponta de satisfação observando isso. Não havia misericórdia no rosto de Harry, os dentes cerrados expostos e seus olhos verdes pareciam fazer buracos através dela.

-E agora o que?- ela falou. –Pode me matar, Harry, mas até onde acha que chegaria? – a sobrancelha esquerda de Harry levantou um pouco ao ouvir isso; ele levantou os olhos pro rosto de Hermione e depois por cima do ombro dela até Quinn. Hermione viu pelo canto do olho Quinn fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

-Draco – disse baixo. Draco fez que sim, sem tirar os olhos dos bruxos preparados pra avançar na plataforma, impedidos apenas pela ameaça da ponta de sua varinha e pela crença de Lucio na determinação do filho. Ninguém queria ser o primeiro. Harry olhou de novo para Allegra. –Um – sussurrou. –Dois. Três!

No "três" várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, mas quase foram imediatamente perdidas no meio do pandemônio que se espalhou. Harry soltou o pescoço de Allegra, a pegou pela cintura e a _jogou _na multidão de leais seguidores, fazendo vários deles cair. Ao mesmo tempo, Draco pulou da plataforma e se perdeu no meio dos bruxos surpresos, estuporando qualquer um que o tocasse com um movimento de sua varinha. Quinn foi para o lado e abriu as correntes de Sorry com a varinha e Hermione correu pra encontrar Harry enquanto ele pulava da plataforma, enfiando a varinha no bolso da capa. O feitiço, o feitiço, ela pensou. Se pudermos fazer o feitiço agora, teríamos uma enorme vantagem. Pela expressão no rosto dele, tinha pensado a mesma coisa.

Infelizmente nenhum dos dois chegou muito longe. Ela foi imediatamente agarrada pela cintura por alguém atrás dela, e Harry foi derrubado por um bruxo que veio voando da esquerda. Quem a capturou arrastou-a de volta pelo salão e se cercou com vários outros bruxos; ela não podia fazer nada a não ser assistir a lutas e ao caos que surgiu.

Toda câmara parecia cheia de gritos, enquanto feitiços e maldições voavam como bolas. Ela viu quando Quinn desviou e rolou pra evitar uma e depois estuporou outro bruxo que ainda estava levantando a varinha pra ela. Draco usava os punhos _e_ a varinha pra abrir caminho pela confusão, tentando chegar até Harry, que estava em estado bem pior. A maioria dos bruxos do Círculo estava logicamente se concentrando nele, que era atacado de todos os lados por varinhas. Os que Draco estuporou se recusavam teimosamente a permanecer estuporados, levantando toda hora.

-Harry! – Hermione gritou. Ele estava rapidamente desaparecendo sob uma pilha de bruxos de vestes verdes.

Draco se desvencilhou das mãos que o seguravam e avançou até Harry, mas quando chegou lá, não conseguia nem _encontrá-lo_ no que estava começando a parecer uma pilha como no rugby, com Harry embaixo.

Quinn avançou apressada, mas de repente encontrou Allegra de pé em sua frente, parecendo furiosa como o diabo... Antes que Quinn pudesse reagir se viu recebendo um forte murro que a deixou no chão. Allegra virou e acertou Draco nas costas com sua varinha. Ele virou, apertando o machucado, tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. –Pegaram ele? – perguntou em direção à pilha.

-Eu peguei! – alguém gritou. –Espere, perdi... Que inferno! – O bruxo gritou. A pilha estava... tremendo, parecendo absurdamente como se estivesse em trabalho de parto. Como se, Hermione percebeu, alguém estivesse empurrando de baixo. Os gritos dos bruxos ficaram confusos, perplexos, surpresos.

Os cabelos da nuca dela começaram a se eriçar. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, pensou. O próprio ar parecia eletricamente carregado. A magia estava muito densa nessa câmara e algum sentido além dos cinco nos quais confiava fazia cócegas na base de sua espinha, sussurrando que ninguém estava preparado.

De uma vez, a pilha foi empurrada com força para cima; alguma coisa _explodiu_ no meio dela e voou pelo ar... Hermione ficou pasma ao perceber que era Harry. Olhou pra cima, abismada.

Ele estava flutuando no ar a uns seis metros de altura, e parecia meio louco. O queixo de Hermione caiu ao vê-lo, porque estava diferente. Ele estava... Bem, _brilhando _foi o adjetivo mais próximo que sua mente conseguiu encontrar, apesar de não estar totalmente certo. Ele parecia vagamente iluminado por holofotes, seus cabelos e capa se mexiam apesar de não haver vento e o verde de seus olhos estava tão brilhante que pareciam pegar fogo.

Alguém levantou a varinha e tentou acertá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido. Foi para frente movimentando-se facilmente pelo ar, sem dar nenhuma pista de como estava fazendo isso. Os bruxos do Círculo não pareciam muito interessados; entre Sorry, Draco e Quinn a maioria deles tinha sido estuporada várias vezes, mesmo assim continuavam a não ligar para o efeito.

Harry estava... Voando. Sem vassoura. Sem carro enfeitiçado. Sem nenhum traço evidente de ajuda mágica. Sem varinhas, sem feitiços, sem encantos. Apenas no ar e percorrendo a sala como os pomos que tanto treinara para pegar. Não era levitação era vôo de verdade. O cérebro de Hermione doía de ver isso. Pensou no guarda de Grunnings deixando-os passar. Pensou na confiança dele que _podia_ entrar no cofre nas catacumbas mesmo sem os feitiços pra abrir. Pensou na incapacidade de Voldemort de matá-lo mesmo quando ele era apenas um bebê supostamente indefeso.

E pensou em Allegra dizendo que ele único de um tipo.

Allegra correu até a plataforma, olhando com raiva pra seu oponente repentinamente à prova de gravidade. –Belo show, garoto voador! Pareço impressionada?

-Não – ele disse e depois deu um mergulho pra baixo, enfiando os dois pés no peito dela, fazendo com que batesse as costas contra a parede da câmara. Ele pousou na plataforma, suas botas tremendo contra as pedras. –Parece patética.

Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico para ele. –Bem, pelo menos _eu_ posso contar com meus amigos.

Antes que Harry pudesse ao menos abrir a boca pra responder, foi derrubado no chão por um bruxo que se jogou em suas costas. Não era hora de um intervalo para chá? Hermione pensou. A luta continuava inalterada. Bruxos de vestes verdes estavam no chão, correndo perigo extremo de serem pisoteados até a morte. Quinn, tendo acabado de se levantar com esforço depois de ter sido derrubada, estava de pé, de costas para Draco, desviando das azarações e jogando algumas em qualquer um que se aproximasse dela.

Harry levantou e encarou o bruxo que o derrubara. Era Lúcio Malfoy. –Olá, Lucio. – ele disse. –Legal de seu filho supostamente morto ter me dado uma mão.

-Não tenho medo de você – Lucio disse, puxando a varinha. Enquanto Hermione olhava, Harry esticou o braço e segurou a testa de Lúcio entre os dedos. Não podia ver o que ele fez, mas Lúcio teve um tremor convulsivo e caiu como uma pedra.

-Devia ter – Harry murmurou, depois virou e foi na direção de Hermione com passos largos. Eles se olharam, pensando como se fossem um só. Pronto? Sim. Harry levantou a mão e então apontou pra ela. Agora.

Ela começou a falar a primeira estrofe do feitiço, vendo os lábios dele se moverem enquanto fazia o mesmo. Ele levantou as duas mãos enquanto se aproximava dela e os bruxos que a seguravam foram jogados como que por uma onda, deixando-a sozinha de pé. Enquanto a segunda estrofe passava por seus lábios, Hermione começou a sentir uma vibração passando por seu corpo, como se estivesse sentada no capô de um carro que estava correndo e sua mão direita começou a formigar. Um bruxo do Círculo correu até Harry pelo lado... Sem nem trocar o passo, Harry levantou as mãos na direção do atacante e ele voou pra longe.

Hermione teve que resistir à vontade de recuar quando ele se aproximou. Ela não sabia o que pensar dele. Não tinha muita certeza se sabia quem ele era... mas tinha _certeza_ que uma parte dela tinha medo dele.

O bruxo que a segurava antes levantou atrás dela. Sem nem pensar, Hermione se curvou e pegou uma varinha que alguém deixara cair e a apontou, estuporando-o. A varinha desconhecida enviou um choque pelo braço dela e ela largou de vez, virando para Harry. Dois bruxos viam na direção dele por lados opostos e ele pulou no ar, fazendo com que se batessem sob si.

Ele estendeu a mão na direção dela e ela sentiu os pés deixando o chão. Hermione respirou de vez e se forçou a ficar calma enquanto subia vagarosamente até a altura dele. Eles se encararam enquanto diziam a terceira estrofe. A magia que sentira correndo por seu corpo começou a passar pra seu braço até sua mão direita, que brilhava com uma luz vermelha. Podia ver que Harry estava sendo afetado do mesmo jeito. Quando a última palavra deixava seus lábios, podia sentir a magia lutando pra fugir de seu controle e correr selvagem, ela se forçou a se concentrar no feitiço que estava fazendo.

Tudo isso levou mais que meio minuto. Ela arriscou uma olhada lá pra baixo... Nada parecia estar muito bem pela direita. Os bruxos do Círculo se recusavam a ficar no chão e toda hora faziam novos ataques. Sorry estava inconsciente no chão. Quinn estava utilizando seu braço esquerdo, o direito mole e sem movimento. O rosto de Draco estava pálido, mas não ia demorar muito até que fosse derrotado. Esses bruxos tinham uma proteção poderosa contra estuporamento e outros ataques mágicos, nada podia afetá-los por muito tempo. Um murro na cara era quase mais eficiente. Allegra estava na plataforma olhando, aparentemente sem considerar o final disso incerto o suficiente a ponto de merecer que se cansasse.

Hermione olhou de novo para Harry. Puxou-a para frente até que estivesse a meio metro dele. Ela o encarou e tentou se concentrar, tentou pensar somente na forte ligação que tinha com ele, que a bibliotecária falou que era tão necessária. Ele levantou a mão e ela fez o mesmo; depois de um sinal implícito eles as colocaram entre si. Pelo canto do olho ela podia ver que Allegra os observava com raiva.

Suas mãos se encontraram fazendo o barulho de palmas, o brilho vermelho envolvendo os dois. Hermione gritou de dor quando o choque que pareceu de milhares de volts passou por seu corpo. O rosto de Harry estava contorcido numa careta assustadora e seus cabelos estavam arrepiados, a capa dos dois se enrolando neles. Allegra agora tentava detê-los. Estava com a varinha em punho, jogando maldição atrás de maldição neles, mas todas eram inexplicavelmente desviadas. Ela gritou para um bruxo próximo fazer alguma coisa, apontando agitada na direção deles.

Hermione apertava os dedos de Harry com força, a outra mão segurando o próprio pulso pra manter as mãos dos dois juntas. Ouviu-se dizendo a quarta estrofe sem nem perceber que estava abrindo a boca; só podia presumir que Harry estava fazendo sua parte. A cada sílaba o circuito mágico que tinham formado ficava mais forte. Hermione lutava pra continuar segurando a mão dele e seu cérebro pedia pelo amor de Deus que ela soltasse.

Abriu os olhos enquanto a última palavra passava por seus lábios, aliviada ao ver que ele falava ao mesmo tempo em que ela. Quando o feitiço foi concluído, uma onda de luz vermelha se espalhou por todas as direções partindo das mãos unidas, inundando todo o salão com um brilho cor de sangue. O fluxo de magia desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto surgiu e ela ficou simplesmente segurando a mão de Harry a alguns metros do chão.

Os bruxos do Círculo de vestes verdes ainda lutavam, mas para seu espanto, suas varinhas não funcionavam mais. Um a um, foram recuando, repentinamente hesitantes. Allegra balançava a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar. Draco, com um sorriso de pura satisfação no rosto, prontamente estuporou vários bruxos... Eles ficaram no chão dessa vez. Com a varinha em punho, juntou o resto de um lado do salão. Hermione soltou a mão de Harry e desceu vagarosamente até o chão. Os outros ficaram apenas olhando pra Harry que flutuava suavemente até o chão.

Encarou Allegra, suas mãos na cintura. –Ok. Agora o que?

Do nada, um dos capangas anônimos de veste verde de repente deu um grito e avançou até Harry pela esquerda. Harry deu um passo pro lado desse kamikaze e enfiou o pé em sua barriga, depois segurou a cabeça do capanga e a esmagou contra seu joelho, jogando-o pro lado. Recuou e encarou os outros, vermelho. –Certo, quem é o próximo? – gritou. –Querem continuar isso? Por mim tudo bem! Mais alguém quer tentar? – Ninguém aceitou o desafio. –Bom. Então todos vocês vão viver pra ver uma cela legal, confortável.

Allegra ainda parecia meramente envergonhada com o rumo dos eventos. Não parecia nem remotamente assustada ou furiosa. –Você presume demais, Harry.

-O que vai fazer? Dizer "bu" e balançar os dedos pra mim?

-Meu mestre...

-Ah, já chega de falar de seu maldito Mestre! Ainda não vimos nenhum fio de cabelo dele! Sabe, estou começando a me perguntar se realmente _existe_ um Mestre, Allegra. Talvez seja só você.

-Potter – Draco murmurou. –Odeio interromper seu melodrama, mas não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo. E agora o que?

Harry olhou rapidamente pra ele. –Bem, já que você parece ser o mágico tirando coelhos da cartola por aqui, prefiro pensar que você se planejou pra essa situação.

-Não pensei tão longe. Pra dizer a verdade, não tinha muitas esperanças que você ia viver tanto.

Harry deu um riso abafado. –Seu voto de confiança é comovente. – Hermione olhava de um para o outro, pensando como era reconfortante ver que Draco e Harry estavam tão longe de ser amigos quanto antes, o heroísmo inesperado do primeiro não foi suficiente pra isso. Dava certo sentido de ordem e estabilidade ao universo o fato deles não estar correndo pra se tornarem irmãos de sangue. Harry recuou alguns passos sem tirar os olhos de Allegra. –E agora mandamos uma mensagem pra DI e esperamos a cavalaria.

-Não é necessário – Sorry disse. –Mandei uma coruja e um localizador de aparatação para Remo Lupin logo antes da cerimônia da Passagem começar. Devem chegar aqui breve.

Harry sorriu. –Bom. Fico feliz que alguém tenha pensado antes.

Sorry andou até o lado de Harry. –E quanto a Winter? Não pode fazer algo por ela?

Todos olharam pra onde ela estava, ainda atrás do pódio, sem ter se movido um centímetro durante toda confusão. Harry mordeu o lábio e depois concordou. –Draco, fique de olho no salão, certo? – Draco balançou brevemente a cabeça que sim, sem tirar os olhos dos bruxos. Harry e Sorry subiram na plataforma onde Winter continuava placidamente olhando pra frente. Hermione observava de longe, ficando perto de Quinn que parecia prestes a desmaiar. Harry parou do lado de Winter e olhou em seus olhos vazios.

-Não estou muito familiarizado com esta maldição. – Sorry admitiu.

-Geralmente só pode ser tirada pelo bruxo que a impôs – Harry explicou, olhando pra Allegra. –Mas vou ver o que posso fazer. – olhou pro rosto ansioso de Sorry. –Agora... Ela está sob controle há muito tempo e seu cérebro vai precisar de um tempo pra se recuperar. Provavelmente vai perder a consciência de imediato. – Sorry concordou e ficou atrás dela, preparado pra segurá-la caso caísse. Harry pensou por um momento, alisando o queixo depois ficou de frente para Winter e colocou as mãos em cada lado da cabeça dela. Hermione viu as mãos dele estalarem um pouco e o corpo de Winter ficando tenso. Harry se afastou e Winter caiu nos braços de Sorry, inconsciente.

Hermione observava a cena na plataforma. Quinn estava de olhos fechados, os dentes pressionados com força pra evitar os gritos de dor por causa do braço, que parecia estar quebrado. Draco olhava os bruxos do Círculo. Ninguém, infelizmente, olhava Allegra.

Um pequeno movimento chamou a atenção de Hermione e ela virou bem a tempo de ver Allegra se curvar rapidamente e pegar alguma coisa do chão perto da plataforma. Fez um barulho de surpresa ao notar que era uma espada com a lamina suja de sangue... Provavelmente, percebeu, o sangue da mulher desconhecida que tinha sido morta como ela. Allegra se mexeu numa velocidade impressionante, estava na plataforma antes que qualquer um percebesse o que estava acontecendo. –Harry, cuidado! – Hermione gritou.

Harry virou a tempo de vê-la se lançando sobre ele, a espada levantada para cortá-lo bem ao meio. Reagiu rapidamente, levantando o braço de direito e girando-o na direção dela pra desviar a lâmina. Hermione se preparou pra ver o jorro de sangue que esperava quando a espada de Allegra atingiu o braço de Harry na altura do cotovelo... Mas ao invés disso, só ouviu o barulho de metal contra metal.

Quando balançou o braço para frente, uma espada apareceu na mão de Harry e encontrou a lâmina de Allegra no ar, ainda brilhando por sua materialização. –Há! – ele exclamou aliviado. Hermione arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a espada na mão de Harry. Era de Godrico Gryffindor, o punho cheio de jóias inconfundível. Quando se formou, Harry descobriu um longo pacote em seu quarto, um presente de Dumbledore. A espada estava lá, junto com um bilhete tipicamente misterioso do diretor. Os rumores correram soltos no mundo mágico (onde a conversa era _excessivamente_ barata... Principalmente fofocas sobre Potter, um tópico amado e infinito) que Harry e seu pai eram descendentes diretos de Godrico Gryffindor e por isso a espada tinha sido lhe dada, mas essa ascendência nunca fora confirmada apesar de Hermione sempre se perguntar sobre isso. Harry mantinha a espada pendurada na parede de seu quarto... Ou não? –Boa tentativa – ele disse agora para Allegra.

Ela recuou, mantendo a espada entre eles. –Está com medo de me enfrentar sem magia?

-Por que teria?

-Bem, lutas com espada sempre foi sua pior disciplina. Nunca conseguiu me vencer.

-Os tempos mudam.

-Veremos – ela consertou a postura e levantou a parte reta da espada até a testa. Harry fez o mesmo, e então ficaram se encarando _en garde_.

O momento pareceu se prolongar para sempre. Hermione estava de pé com os punhos tão apertados que mais tarde encontraria marcas em forma de meia lua nas palmas das mãos, por causa das unhas. Sorry, com a avó em seus braços, recuou devagar da plataforma até uma distância segura. Draco matinha os olhos em seus prisioneiros, ignorando os acontecimentos, mas Quinn observava em silêncio, apertando o braço com força contra o corpo.

Hermione se perguntou o que estavam esperando... E então olhou melhor pro rosto deles e entendeu. A expressão de Harry era tão firme e calma quanto um _iceberg_. A de Allegra era tensa e agitada e piorando a cada segundo. Ele estava deixando que a mente dela fizesse parte de seu trabalho, do mesmo modo que Rony costumava deixar o tempo passar e deixá-la nervosa no torneio de xadrez que disputavam. Finalmente Allegra fez o primeiro movimento, como tinha de fazer... Pois estava dolorosamente claro que Harry esperaria para sempre.

Ela avançou com a espada na direção dele, que desviou, e então começou. Eles se moviam para frente e para trás sobre a plataforma, o barulho dos encontros das espadas enchendo o salão enquanto lutavam de um lado para o outro.

-Você praticou – ela disse.

-É mesmo?

-Sete anos atrás eu provavelmente já teria ganhado.

-Talvez você tenha piorado.

Ela se lançou pra frente, enfiando a espada para cima. Ele rodopiou e atingiu a espada, forçando-a a dar um passo para frente pra se equilibrar do ataque e eles trocaram de posição, se encarando novamente, a intensidade dos golpes aumentando ao mesmo tempo em que gotas de suor começavam a se formar sobre suas sobrancelhas.

-Lembra da última vez que fizemos isso? – ela perguntou.

-Não.

-Acabamos fazendo sexo no armário de equipamentos numa grande pilha de esteiras de batalha.

-Ah, é por _isso_ que queria essa luta? Esperando que a história se repetisse? Lamento, já sou comprometido e não me importo se está assanhada.

Ele se abaixou quando ela cortou com a espada na direção dele, depois rolou passando dela, ficando agachado enquanto ela virava bem a tempo de impedir que ele corresse e passasse por ela. –Suas habilidades de luta com certeza melhoraram.

-A prática leva a perfeição. Pena que os capangas que me manda geralmente não podem oferecer muita coisa.

Hermione estava tão tensa que parecia que ia explodir em mil pedacinhos a qualquer momento. –Como podem ser tão relaxados com isso? – sibilou.

-É uma estratégia de ataque. – Quinn sussurrou. –Não estão nada relaxados. Cada um espera distrair o outro tempo suficiente pra terminar.

Harry tinha feito Allegra recuar até a borda da plataforma, até descer um significante degrau. Ele atacou uma vez e ela se desequilibrou para trás, caindo de costas no chão, mas conseguindo manter a espada na mão. Harry deu um passo pra frente e pulou sobre ela, girando no ar e caindo do outro lado dela, de frente para plataforma. Ela mal teve tempo de se levantar desajeitada antes dele atacá-la novamente. As lâminas giravam cada vez mais rápidas no ar, os pés deles dançando sobre o chão de pedra da câmara. –Estou impressionada – ela disse, começando a ofegar um pouco. –Talvez esteja melhor que eu.

-Você sabia disso antes de me atacar – ele disse.

-Está vendo o sangue nessa espada?

-Sim.

-Lembra como veio parar aqui?

-Sim.

-Bem, mantenha isso em mente... Talvez possamos refazer a cena sem os dublês. – ela de repente se afastou e andou rápido até onde Hermione e Quinn estavam, com a espada erguida. Harry saiu correndo e pulou no ar sobre a cabeça dela, caindo bem em seu caminho. Allegra parou de imediato, as sobrancelhas levantadas. –Pulo legal! E sem um trampolim!

-Deixe-as fora disso – ele disse. –Isso é entre mim e você.

Os lábios de Allegra se curvaram numa careta e pela primeira vez a falsa jovialidade deixou sua expressão. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Hermione... Nunca a tinha visto sem aquele meio-sorriso irônico e sarcástico no rosto. Agora que o sorriso sumira, podia ver a escuridão atrás de seus belos traços e era aterrorizante. –Que seja – ela disse e o atacou de novo.

Dessa vez não houve discussões, nem provocações, nem manobras incríveis. Sem _finesse_ e sem poupar nada. Eles agora apenas tentavam matar um ao outro, bem simples e direto. As espadas eram quase borrões na frente deles, e seus gemidos e ofegos eram audíveis a todos. Hermione quase não conseguia acompanhar, de tão rápido que se moviam.

Harry recuou e se preparou para o ataque seguinte. Allegra fingiu uma defesa e depois deu um passo sob a lâmina dele e enfiou sua espada no peito dele. Hermione ouviu alguém gritar e percebeu que tinha sido ela mesma, colocou as mãos na boca, não querendo distraí-lo. Harry gritou de dor... A lâmina de Allegra tinha perfurado através de seu ombro esquerdo, logo abaixo da clavícula. A ponta saia por suas costas por bons 20 centímetros. O braço esquerdo ficou pendurado, inútil, o direito de alguma forma segurando a própria espada. Hermione queria ajudá-lo, mas temia que qualquer movimento que fizesse só piorasse as coisas.

Allegra cruelmente girou a espada na carne; Harry deu um grito rouco e caiu sobre os joelhos, seu rosto contorcido de dor, sangue escorrendo pelo lado de seu peito. –Como caem os grandes – Allegra disse. –O grande Harry Potter, uma ameaça para Voldemort e todas as coisas das trevas, o único de seu tipo... Se debatendo como um inseto num alfinete bem aqui aos meus pés.

Ele olhou duro pra ela. –O que está esperando? – conseguiu dizer entre os dentes cerrados. –Continue!

Hermione observava anestesiada. Faça alguma coisa, sua mente insistia. Ela deu um passo para frente, com a vaga intenção de se jogar sobre Allegra, mas Quinn a segurou. –Não – sussurrou. –Não vai ajudá-lo se acabar se matando. Confie nele.

-Lamento, Harry – Allegra dizia. –Sabe, tem uma parte de mim que realmente gosta de você.

-Esqueça – ele disse. –É tarde demais.

-Muito bem – ela disse. Preparou-se para retirar a espada e enfiar novamente nele... Mas antes que o fizesse, Harry levantou sua mão esquerda enfraquecida e segurou a lâmina da espada. Sangue escorria de sua mão, mas ele não largou. Allegra estava surpresa demais pra fazer qualquer coisa no momento. Harry levantou rapidamente deu um chute na barriga dela, que caiu no chão, mas sua espada ficou no peito de Harry.

Ele segurou o punho da espada, apertou os olhos e a puxou do ombro, um grito rasgando sua garganta quando o fez. Murmurou algumas palavras e colocou a palma da mão sobre o ferimento durante um instante, os dedos brilhando brevemente e o sangue estancou.

Jogou a espada de Allegra pra uma distância segura e ficou sobre ela, sua respiração entrando e saindo do peito, o rosto cheio de raiva e dor. Allegra se ergueu devagar até ficar de joelhos, as palmas erguidas em súplica. Ela deu os ombros, se rendendo. O meio-sorriso irônico estava de volta. –Certo, você venceu. – inclinou a cabeça para trás, expondo o peito. –Estou pronta. Pode prosseguir.

Ele ficou parado, olhando para ela por um momento, pensando. Ele não vai fazer isso, Hermione pensou. Claro que não vai.

Harry ergueu a espada sobre a cabeça, pronto para atacar. _Ah, Deus, Harry_, Hermione pensou. _Não faça isso_. Podia sentir Quinn ficando tensa a seu lado. O rosto dele estava terrível, a fúria e a dor distorcendo suas feições geralmente amigáveis, quase deixando irreconhecíveis. A espada parou no ápice do golpe e ficou ali. Com os olhos estreitados, olhou pra ela.

-O que está esperando? – Allegra sussurrou. –Me mate. Sabe que quer. Lembra como te traí? Lembra como tirei seu coração e pisei nele com todas travas de minha chuteira? Lembra como te fiz pensar que eu tinha matado Hermione? Lembra de Lefty? Vingue-se! Mereceu!

-Harry, não! – Hermione gritou. –Não faça isso!

-Eu devo – falou, com um tremor na voz. –As coisas que ela fez... Tenho que detê-la.

-Tem que detê-la – Hermione deu um passo hesitante na direção dele. A espada balançava no ar enquanto ele olhava para essa mulher, cujas ações assombraram-no durante toda sua vida adulta. Quanto a Allegra, ela apenas estava placidamente de joelhos no chão, esperando. –Olhe pra ela, Harry... Ela quer que a mate. Se não pode te vencer, quer ao menos te levar ao chão com ela. Apenas a ponha na cadeia.

-A cadeia não vai segurá-la por muito tempo – ele sussurrou. –Esse é o único jeito.

-Sabe que é errado – ela disse, dando mais um passo. –Não pode matá-la a sangue frio, não desse jeito. Não é como ela, Harry.

Ele engoliu seco. –Eu _quero_ matá-la...

-Claro que quer – respondeu. –Ela te fez coisas horríveis. Mas Harry... Há milhões de Allegras lá fora. Se matá-la, outra virá pra tomar seu lugar. Não pode sacrificar sua alma por causa dela. Ela não vale a pena.

A espada agora balançava tão violentamente que parecia que ele a usava pra uma performance de "Vôo da abelhinha". Um momento infinito se passou durante o qual Hermione jurava que seu coração não batia enquanto esperava a resposta... E então, finalmente, o rosto dele relaxou e seus olhos se fecharam. Abaixou a espada e virou para encará-la. –Hermione... Ah, Deus...

-Eu sei – ela disse. Ele avançou alguns passos para encontrá-la e ela o segurou quando caiu em seus braços, a respiração entrecortada e a espada de Godrico batendo nas pedras. Hermione o abraçou apertado, os braços dele moles ao seu lado. –Eu sei –repetiu.

-Eu queria... quase...

-Shh... Ela não tem nenhum poder sobre você.

Os braços dele se levantaram para enlaçá-la, marcando as roupas dela com o seu sangue. Ele expirou com força e parecia relaxar. –Desculpe – sussurrou.

-Não se desculpe – ela se inclinou pra trás e beijou a testa molhada dele.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso pra ela e ia falar, mas de vez, fez uma careta e cambaleou para o lado, o braço bom se levantando para apertar o ferimento, que sangrava novamente.

-Oh... Temos que te levar para um hospital – ela disse.

-Estou bem – ele disse pelos dentes fechados.

-O inferno que está – Sorry disse. – deitou Winter cuidadosamente no chão e veio para vigiar Allegra, que levantara devagar e agora estava de pé em silêncio, de cabeça baixa. –Tem um buraco de espada atravessando seu peito!

Hermione teria concordado completamente, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o ar à direita deles começou a brilhar um pouco. –Graças a Deus – murmurou quando uma dúzia de corpos se materializava na câmara. Contou dez agentes uniformizados da DI e uma mulher com roupas civis que não reconheceu. Remo Lupin estava na frente.

-Harry! – exclamou, rapidamente olhando a situação e se apressando, fazendo um gesto para mulher estranha. Fez outro gesto para os agentes, indicando que deveriam cuidar dos bruxos do Círculo. –Bom Deus, o que aconteceu aqui?

-Vamos explicar depois – Hermione disse. –Ele foi ferido.

A mulher estranha avançou e examinou o braço dele. –Ela é medica – Remo explicou a Hermione, já que Harry parecia conhecê-la. Olhou pra trás deles, pra reunião dos bruxos do Círculo. –O que é tudo isso então?

-Uma boa porção do Círculo – Harry disse. –E podemos agradecer em grande parte a este homem pela captura deles. –Draco virou e os encarou enquanto os agentes da DI começavam a tomar custodia dos bruxos.

Os olhos de Lupin quase pularam das órbitas. –Malfoy! – disse, incrédulo.

-Ele salvou nossas vidas – Harry disse, fazendo uma careta enquanto a medibruxa rasgava sua blusa pra ver seu ferimento.

Lupin jogou as mãos para cima. –Vamos falar nisso depois. Agora, vamos levar todos pra DI e te dar cuidados médicos adequados. – Olhou pra Quinn. –Você também parece precisar disso.

-Vou sobreviver – ela disse, se apoiando em Draco, seus lábios formando uma linha firme.

Lupin virou para Allegra. –O que propõe que façamos com ela? – murmurou.

Harry olhou para ela. Sua falta de reação era preocupante. Não tinha falado, se mexido ou exibido nenhum sinal que estava consciente do mundo a sua volta. Isso o incomodava, mas não podia ver como ela apresentaria alguma ameaça no momento... Não cercada por vários de seus agentes, pelo menos. –Apenas a traga conosco, suponho. A Captação de Informações vai querer uma conversinha com ela, disso eu tenho certeza.

Hermione observava Allegra, alguma coisa incomodando no fundo de sua mente. Estou esquecendo de alguma coisa, pensou. O que? Tudo está acabado... Não é? Olhou com mais cuidado... Os longos cabelos negros de Allegra estavam sobre seu rosto, escondendo seus traços. As mechas se moviam um pouco. Como se houvesse uma pequena brisa... ou se ela estivesse falando bem baixo atrás das cortinas dos cabelos. –Ah, não – Hermione sussurrou.

Allegra esticou as mãos pros lados e de repente jogou a cabeça para trás, os lábios se mexendo muito rápido como se falasse longas séries de palavras. Seus olhos tinham mudado pra um azul uniforme. –O que diabos é isso? – Draco resmungou, dando passos apressados para frente. Harry teve que esticar a mão para detê-lo.

-Não! Ela está fazendo alguma coisa!

-Harry! – Hermione disse. –A magia de manipulação do tempo!

-Sim – ele disse, pois estava claro de se ver o que estava fazendo. A luz estava se quebrando ao redor das mãos de Allegra e uma coluna de luz azul estava se reunindo em volta de seu corpo enquanto dizia as palavras. Seu cabelo voou para sua volta como um furacão de tinta e seu vestido balançava violentamente, se enrolava em suas pernas devido a um vento invisível.

Draco tentou ir até ela novamente, mas Harry o impediu. –Temos que pará-la! Ela pode voltar no tempo e impedir que isso tudo aconteça! Matar você, me matar, matar todo mundo!

-Não pode interrompê-la no meio do feitiço! – Harry disse. –É perigoso demais! Interromper um feitiço tão poderoso quanto esse pode ser desastroso! Não se brinca com magia temporal, pode rasgar a linha do tempo como um se fosse uma folha de papel.

-Vale a possibilidade dela voltar no tempo?

Hermione ouviu muito pouco desse diálogo. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Allegra enquanto sua mente girava. Não sua cabeça, ouvia a voz de Sorry enquanto descrevia o feitiço de manipulação do tempo do Círculo: _é uma grande projeção mental._ E sua própria resposta. _Como um glamour?_

Respirou de vez quando lembrou o que havia esquecido. Enfiou a mão no bolso da capa... Quinn colocou alguma coisa no meu bolso, o que foi? Se é o que eu acho que é... Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do objeto e ela o puxou.

Em sua mão, segurava os óculos para Glamour de lentes prateadas de Quinn. Ela olhou dos óculos para Allegra, que estava agora completamente envolvida por uma coluna vertical de luz, tão brilhante que doía olhar. Harry não deixava que ninguém a interrompesse e ele e Draco ainda discutiam sobre isso. Se não fizesse algo logo, Allegra voltaria no tempo e essa linha de tempo deixaria de existir.

Tomou sua decisão e colocou os óculos no rosto. Nada parecia muito diferente, só Allegra que se destacava em alto-relevo. Correu até ela, ignorando os gritos que a seguiram.

Allegra levantou a cabeça de vez e olhou pra Hermione. A boca se contorceu numa careta amedrontada. Abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione não a deixaria dar uma de suas piadinhas sarcásticas características.

Respirou fundo e enfiou a mão pela coluna de luz, segurando Allegra pelos braços. Era como segurar um fio elétrico. Ouviu os próprios gritos misturados com os de Allegra e sentiu a magia temporal se quebrar e soltar fagulhas em volta delas enquanto começava a desintegrar. O corpo de Allegra pulou e se debateu sob seus dedos, mas ela segurava com força. Seus olhos estavam congelados abertos então não podia fechá-los enquanto o rosto de Allegra começou a... Se distorcer, como se estivesse existindo em mais de um lugar ao mesmo tempo e não conseguisse manter a integridade. Solte! Solte! Sua mente gritava... Mas não conseguia. Seus músculos estavam contraídos com todo poder que passava por seu corpo, nada respondia. Viu Allegra tentando se segurar... E depois a viu levantar as duas mãos, as palmas pra frente, e empurrá-la com toda força.

Hermione foi atirada no ar pra longe de Allegra, impulsionada por uma força bem maior que um mero empurrão, cada terminação nervosa reclamando e os Óculos para Gamlour voando de seu rosto. Sentiu alguém a segurando quando caiu, mas não viu quem era... cada olho do salão estava pregado em Allegra e no que acontecia com ela.

A coluna de luz que envolvia Allegra agora implodia sobre ela. Tentava restabelecer o controle, mas era tarde demais. Os pedacinhos de magia começaram a apertar em volta dela, o corpo dela se grudando e sendo puxados por eles, como água escorrendo por um ralo. Um grito final cortou o ar e com um pequeno _pop_ ela se foi. O salão ficou quieto, vazio de energia, um vácuo estranho como se tivesse perdido a única razão de sua existência. Hermione ouvia vozes, bem, bem distantes. Ouviu o nome, ouviu alguém rosnando ordens... As vozes se afastaram e a escuridão avançou sobre sua visão. Envolveu-a em seu abraço caloroso e insensível e ela não sabia de mais nada.

**

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, não estava na Lexa Kor... A não ser que Lexa Kor tivesse quartos confortáveis, bem apresentáveis nos quais prisioneiros pudessem se recuperar.**

O teto, que foi a primeira que viu, tinha uma cor terra uniforme, bem reconfortante. Olhou em volta por precaução... Parecia estar numa cama de hospital, apesar de seu quarto parecer mais com o quarto de uma pessoa do que um de hospital.

E não estava sozinha. Harry estava sentado numa cadeira junto da cama, mas não podia ver seu rosto. Sua cabeça estava curvada sobre a borda da cama, a testa repousando em uma das mãos dela, que ele segurava com as duas mãos. –Harry – ela disse, sua voz soando como se sua garganta estivesse cheia de poeira. Limpou a garganta.

Harry levantou a cabeça de vez e olhou pra ela surpreso. Estava pálido e havia círculos roxos de cansaço sob seus olhos, que estavam vermelhos e inchados como se tivesse chorado. E então ele sorriu e esse gesto transformou seu rosto, e ela não pode segurar o próprio sorriso. Ele consertou a postura e se aproximou, gentilmente tirando o cabelo da testa dela. –Oi, dorminhoca. – disse. –Olha quem acordou – olhou por cima do ombro e gritou para o corredor. –Laura!

Hermione sorriu ao ver sua amiga correndo do corredor. Ela também estava pálida e se apressou pra ficar do outro lado da cama de Hermione, segurando uma de suas mãos. –Ah, querida... Como está se sentindo?

Hermione se mexeu um pouco, ficando tensa de dor e inchaço. -Estou bem, acho. - Ela levantou a cabeça e esticou as mãos, Harry e Laura ajudaram-na a sentar, colocando travesseiros atrás de suas costas. –Com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente?

-Quase seis horas – Harry disse, voltando a si. –Aqui, tome um chocolate. – Ele a entregou um pedaço que estava na mesa de cabeceira. –Está na enfermaria da DI. Parou de respirar. Não sabíamos se ia sobreviver. –beijou a mão dela. –Quase te perdi. De novo.

-Bom, estou bem agora – ela disse, alisando a bochecha dele. Franziu a testa ao ver que o peito dele recém ferido parecia recuperado. –E você? Está bem?

-Sim, estou bem.

-Ele não deixava os medibruxos curarem ele a não ser que fizessem bem aqui – Laura disse, em tom de bronca. –Então curaram aqui mesmo. Vou dizer a Remo e aos outros que acordou. – apertou a mão de Hermione com um sorriso. –Deixou todo mundo preocupado, mocinha. – Hermione sorriu em resposta e a olhou partir, depois virou novamente para Harry.

Por um longo momento apenas se olharam, uma extensa conversa trocada em meros segundos. Ela suspirou e se afastou, dando tapinhas na cama, ao lado dela. –Suba aqui comigo. – Harry subiu na cama e a puxou gentilmente para seus braços, como se tivesse medo que ela fosse quebrar. Hermione se aninhou em seu abraço, relaxando na segurança que sempre encontrava ali. Harry repousou seu queixo na cabeça dela e suspirou. –O que fez foi muito idiota. – ele falou.

Hermione riu. –Funcionou, não foi?

-Podia ter morrido. Você _quase _morreu.

-Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia deixá-la escapar.

-Idiota – ele repetiu. –Mas muito corajoso. – ele hesitou. –Quinn me disse que colocou os óculos para Glamour.

-Que bom que lembrei de usá-los.

-Tenho certeza que se não lembrasse, Quinn daria um jeito de te lembrar. – o tom dele foi um pouco cínico.

-O que quer dizer?

-Já deve ter percebido que ela e Draco armaram toda essa situação.

Ela fez que sim contra o peito dele. –Ele te mandou as mensagens, pra sua mente. Os ataques.

-Sim. Escondido nos ataques estava o feitiço que eles precisavam que _nós_ fizéssemos para que Allegra fosse derrotada. Quinn se certificou que nós dois chegássemos em Lexa Kor e ela te deu meios pra quebrar o feitiço de manipulação do tempo enquanto Draco me libertava antes que Allegra pudesse me submeter à Passagem. Ele usou a posição de agente confiável para nos manipular.

-Não está muito feliz com isso, está?

-Bem, eu preferiria estar lutando _minhas _próprias lutas.

-Mas essa era _sua_ luta. Só que... Era deles também. – levantou os olhos pra ele. –Falou com Draco? O que causou essa reviravolta dramática?

-Não sei. Tenho certeza que vai ser o tópico mais comentado na auditoria.

Ela se aconchegou nele de novo. –Harry... – falou depois de uma longa pausa.

-Eu sei. Não terminamos nossa conversa na cela.

-Ia me contar. Seu último segredo.

Ele suspirou. –Já passei por isso com Remo e Argo e com os outros, pra poder te contar quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

-Já vi o que pode fazer. Pelo menos uma parte. Coisas que nenhum outro bruxo pode fazer. – ela entrelaçou os dedos com os dele. –Me diga a verdade.

Ele fez que sim e respirou fundo. –Certo – pensou por um momento, depois começou a falar. –Estamos acostumados a ver o mundo como um lugar meio de "nós" e "eles". "Nós" os bruxos, e "eles" os trouxas.

-Sim.

-Só que... Isso não está 100 certo. Existem os bruxos, os trouxas e existo eu.

-Você é um bruxo.

-Tecnicamente, sim. Não quero parecer arrogante, mas estou citando Dumbledore quando digo que sou tão bruxo quanto humanos são vertebrados. Tecnicamente verdade, mas há muito mais que isso.

-Como o que?

Ele suspirou. –Hermione, tenho poderes e habilidades que nenhum outro bruxo tem... E outras novas têm o péssimo hábito de aparecer inesperadamente.

-Como conseguir voar?

-Sim, entre outras coisas. Pra voar, levou um pouco de treino, posso garantir, mas é bem útil. E bem divertido, pra dizer a verdade. – mordeu o lábio, pensativo. –Mas esse não é o ponto. O que posso fazer não é a diferença. Sou único por minha habilidade de controlar magia com minha mente. Não preciso de varinhas, nem feitiços, nem encantos, nem talismãs, nem objetos mágicos. Posso fazer magia apenas pensando nela. A magia é uma força da natureza, como magnetismo ou a gravidade... Uma força que existe independente dos seres humanos. Geralmente, quando um bruxo precisa usá-la, ele a evoca e controla com a ajuda de varinhas ou feitiços. Pra mim, a magia é apenas uma coisa que está dentro de mim o tempo todo. Não preciso evocá-la nem instruí-la. É uma parte permanente de mim, e ela obedece a meus pensamentos do mesmo modo que meus músculos.

Hermione ponderou sobre este conceito por um momento, era algo tão estranho que era difícil aceitar. Não podia imaginar viver e respirar a magia como ele parecia fazer... Mas isso com certeza explicava algumas coisas sobre ele. –Como isso é possível? – perguntou.

-Existe uma sociedade antiga de bruxos que se chamam de Sociedade dos Scythe. Eles não fazem nada além de estudar aptidão e heranças mágicas... E quando completei 18 anos, Dumbledore me levou para conhecê-los. Aparentemente, estavam esperando alguém como eu há séculos.

-_Séculos_?

-Sim. A habilidade mágica é genética, assim como tudo. Muitos genes a codificam, e a combinação do que herdamos de nossos pais determina nossa aptidão mágica. Decide se você vai ser um Dumbledore ou um Neville. Decide se será melhor em transfiguração ou feitiço. Decide se tem o necessário pra ser um animago ou se terá alguma habilidade com vassouras. Os Scythes me disseram que existe um gene muito raro, que eles chamam de fator Mage, que flutua no mundo mágico, um gene que codifica uma relação fantástica com as forças mágicas. É recessivo, então os dois pais têm que ter um gene só pra que você tenha uma chance, e mesmo assim a probabilidade é de apenas um para quatro pra ser um Mage de verdade mesmo, mas até sendo apenas meio-Mage, você é afetado. Aqueles que têm um gene de Mage mostram habilidades mágicas maiores, talvez 0,5 por cento da população mágica esteja nessa categoria. Dumbledore era meio-Mage, bem como Tom Riddle. Nunca se tem certeza até que eles morram e um teste do gene seja feito. Tudo o que os Scythes puderam fazer foi estudar os meio-Mages, voltando até mil anos. A probabilidade de dois meio-Mages terem um filho e então essa criança vencer as possibilidades de 1 para 4 e ter dois fatores Mage era tão pequena que nunca aconteceu, que eles soubessem.

-Até você.

Ele concordou, parecendo quase constrangido por sua genética distinta que era completamente fora de seu controle. –Meus pais eram meio-Mages, e eu venci as probabilidades. Sou o primeiro Mage completo na historio. Pronto. Eu disse.

-Ah meu Deus – ela sussurrou. –Não sei o que dizer. – levantou os olhos pra ele. –O que pode fazer?

-Bem, posso fazer muitas coisas... Mas algumas das principais incluem influenciar a mente de outras pessoas, controlar o tempo, manipulação de matéria e objetos, imunidade a muitas maldições e ataques, aceleração da cura e certas habilidades de ataque.

-O que? Como atirar raios laser com seus olhos?

Ele riu. –Nada tão "flash gordon", mas uns raios ocasionais com certeza dizem alguma coisa.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Não posso acreditar nisso. Você não era tão diferente de todos na escola.

-Verdade, mas eu era _um pouco_ diferente. Fiquei tão surpreso quanto todo mundo quando consegui resistir a uma Maldição Império aos 14 anos. Pensei que Moody estivesse pegando leve comigo, mas não estava. E não vamos esquecer... A magia que aprendi mais tarde foi forte o suficiente com 1 ano de idade pra me salvar de Voldemort.

-Pensei que o sacrifício de sua mãe tivesse feito isso.

-Ajudou, mas só isso não teria me salvado. Voldemort matou muita gente, muitas dessas pessoas morreram tentando proteger outra pessoa... No fim, isso não salvou por quem eles tinham morrido protegendo. Teria morrido tão facilmente também se meus genes não tivessem me protegido. Voldemort sabia e por isso veio atrás de mim novamente anos mais tarde, várias e várias vezes. Por isso ele veio pra casa de meus pais pra início da história. Não estava atrás deles, mas de mim. Ele não tinha certeza se poderia matar um Mage adulto e maduro, mas tinha convicção que poderia matar um bebe. Não funcionou desse jeito. Os Scythe não sabem como ele sabia quem eu era quando nem mesmo eles sabiam, mas está claro que ele fez isso por me considerar uma ameaça.

-E era.

-Como ele saberia depois – disse sombrio. –Não comecei a explorar minhas habilidades totalmente até depois que deixei Hogwarts e mais intensamente ainda quando me juntei à DI, na época que Dumbledore se foi. Só que eu não sabia que ele tinha encarregado alguém de me ajudar a perceber todo meu potencial.

Hermione sorriu. –Lefty?

Harry fez que sim. –Lefty na verdade é um membro da Sociedade dos Scythe. Dumbledore pediu que ele se certificasse que eu aprendesse a usar minhas habilidades... E a controlá-las. – essa última frase foi dita num tom meio trágico.

-Controlá-las?

-Sim. Ainda tenho problemas. A magia não é uma coisa com a qual se possa brincar, como nós dois sabemos. Posso ter acesso a ela mais do que qualquer pessoa, mas isso não se significa que sou melhor em mantê-la na linha. Me assusta às vezes, a idéia de não conseguir controlá-la. – ele hesitou. –E tem também algumas considerações morais. Tenho a habilidade de afetar mentes, como você viu na Grunnings. Poderia usar essa habilidade para propósitos bem desonrados se quisesse. Tenho que impor regras bem rígidas pra mim mesmo. Raramente uso minhas habilidades de Mage na vida cotidiana. Ainda uso minha varinha regularmente, e você sabe quanto eu uso minha vassoura. E ainda tem o fator surpresa... Não tem porque fazer propaganda dessas habilidades todas quando pode ser útil mais tarde ter mantido em segredo.

-Mas Allegra sabia – ela mal podia manter a amargura longe da voz.

-Ela tinha que saber, ajudou com meu treinamento. Lefty confiava nela... todos confiávamos. – ele terminou.

-Harry... Ela está morta?

-Não sei – disse depois de uma longa pausa. –Isso só saberemos no futuro. – Hermione sentou, se afastando dos braços dele e desviando o olhar. –O que foi?

-Nada. É só que... É muita informação pra assimilar de uma vez só. – ficaram sentados em silêncio por um tempo. –E nunca me disse isso também.

-Desculpe – ele disse.

-Ah Harry, por vivemos tendo essa mesma conversa? Primeiro seu trabalho, depois Allegra e agora isso! – ela virou e o olhou nos olhos. –Você diz que esse é seu último segredo. Ainda vai ser amanhã? Em uma semana ou um mês ou um ano vai estar se desculpando por alguma outra coisa que não me contou?

-Não há mais nada que não tenha te contado. Diferente de meu emprego e de Allegra, queria te contar sobre isso há anos... Mas jurei segredo. Dumbledore me fez prometer que não revelaria. Não queria que eu fosse um alvo mais do que já sou.

-Então por que está quebrando a palavra que deu a ele agora?

Encarou-a com um olhar intenso. –Chega uma hora na vida de um homem em que ele tem que crescer, Hermione. Tomar suas próprias decisões e não aceitar as decisões de outros que afetam sua vida. Essa hora só está chegando pra mim agora. Quero que saiba tudo o que sou, e não vejo razões pra esconder isso de meus colegas ou de qualquer um que queira saber. Se existem coisas que posso fazer pelo mundo mágico então as farei. Se isso vai fazer as forças das trevas pensar duas vezes, pela primeira vez na vida, que se tentarem alguma coisa, vai ser mais do que apenas Harry Potter que vão estar irritando, então não me importa se todo mundo souber. Não pedi por isso. Não _quis_ isso. Não tem idéia do quanto lutei contra isso. Nunca quis ser especial, ou nenhum tipo de Mage ou que seja. Só queria ser uma criança normal, e um bruxo normal. Queria ter amigos e aulas e uma família normal... – ele parou de repente e desviou o olhar, sua garganta trabalhando. Ela sabia que isso ainda o atingia nas horas mais estranhas. Não podia se manter distante vendo essa cena; se moveu pra mais perto e o enlaçou em seus braços, puxando sua cabeça contra seu peito e ninando-o gentilmente. Ela sentiu os braços deles enlaçando sua cintura, grato. –Queria ser normal – repetiu. –Mas sempre soube que não era. Nunca imaginei o quanto não-normal eu acabaria sendo. – Ele deu um grande suspiro. –Mesmo assim, se o que sou pode ajudar alguém, então fico feliz por isso. Se puder deter os herdeiros de Voldemort, reais ou imaginários, de ganhar terreno novamente então vou pular na frente e usar cada habilidade que tiver e qualquer uma nova que eu possa inventar.

Ela sorriu contra a cabeça dele. –Bem, meu amor... Acho que é oficial.

-O que é?

-Você estava brincando com a linha antes, mas acho que agora cruzou totalmente o caminho entre bruxo e super-herói.

Ele começou a tremer e por um momento ela ficou com medo que estivesse chorando, mas então percebeu com alívio que ele estava rindo. Sentou direito, sorrindo. –Super-herói, hã? Acho que há coisas piores.

-Vamos te arrumar um colan e uma capa – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Talvez fique bem neles.

Ele revirou os olhos. –Sem colan, obrigado. E na verdade... Já tenho uma capa. É parte de meu uniforme da DI – ele saiu da cama. –Que eu devo colocar em breve, falando nisso.

-Uniforme? – ela disse franzindo a testa.

-Bem, sim. Com certeza notou todos os agentes andando por ai de uniforme e me prestando continência. A DI é meio que uma organização militar, só que não tanto um-dois-três-quatro como o exército trouxa. Quase todos somos oficiais do Corpo de Executores da Federação. Ganhamos patentes quando terminamos nosso treinamento aqui. A maioria não usa os uniformes no dia a dia, mas eu tenho um e devo usá-lo na auditoria. É uma ocasião meio oficial.

-É feio e ostentoso como o da Guarda Real?

-Não, na verdade é bem legal. Acredita que Argo contratou Hugo Boss pra desenhá-los? Ela tem suas falhas, mas falta de estilo não é uma delas. – Ele se inclinou pra ela. –Me pediram pra te levar para auditoria se quiser. Quer ir?

-Sim! – ela disse, ansiosa pra sair do quarto e ouvir o que todos pensavam do que acabara de acontecer. –Quando vai ser?

Ele olhou pra seu relógio. –Duas horas.

-Só vou me lavar... Ah, não tenho roupas limpas.

-Laura trouxe algumas de casa. – ela jogou as pernas pra fora da cama e levantou. –Tenho que dizer, você está bem menos chocada com minhas revelações do que pensei que fosse ficar.

Ela deu de ombros. –Não estou tão surpresa quanto pode achar. Sempre soube que você teve habilidades especiais. Só não tinha o rótulo pra colocar. E ainda é meu Harry, nada mudou de verdade. – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, depois se dirigiu pro banheiro particular.

-Tenho que ir pra minha sala – ele disse, olhando-a sair. –Quando estiver pronta, me encontre lá.

-Certo, te vejo lá – ela fechou o banheiro e Harry saiu do quarto.

**

* * *

Hermione saiu de seu quarto, limpa e cheirosa, se sentindo muito melhor por isso. Um agente usando uniforme preto de campo operacional da DI estava de guarda do lado de fora. –Dra. Granger – disse com satisfação. –Se sente bem?**

-Ah, sim, obrigada. Como chego até o escritório de Harry?

-Só precisa chamar por sua bolha, ela te levará até lá.

-Não tenho minha própria bolha.

-Na verdade, tem sim. O chefe Potter disse que teria uma a partir de agora.

Hermione deu os ombros mentalmente. –Bolha – falou. Imediatamente, uma bolha verde-oceano apareceu em sua frente, esperando instruções. –Me leve até Harry – comandou. A bolha pulo pelo corredor e ela seguiu pelo familiar labirinto de corredores.

Depois de um tempo chegaram até a sala de Harry, marcada com o raio na porta. Ela bateu. –Entre – veio a voz dele do lado de dentro.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou, depois parou de vez. Ele estava de pé, junto a um arquivo olhando pra alguns papéis que segurava, vestido com seu uniforme da DI. O queixo de Hermione caiu ao vê-lo, entendendo de repente porque mulheres de todo o mundo babavam por homens de uniforme.

Era bem justo e todo preto, o que não a surpreendeu. Calças justas sobre botas engraxadas. A parte de cima era uma jaqueta que ia até o quadril, bem espartana e sem adornos, de ombros largos e mais apertada na cintura. Era quase no estilo Nero, com a gola alta e sem nenhum sinal de botões na parte central. Em cada lado da gola estavam várias barras douradas, provavelmente uma insígnia da patente, e havia uma medalha dourada numa fita roxa sobre o lado esquerdo de seu peito. Ela imaginou que fosse um tipo de condecoração ao mérito ou algo assim.

A única indulgência de ostentação era a capa. Parecia ser uma simples seda longa caindo de seus ombros, preso ali sobre suas clavículas com barras de ouro iguais à insígnia em sua gola.

Ela viu tudo isso em questão de segundos. –Meu Deus – murmurou.

Harry abaixou os documentos e franziu a testa. –O que foi?

Ela avançou, sorrindo e colocando uma mão sobre o peito dele. –Bem, isso... Isso é muito sexy.

Um sorriso lento se espalhou no rosto dele. –Mesmo? – ele não parecia ter acreditado nela.

-Ah sim – ela voltou a si, as mãos dele gentilmente segurando os cotovelos dela enquanto ela repousava as mãos no peito dele. –Sobre o que vai ser essa auditoria?

-Argo vai querer saber exatamente o que aconteceu. Remo e eu vamos dar nossas versões do evento, e tenho certeza que ela vai querer ouvir você, Draco e Quinn também. Eu também vou ter umas perguntas sérias pra responder.

-Está encrencado?

-Talvez. Quando saí sem dizer a ninguém, violei várias páginas do regulamento da DI, sem falar de ordens diretas de Argo. Posso enfrentar uma corte marcial ou até mesmo um desligamento. Mas hei – ele disse rapidamente, vendo a expressão alarmada dela. –É improvável que chegue a isso. Agi de boa fé pra salvar a vida de outros e se tivesse pedido permissão, teria comprometido a missão. Aqui na Inteligência estamos acostumados a, às vezes, sacrificar procedimentos pra manter nosso segredo. Além disso, trouxe vários homens maus, o que não machuca. Argo provavelmente vai me punir com alguma tocaia muito chata por algumas semanas e depois esquecer disso. E, por mais que soe injusto, ser um Mage me torna muito valioso, até demais pra ser desligado.

Hermione suspirou. –Estou realmente ansiosa pra ouvir o que Draco tem a dizer.

-Eu também – ele olhou para o relógio. –Vamos?

Eles deixaram a sala e seguiram a bolha de Harry até uma parte estranha da DI, que Harry explicou que era a ala administrativa. Aqui e ali havia outros agentes com uniformes parecidos com o de Harry, porém não viu nenhuma outra pessoa de capa, e alguns tinham estilo diferente. Entraram no saguão largo que tinha uma grande porta dupla rotulada "Sala de Conferência".

Ela viu Draco e Quinn de pé juntos e Remo estava no meio do saguão falando com alguém que estava de costas para eles. Remo usava um uniforme parecido com o de Harry, só que não tinha capa e as calças pareciam mais folgadas, e desapareciam no interior de botas que vinham até metade da canela. A pessoa com quem falava estava gesticulando muito e parecia muito agitada... E quando se aproximaram, Hermione sorriu ao reconhecer o gesticulador.

-Sirius! – Harry exclamou quando chegaram perto. Sirius se virou, seu rosto cravado com uma expressão preocupada, que se desfez assim que os viu.

-Harry! – ele disse, avançando para falar come eles. Abraçou o afilhado, um alívio evidente em seu rosto. –Pelo fantasma de Merlin, estou feliz de te ver! – recuou e segurou Harry pelos cotovelos. –Está bem? Remo acabou de me dizer que você foi ferido!

Harry sorriu. –Estou bem, Sirius. Parece agitado.

A expressão de Sirius ficou obscura. –Acredita que acabei de descobrir desse negócio todo?

Harry deu de ombros. –Culpa de Argo. Mantém os assuntos da DI estritamente em casa até que seja absolutamente necessário contar. Ela não deve ter achado que eu estivesse em grande perigo ou teria te notificado.

-Mesmo assim, queria ter ajudado.

-Já tem muito que fazer, Sirius. Fui muito bem assistido. – ele sorriu para Hermione, que estava com o braço enlaçado no dele.

Siriu ficou lá, as mãos na cintura, seus olhos pulando de um para o outro como se estivesse assistindo um jogo de tênis. Olhou pra eles com olhos estreitados. –O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou. Harry sorriu e olhou pra Remo por cima do ombro de Sirius. Olhou nos olhos de Hermione, o peso do olhar trocado entre eles não passou despercebido aos observadores. –Ah, não. – Sirius disse. –Não seja cruel, agora. Não provoque seu pobre velho padrinho, Harry.

-Nunca te provocaria com uma coisa tão importante – Harry disse. –E se você é velho, eu sou Cornélio Fudge.

Sirius avançou, devagar e com cuidado, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry, a outra no de Hermione, um sorriso esperançoso se espalhando em seus lábios. –Mesmo? Vocês mesmo... Mesmo? – parecia ser tudo que conseguia dizer.

-Sim... Mesmo. – Hermione disse reluzindo.

Sirius balançou a cabeça que sim feliz, apertando os ombros deles, depois virou de repente, apontando para Lupin. –Me deve vinte galeões.

-Ah, acho que não!

-Pague! Você disse que não aconteceria até que tivessem 30 anos, e eu disse que não demoraria tanto.

-Eu não disse nada disso, falei que seria _antes_ dos 30 e _você_ disse que precisaria de uma experiência de quase morte. _Não _precisou de uma experiência de quase morte, então você deve a _mim_ vinte galeões.

-Com licença – Harry disse com as mãos na cintura, tentando parecer sério. –Vocês dois _apostaram_ sobre nosso futuro?

-Ah, não fomos apenas nós. Quem mais estava nessa, Remo? Fred e Jorge e Gina... Todos os Weasley na verdade.

-Não esqueça Argo. Neville e Amélia. Minerva e Severo... E Fudge também.

-Fudge? – Harry gritou. –Vocês dois fizeram o Ministro da Magia apostar sobre minha vida sexual?

Sirius se inclinou mais perto e sussurrou em tom de conspiração. –O Chanceler entrou também.

Harry continuaria falando, mas Argo veio apressada pelo corredor, sua capa roxa esfregando no chão enquanto andava. Vindo atrás dela estavam mais agentes de uniforme. –Podemos começar agora? – ela disse, indo até as portas. Os outros fizeram uma fila atrás dela, toda brincadeira se evaporando. Hermione apertou a mão de Harry, sentindo uma ponta de ansiedade enquanto entravam na grande sala de conferência. Uma mesa redonda estava no centro com a quantidade exata de cadeiras para os presentes. Todos tomaram seus lugares.

Argo sentou entre Harry e Sirius, assumindo um ar de comando apesar de Sirius ter uma patente significantemente maior. –Por favor, fiquem quietos enquanto o Oráculo nos identifica. – falou, se curvando para abrir uma caixa a seus pés. Um cubo de brilho prateado saiu e flutuou sobre a cabeça dela, girando no ar.

Harry se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione. –Isso para segurança. O Oráculo pode ver a identidade verdadeira de qualquer pessoa e vai certificar que todos somos quem dizemos ser. – ela fez que sim, olhando o cubo flutuando sobre a cabeça de Argo.

Depois de um momento para pensar, o cubo falou numa voz feminina, baixa, gentil. –Pfaffenroth, Argola Ray. Diretor, Divisão de Inteligência. Patente: Coronel. Codinome: Deliah.

O cubo seguiu para Harry. –Potter, Harry Tiago. Bruxo Chefe da Contra-Inteligência e Operações Secretas, Divisão de Inteligência. Patente: Major. Codinome: Roman. – continuou ao redor da mesa, dizendo o nome e ocupação de todos. Muito eficiente, Hermione pensou... Com certeza elimina a necessidade de qualquer apresentação.

-Granger, Hermione Jane, PhD em Magia. Diretora de Feitiços, Instituto de Estudos Mágicos. Patente: Não possui. Codinome: Ísis. – Hermione ficou absurdamente satisfeita por ter recebido um codinome, presumindo que tinha ganhado um junto com a bolha. Deram a ela o nome da Deusa do amor, percebeu. _Me pergunto_ _se é uma coincidência._

-Cashdollar, Quinlam Marie. Professora de Hogwarts. Patente: Executora de Leis Mágicas. Codinome: Antígona.

-Malfoy, Draco Lúcio. Agente Especial da Inteligência, Divisão de Inteligência. – ao ouvir isso, todos os outros agentes da DI na sala se viraram para olhar Draco surpresos... Nenhum _deles_ sabia que ele estava associado com a DI. Draco apenas deu os ombros. –Patente: Não possui. Codinome: Charon.

-Lupin, Remo John. Vice-chefe da CIOS, Divisão de Inteligência. Patente: tenente. Codinome: Oberon.

-Hyde-White, Isobel Joan. Bruxa Chefe da Vigilância e Captação de Informação, Divisão de Inteligência. Paten te: Major. Codinome: Bravo.

-Ubigando, Henry Niemeri. Bruxo Chefe de Estratégias, Divisão de Inteligência. Patente: Capitão. Codinome: Roland.

-Carlise, Sorenson Quigley. Naturalista e Infiltrado no Círculo. Patente: Não possui. Codinome: Odin.

-Chow, Grace Ming-Xia. Bruxo Chefe da Infiltração e Reconhecimento, Divisão de Inteligência. Patente: Capitão. Codinome: Aegis.

-Black, Sirius Ian. Vice Chanceler da Federação Internacional de Bruxos. Patente: General. Codinome: Polaris.

Isso levou de volta a Argo. A cabeça de Hermione girava com todos nomes novos. –Certo – Argo disse. –Vamos começar com você, Harry. Conte tudo.

Harry começou do começo e contou toda história, iniciando de seus ataques algumas semanas antes. Mediu suas palavras a respeito do relacionamento deles, mas já que era parte da história, não poderia deixar completamente de fora. Levou quase uma hora pra completar seu relato, com interrupções a cada cinco minutos das pessoas que queriam algum esclarecimento. Depois que ele terminou, Argo virou para ela. –E você, Dra.. Granger. Tem algo a acrescentar? Foi você quem despachou a srtª Blackburn-Dwyer.

-Não tive escolha.

-Nenhuma culpa implícita. Por favor, nos conte o que levou a este evento.

Hermione respirou fundo e contou _seu_ lado da historia, começando com quando ela saiu atrás de Harry. Quando chegou ao ponto em que tinha ficado com Quinn, Henry Ubigando a interrompeu. –Então não tinha idéia que a Professora Cashdollar tinha motivos maiores?

-Meu motivo era deter Allegra – Quinn se meteu. –Draco e eu planejamos isso meticulosamente.

-Não poderiam ter planejado _tudo_ Quinn – Ubigando continuou. –Tanto dependeu de coincidências!

-O plano era bruto, admito. – Draco disse. –Tudo o que sabíamos era que não conseguiríamos deter Allegra sozinhos, ela tinha uma segurança muito boa. Foi então que descobri do feitiço que mandei pra Harry.

-Onde o encontrou? – Harry perguntou.

-Encontrei uma menção num antigo texto sobre um feitiço que podia neutralizar um salão cheio de bruxos, mas não podia ser escrito. Encontrei o feitiço verdadeiro, provavelmente do mesmo modo que você.

-A Bibliotecária? Engraçado, ela nunca me contou nada disso.

-Ela nunca conta nada, Harry. É parte de seu trabalho.

-Cavalheiros – Argo disse gentilmente. –Podemos prosseguir? Dra. Granger.

Hermione continuou, descrevendo como ela e Quinn chegaram em Lexa Kor e encontraram o corpo de "Hermione". –E o resto vocês já sabem – ela disse, séria com a lembrança desses eventos.

-Como sabia como parar a magia de manipulação do tempo de Allegra?

-Sorry me disse que era como um glamour.

-Coisa que eu soube do homem que pensava ser Geraldo – Sorry acrescentou. –Tenho certeza que Draco queria que eu passasse essa informação a Harry.

-E depois Quinn usou os Óculos para Glamour na minha frente, explicando seu uso. Durante os últimos instantes na câmara, ela me passou os óculos. Só fico grata que tenha lembrado de usá-los.

Argo balançou a cabeça. -Malfoy, Cashdollar... Nunca em minha vida ouvi de um plano tão frágil e tendendo a falhar. Estou impressionada que tenha funcionado.

-Nós também – Quinn murmurou.

-Na maior parte do tempo, íamos inventando durante as situações – Draco disse. –Conheço Harry e Hermione muito bem depois de ter passado meses observando-os, mas eles conseguiram me surpreender mais de uma vez. Esperava ter que me revelar a Harry e pedir sua ajuda para derrotar Allegra, mas conseguimos manter nossos disfarces até o fim.

Argo olhou para sua direita. –Chanceler? Algum comentário?

Sirius ficou pensativo. –O gabinete do Chanceler, como sempre, não tem nenhum pronunciamento oficial sobre os negócios da DI. Pessoalmente, acho que todos vocês são malucos.

Todos sorriram. –Você só ficou afastado tempo demais, Sirius. – disse Isobel Hyde-White. –Enfiado na burocracia o dia todo, todo dia.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta – Sirius disse, se inclinando para frente. - Qual era o objetivo final aqui? Draco, o que te fez se lançar num ataque tão não-ortodoxo?

Draco pensou por um momento. –Quando soube do interesse de Allegra na passagem, já estava secretamente trabalhando contra ela há muito tempo. – Olhou para Harry. –Ela é obcecada por te derrotar, sabe. Não pode suportar o fato de uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, você ter feito ela sentir uma emoção verdadeira.

Harry ficou tenso. –Eu fiz?

Draco balançou a cabeça que sim. –Não fique orgulhoso, ela estava num período de transição. De qualquer modo, sabia que não poderia deixá-la aprender a usar a Passagem para destruir bruxos. Tinha que preparar algum plano muito mais agressivo contra ela do que eu ousava e sabia que teria que me expor como seu inimigo, então era melhor valer a pena. Sabia que pra ela você seria o único candidato à Passagem, então fazia sentido te usar para derrotá-la.

Harry olhou feio do outro lado da mesa. –Poderia ter pedido, sabe.

-Não podia correr o risco. Ela me vigiava de perto, precisava que continuasse a acreditar que era leal a ela, até o ponto que Quinn teve que fingir ser má também.

Todos ficaram quietos por um momento. –Certo – Harry disse baixo. –Agora a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Quem é o mestre dela?

Draco suspirou. –Não sei. O segredo é guardado como as jóias da coroa. Já ouvi a voz dele, vi sua forma indistinta, mas não sei nada sobre ele... Nem mesmo se _é _um "ele".

Argo balançou a cabeça que sim, terminando a discussão. –Muito bem, Malfoy. Agora Harry, você sabe que não fiquei muito feliz quando você saiu numa jornada tipo Stallone – Harry fez uma careta. –Mas teve suas razões. Acho que podemos deixar passar. Apenas se comporte. Só porque é o Sr. Super-poderoso não é imune a uma ação disciplinar. –Harry concordou. –Terminamos?

-Mais uma coisa – Sirius disse. –Allegra. Ela se foi para sempre?

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Harry. –Não sei – ele disse. –Ela desapareceu depois que Hermione quebrou seu feitiço. Pode estar presa entre os tempos, ou pode estar morta. – Ele hesitou. –Só o tempo dirá.

**

* * *

A auditoria se dispersou com varias promessas e intenções de submeter relatórios escritos imediatamente. Argo e a maioria dos outros chefes de seção voltaram para seus escritórios. Laura estava esperando no saguão quando apareceram, ela ainda não tinha visto Sorry. Ele se apressou até ela, que pulou em seus braços... Já tinha passado um longo tempo desde que tinham se visto, eles foram até um canto para botar a conversa em dia.**

Sirius e Remo foram para o escritório de Remo, aceitando o convite parar ir até Bailicroft no dia seguinte para um piquenique.

Harry e Hermione estavam no meio de um grande piso polido com Draco e Quinn. Por um tempo, ficaram num silêncio desconfortável. –Bem – Harry disse. –Ainda estou esperando pra ouvir como se transformou do garoto doninha para a perfeição da honra e masculinidade que vemos diante dos nossos olhos hoje, Draco.

-Não me rotule, Potter – falou ríspido. Quinn colocou uma mão apaziguadora sobre seu braço e ele respirou fundo. –Desculpe – ele disse de má vontade. –Mas ainda não gosto de você, Potter. Acho que nunca vou gostar.

-Draco, por favor – Quinn sussurrou. –Você prometeu.

O rosto dele se suavizou quando olhou para ela. –Você está certa, eu prometi. – olhou pra Harry novamente. –Então quer saber o que aconteceu, hã? Mas preciso de um drinque. Podemos ir a algum lugar?

Alguns minutos depois aparataram fora de Hogsmeade e se instalaram no Três vassouras com cervejas amanteigadas, os quatro sentaram numa mesa perto do canto. –Certo – Draco disse. –O que Allegra disse sobre ter fingindo minha morte foi verdade. Queria fazer um trabalho disfarçado pra ela e ela estava praticamente babando com a idéia de ter um espiãozinho top secreto disfarçado por um glamour. Fiz esse trabalho por muito tempo, espiando tudo e todos, mesmo membros do Círculo. E então um dia ela me pediu pra fazer um trabalho nos EUA com uma bruxa na América que é telepata. Allegra estava interessada nela por motivos óbvios. Trabalhei pra entrar na vida dela, disfarçado como uma vizinha amigável, mas ela me sentiu e um dia tentou fugir de mim. Fiquei com tanta raiva que a persegui e a segurei. Fiquei maluco de raiva, era como a junção de cada sensação de raiva que tive desde criança. Teria matado-a a sangue frio, só que ela segurou meu rosto e de repente pude sentir a mente dela dentro da minha. Não sei como fez isso, mas me vi como ela me via... Um monstro, um lamento terrível de um ser humano. Fiquei bastante abalado. Fugi para um bosque lá perto.

Fiquei por lá durante um dia mais ou menos depois voltei. Allegra mandou meu pai e outro bruxo do Circulo para seguir essa mulher e sua filhinha. Por algum motivo não entrei, não disse a eles que estava ali... Fiquei olhando da janela de fora. Vi quando meu pai quebrou o pescoço daquela garotinha na frente da mãe. Fiquei tão horrorizado que vomitei bem ali onde estava. Eles arrastaram a mulher pra fora e pulei neles. Nunca descobriram que fui eu. A mulher escapou e fugi de novo, de volta ao bosque. Dessa vez fique lá.

Quinn entrou na conversa. –Na época eu estava morando naquela área. Estava dando uma volta quando vi um homem deitado no chão. Ele estava magro, desidratado, cortado e machucado por todo corpo. Mal estava vivo. Levei-o pra casa e tratei dele. Pouco a pouco ele me contou sua história e percebi que já tinha ouvido falar dele... Por você, Harry. Estava claro pra mim que ele tinha passado por um evento que muda uma vida, então o ajudei a pegar o jeito para se tornar o que queria ser.

Hermione sorriu para ela. –E se apaixonou por ele.

-Sim, me apaixonei pelo homem que ele tentava ser, e pelo homem que se tornou.

-Decidi que queria voltar pra Allegra – Draco continuou. –E trabalhar contra ela de dentro. Sabia que era perigoso e Deus sabe que não queria me separar de Quinn, por quem tinha me apaixonado na mesma intensidade, mas era o único jeito. Como consegui enganá-la por tanto tempo, nunca vou saber. O resto, como dizem, é história.

Harry sorria. –Estou feliz, Draco. Nunca te disse isso, mas... Sempre suspeitei que lá no fundo você tivesse uma ponta de bem.

-Como pode dizer isso depois de tudo que fiz com você?

-Brigas de criança. Tudo esquecido.

Draco olhou para Hermione. –E eu sei que nunca vou te recompensar por... Geraldo. Realmente lamento. Foi o que Allegra quis que eu fizesse, tinha que acatar. Me desculpe. – ele parecia sincero.

Hermione engoliu seco. –Vou tentar esquecer. Gostava de Geraldo. De certa forma é quase como se você o tivesse matado.

-Nunca o conheceu, Hermione. Foi quase como se eu tivesse dupla personalidade um tempo. Não era Draco de verdade quando colocava o feitiço galmour. Eu me tornava Geraldo.

Harry suspirou. –Bem, fico feliz que esteja do nosso lado. O que vai fazer?

-Sirius me ofereceu um trabalho na Federação. Acho que vou aceitá-lo.

-Bom – Ele encarou Draco nos olhos. –Talvez nunca sejamos amigos, Draco. Hermione pode conseguir te perdoar por ter um relacionamento íntimo com ela com falsas intenções, mas não tenho certeza se posso. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo e não vou guardar mágoas por isso, mas magoou a mulher que amo, e isso não é algo que eu possa perdoar facilmente.

-Entendo.

-Mas espero que possamos ser no mínimo civilizados e talvez trabalhar juntos. Nós dois podemos conhecer Allegra mais do que qualquer pessoa viva. Isso é razão suficiente pra co-existirmos pacificamente.

-Acha que ela ainda está viva, então?

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Não tenho como saber. Mas... Não acho que ela tenha desaparecido para sempre. Seria fácil demais. Venho lutando a mesma luta desde os onze anos, e há somente um fato duro e imutável que aprendi durante esse tempo.

-E qual é?

-O mal nunca morre.

**

* * *

Draco e Quinn foram embora, prometendo que iriam a Bailicroft no dia seguinte para o planejado piquenique. Harry e Hermione ficaram do lado de fora do três vassouras e olharam para as estrelas. –Podemos ir pra casa agora? – Hermione disse. –Estou tão cansada que mal me agüento de pé.**

-Sim, vamos para casa. – Deram-se as mãos e andaram pela estrada por alguns minutos. Hogsmeade, como Hogwarts, estava protegida de Aparatações, teriam que andar até a borda da cidade para ir para casa.

-Estou tão feliz que acabou – ela disse finalmente. Ele não respondeu. –Só que... Não acabou, não é mesmo? Não de verdade.

-Nunca acaba. Mas existem... Pausas. Oportunidades pra recuperar o fôlego.

-Sabe, não tivemos muito tempo pra ficar juntos durante nossas vidas normais. Foi tudo sem parar desde aquela noite.

-Acha que faria diferença?

-Claro. É fácil estar apaixonado quando pessoas tentam te matar e tudo é vida ou morte. Não é tão fácil quando a rotina diária te desanima e há pratos pra lavar e não consegue encontrar seu livro preferido e o chefe está te irritando.

-Ah, eu acho que temos uma chance maior que a maioria.

-Por quê?

Ele parou e virou para encará-la. –Porque somos nós. – ele disse. –Simplesmente não posso conceber que conseguimos ficar tanto tempo junto e finalmente nos apaixonarmos pra depois acabar.

Ela sorriu. –Nem eu.

-Então acho que estamos amarrados um no outro.

-Aparentemente.

Voltaram a andar. –Consigo imaginar coisas piores.

-Posso imaginar em algumas vantagens de ter um namorado Mage.

-Há vantagens em ser um – ele disse. –Como isso – colocou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e puxou os dela para seu ombro. –Segure.

-O que... ohhhh! – ela exclamou enquanto ele levantava do chão. Ela apertou o braço em volta do pescoço dele, os dedos se enfiando na carne.

-Calma! – ele disse sorrindo. –Não vou te soltar! – ele zumbiu pelo céu. –Isso é muito mais divertido que aparatar.

O vento passava pelos cabelos de Hermione e ela começou a relaxar... Ele a segurava com mais do que apenas os braços, notou. Ela se sentia leve sob o céu iluminado pela lua. Continuaram a voar para casa, pra qualquer incerteza que os esperasse.

**

* * *

****NT**: Pessoal... É o seguinte... Vou falar mais sobre a continuação de Paradigma quando postar o último capítulo, mas podem ficar despreocupados que eu vou traduzir sim. Pelo menos "The show that never ends" que é a primeira continuação. Pra quem perguntou sobre o mestre... Se não me engano só tem mais pistas sobre a identidade dele na próxima fic. Até onde eu li (2º ou 3º capítulo da 3ª fic) Harry ainda não tinha batido de frente com ele.  
Eu tinha todas intenções de postar esse capítulo ontem, mas algumas circunstâncias não permitiram. Mas o importante é que o capítulo está postado e que antes do ano novo eu posto o último, que é mais um gancho pra próxima fic do que qualquer outra coisa. É isso... Beijos a todos e um Feliz Natal!: Pessoal... É o seguinte... Vou falar mais sobre a continuação de Paradigma quando postar o último capítulo, mas podem ficar despreocupados que eu vou traduzir sim. Pelo menos "The show that never ends" que é a primeira continuação. Pra quem perguntou sobre o mestre... Se não me engano só tem mais pistas sobre a identidade dele na próxima fic. Até onde eu li (2º ou 3º capítulo da 3ª fic) Harry ainda não tinha batido de frente com ele.Eu tinha todas intenções de postar esse capítulo ontem, mas algumas circunstâncias não permitiram. Mas o importante é que o capítulo está postado e que antes do ano novo eu posto o último, que é mais um gancho pra próxima fic do que qualquer outra coisa. É isso... Beijos a todos e um Feliz Natal! 


	15. Partidas e Chegadas

**Harry Potter e o Paradigma da Incerteza  
**_Capítulo 15: Partidas e Chegadas_

* * *

_21 de agosto de 2007... Dois meses depois_

* * *

-Droga – Harry resmungou, lutando com sua gravata pelo espelho.

-Não está reta – seu reflexo comentou.

-Ei, você quer fazer isso?

-Não posso, só tenho duas dimensões.

-Então fique quieto! – as pontas ainda estavam desiguais. Ele puxou do pescoço e tentou novamente.

Hermione saiu do closet com a roupa de baixo e um vestido em cada mão. –Qual dos dois?

Olhou pra ela pelo espelho. –Por favor, não me pergunte isso. Vou escolher o errado e você vai ficar com raiva de mim.

-Não, sério. Qual dos dois? – um era verde escuro e outro azul-real. Essa era a única diferença que ele conseguia notar. E um era um pouco mais comprido.

-Vai ficar linda em qualquer um dos dois.

Ela sorriu. –_Essa_ é a resposta certa. – soltou um beijo pra ele e voltou pro armário, que era grande o suficiente pra ter a função de vestiário também.

Hermione levou suas coisas pra o Cloister mais ou menos uma semana depois da Coisa com Allegra, como passaram a chamar. Não era exatamente morar juntos, já que moravam juntos há anos e Harry disse que não tinha sentido em adiar. Havia espaço mais que suficiente pros dois, o quarto era enorme, tinha seu próprio banheiro e um closet do tamanho de uma pequena casa. Harry não era exatamente um maníaco por roupas, suas coisas tomavam mais ou menos um quarto do espaço disponível.

O antigo quarto de Hermione estava agora ocupado por Sorry, que ficaria com eles até decidir se voltaria para Groenlândia. Apesar dele e Laura terem um relacionamento íntimo, em respeito aos outros, não dividiam um quarto... Laura afirmava que era porque tinha dificuldades de dividir a cama com alguém, apesar de Hermione suspeitar que era porque Sorry roncava como um porco. Considerava-se uma mulher de sorte, pois ela e Harry dormiam silenciosos.

O nó estava muito desalinhado. Harry o desfez novamente, resmungando. –Aqui, deixe que eu faço isso – Hermione disse, saindo do closet. Ela tirou a gravata de seda cinza com flores azuis de seu pescoço, a alisou e colocou sob a gola dele, seus dedos rápidos e experientes torcendo-a num nó perfeito.

-Como ficou tão boa nisso? – ele perguntou.

Ela suspirou. –Abel sempre queria que eu desse o nó na gravata dele, e sempre tinha que sair perfeito. Acho que o fazia se sentir superior, como o Homem da Relação.

Harry riu. –Como se ele precisasse de algum incentivo pra se sentir superior – ele não falou nada enquanto ela terminava de dar o nó, levantando-o na altura certa. –O que você via nele? – finalmente perguntou.

-Bem, imagine a imagem que ele passa. Conhecido, impressionantemente rico, confiante, suave, bonito... E no inicio ele era dedicado, lisonjeiro. Admito que me fazia sentir especial.

-Vamos ver... Sou conhecido, sou rico, tento ser confiante, com certeza não sou suave, e não posso dizer se sou bonito...

-Ah, é dez vezes mais bonito que ele. Claro que não sou o juiz mais objetivo. – ela disse, sorrindo. –Além disso, você é um adulto. Abel Kilroy ainda é um menininho no corpo de um homem... Dando chiliques e querendo as coisas de seu jeito. – ela esfregou os ombros do terno dele. –Esse é meu terno favorito – disse.

-Meu também – era de garbadine azul escuro, com finas linhas brancas. Ele freqüentemente o usava com suspensórios, como hoje, para os concursos de danças. Sorriu pra ela. –Você está linda.

Tinha escolhido o vestido azul marinho, sem mangas, que ia até o meio da canela, com um decote e saia rodada. Estava com o cabelo preso e usava uma gargantilha prateada. –Obrigada – inclinou a cabeça pra cima e o beijou. –Estou um pouco nervosa.

-Eu também. – Nessa noite aconteceria o Baile Anual de Amigos e Antigos Alunos de Hogwarts, que acontecia anualmente no final do verão antes dos alunos chegarem. Todos moradores da casa compareceriam ao evento, esperando ver os amigos e antigos professores também.

Voltar a Hogwarts era sempre um pouco constrangedor pra Harry e Hermione, principalmente porque todas as lembranças de Rony os confrontavam em cada lugar. Eles iriam ao baile pela primeira vez em três anos; um ou outro não pode ir nesse tempo devido a outros compromissos e nenhum dos dois queria ir sem o outro. Esse ano também não era provável que fosse um retorno pacifico.

As notícias que o famoso Harry Potter, cujo nome de tempo em tempo era mencionando em conjunto com a frase "solteiro mais disponível", não estava mais tão disponível se espalharam no mundo bruxo como cerveja amanteigada num jogo de Quadribol. O fato que a outra metade desse casal ilustre era a quase tão famosa melhor amiga Hermione Granger deixava a notícia ainda mais sensacional, e deu aos românticos de todo o mundo uma rodada de suspiros felizes. Comentado com mesmo entusiasmo era o rumor que esses dois novos amantes tinham derrotado o Círculo todo sozinhos. A estima do heroísmo de Harry subiu a um novo nível e Hermione foi elevada até quase o mesmo status na opinião pública. Os nomes de Draco e Quinn eram mencionados raramente, o que era eminentemente satisfatório para ambos, e a especulação que Harry estava empregado em alguma profissão de combate ao mal corria solta.

As pessoas mandavam corujas pra eles de todo mundo. Hermione era assediada no trabalho e seus amigos eram empilhados de perguntas sempre que se atreviam a sair entre outros bruxos. Os jornalistas apareciam na porta da frente de Bailicroft... Laura estava famosa por dizer que estavam enganados, que essa na verdade não era a casa de Harry e que Bailicroft na verdade uma combinação de bordel com mortuário, chamado "Na cama e no freezer"

Depois de alguns repórteres irados e uma visita muito confusa das autoridades sanitárias locais, Harry e Hermione concordaram em dar uma entrevista ao repórter mais respeitável do Profeta Diário, Davis Willpott. Eles declararam a relação abertamente e agradeceram a todos pelo interesse, concordando que era algo que vinha se formando há tempo. O comentário feito pelo entrevistados sobre a existência de apostas ao redor do mundo foi respondido com uma risada. Harry admitiu que era empregado da Federação do Corpo de Executores (apesar de ter se recusado a falar algo mais especifico) e que um grupo da organização que incluía ele próprio e Hermione obteve sucesso na captura de um bom número de membros do Círculo. Quando perguntados sobre o destino da líder deles, a vilã Allegra Blackburn-Dwyer, Harry só disse que ela estava desaparecida.

Willpott não perguntou sobre o rumor de Harry ser um tipo previamente desconhecido de bruxo, com poderes especiais e Harry não mencionou o assunto.

E assim as cartas do provérbio estava sobre a mesa do provérbio. Os rumores se acalmaram consideravelmente... Era tudo notícia velha agora... Mas Hermione não sabia ao certo que tipo de recepção esperar quando chegassem em Hogwarts. Não queria fazer uma grande entrada como uma estrela do rock, mas supôs que as pessoas que estariam lá apenas ficariam felizes por eles.

-Sabe como conseguimos? – Harry estava dizendo, enlaçando os dedos atrás das costas dela.

-Conseguimos o que?

-Viver juntos como amigos todos esses anos.

Ela suspirou. –A negação é uma coisa poderosa.

-Não apenas uma sentença da gramática.

-Não mesmo. – ela deu os ombros. –Acho que nunca pensei em você desse jeito. – ela sorriu, sua mão descendo pelas costas dele pra sentir um pouco de seu dorso. –E agora não consigo _parar_ de pensar em você desse jeito.

Ele riu. –Não se assanhe agora. Acabei de ajeitar essa gravata.

-Sabe, acredito de verdade que estou no caminho de me transformar numa maníaca sexual.

-Como posso te ajudar a percorrer o resto do caminho? Quero ser um companheiro que dá apoio. – ele disse, se inclinando para dar um cheiro no pescoço dela.

-Pensei que tivesse acabado de ajeitar sua gravata – ela disse, seus olhos fechando enquanto seus braços envolviam o pescoço dele por si só. –Os outros estão nos esperando.

-Humm-mmm – ele disse abafado contra a pele dela.

-Sabe, nunca... Tive esse problema... Com Horácio ou Rufus ou Abel... – Hermione sussurrou, as frases entrecortada pelos beijos que dava levemente nele. –Já estaria... empurrando-os pela porta... Sabe que odeio me atrasar.

-Talvez eles não valessem o tempo extra – ele murmurou.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso pra ele, tirou seus óculos do rosto, segurou sua cabeça entre as mãos e deu-lhe um profundo beijo apaixonado que durou no mínimo quinze segundos. Quando finalmente o soltou, ele tinha uma expressão bem aérea e desligada. –aham – ele suspirou.

-Pronto. Era isso que eles não valiam. – recolocou os óculos no rosto dele, satisfeita consigo mesma. –Venha, querido. Vamos nos atrasar. – ela o segurou pela mão, pegando as vestes do cabide, e o guiou para fora do quarto.

Ele se recuperou quando chegaram ao topo da escada principal, puxando a mão dela pela dobra de seu cotovelo. –Viu? – ela murmurou. –Posso ser sedutora quando quero.

-Não vai me ouvir discordar. Mas se não quer se atrasar fez tudo errado... Você me beija desse jeito e tudo o que consegue é me fazer querer te agarrar, te jogar por cima de meu ombro, te trancar no quarto e fazer o que quiser com você.

-Céus, que coisa Neandertal de sua parte – ela disse, dando uma pequena cotovelada nele.

-Ai!

Desceram a escada principal; o resto da comitiva estava esperando no vestíbulo. Hermione sorriu ao ver todos tão elegantes; estava se sentindo bonita essa noite, esse era seu vestido preferido e até combinava com o terno de Harry. Há muito tempo imaginou como seria entrar no Salão Principal de Hogwarts ao lado de um belo par, só não imaginara que seria Harry. Sorriu pra ele, admirando novamente como era bonito... Apesar de não poder dizer ao certo quando ficara assim. Ele não ganharia nenhum concurso de beleza na escola, sendo bem magro e desligado, mas Hermione tinha observado que os garotos que eram nerds ou atrapalhados geralmente se tornavam os homens mais bonitos... E em boa parte pelo fato de não se acharem assim.

Laura e Sorry estavam próximos, junto à porta, falando baixo. Cho segurava a mão de seu par, um de seus companheiros de time no Minotauro só que ainda não tinham se conhecido. Justino e Jorge não estavam à vista, mas podiam ser ouvidos, parecia que estavam numa discussão envolvendo caçarolas e panelas e assadeira de torta de cereja.

-Estamos prontos? – Hermione disse, tirando a capa do cabide. Harry pegou de sua mão e segurou pra que pudesse colocar os braços; ela sorriu com essa demonstração de cavalheirismo.

-Jorge e Justino estão tentando acomodar todos bolos e tortas naquela cesta – quando Cho disse isso, uma grande cesta flutuou da cozinha, seguida por Jorge e Justino. Usando qualquer desculpa pra testar suas novas receitas, Jorge se voluntariou pra contribuir com as sobremesas do jantar em Hogwarts. Eles provavelmente esperavam que levasse uma ou duas tortas, mas Jorge não era de fazer as coisas pela metade.

-Meu Deus... Deixe-me colocar um feitiço para estabilizar isso. – Hermione disse, se apressando. –Vai cair... Ninguém quer comer bolo amassado.

Harry avançou pra cumprimentar o amigo de Cho. –Oi, sou Harry Potter – ele disse, esticando a mão.

O homem sorriu. –Hã, sim, sei quem você é – respondeu, apertando a mão de Harry e rindo um pouco ao pensar que ele poderia não conhecer. –Sou Joe McCarthy – parecia canadense.

-McCarthy! Como em...

-Sim, aquele Yank maluco. Se for comunista, juro que não ligo.

-Bem, prazer em conhecê-lo, e não acho que eu seja comunista.

-Joe é um de nossos batedores – Cho disse.

-Eu sei. Assisto seus jogos de vez em quando. – Harry disse, piscando pra ela.

-Estamos prontos pra ir? – Justino disse, batendo as mãos.

-Onde está... Como é o nome dele? – Harry perguntou a ele, balançando a mão no ar como se procurasse o nome. –O cara que você disse que estava...

Justino fez uma careta. –Ah, está falando do _Clive?_ Ele teve outro _compromisso inadiável_ e me deu o bolo. Não importa – ele disse alegre. –Eu o conheci na academia. Caras que você conhece na academia não valem nem um nuque... mas ele tinha um peitoral ótimo. – Justino suspirou nostálgico como se tivesse sido negado o desejo de apreciar esse peitoral, mas não se distraiu por muito tempo. –Vamos?

A comitiva saiu pelo pórtico, pegando suas vassouras. Harry emprestou a Sorry sua Jetstream já que ele não tinha uma vassoura no país... Não era como se Harry fosse precisar dela onde estava indo.

Saíram voando no céu noturno, oito silhuetas em vassouras e um homem solto contornados um pouco contra a lua.

* * *

Pra dar as boas vindas aos antigos alunos pro baile, Hogwarts estava toda decorada. A estrada que levava até a estação de Hogsmeade estava enfeitada com arcos de ferro pra ocasião, cada um coberto por pequenas luzes brilhantes, de modo que quando alguém passava em uma das várias carruagens que iam de um lado pro outro, parecia que estava passando em um brilhante túnel folhado. O castelo mesmo estava iluminado por milhares de velas e tochas, os saguões e corredores enfeitados por laços e fitas com as quatro cores das casas. Era uma noite perfeita, nem muito quente nem muito fria. O céu estava claro como cristal e uma pequena brisa balançava os pendões pendurados nas torres do castelo.

No salão principal, as quatro longas mesas das casas foram substituídas por pequenas mesas, reunidas em pequenos grupos pra dar uma sensação de unidade de casa, o centro do salão deixado vazio pra conversas e danças. Uma pequena orquestra trazia a musica e mais pro lado uma grande mesa de buffet recheada com aperitivos e bebidas.

No saguão, as grandes portas francesas que davam para os jardins dos fundos ficaram abertas, para que os convidados pudessem caminhar e sentir a fragrância de lá. Os jardins estavam perfeitamente mantidos, as árvores e arbustos cheios de pontinhos de pequenas luzes.

No mínimo quinhentas pessoas eram esperadas para o baile formal todos os anos, e um ex-aluno era escolhido para ser mestre de cerimônia. Esse ano, Gui Weasley ganhou a honra, mas seus serviços só começariam de verdade na parte do jantar e dança.

Harry e Hermione estavam conversando com os Longbottom perto das mesas da Grifinória. A entrada deles provocou cochichos e uma pequena rodada de aplausos; Gui se levantou apressado e mandou a orquestra tocar uma fanfarra imediata. Harry, constrangido, olhou pra ele meio se divertindo, meio de bronca enquanto ele e Hermione foram inundados com uma tempestade de abraços, apertos de mãos e congratulações. Por sorte, a confusão durou pouco e ficaram livres para aproveitar a festa. Jorge levou Sorry e Laura para um tour no castelo enquanto Cho e seu acompanhante ficaram num grupo separado com seus colegas jogadores de quadribol, entre os quais alguns alunos de Horgwarts estavam representados.

A conversa logo foi alegremente interrompida. –Tio Harry! - Veio uma vozinha aguda que se atirou pra frente bem mais rápida que sua dona. A garota de quatro anos Charlotte Black saltitou até eles em seus sapatos de couro com seu vestido vermelho voando, os braços esticados, num pedido irresistível. Harry se curvou e a pegou, jogando-a para cima antes de colocá-la em seu ombro. Rindo, a pequena Charlie enganchou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

-Aqui está minha elfa favorita – Harry disse com um sorriso, aceitando o beijo na bochecha.

-Me faz voar! – pediu animada, apontando para o teto.

-Certo – Harry disse. –Estique seus braços agora. – Não era necessário, é claro, mas era parte do jogo. Ela esticou os braços pra lado. Hermione ficou olhando enquanto Harry estreitava os olhos se concentrando e a soltou. Ela ficou flutuando no ar, rindo. Vagarosamente, ficou alguns metros acima da cabeça dele, os olhos seguindo-a quando ela virou de vagar pra fazer pequenos "oitos" no ar.

-Cuidado - Hermione sussurrou. –Não a deixe cair.

-Alguma vez deixei? – sussurrou em resposta. Charlotte riu e vibrou, balançando os braços enquanto "voava" na altura da cabeça dos adultos, Harry não a deixou ir muito alto nem muito longe.

Sirius entrou marchando até eles, seus olhos em Charlotte. –Papai, pode me ver? – Charlotte gritou. –Estou voando!

-Estou te vendo, querida. – Sirius disse.

-Tio Harry está me fazendo voar!

-Bem, é bom que o tio Harry não te derrube se sabe o que é melhor pra ele. – Sirius disse, olhando pra Harry com um brilho nos olhos.

-O Tio Harry teria menos chances de derrubá-la se o papai não distraísse ele. – Harry disse.

-Mais alto! Mais alto!

-Não, já está bom. – Harry disse. Charlotte vagarosamente desceu até os braços de Hermione, batendo palmas. Harry virou para Sirius, sorrindo. –Trouxe Ian?

-Não, ele é meio novo para festas. Está em casa com a babá. – Cordelia Hunter, a esposa trouxa de Sirius veio com dois copos de ponche e entregou um a seu marido enquanto se inclinava pra beijar a bochecha de Harry e depois de Hermione.

-Desculpe por não termos vindo dar um oi antes – ela disse sorrindo. –Parecia que vocês já tinham gente demais ao redor sem nós.

Harry revirou os olhos. –Juro que não sei o que esse povo fala tanto.

-Ah, nada tenho certeza – Sirius disse. –Como se já não fosse famoso antes, _agora _você derrotou parte do grupo de bruxos das trevas mais famosos do mundo.

-Não é como se tivesse feito isso sozinho – Harry protestou. –Além disso, "derrotar" é uma palavra forte demais e não fico muito confortável denominando o que aconteceu assim.

-Está bom por enquanto – Sirius disse baixo. –Você e eu sabemos que com os rumores que Voldemort está se reerguendo novamente, qualquer vitória que a gente consiga é bem-vinda.

-Mamãe? – disse Charlotte, que estava conversando com Hermione. –Posso mostrar a tia Mina meu livro novo? – quando era bebê, Charlotte não conseguia dizer o nome de Hermione direito e decidiu que "Mina" era uma alternativa aceitável. Achando que era irresistivelmente fofo e meio que torcendo que o apelido pegasse, Harry uma vez a chamou assim... E nunca mais fez o mesmo. Só Charlotte podia chamá-la assim.

-Você não o trouxe, amor – Cordelia respondeu.

-Ah – Charlotte disse, fazendo beicinho decepcionada consigo mesma por ter esquecido um item tão importante. Harry e Hermione eram os padrinhos de Charlotte e levavam a responsabilidade a sério, servindo freqüentemente de babás pra e ela e seu irmão de dois anos Ian, cujo padrinho aparecia com fervor equivalente quando a fase da lua permitia. Charlotte logo aprendeu a relacionar tia Mina com livros e por ser uma leitora compulsiva mesmo sendo nova, sempre ficava ansiosa pra dividir seus livros novos com Hermione. Charlotte olhou em volta, depois pra Hermione de novo. –Onde está seu docinho, tia Mina? – Harry sorriu. "Docinho" era a palavra que Charlotte usava pra descrever o companheiro de outra pessoa, pois essa era a palavra que mais ouvia seus pais usarem em casa. –Ele disse que traria uns bonequinhos mágicos para meu trenzinho.

Hermione percebeu que Charlotte estava falando de Geraldo. A última vez que tinha cuidado de Charlotte tinha sido em maio, logo antes da coisa de Allegra, e Geraldo fora com ela. Charlotte gostou bastante dele, provavelmente porque ele ficou no chão e brincou com ela e seu amado trenzinho com a mesma solenidade com a qual ela via seu passatempo. Hermione mal podia acreditar que tinha sido _Draco_ quem fizera todas essas coisas. –Ah, querida... Geraldo não é mais meu docinho.

A cara de Charlotte caiu, numa engraçada demonstração de decepção. –Ah, que pena –falou, com um constrangimento e simpatia quase iguais a de um adulto. –Vai precisar de um docinho novo. – ela disse, no mesmo tom que um mecânico diria que um carro precisa de uma marcha nova... Direto e sem deixar qualquer alternativa.

-Bem... Tio Harry é meu docinho agora – Hermione disse, olhando pra Harry. Charlotte olhou de um para o outro, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto pensava nessa informação.

-Mas... Pensei que ele já era! – ela disse, a idéia que a tia Mina pudesse ter mais de um docinho não a perturbava nem um pouco. Sirius riu, esticando os braços pra pegar a filha do colo de Hermione.

-Já está na boca das crianças, hein Harry.

-Hermione! Harry! – veio uma nova voz. Minerva McGonagall se apressava até o pequeno grupo, sorrindo. Snape vinha atrás dela, parecendo completamente azedo. –Ah, me desculpe. Estava ocupada com alguns detalhes de última hora, acabei de chegar na festa.

Hermione abraçou a antiga amiga calorosamente. –Não perdeu muita coisa... Só algumas entradas exageradas.

Minerva olhou de um de seus alunos pra outro, eles estavam de mãos dadas de frente pra ela. –Devo dizer... Realmente parece certo ver vocês dois juntos. Sempre...

Harry levantou a mão para interrompê-la, sorrindo. –Não diga, me permita. Sempre soube, só estava esperando a gente perceber, sabia que éramos feitos um para o outro e temos certeza que está muito feliz. – Minerva piscou algumas vezes, incerta de como responder. –Perdoe minha intromissão, é só que já ouvimos isso umas oito mil...

-Não, dez mil vezes no mínimo – Hermione disse.

-Certo, umas dez mil vezes. Pelo menos uma vez queria ouvir alguém dizer "Nunca suspeitei, estou completamente chocado e acho que vocês não vão dar certo juntos".

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha. –Bem, _eu_ nunca suspeitei.

Harry o cumprimentou inclinando a cabeça. –Obrigado, Snape. Sabia que podia contar com você.

A conversa continuou por algum tempo enquanto informações da batalha recente eram trocadas, pedidos de Charlotte por mais vôos eram recusados, e comentários sobre a festa e seus convidados fluíam como água. Eventualmente, Minerva foi chamada pra ver algo sobre a geléia de framboesa, Snape saiu pra atormentar Gui, Sirius e Cordelia foram pra um salão de festa especial que foi separado pra acolher as crianças que estivessem presentes e os Longbottoms foram visitar os antigos lugares da infância, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ali.

Hermione foi até a mesa do buffet e fez um prato com os aperitivos; sem nem perceber o que fazia, escolheu coisas pra ela e pra Harry. Ele veio até ela e sem dizer nada lhe entregou um copo de ponche de rum, seu favorito, enquanto ele tomava cerveja amanteigada. Ela olhou pro copo, depois para o prato que segurava e começou a rir enquanto iam para uma mesa ali perto.

-Qual a graça?

-Olhe pra isso, Harry. Escolho aperitivos pra você e me traz a bebida certa. Não acha que estamos acostumados demais um com o outro?

Harry sorriu. –Era de se esperar. Depois de quinze anos devo ser capaz de prever qual a cor da calcinha que está usando.

Ela estreitou os olhos, sentindo um desafio. –Qual meu filme favorito?

-Uma janela para o amor.

-O nome de solteira de minha mãe?

-Graves.

-O nome do gato que tinha quando era criança?

-Oliver Cromwell.

-Minha cor favorita?

-Azul.

-Qual era o último nome de Horácio?

-Robbins.

-Quando a maldição me visita?

-Geralmente pelo dia 12, mais ou menos.

-Meu cantor predileto?

-Sting.

-Quem era meu Python preferido?

-Eric Idle.

-Quem é minha pessoa preferida?

-Eu, espero.

-Tirando você. E Rony. E minha família.

-Então vou ter que dizer Dr. Rousseau de Stonehenge. Ou talvez Laura. – ele esperou a próxima pergunta, mas ela apenas relaxou na cadeira e sorriu. –Passei?

-Ah sim. Você passou. Minha vez?

-Não precisa.

-Por que não?

-Porque você me conhece melhor que eu, como nós dois sabemos. Nenhuma demonstração é necessária.

Ela sorriu pra ele, toda sua afeição clara em seu rosto. –Quer dar uma volta?

Como resposta, ele apenas levantou e lhe ofereceu a mão.

* * *

Eles andaram pelo jardim, passando pelo campo de Quadribol, pela antiga cabana de Hagrid, agora ocupada pelo atual guarda-caça de Hogwarts. Harry parou e olhou pra ela por um momento.

-Lefty te lembra Hagrid, não é?

Harry fez que sim. –Hagrid foi a primeira pessoa mágica que conheci. Acho que sempre pensei nele como meu guardião pessoal, porque ele entrou de vez e me tirou dos Dursley.

Hermione suspirou. –Perdemos amigos demais, Harry.

Ele não respondeu nada por um momento. –Depois que Cedrico morreu, não sabia como agüentaria se mais alguém tivesse o mesmo destino... E Cedrico mal era meu amigo.

-Teve que crescer rápido.

-Todos tivemos.

Eles ficaram ali por alguns minutos, depois Hermione segurou o braço dele e o olhou no rosto. –Quero ir até lá. – ela disse.

Ele concordou, sem precisar perguntar o que ela queria dizer. Colocou o braço em volta da cintura dela e voaram pelo céu noturno, a massa escura da Floresta Proibida passando silenciosamente sob seus pés. Hermione sentiu um frio passar por seu corpo enquanto voavam sobre ela; segurou Harry com força, sentindo a pulsação em seu pescoço contra sua bochecha.

Desceram numa clareira, o lugar de uma memória que assombrava seus pesadelos e envenenava seus pensamentos acordados. Harry ficou paralisado no mesmo lugar enquanto Hermione ia até onde achava que o corpo dele estivera, apesar de nunca ter visto. –Ele morreu aqui? – perguntou, a voz mal passando de um sussurro. –Ou apenas foi deixado aqui?

-Ele morreu aqui. Seu sangue estava no chão.

-Onde?

-Exatamente onde está.

Hermione olhou para o chão como se ainda pudesse ver as impressões que o corpo deixara na grama. Esticou a mão sem levantar os olhos. Harry, com muito esforço, avançou e segurou sua mão. Ela levantou os olhos pra ele. –Me diga. Conte o que viu.

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Não. Não queria que soubesse na época e ainda não quero.

-Preciso saber, Harry. Por favor, não pode me proteger disso. Tenho que dividir esse momento com você. – ele não respondeu nada. –Perguntou uma vez se algum dia seríamos só nós dois ou se o fantasma de Rony estaria sempre presente. Preciso ver o que você viu, ou talvez nunca fiquemos livres.

Harry a olhou por um longo momento, depois piscou e mordeu o lábio. Finalmente concordou, passando a olhar pro chão onde estavam. Segurou as duas mãos dela com força, quase fazendo doer. Ela apenas esperou enquanto procurava pelas palavras para descrever.

-Eu vi um flash branco... Lembra como estava a lua? Vi alguma coisa e sabia, apenas sabia que era ele. Vim até ele... Parecia apenas uma pilha de trapos na grama. – disse com a voz tremula. –Virei-o de costas e foi aí que me ouviu gritar. Saí correndo.

-O que você viu? – insistiu.

-A... A garganta dele estava cortada. O sangue parecia preto sob a luz da lua. O cabelo estava todo bagunçado e seus olhos estavam abertos olhando para o céu e eu não podia acreditar que nunca mais veria seu sorriso, e não falaria com ele ou almoçaria com ele ou jogaria xadrez com ele, nunca mais. – hesitou e parecia repugnado em continuar.-E tinha... o rosto dele... – interrompeu no meio, sua garganta trabalhando. Hermione esperou. Olhou-a nos olhos de novo. –Na testa dele havia isso – falou, levantando uma mão para apontar sua cicatriz. O queixo de Hermione caiu. –Estava entalhado na pele.

-Ah meu Deus, Harry.

-Era uma mensagem pra mim, pra me fazer saber que essa morte, esse sangue, estava em minhas mãos. Se ele tivesse escolhido outro melhor amigo, estaria fazendo seu trabalho de aritmancia no salão comunal naquele momento. – fechou os olhos, as lágrimas se espremendo por suas pálpebras pra escorrer por seu rosto. –Tudo o que podia pensar era que você não podia ver. Se visse aquela marca, talvez me odiasse.

-Nunca poderia te odiar. – respondeu, mas pensou se isso era realmente verdade.

-Ouvi você vindo, te segurei e impedi que visse e fechei meus olhos e tudo que via na minha mente era você deitada no chão com sua garganta cortada e aquela marca cravada em _sua_ testa. Sabia que Rony estava morto e que não podia fazer mais nada por ele e meu coração estava partido, então tudo o que podia fazer era me apoiar em você.

O queixo de Hermione tremia enquanto a imagem do que ele tinha descrito passava vividamente por seus olhos. Ela caiu de joelhos e colocou as mãos no chão, seus dedos passando pela grama. Harry apenas ficou ao lado dela, anestesiado, observando enquanto ela colocava as mãos no rosto e seus ombros começavam a tremer. O som do choro saía dela e era levado pela pequena brisa que passava pelo cabelo dele. Realmente era uma noite linda. Cruelmente linda. Como a natureza é desinteressada, Harry pensou vagamente. Estamos aqui com memórias horríveis, sentindo falta de nosso melhor amigo e mesmo assim está uma noite linda.

Harry se ajoelhou devagar e a puxou pra perto; ela se apoiou contra ele com gratidão e chorou em seu peito. Ele sentiu as lágrimas subindo pela própria garganta; dessa vez, não tentou impedi-las. Sentou pesadamente sobre a grama, puxando-a com ele, e se deixou chorar pela perda que não podia sumir. O tempo vai curar, ouviu muitas vezes. O tempo só colocou uma distância entre ele e sua dor, a dor de verdade continuava a mesma, tão vívida quanto no dia que foi criada.

Quando a sentiu tremendo em seus braços, percebeu que desde aquela noite nunca tinham lamentado por ele juntos, não de verdade. Tinham falado sobre isso em termos remotos, empíricos. Tinham ficado lado a lado no funeral, mas tudo pareceu falso e estilizado pra ele. Cuidaram dos problemas emocionais um do outro... E ainda assim nunca tinham apenas chorado juntos desde aquela noite, nunca tinham compartilhado a dor de forma significativa. A tristeza em comum juntara os dois ainda mais que antes, e ao mesmo tempo fez que se concentrassem mais em si mesmos. Fez com que se mantivessem à distância de um braço, mantendo o ar de amizade e a ilusão de intimidade enquanto mantinham os sentimentos guardados na solidão.

Ficaram ali por um longo tempo. Eventualmente suas lágrimas terminaram e seus soluços se aquietaram, a brisa secando as lágrimas das bochechas. Harry ficou sentado de pernas cruzadas na grama, segurando-a em seu colo, a cabeça dela em seu peito e seus braços ao redor da cintura dele. O aperto no peito de cada um sumiu e ficaram sentados em silêncio, exaustos, porém limpos.

* * *

Hermione caminhava pela beira do lago, respirando fundo a fragrância do ar noturno e se sentindo mais livre e leve do que se sentia há anos. Podia ouvir os passos de Harry alguns metros atrás de si e as ondas gentilmente quebrando nas bancadas de areia do lago. A luz da lua brilhava sobre a superfície, fazendo-o parecer prateado e luminoso.

A catarse mútua na clareira foi o último passo de uma longa estrada na qual tinha entrado anos atrás. Não importava o quanto estava feliz com ele ou quanto o relacionamento deles era forte, o fantasma de Rony ainda os assombrava incansavelmente. Ela sempre esteve consciente de sua presença, não entre eles, mas a sua volta. Bailicroft estava há quilômetros de Hogwarts, entretanto em algum lugar da mente e do coração deles nunca tinham saído daquela clareira. Aquilo fora o início do fim, o fim de suas infâncias. Aquela noite pela primeira vez ela olhou nos olhos de Harry e viu um adulto a olhar de volta, e viu o peso que havia sido colocado sobre suas costas. Ela soube, soube _de verdade_ pela primeira vez, que qualquer que fosse o destino dele, ela seria uma parte... Porque não suportaria não ser.

Sentados na grama, falaram sobre isso pela primeira vez, e a descobriram que tinham percepções notadamente similares de como as coisas mudaram depois da morte de Rony. Ela sentiu um peso saindo do coração dela enquanto as palavras passavam por seus lábios... Sua culpa, seu desespero, a aceitação de sua própria morte.

Ela nunca conseguiria lembrar quem fez o primeiro movimento, mas de repente não estavam mais falando, mas se beijando, com suavidade e depois com um ardor crescente. Incrivelmente, e talvez inevitável, acabaram fazendo amor bem ali na grama. Ela nunca esqueceria quando olhou nos olhos dele e a testa dele repousou contra a sua, as estrelas brilhando sobre ele, a grama fria sob sua pele. Os gritos deles ecoavam nas árvores e Hermione se sentiu exorcizada, que o próprio chão estava exorcizado da morte que o assombrou e que assombrava os dois também.

Agora que caminhava de volta pro castelo iluminado, sorriu. Harry a seguia mais distante, mas podia sentir sua presença. Os dois estavam ocupados nos próprios pensamentos e emoções no momento, e ela estava grata pelo tempo pra se recompor.

Ouviu Harry parando e virou. Ele estava de pé na beira do lago olhando pra sua superfície, as mãos nos bolsos ainda segurando o paletó. Sua expressão era pensante. –O que foi? – perguntou.

Ele olhou pra ela. –Você pode olhar uma coisa pra mim? – ele enfiou a mão no bolso interno de seu paletó, tirou um pequeno objeto e jogou pra ela.

Pensando que fosse algum objeto mágico sobre o qual precisasse de sua opinião, ela pegou... Apesar de achar a hora estranha. Era uma pequena caixa achatada, do tipo que poderia guardar uma medalha ou um amuleto. Ela abriu e seu queixo caiu.

Havia um anel dentro dela.

-Ah – ela suspirou, tirando cuidadosamente o anel e segurando-o para olhar. A armação brilhava dourada e a pedra estava tradicionalmente colocada... Apenas um grande diamante. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas parecia ter perdido a habilidade de falar.

Harry foi até ela devagar até que pudesse esticar a mão e tirar o anel dos dedos paralisados.-Estava em Nova Iorque mais ou menos um mês atrás, num caso – disse baixinho.-Estava caminhando pela 5ª avenida quando passei pela Tiffany's. Meus pés meio que me carregaram até lá sozinhos. – sob o olhar abismado dela, se apoiou sobre um joelho a sua frente. A mente de Hermione girou quando ele olhou pra ela, segurando sua mão na dele e segurando o anel com a outra.

Quando ele voltou a falar sua voz estava rouca. –Toda manhã quando abro meus olhos, penso que não posso te amar mais – disse. –Passo todo dia como sempre. Vou pro trabalho, viajo, venho pra casa, falo com você e te abraço, leio, como, e durmo. E no outro dia acordo novamente e te vejo dormindo a meu lado e fico impressionado de descobrir que te amo ainda mais... E mais uma vez penso que deve ser o limite, que _dessa vez_ não posso te amar ainda mais. E então repito todo processo. Ainda estou esperando o dia que vou acordar e te amar apenas tanto quanto te amava na hora que fui dormir. Não acho que esse dia vai chegar. – sorriu pra ela, seus olhos brilhando. Hermione sorriu em resposta, sentindo os joelhos tão firmes quanto gelatina. –Quando penso no meu futuro, a única coisa constante é que você está lá. Não posso imaginar a vida sem você.

Um som escapou da garganta de Hermione, uma mistura de risada e soluço. As lágrimas já escorriam constantemente de seus olhos.

-Casa comigo? – ele sussurrou, seus olhos cheios de esperança e sem um pingo de nervosismo. –O que acha?

Hermione caiu de joelhos, abaixando até a altura dele, e colocou uma mão em cada lado de seu rosto. –Acho que sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo – disse suavemente.

-Aceita então?

-Sim, Harry, eu aceito. – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, o caminho que as lágrimas fizeram ainda brilhando.

Ele respirou aliviado e seus ombros relaxaram, um sorriso brilhando em seu rosto. Abraçaram-se forte, trocando um beijo quente e animado. –Uau – ele murmurou. –Não acredito nisso.

Ela riu. –Como se achasse que eu poderia dizer não.

-Deixe eu te contar um segredinho. Nós homens damos um grande show, mas somos muito inseguros. Não pense que algum homem da historia da humanidade alguma vez propôs casamento sem um grande aviso de néon na testa dizendo "Seu idiota, ela nunca vai responder sim".

Ela riu e o abraçou novamente, sentindo como se coração pudesse literalmente explodir. –Ah, Harry, seu tonto. Eu realmente te amo – ela se afastou. –E agora _eu _vou contar um segredinho. Toda mulher, a partir do momento que aprende o conceito de casamento, sonha com o dia que vai receber o pedido e de como será perfeito. Bem... Isso foi mais bonito e tocante do que poderia imaginar. – ele sorriu e corou um pouco. –E há quanto tempo está ensaiando?

-Bem... Comecei a formular as primeiras versões quando estava saindo da Tiffany's. Falando nisso – ele disse, segurando o anel que havia sido esquecido. Ele pegou a mão esquerda dela e deslizou o anel em seu dedo. –Aqui. Isso torna oficial.

Ela olhou pro anel brilhando em seu dedo. –É realmente lindo. Sem falar extravagante. – ela olhou mais de perto pra grande pedra em seu dedo. –Pelo fantasma de Merlin, isso é mesmo um diamante?

-Espero que sim, se não for, fui horrivelmente assaltado.

-Deve ter custado uma fortuna.

-Eu posso pagar. Além disso, não consigo pensar em nada com que gostaria de gastar mais que você.

Ela balançou a cabeça; -Não posso acreditar.

-Não me diga que foi surpresa.

Ela levantou os olhos pra ele. –Isso foi uma _enorme_ surpresa.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e a olhou confuso. –Então você pensou que eu estava apenas namorando você casualmente enquanto não encontrava minha alma gêmea _verdadeira_?

-Não, claro que não. Só não esperava isso tão cedo. É bem... rápido.

-Entendo. Acho que quinze anos não é tempo _mais que _suficiente pra nos conhecermos... – ele disse aéreo.

-Ah, pare. Sabe o que quero dizer. Só estamos juntos há alguns meses.

Ele passou a mão na bochecha dela suavemente. –E fica melhor a cada dia. Geralmente tenho duvidas sobre muitas coisas, mas não sobre isso. Levantou e ofereceu a mão, que ela segurou. Caminharam novamente de volta para o castelo, os braços enlançados nas cinturas do outro.

* * *

Quando reentraram no castelo, os convidados estavam começando a se dirigir paras mesas em preparação para o jantar. Trocaram um breve olhar, e por um acordo misterioso, Hermione colocou a mão esquerda no bolso. Estava explodindo de vontade de contar a Laura e Gina e a todo mundo, mas por enquanto se conformava em manter esse conhecimento só para eles. Segurou a mão de Harry com força. _Marido, marido_ sua mente repetia várias e várias vezes, sem acreditar. _Ele vai ser meu marido._

Ele a cutucou. –Olhe.

Ela seguiu seu olhar e encontrou Draco, que eles não tinham certeza se compareceria. O mundo bruxo sabia que sua lealdade tinha mudado, mas ele foi extremamente tímido sob as luzes da fama e se recusou a falar com qualquer um publicamente. Usava um modelo bastante preto, calças e uma camisa de gola alta, e seus cabelos estavam para trás e presos num rabo. Parecia agitado. Quinn sussurrava acalmando em seu ouvido, mas ele não parecia ser confortar. Harry e Hermione se aproximaram. –Draco – Harry disse, apertando sua mão. –Não tínhamos certeza se viria.

-Quase não vim – respondeu tenso.

-Tive que ameaçá-lo com maltratos físicos – Quinn acrescentou.

-Bem... Estamos felizes que tenha vindo – Harry disse, sem parecer muito feliz.

-Cuidado, Potter, você pode distender algum músculo. – Draco disse. –Não preciso de seu apoio.

-Não, mas ser civilizado não machuca, não é?

-Não sei – Draco disse, parecendo incerto. –Talvez machuque.

Quinn e Hermione, conversando, entraram na frente deles no Salão Principal. Gui Weasley estava colocando em frente a um pódio num palco perto da orquestra; durante a sobremesa, era costume apontar alguns ex-alunos por feitos notáveis. Quinn foi para a mesa dos professores, Draco seguindo-a.

Harry e Hermione foram pra mesa que já estava três quartos completa, só pelos Weasley: Molly e Artur, Carlinhos e sua família, Fred, Jorge, e Gina. Percy não pôde comparecer e Gui ficaria sentado mais na frente com acesso mais fácil para o palco. Laura e Sorry, aparentemente apontados como Grifinórios honorários por Molly Weasley, já estavam acomodados na mesa e pareciam se divertir muito. Muitos abraços e cumprimentos animados depois abriu-se espaço na mesa para os dois recém chegados. Harry acenou para Sirius e Cordelia, sentados mais pra frente com Lupin e outros bruxos e bruxas que ele não reconheceu.

A conversa passeava na mesa como uma bola de pinball, todos participando de três ou quatro conversas ao mesmo tempo enquanto tentavam passar a cestinha no meio da mesa. No meio de tudo, Harry notou que Hermione tinha sorrateiramente trocado o anel para sua mão direita e virado a pedra pro lado da palma da mão.

Logo os primeiros pratos apareceram e todos começaram a comer, mantendo a conversa, mas agora falando entre as garfadas de pato assado e batatas. Comentários sobre os acompanhantes das pessoas, perguntas sobre especulações de promoções e demissões, discussões impressionados sobre a aparição de Draco Malfoy nesta reunião, elogios ao filhos de várias pessoas, lamentos sobre amigos ausentes e especulações sobre reconhecimento.

Gina viera sozinha e não parecia nem um pouco triste com isso; ela, Molly e Hermione conversavam a três apesar de estarem distantes na mesa. Artur perguntava a Harry infinitamente sobre os acontecimentos recentes e falava o que lembrava sobre revoluções das trevas. Carlinhos estava ocupado com seus filhos, enquanto Laura e Sorry riam ruidosamente com os gêmeos que recontavam historias cômicas de suas aventuras na escola.

Harry mal trocou duas palavras com Hermione durante todo jantar, já que os dois estavam muito concentrados em suas conversas, mas ele estava completamente consciente da presença dela... Ainda mais porque ela ficava passando o pé na perna dele. Durante o jantar, perguntou se ele queria uma tortinha de frutas, já que ela não gostava muito. Quando ele virou pra responder e a olhou nos olhos, teve que sorrir ao ver o segredo dos dois no fundo dos olhos dela.

Finalmente quando as sobremesas eram consumidas e chocolate quente enchia as xícaras, Gui levantou e foi até o palco. Sua voz magicamente amplificada se espalhava pela festa. –Boa noite a todos! – ele disse animado. –Sou Gui Weasley, classe da Grifinória de 1988 e gostaria de dar boa vindas a todos aqui no Baile Anual de Ex-Alunos e Amigos – todos bateram palmas.

-Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer a Professora McGonagall por me escolher para conduzir este show, apesar dela possivelmente estar meio nervosa agora, se perguntando o que eu vou fazer. – todos viraram para McGonagall, que não parecia nem um pouco nervosa. Gui tinha um ar rebelde, mas gostava das tradições de Hogwarts e não ousaria desrespeitar uma delas. Além disso, Gui sabia que provavelmente não ia gostar de passar a vida como uma caixa de lenços.

-Vamos começar hoje com reconhecimentos a alguns ex-alunos – Gui continuou. –Primeiro, Mildred Sterncastle, que fez a todos nós um grande favor, inventando a Pena-que se corrige... Especialmente pra mim, que nunca consegui escrever direito. – Todos bateram palmas e Mildred levantou pra se curvar agradecendo. Gui continuou a ler a lista de sucessos realizados pelos egressos... Bruxos que escreveram livros, bruxas que curaram maldições. Apesar dela não ser uma ex-aluna de Hogwarts propriamente dita, mencionou o sucesso de Quinn em completar dois anos como professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, um recorde em Hogwarts. Também mencionou o heroísmo de Draco, o que arrancou uma onda de altos aplausos e fez o homem em questão corar com vários tons de vermelho.

-E agora – continuou –Uma coisa importante. Algumas palavras de nosso mais novo Ministro da Magia, um cara que eu gosto de chamar de pai. Artur Weasley.

Todos bateram palmas entusiasmados enquanto Artur levantava e ia até o palco, ao lado de seu filho mais velho. –Hum... Obrigado a todos, estou feliz de estar assumindo este posto. O Ministro Fudge me ajudou muito em minha carreira no Ministério... – Harry teve que engolir uma risada com isso... Fudge raramente ajudava alguém que não fosse ele mesmo. –E tenho uma responsabilidade muito grande pela frente. Obrigado. – ele deixou o palco sob mais aplausos animados.

-E agora – Gui continuou. –Algumas palavras do nosso mais ilustre ex-aluno... Vice-Chanceler Sirius Black. Sirius?

Sirius levantou e se juntou a Gui no palco enquanto a festa batia palmas. –Obrigado, Gui. Trago a todos os cumprimentos do Chanceler.

-O Chanceler não pôde comparecer hoje? – Gui disse, sorrindo. Uma risada geral se espalhou na multidão com isso... Porque ninguém realmente esperava que o Chanceler da Federação Internacional de Bruxos comparecesse. Ele nunca fora visto. A identidade dele (ou dela) era mantida em segredo. Apenas Sirius, supostamente, já o vira. Todas negociações eram feitas através do Vice-Chanceler, que representava o Chanceler em qualquer lugar onde sua presença fosse apropriada... pra falar a verdade, eles só tinham a palavras de Sirius e daqueles que o precederam no escritório do Vice que essa pessoa realmente existia. Harry se perguntava em que ponto foi feito essa estrutura, mas ela existira desde a fundação da Federação, há no mínimo vários milhares de anos, e, portanto era difícil de contestar.

-O chanceler está muito ocupado – Sirius disse com um sorriso sarcástico. Essa era a única resposta que dava quando perguntavam porque o Chanceler nunca comparecia esses eventos, ou a qualquer tipo de evento. Harry imaginou o quanto Chanceler podia realmente ser ocupado, uma vez que Sirius fazia todo trabalho. Sirius olhou para os outros ex-alunos. –Boa noite a todos. Como um membro orgulhoso da classe de 1976, é meu prazer comparecer a este baile com minha família. Foi um ano interessante no mundo bruxo. Geralmente o posicionamento do Chanceler é não dar crédito a rumores, mas não vejo razão para ignorá-los. – os convidados estavam em completo silêncio, concentrados nas palavras de Sirius. –todos sentimos a presença do mal nos rodeando novamente nos últimos anos. Tendemos a pensar que as forças das trevas só se revelam quando têm oportunidade... Mas na verdade, sempre estão conosco. Nós só sentimos sua presença na proporção de sua determinação em derrotar aqueles cujo trabalho é se opor a elas. Voldemort... E me recuso a ter medo de dizer seu nome... se foi. Isso é certo, têm minha palavra sobre este assunto. Mas aquilo que ele representa, o que ele defendia, nunca desaparecerá, e sempre haverá aqueles que seguirão esta causa. Esses bruxos que seguiam a escuridão recentemente, sofreram uma derrota esmagadora pelas mãos daqueles entre nós que lutam contra eles incansavelmente, alguns deles estão aqui. Nesse momento, peço a meu afilhado, Harry Potter, que se junte aqui e receba seu reconhecimento.

Harry piscou e sentou tenso na cadeira, surpreso. Não esperava nada nesta noite, mas Sirius claramente tinha outros planos. Olhou para Hermione e deu de ombros, depois levantou e passou pelas mesas até o palco, aplausos inundando-o, junto com alguns assovios e gritinhos.

Sirius falou com ele em voz baixa quando se aproximou. –Acho que algumas palavras podem ajudar um pouco a moral, não acha? – Harry concordou com a cabeça nisso. –Harry luta com o mal desde antes de conseguir segurar uma varinha. – Sirius disse. –Não preciso enumerar seus feitos para vocês. Harry?

Harry ficou no palco, seu coração batendo forte contra as costelas. Falar em público nunca foi exatamente seu forte. –Hã, olá. Não me preparei para isso, então, por favor, tenham paciência. Agradeço pelos elogios, mas nem de longe sou a única pessoa que se opõe ao Círculo e seus compatriotas que têm o mesmo pensamento. Existem muitos, muitos bruxos e bruxas e corajosos que lutam contra as trevas, com grandes ou pequenos atos. Alguns deles estão sentados nesse salão. Alguns deles ainda estão lá fora, lutando neste momento. Eles merecem sua gratidão. Vou aceitá-la em nome deles. Vale também um reconhecimento especial para Quinn Cashdollar, professora de Hogwarts –disse, permitindo que a platéia aplaudisse Quinn, que levantou e sentou tão rápido que pareceu um passo de dança estranho. –E é claro, Draco Malfoy, que chocou muitas pessoas com seu heroísmo, inclusive eu. –Draco ficou sentado tenso como se encarasse um esquadrão de fuzilamento, enquanto a platéia aplaudia, incapaz de ao menos levantar e agradecer. –Meu amigo Remo Lupin, que me ensinou muito durante os anos e continua a me impressionar com sua coragem. –mais aplausos. –E por último, mas com certeza não menos importante, a Drª Hermione Granger, que não é tão nova nesse negócio de combater o mal quanto vocês pensam. – Hermione levantou e inclinou a cabeça para agradecer a ovação. Cruzou o olhar com o de Harry e fez um pequeno movimento com a mão, passando o polegar sobre o anelar esquerdo... ele percebeu que ela recolocara o anel no lugar certo. Ninguém parecia ter notado exceto ele. Harry franziu a sobrancelha, a pergunta em seus olhos. Tem certeza? Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Harry sorriu e limpou a garganta. –Agora... – ele continuou. –A maioria de vocês sabe que há algum tempo eu desempenho o papel de namorado de Hermione, com muita alegria, mas acho que deviam saber que este não é mais o caso. – Um sussurro chocado se espalhou pelos convidados. As pessoas olhavam incertas. Hermione mordeu o lábio para segurar a risada. –Acredito que devo abandonar esse título agora que ela concordou em se casar comigo.

O barulho que se seguiu a esta declaração fez o ouvido de Hermione doer. Ela apenas ficou lá sorrindo e poderia ficar assim um bom tempo, mas Harry, que depois de jogar essa bomba desceu do palco e deu largos passos pelas mesas até o lado dela, a puxou pela cintura, fez com que se curvasse para trás num movimento dramático e a beijou como Rudolph Valentino. Hermione se deu conta do absurdo que era estar beijando Harry no meio do Salão Principal de Hogwarts, em frente a centenas de amigos e colegas de escola, todos batendo palmas e dando gritos, mas não ligava. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, e se alguém ousasse mencionar que ela estava se fazendo de palhaça, dando um espetáculo, ela diria pra ir pentear macacos.

Os dez minutos seguintes passaram num borrão. Foram imediatamente cercados por amigos e familiares abraçando, parabenizando e querendo ver o anel. Quando Sirius chegou até Harry, tinha um sorriso estranhamente torto, apertou sua mão. –Parabéns, filho. –disse, um brilho de umidade em seus olhos. Ele virou abruptamente e saiu, deixando Harry e Cordélia olhando-o com expressões confusas.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou baixinho.

Cordélia olhava seu marido, a sobrancelha franzida. –Honestamente não sei.

Hermione mostrou a mão esquerda enquanto Laura, Justino, Molly e Gina olhavam para o anel e faziam os apropriados "aahs" e oohs". –Nossa senhora, que pedra – Laura disse. –Sua mão vai ficar torta de usar isso.

Hermione corou. –É bem extravagante, não é mesmo? Me sinto Grace Kelly... ou no mínimo Imelda Marcos.

-Esse anel não é _lindo_, Sorry? – Laura disse enfaticamente quando ele olhou por cima do ombros dela. –Que _maravilha_ que nossos amigos estão _noivos!_ – continuou, enfatizando bem cada palavra, seus motivos completamente transparentes. Hermione riu, sabendo que Laura estava apenas aproveitando para atormentá-lo.

Sorry arqueou a sobrancelha. –Minha nossa, querida, o que você pode estar querendo dizer? –disse..

Laura riu, soltou a mão de Hermione e a abraçou com força. –Estou tão feliz por você. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Obrigada – Hermione murmurou. Ela olhou pra Harry por cima do ombro de Laura, de pé perto de Cordelia e que recebia apertos de mão e socos no ombro por cada amigo que se aproximava. Ela não viu Sirius.

Depois de um tempo, o tumulto se desfez e todos começaram a reunir seus pertences para que o salão pudesse ser rearranjado pras festividades após do jantar. Harry entregou a capa de Hermione, se inclinando para sussurrar em seu ouvido. –Vou sair por uns minutos, volto já – ela concordou com a cabeça e ele virou, atravessou o salão e subiu as escadas. Ela o olhou se afastar, franzindo a testa, depois deu de ombros e voltou para festa.

* * *

Harry encontrou Sirius no salão comunal da Grifinória, de pé ao lado da lareira acesa, olhando para a chama com as mãos nas costas. Sem dizer nada, Harry parou ao lado dele.

Esperou pacientemente. O que quer que estivesse perturbando Sirius, ele diria em algum momento.

Depois de um tempo, ele o fez. –Desculpe por sair tão de repente – Sirius finalmente falou.

-Ah, foi de repente? Eu nem notei.

-É só que... – parou.

-O que foi, Sirius? – Harry perguntou, o mais gentil que pôde.

-Quando a beijou daquele jeito... Bem, subitamente eu apenas... Senti uma horrível falta de Tiago e Lílian. Sinto falta deles constantemente, claro, mas nunca senti uma vontade tão grande de vê-los nesses anos, não até hoje. – Sirius levantou a cabeça e olhou pra Harry... Pela primeira vez, Harry podia ver os anos agindo no rosto de Sirius. Havia alguns pequenos pés de galinha nos cantos de seus olhos e fios cinza em seu cabelo. –Olho pra vocês e os vejo – disse com a voz um pouco rouca. –Você mal os conheceu, mas eram a única família que eu tinha. Sei que também sente falta deles, mas... Não me entenda mal, mas você sente falta de ter tido pais. _Eu_ sinto falta de Tiago e Lílian. Sinto falta das risadas dele, do sorriso dela, do modo que tinham de se comunicar um com o outro sem dizer nada. Sinto falta de apenas ficar sentado conversando com eles, me sentindo completamente aceito. Eles se amavam muito e não tinham medo de mostrar. Muitas vezes Tiago apenas agarrava e a beijava, do jeito que você beijou Hermione hoje. Tiago teria amado isso. Se eu fechar os olhos, posso vê-lo aqui conosco hoje, rindo e batendo palmas e se gabando de como era o filho _dele_ ali.

Harry sentiu seu peito apertando e de repente, o fato do homem a seu lado ter realmente _conhecido_ seus pais tomou lugar de um jeito inegável. Ele sabia disso antes, claro, mas nunca tinha percebido o que isso significava.

Sirius virou e o encarou, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro. –Ficariam tão orgulhosos de você, Harry –disse com uma voz engasgada, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto do olho. –Estariam orgulhosos do que você fez, e de como vive... Estariam orgulhosos do homem que é, sei disso porque eu me orgulho. –sorriu. –Estou tão orgulhoso de você.

Harry sorriu, mais comovido do que poderia expressar em palavras. Esticou as mãos e abraçou Sirius, um gesto que era tanto pra seus pais quanto pra Sirius, através de quem eles viveram na vida de Harry.

Os dois homens se afastaram e ficaram lado a lado, pensando.

-Sirius... Você sabe que é uma parte importante de minha família.

-E você é da minha.

-Então pode ficar a meu lado no altar? – perguntou baixo. Sirius virou pra olhá-lo com um sorriso se espalhando no rosto. –Vai ficar ao meu lado quando eu casar com Hermione? Quer ser meu padrinho de casamento?

Sirius suspirou. –Ah, Harry, estou tocando. Mas... Pensei que quisesse outra pessoa lá em cima. Alguém com cabelo vermelho, talvez?

-Você quer dizer, pra substituir Rony? – Sirius respondeu que sim. –Pensei nisso. Mas nesse dia, quando acontecer, bem... Vou estar casando com minha melhor amiga no mundo todo, a mulher que amo mais do que minha vida. Quero que as pessoas que mais importam em minha vida estejam lá comigo.

Sirius sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. –Nesse caso, estou honrado – Harry deu um tapinha no ombro dele, sorrindo. –Vai ter mais alguém comigo lá?

-Acho que sim. Remo, se ele aceitar. Jorge, talvez.

-Você sabe que está entrando no meio do inferno, não é?

Harry franziu a testa. –Como assim?

-Harry, como um homem que já passou por isso, deixe-me te avisar que o estágio de planejamento para o casamento provavelmente vai gerar mais discussões entre você e sua amada do que já tiveram durante todo seu relacionamento. Não dá pra dizer quantas noites dormi no sofá. Então não vá fazendo muitos planos - como por exemplo quantos padrinhos vai ter - sem consultar Hermione primeiro.

-Bem, eu a pedi em casamento há uma hora. Duvido que já tenha começado os planejamentos.

Sirius sorriu. –Ah, Harry. Sua ingenuidade é reconfortante. Ela provavelmente está planejando isso desde os oito anos. – riu ainda mais ao ver a expressão de Harry de "animal caçado na mira", depois parou. –Ouça, já que estamos tendo esta conversa significativa, tem uma coisa que quero te perguntar a um tempo. Acho que este é o momento certo.

-Certo.

Sirius trocou o peso de pé e hesitou antes de finalmente falar. –É difícil dizer isso, mas preciso. Meu trabalho é... Bem, pode não ser tão perigoso quanto o seu, mas só pra te dar uma idéia, recebi uma dúzia de ameaças só na semana passada. – Ele levantou as mãos ao ver a expressão alarmada de Harry. –Muito raramente a ameaça é real –disse, reassegurando. –Mas nunca se sabe. Cordelia e eu não somos bezerrinhos, começamos nossa família relativamente tarde. –respirou fundo. –O que eu quero dizer, Harry, é que... bem, Cordelia e eu gostaríamos de designar você e Hermione como guardiões legais de nossos filhos se algo acontecer conosco.

-Ah, Sirius, nada vai acontecer...

-Isso é o que todos pensam. Ninguém acha que algo pode acontecer a si. Mas só por precaução... se não pudermos, queremos que criem nossos filhos.

Harry quase não conseguia encontrar as palavras para responder. –Eu... Vamos fazer o melhor. Acho que posso falar por Hermione também.

Sirius parecia imensamente aliviado. –Obrigado. Queríamos pedir a algum tempo, mas nunca achamos a oportunidade. Agora que está se aquietando, faz ainda mais sentindo.

-De alguma forma, não acho que me casar com Hermione seja o mesmo de me "aquietar" – Harry disse com um sorriso.

* * *

Voltaram para o salão principal e encontraram a festa a toda. A orquestra tocava todos os ritmos e as pessoas dançavam, conversavam, tomavam ponche e comiam chocolate e tortas. Como sempre, os olhos de Harry procuraram Hermione. Ela dançava com Sorry e tinha um largo sorriso no rosto. Acenou pra ele assim que entrou no salão.

O som começou a diminuir e Harry cruzou a pista de dança até onde Hermione e Sorry dançavam. –Posso cortar? – perguntou, estendendo a mão. Sorry recuou se curvando um pouco. Hermione deu um caloroso beijo em sua bochecha quando ele saia da pista. A orquestra passou para uma valsa lenta e Harry gentilmente a puxou para seus braços, a cabeça dela repousando sobre seu ombro e as mãos unidas dos dois repousavam no peito dele, sobre seu coração.

Laura e Gina olhavam da mesa onde estavam sentadas com Justino e Jorge. Gina sorriu enquanto olhava os dois amigos dançando lentamente, exalando um ar de completa felicidade. –Eles parecem se amar tanto – disse suspirando.

-É – Laura disse. –Quase dá vontade de vomitar, não é? – todos riram.

-Eles são tão felizes quanto parecem? – Gina perguntou.

Laura revirou os olhos. –Passe uns dias em Bailicroft e vai descobrir.

Gina sorriu. –Barulhentos?

-Não é muito por isso – Jorge disse. –O quarto é bem isolado, o que ajudaria muito se ao menos eles ficassem apenas lá!

-Uma vez os peguei na biblioteca – Justino disse. –Ele estava pressionando ela contra a estante. Bem quente. Fiquei muito aliviado porque não me viram... Se bem que acho que não notariam se o Armagedom acontecesse bem ali.

-Eu os ouvi no observatório semana passada – Laura completou. –Eca.

-Peguei o hábito de entrar em qualquer cômodo cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, só por precaução – Jorge disse, rindo.

-Indo com tudo, não é? – Gina disse. –Acho que era de se esperar.

-Só queria que eles passassem da fase do "não conseguem tirar as mãos um do outro" e "fazer sexo no jardim". Estão começando a me deixar com inveja. –Jorge disse.

-Ele nunca foi assim comigo – Gina pensou. –Humm.

-Sem ofensas, Gina, mas acho que faz diferença quando se está com a pessoa que realmente ama. – Jorge disse, um pingo de sarcasmo em sua voz.

-Não me ofendeu. Não amava Harry nem ele me amava. E não ajudava o fato de eu ter ciúmes de Hermione metade do tempo.

-Você tinha ciúmes dela? – Laura perguntou, fascinada.

-Ah, com certeza. Estava bem claro pra mim, e pros homens com quem Hermione namorou, posso acrescentar, que eles vinham em primeiro lugar na vida um do outro. Ela tinha o melhor dele, e o que restasse, ele oferecia pra mim. – virou pra olhar o casal na pista de dança, movendo em fácil sincronia um com o outro e conversando suavemente. –Eles têm uma ligação que ninguém poderia se intrometer, mesmo naquela época, e são tanto uma parte um do outro que nunca poderiam ser separados.

Ninguém disse nada por um momento, considerando este fato inegável. A valsa lenta terminou e ficaram olhando quando Harry levantou a mão de Hermione e a beijou, seus lábios demorando nos nós dos dedos enquanto ele a olhava nos olhos.

-Ei, sem amassos na pista de dança – Gui disse, de cima do palco. Todos riram, Hermione ficou vermelha. Harry olhou pra Gui com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Tem idéia melhor, espertinho?

-Sim. Acho que é a hora de agir ou se calar. Ouvimos contos extravagantes de suas habilidades na pista de dança, vamos ver! – um coro de vozes concordou e as pessoas começaram a abrir espaço na pista, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos.

Ele olhou pra ela. –Quer fazer isso?

-Se você quiser – respondeu, dando uma piscada.

Harry foi até a orquestra, falando com o maestro. –Vocês conhecem "Switchblade 327"? O maestro fez que sim e todos viraram suas partituras enquanto Harry voltava para o lado de Hermione, se abaixando para dobrar a bainha de sua calça.

Ela olhou pra ele em dúvida. –Tem certeza? Não fazemos essa desde as finais gerais britânicas!

-Ganhamos com ela, não foi?

-Sim, mas é tão difícil! Estamos sem prática.

O maestro levantou sua batuta e Harry a conduziu para a posição inicial. –Nós podemos. Apenas não pense, a gente vai lembrando.

Ela deu de ombro, aquiescendo. A música começou com um riff rápido de guitarra, e como se fosse uma deixa, eles começaram a dançar. Hermione sentia as rápidas batidas da percussão guiando seus passos, seus pés se moviam por si só. O queixo dela estava fechado com um pouco de força; esta era uma dança muito rápida e difícil, mas nesta noite parecia fácil. Estava perifericamente ciente das pessoas ao redor da pista de dança e batendo palmas com o ritmo, mas tudo o que realmente via era Harry enquanto rodavam ao redor um do outro. Ela virou na frente dele dando uma estrela sobre os braços esticados dele, esse momento de leveza fazendo ela sentir a mesma adrenalina de sempre. Enlaçou os dedos atrás do pescoço dele, que a jogou por cima de seu quadril, pela esquerda depois direita, depois a jogou pra cima no ar, enquanto ela jogava as pernas para cima, na direção do teto.

Ela radiava um largo sorriso enquanto voavam pelos passos como se tivessem feito isso ontem. Grandes "oohs" vinham da platéia enquanto executavam os movimentos habilidosos que tinham causado tantos machucados na época que foram aprendidos. Sem machucados essa noite... Harry a segurou depois de cada giro, suas mãos se encontravam sem erros, e seus pés estavam seguros sobre a escorregadia pista de dança.

Seus amigos e colegas batiam palmas, a banda tocava, e ela sentia como se pudesse voar numa nuvem de alegria e adrenalina. Seu anel novo de noivado brilhava em seu dedo, e qualquer preocupação e problemas que tivessem sobre qualquer coisa, estavam muito distantes de sua mente.

* * *

O contingente de Bailicroft ficou até tarde na festa. Harry e Hermione, depois que entraram no clima, dançaram sem parar. Tango, rumba, swing, foxtrot... dança após dança, se moviam entre seus colegas e amigos certo e confiantes.

Não voltaram pra mansão até as quatro da manha. Depois que a festa de Hogwarts foi declarada encerrada, um grande grupo de ex-alunos apenas a transferiram para o três vassouras e beberam cerveja amanteigada suficiente para suprir um pequeno país. Fazendo o máximo de barulho possível, ficaram até quase serem fisicamente expulsos e relutantemente encerraram a noite com muitos abraços e despedidas.

Assim que passaram pela porta da frente, os habitantes da casa tomaram seus rumos separados. Jorge e Justino foram para a cozinha dizendo alguma coisa sobre refrigerante, Cho e seu par foram para o quintal olhar as estrelas e provavelmente mais, Sorry e Laura foram até escadas dos fundos para o quarto dela e Harry e Hermione fizeram uma corrida pela escada principal.

Ela tomou a frente no saguão superior, mas ele a segurou pela cintura e a colocou para trás. Hermione deu um tapa na mão dele, rindo e sentindo como se tivesse doze anos, quando de repente Harry se abaixou e da forma que tinha ameaçado mais cedo, a jogou por cima do ombro. –Ei! – ela gritou. Essa posição era bastante debilitante. Não conseguia espaço suficiente para escapar... Além disso, era divertido, de um jeito meio "dama em perigo". Ele saiu em direção às escadas do Cloister. –Sou perfeitamente capaz de andar, você sabe!

-Ha! Não vai escapar desta vez mulher audaciosa! – ele disse numa voz profunda, de dramática

-Me solte, seu homem vil.

-Mim acha que a moça protesta demais.

-Ah, destino cruel! – Hermione gritou, teatralmente colocando a mão sobre a testa. –Como poderei voltar para minha silenciosa vila nas montanhas depois da vergonha de minha desgraça? – Harry chutou a porta do Cloister, rindo feito um maluco como os vilões dos filmes de Errol Flynn. –Pode tomar meu corpo, bandido, mas nunca terá meu coração!

Ele a jogou na cama e se inclinou sobre ela, sorrindo gentilmente, deixando todas brincadeiras de lado. –Que pena. Essa é a melhor parte.

Ela puxou a cabeça dele e o beijou, sentindo-se agressiva. Sem aviso, o empurrou pelos ombros com força e o colocou de deitado de costas. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, estava sentada sobre ele, montada em sua cintura e prendendo os braços dele na cama com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. -Mulher audaciosa, hein? – murmurou. Ele sorriu. –Acha que conhece audácia? Se prepare. - Caiu em cima com vigor, determinada a dar trabalho ao feitiço silenciador em volta do Cloister.

* * *

-Isso é bonito.

-Isso bebe sangue, se me lembro bem.

-Mas olhe pra folhagem. Bem colorida. – Laura franziu a testa para bromélia em um vaso. –Bebe sangue mesmo? Parece uma flor tão boa, bonita.

Hermione andou pelo labirinto de mesas da "Melhores Flores e Ervas de Broomthorn", um dos maiores herbários bruxos de Londres. Laura estava procurando por um fungo para o jardim e Hermione veio junto... Nunca era cedo demais pra começar a pensar em flores para o casamento. Por mais que odiasse a se apressar e começar a planejar cedo demais... Ele nem tinham marcado uma data ainda... Sua animação estava conseguindo vencê-la. Laura era sua parceira de crime nessa aventura, na verdade, ela a incentivava incansavelmente.

-Agora, qualquer buquê que a gente prepare, definitivamente deve incluir algumas flores que tragam sorte – Laura estava dizendo.

-Nunca vi nenhuma que não tivesse cheiro de alguma coisa estragada ou em decomposição. Além disso, é só superstição.

Alcançaram um mostruário com os fungos e Laura deixou de lado o assunto do casamento e pegou sua lista. Hermione a viu procurando pelos potes e pacotes de Madame Broomthorn cuidadosamente selecionados e organizados.

-Olá, Hermione – veio uma voz atrás dela. Ela virou, assustada, a mão subindo pra garganta.

-Rufus! – suspirou. –Minha nossa, você me assustou!

-Desculpe - respondeu sorrindo. –Achei que fosse você.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. –E era. Bem, olá! Já faz um tempo, não é mesmo?

-Sim, faz. Você está bonita.

-Você também – e era verdade. Tinha deixado crescer um bigode, que combinava com ele. –O que te traz aqui?

Ele olhou confuso pra ela por um momento. –Bem, por ser herbologista, venho aqui várias vezes por semana.

Hermione corou. –Ah, é claro. Que tola eu fui – uma pausa constrangida. –Como tem passado?

-Não posso reclamar. O trabalho está bem – olhou pra trás dela de onde Laura os observava com interesse.

-Ah, me perdoe – Hermione disse, lembrando sua educação. –Essa é Laura Chant, divide a casa comigo. Laura, este é Rufus Frost. Nós já namoramos. – apertaram as mãos. Rufus parecia que ia falar alguma coisa, mas depois parou, seus olhos fixos no ombro dela. Hermione olhou pra baixo... Ele estava olhando pra sua mão esquerda, onde ela segurava a alça da bolsa. Ela se encolheu um pouco.

-Você casou – ele disse baixo.

-Não – ela respondeu. –Noiva.

-Ah – ele forçou um sorriso e tentou parecer feliz. –Parabéns. Alguém que eu conheça?

Hermione fez uma careta. –Sim... – ela o olhou nos olhos e viu apenas a pergunta ali. Ela deu um suspiro profundo. – Rufus, estou noiva de Harry. – apertou os lábios e acenou a cabeça. –Acho que você, de todas as pessoas pode dizer "eu te disse".

Ele riu amargo. –Sabe, quando te vi aqui, quase não vim falar com você. Mas te ver... bem... Tinha que vir aqui. Pensei que ia puxar conversa, talvez conseguir um convite para jantar. – Hermione desviou os olhos, constrangida. –Eu devia saber.

-É bem recente – ela disse baixo. –Só estamos...

-Você sempre foi tão firme. – ele a interrompeu. –Apenas amigos, só isso. Tão certa, tão insistente. Ele também.

-Estávamos errados.

Ele a olhou nos olhos. –Você o ama então?

-Sim, muito. Acho que você sabe que sempre amei.

-Então fico feliz – ele sorriu, e era genuíno. –Eu te disse – falou baixo. Inclinou-se para frente e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, rápido e inocente, depois virou e foi embora.

Laura parou ao lado dela. –Nossa, essa foi inesperada.

-Pobre Rufus – Hermione disse, ainda o olhando ir embora. –Ele sempre acreditou que eu amava Harry.

-Devia ser contra a lei seu ex-namorado estar certo sobre alguma coisa.

Hermione riu. –Sim, devia mesmo. Mas nesse caso, vou deixar pra lá.

* * *

Harry estava sentado numa grande mesa oval em uma das muitas salas de reunião da DI, contando pessoas. Eram esperadas doze, todos seis chefes de divisões e seus vices. A cada vez que contava, faltava um e se dando um tapa na testa mentalmente, percebeu que tinha esquecido de contar a si mesmo. Concentre-se Potter, falou consigo. Estava em um dia daqueles.

Desenrolou um pergaminho e os outros viraram pra ele na expectativa. Olhou pra seus rostos, esperando que dissesse o porquê desta reunião. Ele limpou a garganta. –Bem. Obrigado a todos por comparecerem a esta reunião que não tem propósito. – disse. –Argo quer nos incentivar a ter uma reunião semanal, apesar de eu não ter idéia do porque ela de repente achou que a reunião normal dos funcionários não ser mais suficiente.

-Ela está vasculhando nossas salas – disse Henry Ubingado. Todos riram.

-Que pena – Harry disse. –Deixei meu botton com "Beijos para Voldemort" bem à vista de qualquer um.

-Já que estamos todos aqui – Henry continuou. –Posso aproveitar para discutir um pequeno problema de pessoal. - Como chefe da divisão de Estratégia, Henry era responsável pelos novos recrutas, determinando onde trabalhariam e seriam treinados depois que Argo fazia o primeiro contato. –Isso deve te interessar. – falou, colocando a mão no bolso e puxando uma carta. Uma carta do Baralho, Harry notou. Henry a colocou sobre a mesa e a deslizou até a frente de Harry, que a pegou.

Ele leu o nome na parte de trás, sem nenhuma expressão. –Isso é brincadeira? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não que eu saiba.

Harry balançou a cabeça depois colocou a carta novamente na mesa, onde todos podiam ver o nome escrito: HERMIONE GRANGER.

-Você se opõe, Harry? – Remo perguntou.

-Não, de forma alguma! Ela seria uma ótima adição... Só estou impressionado com a hora. Está querendo deixar o emprego e eu tinha feito algumas perguntas sobre ela vir pra cá.

-Apenas algumas perguntas? – Grace disse sorrindo.

-Francamente, queria evitar comentários que eu estava mexendo os pauzinhos por minha companheira – Harry disse.

-Companheira? – Lefty disse, suas sobrancelhas grossas se juntando em sinal de divertimento.

-Foi o termo que concordamos – Harry disse piscando. –Noivos parece tão.. antiquado. Mas acho que essa preocupação é desnecessária agora. Se o Baralho a escolheu, ela está dentro, independente do que eu possa fazer.

-Onde acha que devo colocá-la? – Henry disse. –Assumindo que ela vai aceitar um cargo.

-Qualquer lugar menos a CIOS – Harry respondeu rápido.

-Claro que não. Isso é proibido mesmo, não a colocaria em sua divisão.

-Gostaria de ficar com ela – disse a Bibliotecária, uma pequena e etérea presença em sua cadeira erguida. –Ela tem uma mente aguçada para pesquisa.

-Sim, mas ela pode não querer ficar o tempo todo na biblioteca – Harry disse. –É disso que ela está tentando se afastar.

A porta da sala de conferência se abriu, interrompendo-os. Argo entrou com largas passadas, parecendo estranhamente feliz. –Bom dia, tropa – ela disse.

-O que te trás aqui, chefa? – Harry disse. Ele só a chamava assim quando estava irritado com ela.

-Uma boa maré, eu acho – ela deu a volta na mesa e parou ao lado da cadeira de Lupin. –Remo Lupin, estou feliz em te informar que recebeu uma promoção para patente de Capitão das Forças Executoras da Federação, e se aceitar, para Bruxo Chefe da Infiltração e Reconhecimento.

Remo olhou pra ela com o queixo caído.Olhou para Grace, a chefe atual da I&R. –Mas... O que...

-Estou me aposentando – Grace disse com um sorriso. –Me ofereceram um emprego como consultora, e pra ser franca, o salário é melhor. Estou deixando o posto vago. Acho que você é a escolha ideal, Remo.

Remo sorriu, a surpresa dissipando. –Bem, agradeço a confiança. – ele apertou a mão de Grace.

-Você aceita então? – Argo disse.

Lupin levantou. –Aceito. – Apertaram as mãos para selar o acordo, depois ele virou pra apertar a mão de Harry.

-Parabéns, Remo. Você merece. Mas isso me deixa sem um vice.

-Isso vai ser resolvido, Major. – Argo disse misteriosamente, o fato dela ter usado a patente dele destoava um pouco da atmosfera geralmente informal da DI. –Mas agora realmente preciso roubar Remo para alguns procedimentos de segurança. –Lupin foi para porta, apertando mãos enquanto passava e Argo o seguiu para fora.

Os agentes restantes se sentaram novamente, os olhos atraídos pela cadeira vazia. –Bem- Harry disse depois de um tempo. –Isso meio que termina essa reunião sem propósito, não é? Dispensados.

* * *

Naquela noite Harry voltou pra casa mais ou menos às seis horas e foi até onde ficava o correio coruja, mas não havia nenhum. Ele encontrou Hermione na sala de estudo, fazendo algumas notas de um livro que estava aberto à sua frente; ele se jogou numa cadeira bem estufada embaixo da janela. –Quantas corujas hoje? – perguntou.

-Só três. Parece que está se acalmando. – nos dias depois do baile, eles foram inundados com bilhetes de parabéns de todos seus colegas de sala e amigos. Já fazia mais de uma semana e a inundação estava acabando.

Ele a olhou por um momento, pensando consigo mesmo. O cabelo dela estava preso num rabo, algumas mechas tinham escapado e faziam cócegas em suas bochechas. Seus estreitos óculos retangulares estavam na ponta de seu nariz e seus dentes mordiam de leve seu lábio inferior, do jeito que ela fazia quando se concentrava. –Tenho uma coisa pra você. – ele disse.

-O que é? – ela manteve os olhos no livro.

Ele colocou a mão no bolso e jogou a carta do Baralho na mesa dela, que olhou sem reação por um momento, depois virou pra ele. –Certamente isso não é sério.

-É sério sim.

-Você não seria tão horrível pra fabricar isso.

-Com certeza que não – ele sorriu. –Bem vinda ao clube.

Hermione sorriu, pulou pra se inclinar sobre a cadeira dele e jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. –Você não mexeu nenhum pauzinho, não foi? – ela disse, recuando.

-Meu amor, você foi escolhida por um baralho de cartas de Tarot encantado. Eu não saberia que pauzinho mexer.

-Quando posso começar?

-Venha comigo amanhã e vamos começar os procedimentos.

Ela se apoiou nos calcanhares, o rosto corado de animação. –Ah, não posso acreditar nisso! – o sorriso dela hesitou um pouco. –O treinamento é terrivelmente horrível?

-Não é nenhum passeio no parque. Temo que vá ter que aprender algumas coisas que não são ensinadas nos livros – ele sorriu ao ver a expressão ansiosa dela. –Você também vai ter que aprender a fazer coisas que você sempre evitou.

-Como bater nas pessoas?

-Isso entre outras coisas.

Ela aquiesceu, pensando nisso. –Vou poder trabalhar com você?

Ele franziu a testa. –Ah não, não diretamente. Seria contra as regras ter você sob meu comando direto. E mesmo que não fosse, não ia querer você em minha divisão.

Ela pareceu desapontada com isso. –Não ia querer?

-Ah, não é porque não acho que você seria excelente lá – se apressou para completar. –É só que... Bem, eu tenho que poder dar ordens aos agentes de minha divisão. Ordens que eu sei que podem colocá-los em perigo. Não posso hesitar. Tenho que estar preparado para mandar alguém pra própria morte se necessário. Se fosse você, talvez não pudesse fazer isso. Não poderia fazer meu trabalho direito se tivesse que te dar ordens.

-Entendo – ela disse. –Posso ao menos almoçar com você?

Ele sorriu. –É claro. E ainda vamos poder colaborar numa mesma missão, mas não vou ser seu superior direto. – ele se inclinou para frente e a beijou. –Estou aliviado que o Baralho te escolheu. Estava afoito, querendo colocar você lá dentro sem parecer que estava favorecendo minha namorada – ele disse sorrindo. –Desculpe, companheira.

-Isso aí – ela levantou e se apoiou na ponta da mesa. –Vou ser uma espiã – falou, testando a frase com um tom pensativo.

-ahn... Agente da inteligência – ele corrigiu.

* * *

-Agora, drª Granger, vou te fazer uma série de perguntas. Responda o mais verdadeiramente e o mais rápido possível. Algumas podem parecer estranhas, mas são necessárias. – disse o bruxo sentado do outro lado da mesa. Ele era sério e parecia cansado, mas seus olhos eram aguçados. Ela estava com a impressão que isso era algum procedimento de segurança, apesar de ninguém ter explicado o propósito.

-Certo.

-Seu nome completo?

-Hermione Jane Granger.

-Que ano se formou?

-1998 em Hogwarts, 2002 em Stonehenge.

-Possui um carro?

-Sim.

-Gosta de filmes estrangeiros.

-Só os com legendas.

-Tem irmãos?

-Não.

-Qual o nome de seu irmão?

-Não tenho um.

-Quantos anos tinha quando iniciou sua vida sexual?

-Dezesseis.

-Qual a primeira memória de sua infância?

-Ter ido pra um parque e passado mal de tanta jujuba.

-Tem um parceiro significante?

-Sim.

-Prefere molho holandês ou bernaise?

-Nenhum dos dois.

-Tem medo de voar?

-Em aviões, não. Em vassouras um pouco.

-Conhece um homem chamado Remo Lupin?

-Sim.

-Qual o nome das montanhas que separam a Ásia da Europa?

-Montes Urais.

-Quantos estados há nos EUA?

-Cinqüenta.

-Escolas mágicas no Reino Unido?

-Uma.

Isso continuou por quase uma hora. Hermione tentava manter a mente vazia e responder rápido a cada pergunta. Quando o inquiridor finalmente parou, ela relaxou e suspirou aliviada. Ele pressionou um pequeno botão sobre a mesa e a porta abriu. Lupin e Henry Ubingado entraram. –Então? – Henry perguntou.

-Concordo com você, acho que ela se encaixa na VCI. Suas respostas indicam processos cognitivos rápidos, compreensão, sinceridade e lógica.

-Bom – Henry disse, sinalizando para Hermione. Ela levantou e o seguiu pra fora do pequeno cômodo sem janelas.

-O que é VCI? – ela perguntou.

-Vigilância e Captação de Informações. – Lupin explicou. –Eles lidam mais diretamente com informação da inteligência, coletando e analisando. Achamos que o melhor lugar pra você é lá. Tem muito trabalho de campo envolvido. Observações, tocaias, etc. Vai estar com os agentes que são realmente "espiões" num uso mais tradicional do termo já que são eles que fazem a espionagem de verdade.

Hermione concordou, satisfeita. –Onde está Harry?

-Ele saiu, disse que ia encontrar alguém no campo de golfe.

-Ah sim, eu esqueci. Alguma novidade sobre o vice dele?

-Ainda não. Estamos todos um pouco ansiosos com isso, não preciso esconder de você.

* * *

Harry se apoiou sobre seu taco e observou Doug Granger dando a tacada, a bola desviando como sempre fazia. –Estou te dizendo, tem que abrir a postura um pouco. – ele disse.

Doug balançou a cabeça, resmungando, e se afastou da linha inicial. Colocaram as sacolas no ombros e saíram andando pelo campo. Claire Granger e sua irmã Júlia estavam à frente deles, já a caminho para segunda tacada. -Malditos tacos – ele disse.

-Ah sim. É sempre culpa do taco. – Harry disse sarcástico.

-Cuidado, espertinho. – Doug disse sorrindo. –E não deixe que eu te pegue enfeitiçando a bola pro buraco novamente. – Estavam no último buraco do jogo e Harry ainda não tinha reunido a coragem pra contar a Doug porque o chamara ali. Hermione concordara que ele desse a notícia pra seu pai, que era o único que ainda não sabia. Ela não resistiu e contou a mãe, que jurou manter em segredo até que Harry conversasse com Doug. Era meio antiquado, mas parecia certo.

Harry diminuiu o passo pra aumentar a distância entre eles e as mulheres. –Doug... tem uma coisa que preciso discutir com você.

-É? – Doug perguntou, distraído, tentando achar a bola do lado esquerdo da grama mais alta.

Harry parou, forçando Doug a fazer o mesmo e olhar pra ele. –Bem, aqui está. O fato é que... Bem, eu gostaria de casar com Hermione.

Doug apenas ficou olhando pra ele por um momento e depois limpou a garganta. –Entendo. Não devia estar falando com _ela_ sobre isso?

-Harry sorriu. –Já pedi a ela.

-E qual foi a resposta?

-Ela disse sim.

Doug riu, balançando a cabeça. –Nesse caso, não devia ter perguntado a _mim_ antes?

Harry jogou as mãos pra cima, exasperado. –Queria que fosse eu que te contasse, certo?

Doug riu. –Só estou brincando com você. – ele ficou sério. –Me ouça agora, Harry. Hermione é minha única filha e um pai sempre protege sua garota. Passei noites acordado me perguntando sobre os homens que ela namorava, como eles a tratavam, se eles a faziam feliz. –colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry. –Nunca perdi um segundo de meu sono me perguntando essas coisas sobre você, Harry. Quando Hermione disse a Claire que ia morar em Londres, dividindo a casa com um homem, e ela mal tinha 18 anos, bem... A única razão de termos permitido é porque era você. – ele olhou pro rosto de Harry. –Mas tenho que perguntar uma coisa, porque penso nisso há meses. Você realmente a ama? Ou é apenas a inércia e está se conformando com uma amiga?

-É uma pergunta justa. –Harry disse. Olhou para o campo, apertando os olhos por causa do sol, e quando falou, a voz era baixa. –Quando acordo no meio da noite, antes de conseguir dormir de novo, sempre fico sentado e apenas a olho dormindo por alguns minutos. Observo sua respiração, e a expressão pacífica em seu rosto, e sinto algo apertando meu peito. Às vezes machuca de verdade. – virou pra olhar seu futuro sogro. –Isso é o quanto eu a amo, Doug. Não tinha certeza disso quando eu e ela ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, sei que ela não tinha também. Não sabia o que ia acontecer conosco ou o que significava, ou até mesmo se era real. Mas depois que os dias passaram e viraram semanas, bem... Nunca tive tanta certeza de nada em minha vida.

Doug fungou, parecendo que ia chorar. –Isso é o suficiente pra mim. – Sorriu depois esticou os braços e deu um caloroso abraço em Harry. –Fico feliz que ela tenha te escolhido.

Harry sorriu. –Acho que nenhum de nós dois teve escolha.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Harry estava em sua sala, entediado, trabalhando numa pilha enorme de pergaminhos sobre a expedição arqueológica que estava sobre sua mesa. Ele jogava os papeis sobre o ombro, separando em outras pilhas: "Guardar", "jogar fora" e "outro".

Uma batida na porta. –Entre!

A porta se abriu e Lupin entrou. –Surpresa, Harry. Tenho um presente pra você.

-Uma secretária? – Harry disse sem muita esperança. –Ou talvez um picador de papel.

-Ehh. Perto. É seu novo vice.

Harry se animou, feliz com a chance de ter alguma ajuda. –Ótimo! Mande ele... Ou ela.. Entrar.

Lupin deu um passo pro lado, chamando alguém que estava no corredor. Quando Harry viu seu novo assistente entrar, seu queixo ficou tenso e seus olhos ficaram frios.

O novo assistente era jovem, tinha mais ou menos a idade de Harry. Ele parecia um ser único, pra não dizer pior, parecendo um fugitivo de um show dos Sex Pistols. Calças de couro rasgadas, uma blusa de corrente, uma jaqueta preta batida, e botas de motoqueiro que tremiam o chão onde ele pisava. Seu rosto era angulado e parecia uma doninha, com estranhos olhos prateados e sobrancelhas claras. Seu cabelo, que pareciam ter sido cortados com tesouras de jardineiro, estavam de pé em mechas selvagens, pintadas com todas as cores do arco-íris. Sua orelha direita era furado por todo lobo, um grande brinco preso no nariz, preso por uma corrente que ia até a outra orelha. Ele também usava brincos na sobrancelha, lábio, e na ponta do nariz. Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes perfeitamente brancos, levantando a mão em cumprimento. –Alô, Harry! – disse, a voz com um sotaque tão forte que quase parecia um dialeto. –Qual é aí, hein?

Harry abaixou a cabeça e olhou feio pra esta estranha figura. –Ah. Meu. Deus. – ele disse.

* * *

Argo estava olhando desatenta para sua agenda da semana quando a porta da frente de seu escritório foi aberta com força, sem cerimônias, revelando um Harry Potter que parecia muito zangando. Ele deu largas passadas até a mesa e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, furioso demais para formar palavras no momento.

-Posso inferir a partir de seu comportamento que já conheceu seu novo vice – disse em tom normal.

-Ele não é meu novo vice – Harry conseguiu dizer. –Não daria àquele homem nem um minuto, mesmo que ele me implorasse.

-Tsc tsc Harry. Esse veneno não combina nada com o grande Harry Potter, mestre do universo.

Ignorando o sarcasmo, Harry colocou as mãos na mesa dela e se inclinou para olhá-la nos olhos. –Ouça o que digo. Eu _não posso_ trabalhar com Napoleon Jones.

-Bem, você vai trabalhar.

-Não posso.

Argo o olhou também. –Acabei de dizer que você vai. É melhor começar a internalizar o fato se pretende continuar em seu emprego atual.

-O que ele está _fazendo_ aqui mesmo?

-O Baralho o escolheu, é claro.

Harry riu pelo nariz e começou a andar de um lado para outro novamente. –Acho difícil de acreditar.

-Não vejo porque.

-Eu te digo porquê! – exclamou, gesticulando selvagemente. –Acha que sabe alguma coisa sobre ele? Deixe que eu faço as honras! Um tempo atrás ele era um mercenário, um bruxo de combate contratado que não tinha lealdade ou honra pra manter, e que venderia a própria avó por um galeão fácil. Então, pra minha eterna desgraça, ele acabou como um Regulador registrado, ainda não descobri como. Ele arruinou não uma, nem duas, mas _três _de minhas operações. Semanas de planejamento e trabalho escorrendo pelo ralo só porque ele decidiu se intrometer, com a varinha em punho, bem quando estávamos apertando o cerco! Achando que era papel dele chutar uns traseiros só porque deu vontade. – parou de andar nesse momento e apontou para Argo. –Não me importo se o Baralho o escolheu, não confio nele nem um centímetro a mais da distância que eu posso _cuspir_. Aceitar ele aqui é um terrível erro, Argo. Ele vai nos trair num piscar de olhos se uma cenoura grande o suficiente for colocada na frente dele.

Argo não pareceu surpresa por essas revelações. –Ele me garantiu que a lealdade dele é certa. O Baralho não o escolheria se não fosse adequado.

Harry jogou as mãos pra cima. –Certo. Mas não vou trabalhar com ele.

Argo levantou devagar, seus olhos brilhando. –Você vai fazer o que te mandam, Potter, ou te colocarei numa corte marcial por insubordinação. Não pense nem por um segundo que seu nome ilustre me obriga a te dar qualquer moleza. Ele é seu novo vice. Viva com isso.

Eles ficaram nessas posições por um momento, até que Harry finalmente abaixou os olhos, sabendo que não conseguiria ganhar essas a não ser que estivesse disposto a desistir de seu posto. Virou pra sair. –É melhor que esteja certa sobre isso – ele disse. Quando chegou na porta, virou novamente para ela. –E não ache que não sei que essa é sua vingança por meus atos durante A Coisa com Allegra.

Argo deu um sorriso doce. –Porque, Harry. Estou ofendida que você acredita que sou capaz usar motivos tão baixos. –acenou pra ele. –Tchauzinho.

Ele balançou a cabeça, resmungando consigo mesmo, e saiu sem dar tchau, batendo a porta com força.

* * *

Harry entrou apressado em casa, jogando o casaco no chão enquanto tirava rudemente os braços das vestes. Hermione passou caminhando placidamente até a cozinha, os olhos no livro. –Cuidado, querido, está assim vai assustar as corujas.

Harry esticou o braço e a puxou pela mão quando passou, abraçando-a com força. Ela colocou os braços em volta dele, franzindo a testa. –O que foi?

Ele suspirou fundo. –Ah, nada muito importante – disse, relaxando. Recuou e olhou pra ela. –Apenas um daqueles dias. Melhor agora.

-Bem, venha então. Chegou bem na hora do jantar. – Deixou que ela o guiasse pelo corredor dos fundos até a grande cozinha. Todos já estavam ao redor da mesa, passando os pratos um para o outro. O amigo de Cho, Joe, estava visitando novamente e Gina veio para o jantar, então, junto com Sorry eles eram nove e deixavam a mesa estranhamente cheia. Harry sentou e aceitou um copo de sidra, já se sentindo melhor. As conversas se acumulavam e ele não dizia nada, apenas contente em ficar sentado quieto e se recompunha enquanto deixava os pensamento sobre Napoleon Jones, Argo, Allegra e outras milhares de coisas ruins se retirarem para um canto distante de sua mente.

-Nunca vai acreditar o que...

-Eu vi a coisa mais interessante...

-Não, não conseguiria estar lá para...

-Ela está sendo absolutamente _irritante_ e eu não...

Ele se escorou na cadeira e deixou a atmosfera o envolver, suspirando e se sentindo feliz por ter um lar como esse. _Estou muito longe daquele armário sob as escadas_, pensou, olhando em volta da mesa. _A criança sem família e sem alguém que se importasse, e agora aqui estou. Amigos que me recebem bem, uma família que transcende a mera relação de sangue. E, a maravilha das maravilhas, ela disse sim de verdade_.

Nesse momento, Hermione olhou pra ele; ela deve ter visto algo no rosto dele porque sua expressão se suavizou e se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido. –Eu te amo.

Harry sorriu, seu coração suspirando enquanto ela voltava a conversar com Justino. _Olhe só isso_, pensou. _Ela me ama. E sabe... Acho que acredito nela_.

* * *

Hermione estava de pé em frente ao espelho do banheiro, olhando seu reflexo. Ela e Laura foram fazer compras na hora do almoço na semana anterior e não tinha certeza como, mas Laura a convencera a comprar, pela primeira vez na vida, uma peça que podia ser classificada como um lingerie sexy. Levou dias para reunir coragem pra vestir a maldita peça... Não era tão ruim, de verdade. Era uma camisola simples vermelha escura de seda com alças finas; ia até a metade das coxas. Laura de fato tinha bom gosto... As roupas de dormir de Hermione eram apenas camisas de algodão e de moletom para o inverno. Harry nunca dera nenhuma indicação que achava que faltava algo em seu guarda-roupa, mas Laura garantiu que qualquer homem adorava um lingerie sexy e que Harry não seria diferente.

-Me sinto boba – Hermione insistiu, mas Laura estava irredutível. Agora, usando a peça, ela realmente se sentia boba, mas tão boba quanto pensara. A cor combinava com ela, e o formato acentuava sua silhueta. Será que tenho coragem sair com essa coisa?

Ela ouviu um "ahum" do outro lado da porta. –Hã, seria muito rude se eu perguntasse o que está fazendo aí? – Harry falou.

Ela respirou fundo. –Vou sair em um minuto. – ouviu os passos deles no chão de madeira do quarto enquanto ele recuava. Respirou entre os dentes e puxou o cabelo, se perguntando qual seria o procedimento. Eu faço a maquiagem? Parece idiota quando estou indo deitar. Eu apenas abro a porta e faço uma pose? Vou parecer alguém rejeitado para os Contos da Cripta. Isso é pra ele babar, não começar a rir.

Ela ficou lá discutindo consigo mesma durante muito tempo, mas Harry não interrompeu mais. Finalmente, respirou, apagou as velas do banheiro, abriu a porta e saiu para o quarto, dando um sorriso hesitante.

Esperou por uma reação. Não recebeu nenhuma.

Aproximou-se e viu que Harry não estava olhando pra ela. Estava de pé, no meio do quarto, olhando para um pedaço de papel em sua mão. Era um correio coruja, percebeu. Deve ter acabado de chegar. Chegou mais perto. –Harry? – finalmente falou.

Ele olhou pra ela, mas não pareceu realmente vê-la. Seu rosto estava pálido, seu queixo contraído. –É melhor sentar – disse.

O coração dela gelou no peito e fez o que ele pediu, sentando dormente na borda da cama, todas preocupações sobre o lingerie esquecidas.

Ele suspirou. –Precisa ouvir isso. – E começou a ler a carta que tinha nas mãos:

"_Prezado Harry,_

_Por favor, permita que eu dê os parabéns por seu recente noivado. As alegrias do casamento são o paraíso na terra, apesar de eu não estar falando por experiência pessoal. Sua noiva é uma mulher e tanto, como comprovamos recentemente. Tenho certeza que serão muito felizes. Allegra mandaria seus parabéns novamente, mas no momento está um pouco indisposta." _Com a menção do nome de Allegra, Hermione ficou tensa, suas mãos se enlaçando com força em seu colo. Ele continuou. "_O que quer que a Drª Granger tenha feito, foi muito eficiente em incapacitar a srtª Blackburn-Dwye, o que tenho certeza que não é um feito pequeno. Pode te interessar saber que no momento ela se encontra presa num tipo de limbo temporal, existindo no mundo, mas fora de sintonia com ele e incapaz de desfazer isso de alguma forma. Vai dar trabalho trazê-la de volta, mas vamos cuidar disso. Fico com calafrios de pensar como vai estar seu humor quando retornar._

_Você continua a me impressionar, Harry. Sei que duvida de minha existência. Se não duvidasse, eu estaria muito descontente comigo mesmo. Realmente, depois de alguns dias você conseguirá racionalizar esta carta. Algum dia nós nos encontraremos e todas suas perguntas serão respondidas._

_Não procure por mim logo. Não espere Allegra por enquanto. Temos coisas a fazer. Mas com todas incertezas com que vive, esta é uma certeza... Nossos caminhos irão se reencontrar. Por favor, aceite meus melhores desejos por sua felicidade._

_Sinceramente,  
O Mestre."_

Ele olhou vazio pra ela, a carta pendurada em sua mão. Ela olhou pro rosto dele com os olhos arregalados. –Pelo fantasma de Merlin – ela sussurrou.

-Eu sei.

-Isso é o que eu acho que é?

-Uma ameaça? Com certeza.

-Quando isso chegou?

-Alguns momentos atrás.

-Quem poderia ser?

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Não tenho nem idéia. – Sua visão clareou e ele pareceu vê-la pela primeira vez, seus olhos passando pela camisola. –Ah, querida... Eu lamento, foi uma hora terrível, não foi?

Ela olhou para si, se sentindo tão boba quanto achou que se sentiria. –Ah não, não é nada.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e beijou seus dedos. –Você é linda, não importa o que use.

Ela se inclinou contra ele, deixando a cabeça repousar em seu ombro. Ficaram sentados em silencio por algum tempo. –Nunca termina, não é?

-Não.

-O que acontece agora?

-Agora, continuamos com nossas vidas. Você vai começar com seu treinamento, e eu vou tentar mudar meu novo vice. Vamos marcar uma data e começar a procurar roupas e músicas e damas de honra e não vai demorar muito até que tudo termine.

-Termine não, apenas comece.

Ele sorriu contra a cabeça dela. –Srª Potter.

Ela limpou a garganta. –Aham. Drª Granger.

-Claro. Eu posso ser o Sr. Granger então?

-Ah, gostei muito disso. Realmente combina com você. – eles riram juntos, esse som banindo qualquer sombra que tivesse no quarto com eles.

Ele suspirou. –Lembra quando te disse que era meu espaço sagrado?

Ela sorriu. –Claro que sim. Ainda sou?

Olhou pra ela, impressionado. –Você não sabe, não é?

Ela o olhou nos olhos. –Sei o quê?

-O quanto é preciosa pra mim.

Ela colocou um dedo sob o queixo dele. –Me mostre.

* * *

Na calada da noite, em um bosque sombrio num monte remoto no continente distante num vasto oceano, na superfície de um planeta solitário, cinco bruxos formavam um círculo, de mãos dadas, as vozes altas evocando os deuses da magia, quem quer que fossem.

Uma luz vibrante no centro do círculo se espalhou e aumentou com suas palavras, feixes de luz escapando para testar o ar. Crescia e pulsava.

Um dos bruxos de repente se separou e pulou na luz; desapareceu e os outros diminuíram o círculo. A entoação ficava cada vez mais alta, mais rápida. A luz vibrante ficou mais forte. –Está aumentando! – gritou uma voz do círculo de mãos. –Mais!

Outro bruxo se jogou na luz que ficou ainda mais larga. –Varinhas! – veio uma nova voz. Os três bruxos restantes puxaram as varinhas e apontaram-nas para o centro. Eles gritaram as palavras, palavras sem sentido, as vozes unidas como uma. Um grande barulho encheu o bosque e a luz vibrante piscou brilhando e se extinguiu de vez. No lugar onde estava, uma figura solitária surgiu sobre o chão úmido.

Um dos bruxos se apressou e se curvou para a figura. –Está bem? – perguntou com urgência.

Allegra balançou os cabelos tirando-os dos olhos, que brilhavam vermelho com ódio. –Potter – ela rosnou.

_FIM_

* * *

**NT:** Oi, pessoal! Primeiramente, quero me desculpar pelo atraso... Em minha defesa, posso dizer que o capítulo é grande o suficiente pra correção ter demorado um pouco mais. Além disso, teve algumas expressões que me deram trabalho pra traduzir. Acho que no fim ficou tudo certinho. Ainda pretendo corrigir algumas coisas em outros capítulos... Se a fic aparecer como atualizada, vocês já sabem que foi isso.

Quero também agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e especialmente à quem continuou lendo depois de minhas demoras pra traduzir e postar, principalmente no início. Obrigada pela paciência e incentivos.

Por fim, sobre a continuação: o título original é "the show that never ends" e em português vai ficar "O show que nunca termina". Tem apenas um detalhe: só pretendo começar a publicá-la por aqui em março. Antes que me perguntem por que é o seguinte: quero adiantar mais a fic pra depois postar os capítulos com já comentaram nas reviews, tem alguns capítulos enormes... Pra terem uma idéia, a fic tem 15 capítulos e quase 400 páginas. Além disso, tem outras fics que quero traduzir e postando um projeto grande como é paradigma, sempre acabo adiando. Então vou aproveitar esse "intervalo" pra fazer isso. Quanto à terceira fic da série, ainda não sei se vou traduzir, simplesmente porque ainda não li e ela também não está terminada. Mas isso é pra decidir lá pro fim do ano.

Beijos e espero a reviews de vocês na continuação!

Fran


End file.
